The Red Threads Of Love
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: A Collection of Crossover One-shot's with different Kagome pairings, anyone I thought would look good with her. Will be featuring whatever Anime/Manga I've read or watched, and the ideas were too short to be continuous. Latest- Prince Of Tennis: Kaido
1. Harry Potter: Harry

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

_**Small Extra Note:**_ I have not read the books so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong-- But while I was just recently watching the movies, an idea came to my mind. I found it so intriguing, that I would like to read more of the same idea if someone has come up with it like me…

_**Story**_

Harry Potter stood in his usual spot, staring at her like he always seemed to be doing for one reason or another. Even if he doesn't mean to, he would often catch himself looking at her as he passed. Even when he was in the middle of a conversation with someone, if she looked his way, his mind would go completely blank and all he could do was stare deeper into her blue orbs.

He wasn't completely sure what first attracted him to her, compared to all the others that were around her--

Maybe it was her raven tresses that seemed to cascaded down her body, flowing like water whenever she would move.

Maybe it was her fair skin?

Maybe it was her dark blue pools that seemed to look into your very soul when she locked eyes with you.

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't like the other 'Picture Perfect' beings around her.

Maybe it was all the above, and much more… 1,000 more-- no, 10,000 more things he could mention as he stared at her.

He always has kept his distance from her, so she would not notice him watching, would be rather embarrassing if she caught him like this-- She gave a sigh, he knew this, though he could not hear it from his regular hiding spot.

Though he was so far away from her, he could always see the small movements she made, and by now he has watched her long enough to know what each movement means-- He saw how she exhaled, her chest deflating slightly, along with the lonely expression adorning her face, and that's how he knew she sighed…

She seemed bored and alone, and after all this time watching her, he just now realized that she hasn't really talked to anyone.

The idea that she spent her time all alone, made his chest tighten, and before he knew it, a frown appeared on his face. After giving it some thought, he smiled to himself and left-- off to find something that she would enjoy…

* * *

"I don't see why _you_ can't give it to her yourself--"

"Hermione." He interrupted her. "Please…?" His voice softened into a small whisper.

"…" After looking into his eyes, trying to figure him out he guessed, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright." She finally agreed.

"Thank you!" He couldn't stop the bright smile that appeared on his face, and hugged her out of gratitude.

She blinked in surprise by his sudden embrace, before coughing and gently pushing him away. After dusting off the imaginary dirt from her robes, she shifted and then strolled away from him.

He could only watch and fidget in nervousness from within the shadows as she approached her, his gift in her hand. Without wasting time Hermione got straight to the point and started a conversation with her.

Of course the girl was taken back by her sudden appearance, but then he watched as Hermione held up his gift for her to take. After a few tense moments for Harry, his heart almost jumping out of his chest in worry she would reject it-- He breath caught in his throat when he saw her smile before reaching out and gently taking the gift.

Hermione bowed to her before retreating, probably going to class--

He witnessed the girl look down at his gift, before gently trailing her fingers across the engravings on the cover. A soft smile appeared on her face as her eyes seemed to light up with joy. She hugged the book to her chest lovingly, and her smile only grew as she closed her eyes, humming.

His nervousness completely vanished, and he turned his head away, as a rush of heat started to go into his cheeks from the sight. He couldn't help but smile to himself, as a weight lifted off his shoulders at her happy expression. He then quickly took his leave, with a lighter step in his walk-- but not before stealing one last glace at her…

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what came over him when he didn't spot her in her usual place. His heart stopped beating, dropping down into his stomach. His body went numb with worry, and without thinking clearly, he started to frantically look around the entire castle for her.

Even after spending the entire day searching, he was unable to find her, which left a sour taste in his mouth at the thought. Maybe Dumbledore knew where she was? Just as soon as the thought reached his mind, he shook his head. He shouldn't bother Dumbledore with such questions like that-- Maybe Hagrid? Yes! Hagrid would definitely know where she was, he was the grounds keeper after all--

"Wait, wasn't he gone today?" He questioned to himself. Yes, now that he thought about it, Hagrid said something about buying some more flesh-eating slug repellant…

Harry gave a deep sigh as he started to slowly drag his feet, continuing his way around the castle one more time. He felt disheartened, not being able to see her today, and the fact that he might not ever see her again… made his heart sink even lower into his stomach, and he felt oddly sick, until his body started to tingle with heavy sorrow--

"Hello, Harry…" A soft voice called beside him as he passed.

"Hello…" He greeted in a half-hearted attempt, slowly turning his head to face the person who called to him-- "..!!" His eyes widened with surprised and his heart jumped up into his throat, taking a step back from her in shock. "K-Ka--!!" He wasn't able to form complete words as he stared into her deep blue pools, while she looked down at him. "You… You know my name?" Was his ever brilliant reply.

"Of course." She replied, a soft expression over took her face. His heart stopped beating, and he found himself unable to breath at the sight. He was so close-- "I might be a portrait, but I do notice when someone stares at me for such long periods of time…" She stated, smiling at him.

"I… umm…" He could feel his cheeks heat up from her words. So she knew he was watching her…?

"I requested they place me into the library after finishing the book you gave me." His face turned an even darker shade of red if possible. "That was very thoughtful of you Harry…"

Suddenly the world went into slow motion, as he slowly watched her extend her hand. She reached out, passing the barrier that separated her painted world with his, and her soft and delicate hand gently brushed away the hair from his eyes, before caressing his cheek softly. The contact made his whole body start to melt with warmth, as a tingling sensation flowing through his veins, and his heart started to flutter, pounding in his chest. Her deep blue pools sparkled with new life and she smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you…" The whispered words escaped her lips, before she slowly pulled her hand away from him, back into her secluded 'picture perfect' world.

"Welcome…" He found the words slipping from his own lips.

His body moved on its own, and he reached out, gently placing his hand onto the painting-- Yet he was disappointed as the rough feel of the paper and dry paint touched against his finger tips, instead of the inviting feeling of her warm skin yet again. He, like all other outside forces who tried, was unable to pass the barrier.

He wasn't sure why Kagome has encaged herself inside that painting of a large tree, a rusty fang-like sword trapped within its huge trunk, but one thing was for certain-- No matter how long it takes, he was going to make sure that she finds a reason to live in this world yet again…

With him…

_Fin~_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

I say this at the end of each completed story, but after a few one-shots I might stop putting it up if it gets to repetitive and annoying for you guys. (And me) XD

I will be updating this Collection whenever I can, if I have time, or whenever I get a chance to finish a one-shot I was working on. Also am taking requests!

ShadowFoxMoon


	2. One Piece: Sanji

I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha

_**Story**_

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes, taking another small puff of his cigarette while leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Yet another day here at The Baratie, though everyday was different and full of much action, he counted such things as 'normal'-- The familiar scent of Vanilla wafted into his nose, before his cigarette was plucked out from between his lips.

"Hey--" He started to prosiest, and opened his eyes, only to meet deep blue.

"Those things are bad for you…" She gave a small sigh, flicking the 'disgusting habit' of his away from him. "If you have time to lounge and smoke--" She placed a large tray of food she was holding in front of his chest. "Take this to table number Nine, Curly."

He growled at her nickname, said curly eyebrow twitching in irritation. A soft laugh escaped her lips, and he felt her gentle touch trace across it slowly, before going along his forehead and down his nose. She then continued downward, her fingers landing on the small stubbles of hair on his chin. She jokingly scratched at them, her nail stroking across them playfully. In response to her familiar touch, he couldn't help but purr, while unconsciously tilted his head up. His hands moved on their own, reaching out to take the large metal tray.

"Right away, Ma'am." The hushed words escaped from his lips, as if hypnotized.

"Good…" She hummed, smiling.

She then walked away from him, and he eyes couldn't help but get glued onto her retreating back, watching her as long as he could. When he finally willed himself away from her luscious hips, he walked away from the wall, towards the correct table. As he did so, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette, placing it between his lips. Only using one hand he struck an extra match, and lit said cigarette, sighing in satisfaction as his lungs were filled with its killing yet oh-so-satisfying toxins.

Like usual, he was going to receive another small speech, or at least a disappointed look from the female next time he saw her, but he couldn't help it-- He sighed, knowing that she was just saying those things, and trying to will him to quit, because she was concerned over him and his health-- Though she would never admit it out loud.

His feet were moving on there own, continuing towards the table in a routine fashion. His body easily weaved and glided between the tables, holding the tray with one hand, using great balance, while the other was placed in his pocket. Yet he was moving at a rather slow pace, as his mind started to wander off course, thinking of the woman…

She came to them, or more like she floated towards their restaurant, while only on a small makeshift raft made from planks. Turns out she was from a distant land that neither of us has heard of, and she sailed across many miles of ocean, somehow lost.

She was hungry and thirsty, unsure how long she was out at sea, unable to eat or drink. Without thinking twice, he was going to fix her some food and retrieve water for her, but somehow she ended up fixing her own food instead…

He was amazed at the meal she cooked. It was like nothing he has ever seen before, and not only that, but it tasted heavenly--! Almost as good as she looked… _almost_~

And so the next thing he knew the old man invited her to say with us here, and she happily accepted, nowhere else to really go. She soon began to call The Baratie her new home, and she has been here for so long now, she is more like family, and she knows many different types of food, that no one else has heard about, and still has many more she has yet to share--

He paused in his steps as a lovely lady caught his eyes on the way to his table. Taking a little detour, he moved across some tables and to the woman's side. He began to compliment and swoon her, not caring that her male guest was at the table as well, and the lady blushed.

He asked if she enjoyed the food, and she nodded her head, batting her eyelashes. He grinned to himself, before sighing as the image of a raven haired, blue eyed woman appeared in his mind.

Kagome was not the type of woman to get jealous of course, because she never minded and even _understood_, in some way, his attraction to beautiful things-- Though in his eyes, he has yet to come across someone more beautiful then her.

Her hair was like silk, and her skin was fair and smooth, which was rare for life at sea. Her eyes were deep pools of blue he could stare at for hours, and he swears he could imagine fish swimming in their dark depths at times…

She was kind and caring, yet stern and strong minded. She of course attracted many male's attention, and if they dared to touch her, he would make sure they felt the heel of his boot, slamming against their face-- Though she could fully take care of herself when she needed to, with those powerful defense moves of hers…

The stories she told of her homeland were beyond imagination, and she would sometimes tell him of adventures she had, along with creatures she called 'demons'. Mostly talking to him for hours, until the sun started rising above the sea.

She was a great cook-- He could continue to name so many things about her that even she, herself, probably didn't even notice…

While taking a deep puff from his cigarette, he stood straight, and away from the giggling, blushing customer he was complimenting moments before. He glanced over to the raven beauty that was waiting another table--

She was sitting on the table with her legs crossed, showing off her smooth and creamy legs for all to see. She was leaned over the table, with her hand gently placed underneath the customer's chin, tilting the woman's head up, staring deeply into her eyes. She was whispering things to the woman, causing the beautiful lady to blush in embarrassment-- Obliviously seducing and flirting with her, while slowly itching closer to her face…

His eyes widened slightly at the scene, and his cigarette dropped from his gapping mouth in shock.

My god, she's _perfect_.

It was at that time Kagome looked towards him as well. She winked at him, before blowing a kiss his way.

"Mellorine…" He whispered in disbelief. A single heart appeared above his head, floating up and away from his body before it gave a small 'pop'.

She smiled at him, and he felt his cheeks start to heat up, his heart skipping a few beats from within his chest. Motioning with her eyes, she quickly flicked them to the side, before looking back towards him. He understood what she meant, without having to use words. He cleared his throat, while trying to do the same with his rampant mind, and went back to his job-- Taking the tray of food over to table Nine-- Something that he completely neglected and forgot after getting side tracked…

Looking over at his table, he spotted a man with a particularly long nose. Another male with bright green hair and three swords. And a--

"**Mellorine~!!**" His eyes were filled by hearts by the sight of the orange haired beauty.

He immediately appeared by her side, and apologized for being so slow with her meal, placing the food in front of her. Though while he was complimenting the stunning lady before him, every now and then he would steal a glace at the other woman, who always seemed to be going through his mind.

Unbeknown to him at the moment, destiny will soon call for him, and he would have to leave The Baratie on his own adventure-- In search for 'All Blue'. Yet he knew that when he finally returned, _she _will be there waiting for him…

Kagome, His Perfect Mellorine…

_Fin~_

* * *

Done! Kinda short, but I liked it! ^-^

_**AUTHOR REPLY:**_ **Anon Phantom: **Thank you for the review and the requests! I placed Edd, Dark, and Daisuke onto the poll! ^^

**Anon miraka:** Thank you for the review, but I would like to say that your request for Kuroshitsuji: Sebastian was already on my list, lol, but I'm glad you wanted to see that paring as much as I do. (There aren't that many out there) I have an idea for the paring plot in my mind, but not sure about an ending yet, so it will have to be put on the 'later' list until I come up with one-- but it will be posted, don't worry.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


	3. Yu Yu Hakusho: Hiei

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

_**Story**_

It was a nice sunny day, as Hiei was accompanying his three 'friends', while they were walking down the stairs, away from Genkai's. At the moment he had nothing else to do, so he decided to spend his free time with his other fighting comrades… He was already starting to regret _that_ decision.

As he stood in the back, he was forced to listen to Yusuke blabber and complain. The tall fool wouldn't stop pestering him, wanting to fight him for some reason or another. Kurama was the only sensible one of the bunch who he even bothered to strike a conversation with… not that he wanted to talk at the moment.

The oaf continued to banter on about his sister, Yukina, and the image of him slices his head from his shoulders was starting to become more and more appealing by the second. Why couldn't he just keep quiet for once?

Glancing up he spotted Yusuke still arguing with himself, about his life and that girl he is always bickering with, Keiko. Not that he was paying attention of course, but that didn't stop Yusuke from yelling to the air about problems with his 'job' and how the toddler always bossing him around. An irritated sigh escaped the fire apparition's lips.

As if his prayers where answered, Yusuke and even Kuwabara stopped talking, and it was quiet. He was about to sigh in relief, but then he noticed the reason they went silent…

Glancing up he spotted a girl, walking towards them, up the stairs. Everyone paused in their decent, watching the raven haired woman as she approached them. When she reached us, she walked passed Yusuke and the others, as if they weren't even there, and straight to him.

His crimson orbs locked onto her blue pools and-- A powerful force smacked across his face, whipping his head to the side from the sudden impact. He stood frozen in place for a few moments, registering what happened.

Her hand still trembled in the air, and her breathing was ragged. Her cheeks took on a heated color in rage and embarrassment. Her chest swelled up as she gave a loud and irritated huff, before turning on her heels and storming off, back down the stairs without a word, her mission completed.

He slowly turning his head back, unfazed, and stared at her back with his indifferent expression as she stomped away from them. He snorted, before reaching up and harshly brushing his slightly burnt cheek with his knuckles. A smirk crept onto his face as a heated feeling flowed through his body from the image she gave him. Such a fiery female. Her anger fueled him like no other, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself tormenting her in ways that purposely upset her--

Suddenly his ears were bombarded with questions from both the Buffoon and Detective. 'Who was that?' 'Why did she hit you?' 'What the hell!? You are just going to take that!?'

He glanced over at Kurama. He was not asking questions, but just watched him with a curious glint in his eyes. If anything, he was probably the only one who might look on with understanding… _if_ he told him…

Placing his attention back on the other two idiots in front of him, he huffed, not answering their questions as they continued to assault him with their ridiculous ideas, and fantasies, only their perverted and pea-brained minds could regurgitate from utter garbage.

He disappeared using his speed, not particularly wanting to deal with this nonsense at the moment. They wouldn't understand, even if he told them-- and quite frankly, it was none of their damn business…

* * *

He was lying on a branch, his back propped up against the tree. He was inside a secluded area of a park, and it was free from all the loud and annoying humans who buzz around, causing such a disastrous racket.

Here, he could be alone-- A yell from below caused him to sigh. Yet it seems he was proven wrong…

Glancing down he had to stop the smirk that threatened to show itself, as a familiar woman was angrily glaring back at him, obviously wanting to speak to him about… _something_. Wonder what it could be--? He huffed, resisting another smirk, already knowing what it is she wanted, and calmly jumped down from his perch, landing soundlessly on the grassy floor.

The moment his feet landed, she wasted no time in assaulting his ears, and repeatedly jabbing his chest with her pointer finger. She started to argue with him--

"You promised to spar with me." He knows, he was the one who made the arrangement after all-- He mentality smirked. "You forgot-- _Again! _Didn't you!?" No, he did not forget, he purposely didn't go... "You rarely show up, and if you do, you're late… and it's not just with sparring matches either!"

Now that he looks at it, this is not really an argument. It's more like an agitated rant that she insists on bestowing upon him-- It is only an argument when the other person is yelling back… He hasn't spoken a word yet, and she was the only one upset.

_He_ on the other hand was getting more and more amused with each passing second the angrier she became-- which only severed fuel her rage ever more… And so it was a never ending circle of entertainment for him.

The way her cheeks would flush, giving its red hue. Her eyes would shine with a newfound spark in them, as she glared at him with such fire. How her chest would heave and move with each inhale of breath, only to continue yelling out her anger filled words, her emotions get the best of her in the heat of the moment.

Or how her fists would clinch, her arms glued to her sides, and her legs locked into place. Only to move every now and then to give a huffed, stomping to prove her point, while poking him in the chest with her delicate finger. Her hair gently flowing about her as her powers would fade in and out of control unable to hold them in this state. Sparks would push against his skin, giving him chills from the raw power she possessed.

If he angers her so, then she should turn him to ash with a touch. She is more then capable to, but she doesn't…

"You egotistic, self-centered little--" Reaching up he gently touched her cheek, trailing his knuckles down her soft and heated flesh. She instantly stilled, her anger quickly dissipating by the touch. She was so easy to please… after all, it was rare for him to shows any kind of affection towards her.

Seeing her cheeks flush, but for a different reason, he felt a since of accomplishment, knowing that he won the argument without even speaking one word...

He turned and walked away from her form, the smirk finally appeared on his face, showing his accomplishment.

* * *

Hiei continued his daunting stroll down the street, going to his destination, a small restaurant a few feet away. He was going there because she wanted to 'talk' and 'hang out together beyond training.' Why she would wish to do so was a question that continued to elude his thoughts. He was not much of the 'talking' type, after all-- He believed she called it a 'Date' or some nonsense, not like he cared what she called it. No doubt she has left by now anyway. He was two hours late…

Just as he approached the building, she slowly walked out of the door, with her shoulders slumped and a defeated expression adoring her face. He was surprised to see her, and was slightly impressed she waited so long for him. Does she wait this long every time he doesn't show up for their arrangements?

She looked up, and the moment her blue orbs locked onto his crimson ones, her depressed state instantly flipped around-- yet to his delight it was not joy or happiness, like most would be when their 'date' arrives at their appointed meeting place…

Her power flared out, and something large slammed against his head as she swung her personal carrying bag, whacking him in the skull. He couldn't stop the smirk as it crept its way into his face from the sudden violent display.

She harshly shoved him in the chest, and he purposely stumbled back, to make her feel superior against him… for the moment… to raise her self-esteem.

"This is the 127th time!" Really? He wasn't counting… Has she really put up with him for that long--? Good for her…

She then proceeded to swear at him, which was new-- He didn't know she swore… He smirked.

She shoved him repeatedly until he was pressed against a streetlamp. Her power flared, and he hissed in pleasure as its raw energy smacked against his senses.

Her eyes hardened at him in rage, and her jaw was clinched tight. Her body was trembling in anger as her energy whipped around her viciously. Her voice sang out as she yelled every word in the book at him in insults, her face red as a beet. Her eyes shown with such ferocity that it made his body shiver again, and he smirked in response. Then after childishly beating him in the arms and head with her bag, she roared in rage, before stomping away from him, going home.

Watching her retreating back, he couldn't help but feel his chest rumble with a growl. A heated feeling flowed through his veins from the excitement she gave him, thanks to that little outburst.

Hmm… If she is this upset now… Wonder what she will do when she finally finds out he is doing these things on purpose?

* * *

Hiei was lying on the grassy floor, his back pressed against the base of the tree. His eyes were closed and he was resting-- Until a familiar energy pushed against his, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

Not spotting her he frowned, and stood up, checking again. He smirked when he watched her appear out of the tree line, walking up to him. Hmm… she must be pretty upset if he sensed her from a distance like that. She's not controlling her powers--

He gave a small hiss as a powerful blow smacked against his face, along with a good sting of her purifying powers. He groaned in discomfort and slowly turned his head back around to face her yet again.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched tears weld in her eyes, before tumbling down her pale cheeks. Her angry voice cracked, as she pleaded with him… asking him why he would do such a thing on today as well. Her tone lowered to a whisper and her body started to tremble in anger and sadness.

Raising her hands she gave his chest a shove but he stood strong, unmoving this time. This only seemed to anger her more, and she started to yell at him, expressing all the hurt and pain she felt because of him.

He could only stare as he watched the tears trail down her face, and his chest ached, a heated feeling flowing in his veins, pumping through his body. As she shook her head over and over again, trying to deny the truth, wanting to think that he cared…

The tears doubled, and sobs escaped from her lips, her shoulders shuddering with each weep and sniffle. Her eyes were closed tight, as if trying to shut out the world, while still trying to convince herself it wasn't true.

When she snapped her eyes back open, a new flame sparked in them and his body twitched at the image-- It reminded him so much of the first time he meet her… and how she tried to fight with all her might against him, for that precious jewel of hers…

His head whipped to the side, as a familiar force smacked across his cheek yet again. When he turned his head back around, he saw her rear her hand back, going to strike him again. He caught her wrist before she made contact and she growled in irritation.

She started to struggle against his hold, while repeatedly pounding against his chest over and over again, expressing her rage and hate on him. The beats of her small fist thumped against his stiff body, the echoing vibration sending an unknown feeling through him.

He watched as she desperately continued to vent her anger on him, until the harsh beats started to slowly grow weaker and weaker, and her attack turned back into weeps. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, as her eyes dulled slightly in sadness. Yet even in her heartbroken state she continued to pound his chest, each time she lifted her arm, seemingly become more and more difficult for her to move.

His attention was elsewhere as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks softly, framing her delicate and slightly flushed face. His heart was racing in his chest from the image she gave him, and his grip on her wrist tightened unconsciously.

Her words became whispers of hurt and longing, wanting him to do or say _something_, before the sobs were muffling her speech. Hiccups and weeps of her distress escaped from her trembling and pale lips, and his crimson orbs locked onto them. He felt himself lick his own dry lips, as he continued to watch hers move up and down, slowly speaking to him, yet her words were now mute, falling on deaf ears.

A heated feeling flowed through him, as if his veins were on fire. He gave a growl, before he suddenly leaned forward and hungrily slammed his lips against her own, earning a small gasp of surprise from her. He took the opportunity and deepened his want and desire for her taste, and reached out with his free hand, placing it behind her head, his fingers tangling in her silky raven locks.

He knew his actions would raise questions from her afterwards, but it was too late now… For his body already knew what he wanted, and acted the way it did for a reason…

The more you hate me… The more I find myself loving you…

_Fin~_

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was a random thought I had with that last sentence, and it somehow turned into short story. Lol. I thought Hiei might have been a little out of character at the end though, so tell me what you think.

Review, and remember I'm taking requestsif you want. Still got a ton of guys on my list though, but don't let that stop you from placing what you would like to see, because I'll still look over them. If I like the idea or think the guy would look good with Kagome, and he's not already on my list, I'll put him on it.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

**_Anon Sara:_** Of course. I was going to add Naruto to the Naruto list, once I actually start writing it, lol. (Along with Gaara and the others) And I'll add Draco as well.

ShadowFoxMoon


	4. Fruits Basket: Hatori

**NOTE: **I wanted to let you know that the story might start off slow, but trust me, it gets interesting a little down the page-- Well, to me it does, I hope it does for you too… And its a little long… just a little though-- (lol)

I did the story slightly different then I normally do-- Normal for most people as well. I've never read a story that has been written this way, at least to my knowledge, so I hope it doesn't come out as strange. It just seemed so exciting, and the idea just came to me, so I went with it and I loved it…

_**STORY NOTE:**_ I made up the date of Kagome's Birthday. Just so you know.

I do not own Fruit Baskets or Inuyasha

_**Story**_

* * *

_October 15__th__ 00'_

"_Dear Diary_

_Today Inuyasha and I went to visit Miroku and Sango. Their baby is doing great. I am so happy for them… When I look back, all the horrible things that happened seemed more like a bad nightmare, and we are finally able to all live our lives now that he is gone…"_

* * *

_October 16__th__ 00' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Dear Diary_

_Today I caught a fish-! I know-- Strange!! The way it squirmed and moved!! It splashed water on me! Even though I was soaked from head-to-toe, I couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha wanted to kill it and eat it---!!! _

_Shh, don't tell anyone, but while he wasn't looking I put it back into the water, and said that it escaped… He-he." _A picture of a fish with a heart around it was happily doodled beside the entry.

~.~.~.~.~

"_Me again-- Inuyasha is mad at me for letting the fish go, and now he won't stop complaining… Looks like I'll have to bring back some Raman while I'm here visiting. That should brighten up his grumpy mood."_

* * *

_October 19__th__ 00' (__**3 Days**__)_

"_Hey Book_

_Sorry if it's been longer then usual, but I stayed with Inuyasha over the weekend, so I wasn't home. Remind me to place you somewhere easier to access-- You being safely tucked away in the very back of the bookshelf, and then having your key lost several times in the closet, is not fun, I tell you. It's kinda inconvenient, and I have to draw the line somewhere… I'll think of something."_

* * *

_October 20__th__ 00' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Hard to believe that it's been so long since I started the quest, it almost seems unreal, even now. Yet every time I look into his amber eyes, and he gives me his usual gruff 'Feh' I can't help but be reminded of all the good times, and I can imagine all the wonderful things that is to await us in the future as well."_

* * *

_October 21__st__ 00' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Today he chose the Beef Raman, though after all this time, I find that he likes all the flavors equally..."_

* * *

_October 22__nd__ 00' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Dear Diary._

_Today was rather fun. I went to the Mall. I bought a few things, and made sure to buy some candy for Shippo. The weather was very fresh and nice, yet it is starting to get chilly."_

~.~.~.~.~

"_Went I went across, Inuyasha started yelling at me-- He told me that I was silly for not wearing something warmer, and he gave me his Fire-Rat top, to keep me warm… I can't help but blush just thinking about it, even now…" _Hearts were happily drawn at the end of the sentence.

"_Oh, and as extra note, do not give Shippo Dark Chocolate Bars, and Lollypops throughout the day-- My kit is very sweet, but too much sweetness (A.K.A Sugar) is going to end up driving me crazy if he jumps and runs-around like that again…"_

* * *

_October 23 00' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_It won't let me through--"_ Stained watermarks were smeared across the page. _"I tried and tried, but it won't work--!!!" _A large blotch of ink was trailed across the paper. _"Why!? Why!? I can't… I don't know what to do…_

_No! I won't accept it! I have to find a way to them!! I just have to…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_I feel so alone…_

_Dairy?_

_Please… Tell me what to do…" _The words gently faded off the page, as if into nothingness.

Large, dried droplets were dotted all around the paper, wrinkling it, and making it bleed into a rustic color compared to the others.

* * *

_March 5__th__ 01' (__**5 Months-**__ish)_

"_I'm empty inside, and I feel lost. I have no one else to talk to, but you, old friend-- Stop laughing at me, you stupid book!! You're just like all the rest of them, aren't you!!? They try to make me happy, and tell me it's alright, but inside I know they are laughing at me…_

_I thought talking to you again would make me better, but it doesn't! Can't you just leave me alone!?!? I hate __**you**_, _stupid stupid stupid book!" _Several slashes were drawn across the page in rage, making the words barely readable.

"_Why do I even have you!? I should just burn you and everything else that reminds me of them-- Would save me all this pain, if I just pretended it was all a dream…"_

* * *

_March 6__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… Forgive me._

_Everyone, please… Forgive me…"_

* * *

_March 27__th__ 01' (__**3 Weeks**__-ish)_

"_I realize now that I haven't done anything since that day… I haven't even left the house._

_Mother told me that I should get out and see the world again. It might even surprise me with its beauty, if I look at it through fresh eyes._

_Maybe she is right… _

_I do need to get out of this house. I have been moping around for far too long. I should get a job… or something."_

* * *

_March 30__th__ 01' (__**3 Days**__)_

"_That is the fifth job to decline me… I don't blame them, really. They said that I am too meek, and I speak too softly to be suitable for the work. My pale appearance and 'depressing' energy would make the customers feel uncomfortable… I can understand that, I wouldn't want me around me either-- If that makes sense. _

_I have become shy and meager when around other people now. I no longer talk with pride or with a cheery disposition, and instead keep my head low and whisper while staring at the floor. All the jobs I applied for, would not take me because my image doesn't seem to fit the 'average woman' Those jobs needed someone that was happy, talkative, and with a light air around them-- If I asked half a year ago… I would have gotten the job._

_But I can't turn back time… God knows how many times I wish I could over the mouths."_

* * *

_April 4__th__ 01' (__**5 Days**__)_

"_Finally, I got a job. A gas station is not the safest place, (I should know, mother won't stop mentioning it, telling me to pick another job instead.) What could I do? No one else will hire me, and it is really an okay job. _

_It doesn't matter that I'm a little meek, since the people who come to the register rarely strikes a conversation with me. They only come in to pay their gas, or buy the overly priced snacks, and quickly leave. So all-n-all it seems like a good fit for me"_

* * *

_April 6__th__ 01' (__**2 Days**__)_

"_I've finally started to get the hang of this job. I'm a fast learner, and it turns out that the idea of working was a good thing after all-- I'm slowly feeling better, and I've even started to give eye contact to the customers every now and then… It's only a matter of time before I start to smile again…"_

* * *

_April 10__th__ 01' (__**4 Days**__)_

"_I've started to notice my boss giving my strange glances from across the room, when he thinks I'm not looking-- It's giving me the creeps."_

* * *

_April 20__th__ 01' (__**10 Days**__)_

"_I quit my job today-- More like I was fired… My boss had less then honorable intentions for me when he called me into his office today, and when I declined his offer to give him 'special services' for extra payment in my check-- He got angry and tried to grab me… Let's just say it ended with him having a broken nose, and yelling that I was fired…"_

* * *

_July 17__th__ 01' (__**3 Months**__-ish)_

"_I was fired from my job at the grocery store today-- It's always the same thing every time. _

_I get hired, and just as I was getting use to working there, my boss somehow thinks I'll say yes to his approaches and when I give him my blunt answer, with my fist, I get fired and they end up having broken or bruised limbs before I leave…_

_That's my 7__th__ job now…_

_What kind of girl do they think I am?! Do I have some sign on my back saying 'Harass me.' Why can't I just get a normal job where my boss doesn't want in my pants!?_

_Maybe there is something wrong with me…?_

_I wish Inuyasha was here…"_

* * *

_July 28__th__ 01' (__**11 Days**__)_

"_Another job, another opportunity to be sexually harassed. What joy."_

* * *

_July 29__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__) _

"_Turns out that my boss is a woman! Maybe this time things will be different…"_

* * *

_July 30__th__ (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Now that I look at this job, I'm glad that I had seven jobs before this-- Even though they were bad experiences, I'm slightly better off then I was when I first started looking for work, and because of that I was able to get this wonderful job at this lovely restaurant. _

_Its great, and everyone I work with is very nice. Maybe now I can finally start coming out of this sadness, and even get some new friends while I'm at it._

_I hope…"_

* * *

_August 4__th__ 01' (__**5 Days**__) _

"_After working a few tables, I've started to feel myself relax, and my tired muscles are easing their tension-- I found myself sighing throughout the days, as some of the weight lifted off my shoulders with each person I greeted. My confidence seems to grow, each time I said: _

'_Welcome. Can I take your order?' "_

* * *

_August 20__th __01' (__**16 Days**__)_

"_It happened!! Today, while I was on my break and talking with some of my co-workers, one of them was telling a story and it happened-- I smiled…_

_It's been so long… I forgot what it felt like to smile… _

_It felt good…" _There was a small heart places at the end of the entry.

* * *

_August 29__h __01' (__**9 Days**__)_

"_Everyday I feel myself opening up, slowly going back to how I use to be. I've made many friends at my job. _

_I don't talk much. They're the ones talking to me 98% of the time, and I just listen… They seem to understand somehow, and it doesn't bother them-- They say it's rare to find someone who __**truly**__ listens to what someone is saying…_

_I take that as a compliment."_

* * *

_September 30__th__ 01' (__**1 Month**__-ish)_

"_While I was cleaning up a table, I accidentally backed into someone while holding a tray of dirty dishes. I quickly turned around to apologize to the person-- _

_I said I was sorry, but as the tall man slowly turned to face me, he looked shocked for some reason-- And so did the several friends who were with him, sitting at the table beside us. They looked at me as if I didn't have a head, or something. I just raised an eyebrow at their stares, before leaving them, my tray of dirty dishes in hand._

_All the while I could still feel their eyes boring into my back…"_

* * *

_October 3__rd__ 01' (__**4 Days**__)_

"_Something strange happened to me today--_

_I was taking this man's order, and when I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist. I gave him a questionable glance and he let go of me. He then apologized for the other day about him and his friends' rude stares they gave me-- _

_It was then that I realized who he was-- The man I bumped into the other day. I said that it was no problem, and left. _

_When I returned with his coffee and light lunch, I got a good look at him-- How did I not realize that this man was __**so **__good looking?! I must have been blind not to notice before-- The man's black hair, which came down to cover his left eye, and the one orb I could see was a lovely shade of green. He was very handsome indeed, with a cold air about him--_

_But I still only have eyes for Inuyasha, of course…"_

* * *

_October 4__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Dear Diary_

_Today was my Birthday, but I'm sure you already knew that… _

_I'm getting older with each passing day, but being 22 isn't so bad-- _

_Everyone at the restaurant got together and cheered, gathering in a circle around me. They gave me a cake, and sang the birthday song to me-- Embarrassing me in the processes in front of all the customers, I might add. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheek-- _

_It was one of the happiest moments I ever had… Since the well closed."_

~.~.~.~.~

"_On a side note: That man came again today-- He grabbed my wrist as I was passing, since someone else took his order I suppose. He immediately got my undivided attention as I glared at him, telling him to stop grabbing me like that. The several harassment situations I had kept me on guard for these types of things-- _

_He quickly let go of me, flinching away like he was burnt, before glancing down, as if in regret._

_I found myself sighing, my anger deflating at his lonely expression-- his aura oozing off of his body made me feel sympathetic for the man, and I took a seat across from him. He seemed surprised by my actions, and we were quiet for several tense moments._

_I could tell he wanted to say something, but he was in heavy daze of thought, and it seemed to be weighed down by some unknown inner problem he was having with himself. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was best to leave him to his thoughts-- _

_I only left for a few minutes, and when I returned, he was already gone. On the table was a note saying 'Happy Birthday' with a 100 dollar bill… _

_Was he rich or something…?"_

* * *

_October 5__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_He came again today. This time he didn't grab me, but gently brushed his fingers against my hand as I passed-- He was so cold to the touch, it was hard not to notice. I looked at him for a moment, and his green orbs locked onto my blue ones for several seconds. I knew he wanted to talk, so I told him to wait. After asking for an early break, I sat down across from him, while sipping some hot-chocolate._

_He then started to ask me questions-- not personal questions, but just casual ones to start a conversation and to get himself relaxed. I could tell he was still very tense, so I tried to get him to loosen up by slipping in the fact that he was 'coming on too strong' _

'_You never even asked my name yet' (He knew my name from my tag, probably, but that was beside the point) He looked stunned, before he realized his mistake as apologized-- I smiled._

_His name is Hatori Sohma…"_

* * *

_October 6__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_I knew he walked through the door before I even saw him, already use to his unique aura that hovers around him wherever he goes. I approached him and took his order with a small smile. After delivering his coffee, I took a seat across from him. We didn't get to talk long, since I was still on the clock, but the small conversation we had was nice._

_I could feel his gaze on me even after we were through talking. He was watching me from across the room as I continued my work, and it was the first time that I didn't feel creeped out by being spied on…_

_He didn't leave till after his fifth refill…"_

* * *

_October 10__th__ 01' (__**4 Days**__)_

"_He has come by the restaurant everyday, and I always find time to chat with him, most of the time by taking an early break. I've finally started to learn some more personal questions about him, like his family and where he lives…_

_I don't know why, but lately my senses have been prickling while I've been near him. It is faint, but it feels like a demon energy is poking at me. Its small, yet mangled into his aura, so I didn't pay attention to it before, but now it's starting to raise some questions-- Is he, like, 1% demon or something…??"_

* * *

_October 18__th__ 01' (__**8 Days**__)_

"_It was very cold today-- It caught me by surprise, and I was forced to leave the restaurant wearing only a T-shirt and jeans. Not much protection._

_So you might say I was surprised to see Hatori leaning against the restaurant building, waiting for me. He commented that I shouldn't be dressed so thinly like that in this season, and gently wrapped his scarf around my neck. I could feel my cheeks warm up from the action, unable to control it-- _

'_If you don't watch out you'll catch a cold.'_

'_What are you, a doctor?' I was being sarcastic._

'_Yes.'_

_God, did I ever feel stupid…"_

* * *

_October 22__nd__ 01' (__**4 Days**__)_

"_Today, I felt alone-- I don't even want to write to you right now…_

_I carried myself with a heavy and sad aura with me all day, unable to control the lonely feeling that oozed from my soul. The thought of tomorrow weighting on my mind, making me unable to concentrate, and I almost cried several times throughout the day._

_Hatori knew something was wrong, but I told him it was nothing, and pushed him away-- I felt guilty after seeing his concerned expression, but I knew it was for the best. I can't be attached to someone who might find out my secret, outside my family… _

_I already told my boss I will be absent from work tomorrow. If I feel this shitty now… tomorrow is going to be painful…"_

* * *

_October 23__rd__ 01' (__**1 Day**__) _

"_I woke up with the feeling of numbness throughout my body, and I slowly got consumed with emptiness as the day went by. My family called, to check on me, but I said it was alright, and not to come over-- I wanted some time alone._

_You already know that I'm the only one left at the shrine now, after Grandfather died. Mother and Sota live in the city, yet close enough to come to me if I need them-- Like I did 1 Year ago to this day…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_I found myself standing inside the dark and damp well-house, beside the dry well that started it all-- Unable to hold it any longer, I cried out in sorrow and pain, as my heart felt like it was going to explode, and my chest was being pierced by a sword._

_The cold air no longer effected me as the chilled breeze penetrated my thin shirt and shorts, brushing against my exposed skin-- I didn't care if I got sick, and continued to stand there, staring into its dark and seemingly bottomless darkens below me. I can recall my body getting colder and colder, until my skin started to tingle with numbness-- then… Nothing. _

_My tears flooded down my flushed and already frozen cheeks, and my body started to tremble, an unconscious reaction to try and keep warm--_

_I don't remember when I laid down on the cold dirt floor, but I found myself fading in and out of consciousness, as a soft voice called to me. A warm cloth was wrapped around my cold body, as the worried tone told me to hold on, before I felt weightless, while being pressed against a firm chest. _

_My eyes were dazed, and I knew I was getting delusional, but I swore I saw familiar silver hair, and Fire-Rat clothes, carrying me to the safety of my warm House… I knew it was just an illusion, but for now, I would allow myself the sweet bliss of the lie to make me feel happy, even if it was just for a moment…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_I woke up with the smell of chocolate wafting into my nose, but when I opened my eyes, I was not surrounded by candy-coated goodness, but in the lap of Hatori. He had his arms wrapped around me, while sitting in front of our fireplace, wrapped inside a blanket. I tried to get up, but then sneezed, instantly finding myself light headed._

_A cold touch against my heated cheeks, and I knew that I was sick-- Of course I would never admit that out loud though-- I fought him, trying to push him away, but my movements were sluggish and heavy, making it difficult. My energy was quickly zapped, my stamina gone in my weakened state, and he placed me onto the couch, pulling the covers up to my chin. _

_Looking though dazed and half-closed eyes, I spotted him getting into a black doctor bag-- I know what you are thinking, Silly Book-- 'He brought a medical bag with him to my house--?' I know, it was strange, but at the moment I really couldn't think straight to question it, so shut up and let me finish my entry._

_He seemed worried as he checked my condition, before giving my medicine to me-- In the form of a shot…_

_Now, you already know this, Diary, but let me tell you… __**again**__… just how afraid I am of needles… A__** LOT!!!**_

_I was terrified the moment I spotted the needle-- but it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, let alone fight him off to prevent myself treatment, that I knew would make me better, so I just turned my head with a whimper, unable to complain._

_After the deed was done, and he put the needle away, he then asked me what I was doing outside in the cold, beside 'that well'-- Memories flooded my mind at the mention of the well, and when I felt a familiar sting in me eyes, I quickly turned my head away from him, not wanting him to see._

_Yet, as my luck would have it, I couldn't hold back my tears, and I curled my hands into my chest as sobs escaped my trembling lips. A cold touch glided across my flushed cheeks, brushing away my tears, and I found myself leaning into the cool feeling pressed against my heated flesh, calming me. _

_He kept quiet, and just continued to silently comfort me with his cold hands on my warm skin, not prying into my business anymore-- For that, I was glad…_

_He stayed by my side all night long, and I fell asleep with the scent of chocolate soothing me…"_

* * *

_November 16__th__ 01' (__**1 Month**__-ish)_

"_Everyday I see him, I keep finding myself blushing madly when his green eyes lock onto my blue ones. I'm acting like a school girl-- I'm so embarrassed-- Even after thanking him for helping me, I still can't stop the heat that rushes into my cheeks when he looks my way…"_

* * *

_December 24__th__ 01' (__**1 Month**__-ish)_

"_He asked me to come with him to visit his family on Christmas. I don't know why he asked me, much less why I agreed, but I feel… happy."_

* * *

_December 25__th__ 01' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_It was the first time I got to meet his family, and I was nervous. The house was large, but seemed small when you counted all the people that were gathered inside. Many of the people seemed anxious to meet me for some reason, and many wouldn't stop staring at me after the first few hours I arrived. _

_There was a blond boy who wouldn't stop hugging me, and several other men who stood out among the rest. A laid back man who reminded me of Miroku. A sliver haired man who was quite… different… And several teens who was just as strange. _

_The orange haired boy, who's short temper reminded me much of Inuyasha-- especially the way he would argue with the sliver haired boy, similar how Koga and Inuyasha would squabble against one another._

_Then poor Tohru was stuck between all of it, along with a boy with black roots and white hair, who seem to enjoy being around the sliver haired boy and relaxed around the blond-- _

_Why do they all have different colored hair, yet they share the same last name?" _

* * *

_December 27__th__ 01' (__**2 Days**__)_

"_Today, Hatori told me ahead of time that he will not be visiting me at the restaurant for three days, during New Years. He said that it had something to do with his family, and that it was a regular thing they did… _

_I felt sad after he told me this, but I just smiled and said to have a good time-- I've always talked to Hatori everyday, so having to go three days without seeing him will probably be strange… I wonder how I am going to react to it?"_

* * *

_December 31__st__ 01' (__**4 Days**__)_

"_Hatori didn't show up at the restaurant, and I kept finding myself unconsciously glancing over at his usual table, as if expecting to see him in his large coat, drinking his coffee-- Watching me with his cool green eyes…" _There were several doodles and scribbles of drawings, showing that her mind slowly faded off subject.

* * *

_January 1__st__ 02' (__**1 Day**__) _

"_12:00 A.M Happy New Years Dairy!"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_I couldn't stop sighing at work today, and my mind continued wandering off to a certain Green-eyed Doctor. I didn't even realize it, until a friend pointed it out to me, knowing who I was thinking about since he hasn't shown up for two days. I blushed, and she laughed at me with good spirits, patting me on the back._

_But she is right. I've gotten use to being around him, and in a way I have grown attached to him… as friends, of course."_

* * *

_January 2__nd__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Today I felt tired. Time seemed to slowly pass, as if torturing me. I would look over to his table, and find my body started to ache and twitch, wishing he was there…_

_Even though I was surrounded by people, I felt alone, like a part of me was missing…_

_I can't wait for tomorrow."_

* * *

_January 3__rd__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_He showed up at the restaurant earlier then usual, and when he walked through the door, I could physically feel my body instantly flip around to such joy, that my cheeks heated up and I giggled, feeling giddy in his presence. _

_I waved at him, unable to control my bubbly smile, and he waved back, his lips curving into a small smile of his own. My blush deepened at it, because I've never seen him smile before, but I quickly shook off the feeling and took his order once he sat as his usual table._

_We talked for a long time during my break, and before he left, I asked him to come to my house after I was done with work-- Inviting him over for dinner. It didn't seem too awkward or strange for me, since he had already visited the shrine once before. _

_He accepted…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_Dinner went smoothly, and we casually talked for hours on end. He even complimented my cooking-- Inuyasha has never done that… (Unless it was Raman)_

_Hopefully we will be able to hang out like that more often. It was nice."_

* * *

_January 5__th__ 02' (__**2 Days**__)_

"_It was a rather busy today at work, but I could handle it. I was even able to invite Hatori to my house again, for dinner, and he calmly accepted._

_During the busy hours, while he was still sitting at his table, I would glance at him. He would always be watching me, so whenever I looked his way and our eyes meet, I would wave at him, smiling. Though I couldn't hear it, I knew he chuckled, and a small amused smirk appeared on his face…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_At dinner, while we continued our conversations, switching from subject to subject, we found ourselves talking about movies. Turns out that we both liked the same types, so without thinking, I asked him if he would like to watch one at the theaters this weekend--_

'_Normally it's the male that asks the female out, not the other way around.'_

'_You should know by now I'm not normal.'_

_It earned a good chuckle from him, but he said 'yes' none-the-less. I was happy of course, but I never really thought of it as a date-- I just find myself so relaxed and comfortable around him, it seemed natural to want to hang out more..."_

* * *

_January 5__th__ 02' (__**3 Days**__)_

"_The movie was great, and I really enjoyed myself. Hatori seemed indifferent, but I could tell he had a good time, because his aura floated gently around him in a claming way… It made me happy._

_Oh, and we also got Ice-Cream! Yeah, I know-- Why get Ice-Cream in the cold season? Because-- Shhh, it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone… but… _

_Ice-Cream is yummy."_

* * *

_February 7__th__ 02' (__**1 Month**__-ish)_

"_Hatori has visited my house several times now. We watch T.V. and rent movies. It's become a regular thing that happens several times a week now. I don't even ask him anymore, and he just shows up at my house sometimes-- I don't mind, but today I was only wearing in a dress-shirt and underwear…_

_I was more then a little embarrassed to open the door and see him standing here… Then again, why was I opening the door when I was only in my sleepwear to begin with? That was a stupid idea… But it was worth the embarrassment to see the usually cold and clam man's cheeks flush pink…"_

* * *

_February 9__th__ 02' (__**2 Days**__)_

"_Lately I've been noticing something strange has been happening to me…_

_During work I would find myself thinking about Hatori, and when I look at him, I can feel my cheeks heat up once our eyes meet, and my heart beats louder in my chest, pounding in my ears... _

_At dinner it got worse, when our hands brushed against each other while we were both reaching for the salt-- Even now, I can still feel my warm cheeks flush at the thought of his cold touch against my hand…_

_What is wrong with me--?" _There were lightly drawn squiggles dotted beyond the entry, showing her mind trailing off, in denial.

"_I should stop acting so naïve and clueless… I know what is wrong with me, and its making me feel like a school girl all over again… But I can't be falling for Hatori-- I can't… It's wrong… _

_I love Inuyasha… Don't I?_

* * *

_February 14__th__ 02' (__**5 Days**__)_

"_At work today, Hatori seemed rather nervous, and I wasn't sure why. I asked him what was wrong, but he said it was nothing, and ended up leaving earlier then normal-- Was something wrong…? _

_I was surprised to see him waiting for me outside the building, after I got done with work. I walked up to him, and he tugged on his scarf, before looking at me, his cheeks had a small splash of pink in them. I asked him what was wrong, again, and he suddenly blurted out:_

'_Will you go out with me?' Of course, he said it rather calmly, but it took me by surprise none-the-less._

_My cheeks flushed at his sudden confession and I was stunned. My heart thumped in my chest, and I felt happy he asked me-- I was so thrilled that I instantly wanted to say 'yes!' but then a twinge of guilt also hit me when a certain Silver-haired demon came into my mind…_

_I felt like I was betraying Inuyasha, and when I thought of it that way, I felt empty…_

_But deep down I knew I had a special place in my heart for the Half-demon, and it was never going to fade or go away-- He was 500 years in the past, and the well was sealed. I was never going to see him again, and my heart still aches for him. But now my heart was reaching out to another, and I couldn't deny myself love once more… _

_If my heart was willing to reach out to Hatori… I was going to follow it._

_I smiled, and being unable to find my voice, all I could do was nod, giving him my answer. I could hear him release a deep sigh of relief, from holding his breath, expecting the worst I guess. But then he suddenly pulled me into an embrace, and his calming aura surrounded me._

_It's been so long since I was held like that… It felt nice."_

* * *

_February 15__th__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Nothing has really changed between Hatori and I, and how we act around each other. Going out isn't quite as magical as others might think-- He visited the restaurant and we talked during my break. He watched me for a while, then left."_

~.~.~.~.~

"_He arrived to my house and we watched some movies together, and had a claming dinner. We talked and laughed. A warm air was around us, and we felt extremely comfortable around each other._

_Though we are 'officially' going out, it's mostly on title alone, in my opinion, and that is how it should be. No fancy excuses to act different-- You shouldn't be different then who you are, when around the person you are with, and that's what I like about Hatori-- He never changed even though he asked me out, and it makes me feel even more comfortable around him. _

_He gives me a sense of calmness, and I feel safe... It just feels so __**natural **__to be with him…"_

* * *

_February 17__th__ 02' (__**2 Days**__)_

"_Hatori invited me out to dinner for the weekend, and I accepted. I can't wait…"_

* * *

_February 20__th__ 02' (__**3 Days**__)_

"_First time Hatori and I actually went out to eat together, in a restaurant. The place wasn't overly expensive, and I liked it-- He knew large and overly-done places would make me uncomfortable… He is observant like that… _

_I asked him what other little things he knew about me, and he then calmly started naming off things that even __**I **__didn't know about me. I never even noticed that I chew 'Juicy Fruit' or eat German Chocolate Cake more then the others-- Or how I would smile, when I'm off in my own thoughts…_

_He is always watching me, isn't he…?_

_Though I suppose me knowing that he dislikes oranges, or how he enjoys listening to classical music. Are strange things to know about a person--_

_His favorite books to read are centered on historical legends, beyond his usual doctor books. Also, when you know you struck something that intrigues him, or something catches is interest, he would fully turn his head to look at you, instead of just glancing from the side._

_I guess, without even realizing it, I've been watching him too…"_

* * *

_April 19__th__ 02' (__**2 Months**__-ish)_

"_We've been dating for a while now. Going out to eat, or to the movies has become a regular thing, as well as going to the park, or to a small coffee shop for drinks. So it came as slight surprise to him when he arrived at my house, to go to another restaurant, and I declined…_

_At first he thought I was sick, and when he checked my forehead, I couldn't help but laugh. I just wanted to relax and stay at the house-- Maybe rent a movie and sit on the couch. Today, I wanted to be lazy… He seemed to understand, and got a few movies. _

_We sat on the couch together, me sitting in his lap, head resting against his broad chest, while he leaned against the armrest, both of us under a blanket while watching whatever movie we put on._

_We didn't speak during the whole film, and afterwards, we continued to not speak, even as the movie finished, and the T.V screen went black, leaving us in the dark, with only the light from the moon to keep us company. We continued to sit there on the couch, not speaking, as our breathing and his heartbeat purred in my ear. His aura soothing me._

_I was so comfortable around him, and it was one of the best conversations I've ever had-- Not saying anything, and just enjoying each others company. The rest of the night, until he had to leave, we never spoke or moved, and just relaxed against one another, never even bothering to put on another movie._

_It was one of the best dates I have ever had…"_

* * *

_May 1__st__ 02' (__**9 Days**__)_

"_Today, he was kind enough to escort me to my house from work, and while we were walking to the house I asked him about his eye… He immediately paused in his step, and I could see a deep look on his face as he thought back, and whether or not he should tell me._

_I felt hurt with the fact that he even had to think about it… but I let it slide knowing it must have been something personal to him-- Suddenly he spoke and told me that he lost most of his sight from an accident involving him and his last love-- Of course, my heart clinched in pain from the thought of him loving another. The idea reminded me so__much of Inuyasha that it hurt._

_Yet when he looked at me, while talking about his past love, I knew-- I could feel that when he looked at me, he saw me, Kagome, not her. I was not a replacement, or any such thing in his eyes, and that made me feel happy beyond words or feelings, and I couldn't help but reach up and brush away his now long hair that covered half of his face. _

_He didn't turn away from my touch, and instead looked at me questionable, as if expecting some kind of reaction or doubt. Thinking that I would push him away because of his disability and past._

_I too, told him that we were more alike then he thought, and that I had a love, who still held a place in my heart. So I knew what he felt, and gave him a short story. In the end, I worded it more like he died-- Instead of him being trapped 500 years in the past. I saw understanding flash through his eyes, and I smiled. _

_I told him to close his eyes. He gave me a confused look, but I just laughed. After a few seconds he did like I asked, and I placed my hand over his left eye, and it glowed pink for a few moments._

_When I told him to open them again, the shocked expression made me happy, even if I had to put off with all the questions he started to ask me-- I, of course, just made some things up, and he knew I was lying, but didn't bother to ask anymore questions, knowing it would upset me, and finally accepted the fact that he was somehow able to magically see again…_

_He can be very understanding… but one day I will tell him the truth…"_

* * *

_May 2__nd__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Today, Hatori walked into the restaurant with his hair trimmed, just short enough to reveal both his __**gorgeous**__ green eyes, now that he could see-- __**That **__was __**definitely **__worth __**all **__the hassle and questions I put up with yesterday…" _Many hearts were placed across the page, with the word 'Sexy' drawn in bold letters.

* * *

_June 7__th__ 02' (__**1 Month**__-ish)_

"_Today, during dinner, I was just talking to Hatori and eating my food, but when I raised my head up, I felt something hungrily press against my lips-- I was so shocked, all I could do was stare at him with wide eyes as he pulled away from me. _

_Seeing my expression he immediately began to apologize like mad, thinking he did something wrong, doubt and regret were laced heavily within his words. I leaned over and gently touched my lips against his, and that instantly shut him up… I pulled away, and after seeing the small color of pink across his nose-- I smiled._

_We were taking our time, both of us having problems with our past that we were getting through, and today, I think that is starting to really change for the better… For the both of us."_

* * *

_October 22__nd__ 02' (__**4 Months**__-ish)_

"_Another year is almost past, and today I felt sluggish, dreading tomorrow… Hatori immediately noticed something was wrong, and asked._

_It was the same as last year, I pushed him away, telling him it was nothing. He didn't question it further, noticing my uneasiness, and left the restaurant like usual, but I could tell he was hurt by me shutting him out-- I feel terrible…"_

* * *

_October 23__rd__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Why did the well have to close? Why did they leave me alone? I wish I could see them…"_

~.~.~.~.~

"_As I stood in front of the well, my body slowly started to get cold, and small tears fell down my frozen cheeks. It was just another repeat of last year, and I should have known better then to stand outside in this cold weather, wearing such thin clothes, but at that moment, I didn't care--_

_A thick, long, and very familiar coat was draped over my head, before I was gently pressed against a warm and tone chest, his strong arms wrapping around me. _

'_I knew you would be here…' His warm words still echo in my mind, and I can remember the warm feeling of his hands brushing away my tears, as he looked at me with such worry and concern… _

_It was so strange-- He didn't know my past, yet he knew I would be here, crying… He probably just put two-and-two together, remembering what happened last year, and came to save me… _

_I couldn't help but press my cold lips against his, happy he was standing there with me._

_I am no longer alone…"_

* * *

_October 24__th__ 02' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_I took another day off from work, while Hatori and I stayed at my house and relaxed. Every now and then I would look away from him while he was talking, and glanced at the well-house through the window. _

_Even though he wanted to ask, he has never pried into my past-- And at that moment, I decided that it was time that he learned the truth… And boy did I give it too him…_

_I interrupted whatever he was talking about, and blurted out several sentences of nonsense he probably didn't believe… Only to slowly follow up my crazy confession of 'I'm a Miko who can travel through time' by 'in detail' explaining everything to him to the best of my knowledge. _

_Of course the beginning wasn't very good, because it has been so long ago, and my memory isn't very good at that point, but I gave him good chunks of what happened, and how it ended. When I was finished, I was almost in tears, telling him how the well sealed and I haven't been able to go back-- _

_When I looked at him, to see his reaction, I was surprised to see him so calm, and understanding. After a few moments of contemplating on his behalf, the only thing that came out of his mouth was--_

'_So… my eye…?'_

_I just nodded at his question--_

_Before I even knew what was going on, I was being carried off in his car after he suddenly told me we were going to_ _Shigure's house. Why were we going there--?_

_When we arrived, he walked right into the house without knocking, and looked around. I followed him as he walked down the hallway. His movements seemed brash and slightly stiff, and it made me fidget. Tohru walked out of the living room, and the moment he saw her, he reached out and embraced her without warning. _

_When I was about to ask him what he was doing, a large 'poof' of a cloud appeared around him. When it disappeared, he was gone, leaving a lightly surprised and dazed Tohru standing there. The poor girl gave a small squeak in nervousness while looking at me, before glancing at the floor. _

_I followed her gaze and I stood there, staring at the loose clothes lying on the wooden flooring, before my eyes landed on-- a seahorse…_

_I was rather calm, as I walked up to him. I have seen much worse then this-- (Demons ripping apart humans and devouring them is only __one__ example) Something cute like him turning into a seahorse didn't faze me at all, let alone calling him 'monstrous' or a 'vial creature'. I would never think of such a horrible thing about him, or anyone…_

_Though I must admit, it wasn't 'normal' by human standers… Then again, I'm not 'normal' in those standers either…_

_I smiled in understanding and gently picked him up, but the moment I touched him he instantly turned back into his human form-- minus clothes… My face flushed red, and I covered my eyes, squeaking in surprise. _

_Throughout the rest of the day, every time I looked at him, I couldn't stop my face from turning tomato red. Unable to control myself as I continued to imagine what he looked like without clothes…_

_I'm such a pervert…"_

* * *

_November 9__th__ 02' (__**16 Days**__)_

"_Today… He told me that he loved me…" _There were several hearts dotted along the page.

"_There are no more secrets between us anymore, and he loves me for who I am. We were able to accept each others past, and find real happiness together… _

_I love him."_

* * *

_February 13__th__ 03' (__**3 Months**__-ish)_

"_Dear Diary_

_Tomorrow will be our anniversary, and to celebrate he is going to take me out to have some fun together. I'm not sure what he has planned, but I can't wait!"_

* * *

_February 14__th__ 03' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_We did many things, most of which was casual, and we had a lot of fun spending time together. It was nice… _

_While we were going through the park, on the way to my house, Hatori suddenly got in front of me, and kneeled--_

_He asked me to marry him…_

_I was so surprised I dropped my Ice-Cream… and I was unable to control my tears…_

_I love Hatori, and I was going to spend the rest of my life with him…"_

* * *

_February 15__th__ 03' (__**1 Day**__)_

"_Tomorrow Hatori is going to take me to Akito, the head of the Sohma family. Akito is also the head of the curse as well, so I was thinking of bringing the jewel with me. Maybe if we work together, we might find a way to get rid of the curse?_

_Wish me luck, Diary." _A nicely drawn sketch of the jewel, fixed as a necklace, was placed at the bottom of the paper.

* * *

_October 7__th__ 06' (__**3 Years**__)_

"_What is this? Is this some kind of joke? That never happened… And I don't remember having a diary… yet this looks like my handwriting…_

_The things about Inuyasha I understand, that could happen, and I can remember if I think back, but… I keep reading the last entries over and over again, yet each time I keep getting more and more confused! I don't know a man named Hatori, and I would definitely remember him if what this says is true…_

_Now that I think about it, there is one man that comes to mind when I read his description. _

_A man with black hair that slightly covers his left face, green eyes, and has a cool aura around him… He comes into the restaurant once a week… He tips well._

_I'm going to ask him next time he comes in. I have to know what's going on…"_

* * *

_??? 07' (__**1 Year**__)_

"_I got out my ripped Yellow Backpack, and was searching through my old things I use to take to the well that I stuffed in there for safe keeping-- Reminiscing on the past. I ran across some arrows and unused Raman. Some very old candy, and weapons Sango gave me… but then I found you-- A dingy book that had the words 'Diary' engraved on it. _

_I don't remember having a diary, so you could guess my surprise when I spotted you littering among the other trinkets that were stashes away-- I guess old habits die hard, and I knew sooner or later I would look in this old bag and find you… _

_Reading the last entry, I can tell I was very emotional. And I can understand why. To find a book I didn't know I had, and that I loved a man, I was even going to marry him, yet don't remember… I am still shocked right now, even as I'm writing this, but I also realized that something happened, for I don't remember that day either-- … But I remember the man… He now comes maybe once or twice a month to the restaurant-- Yes, I still work at the restaurant, I guess I can't find myself to quit the job I grown so attached to-- but then again, I think I am unconsciously working there, to see him… even if I don't realize it._

_Something's wrong, and I can tell… I've thought it over, and those entries and this Diary can't be fake. It's my handwriting… I want to believe that something happened to make me forget it. _

_Each time I read over the entries, my heart aches--_

_I think his next visit to the restaurant should be soon… and I feel… happy."_

* * *

Kagome watched as he came through the door, and took a seat in a routine fashion. The act caused a small smile to show on her face, and her heartbeat faster with each passing second. Her body twitched and she moved towards him. Spotting one of her friends headed for him as well, she reached out and placed a hand onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Sam? Can I take this one?"

"Sure." The girl smiled at her and turned around to take someone else's order instead. She nodded in thanks and walked to his table.

When she approached she reached into her apron and pulled out a notepad and pen. She watched with slight interest as he stared down at the table with a fogged look in his eyes, deep in thought, as if at war with himself over something. Her heart ached as she watched him sigh, yet to notice her standing beside him.

"Can I take your order, Hatori?" She hummed.

His eyes widened in shock and his head whipped around to face her. Before he had time to react she bent down and pressed her lips against his softly. A heated blush went across her cheeks, as a spark went through her body at the contact, sending her heart pounding on overdrive.

"You remember…?" He whispered against her lips, gently caressing her cheek.

"No." She smiled, placing her hand onto her happily thrashing chest. "But my heart does…"

Even if I lose my memory… My heart will never forget you…

_Fin~_

* * *

Done! Took me awhile to complete it, but I'm happy with it. Tell me what you think about it, and don't be afraid to ask questions. I will be more then happy to answer them.

And as always I am talking **requests**!

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

_ShadowFoxmoon_


	5. Super Mario World: Yoshi

I do not own Mario or Inuyasha

_**Note:**_ Yes, it's a weird idea, but the plot just popped into my head one day and I just had to write it! XD

_**Story**_

Kagome was walking down the small dirt path, a large basket in her hand, and a pleased smile on her face. Today was the day that all her hard work was going to finally pay off, for today was the day she gets to pluck and finally taste the sweet flavor of her success and patience on the apple trees she worked so hard to grow.

She planted them the same week after the jewel was completed, and after much thought, and feeling rather bored now that the excitement was over, she figured the best thing to do was keep her mind and body occupied by growing plants and gardening.

She also planted many roses and other such flowers, creating a lovely garden. She was able to make a great assortment of plants close to the hut she now lives in, and several different fruit and vegetable gardens as well, with the help of Shippo of course…

She was now 18 years of age, and lived a happy and peaceful life now, in the past with all her friends. She couldn't ask for a better life.

Four years have past, and after watching her trees grow stronger with each passing day, until they finally started to bear fruit. She couldn't hold in her excitement when she spotted the first budding on the tree, and after a long wait, she could safely say, that those delicious red apples she has nurtured into growth, could finally be plucked and eaten.

After thinking of all the wonderful things she could make and eat with them, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering with delectable images of the food-- Unable to control her mouth, at it began to water, already tasting the wonderful meal.

"Apple Sauce… Apple Pie… Apple Tarts… Carmel Apples… Apple--" She stopped in her tracks, her words catching in her throat as she gave a small gasp in surprise. Dropping her large basket she rushed over to her trees, eyes wide. "W-Where are my apples!?" She practically screeched in horror, placing her hands onto her cheeks. They were gone! "All my hard work!!!" Suddenly, her shock turned quickly into anger, and she scanned the area, wanting to catch whoever did such a dreadful act.

Looking around she spotted a large chunk of apple bites scatted about. Following the trail closely, she finally found a half eaten apple, and rushed over to it, picking it up. Upon expecting the chuck that was taken from the red fruit, a rustling sound came from beside her and she jumped back, taken off guard.

Spotting a stick laying on the ground, she figured it was better then nothing and also picked it up. Awaiting the monster that was hiding in the bushes, she tensed up, and threw the apple into the brush-- As her attack hit home, a small yelp of pain squeaked from the creature, the sudden noise caused her to jump yet again.

Taking a big gulp she realized that it was now or never, so she charged full force into the creatures hiding spot, ready to take revenge on the monster who dared to eat her apples--!!

As she penetrated the thick brush, something large caused her to trip, and she started to curse underneath her breath for her clumsiness, ending up landing on her stomach, on top of the huge, knee-height, green boulder--

"Wait… Boulders aren't green…" She mumbled to herself, but then a growl below her caused her body to completely stiffen at the sound-- Glancing beside her, she gave a small squeak as she spotted the head of the 'monster' that made the noise.

Using reflexes she didn't even know she had, she swiftly jumped off of the creature and took several large steps back until she was against a tree. Raising her makeshift weapon she was ready for anything the creature had to throw at her--

After several tense moments, she realized something was wrong, for the creature didn't seem to be moving to attack her or anything. She took a deep breath and dragging her feet softly, able to go around the monster to get a good look at its face. Upon seeing the demon, her face twisted around from fear and slight anger, to pity and concern.

The 'Monster' was large, yes, but it was very sickly looking-- Beyond it's green complexion, which she figured to be normal for its kind. From what she could see the creature resembled that of a dinosaur, a T-Rex in particular-- minus the bad temper, sharp claws, and fangs.

No, this poor creature had large eyes, and looked almost human in nature with its facial expression of pain it clearly showed. Not only that, but the 'dinosaur' had hands, and feet like that of a human's. Four fingers, and even bright red boots covering its large feet. A red, shell-like saddle was on its back, making her think of a turtle for some reason…

The Dinosaur was lying on its swollen belly, probably from all the apples it devoured, its eyes larger then its stomach-- But what caught her attention was the large gash that was on its side and several cuts on its legs and arms. Its head was lying on the grassy flooring, with its eyes closed, taking deep and painful breaths.

"Poor thing…" She whispered under her breath.

"Yo~oo" It groaned in pain, and slowly opened its eyes. Once he saw her, it locked its huge orbs on her form. Yet once he glanced down, it's already big eyes widened at what she was caring and it quickly tried to get to it's feet, yet even after several grunts, it failed, having no energy.

Looking at her hand she spotted the sick she was still caring with her, and quickly figured out that it must have been badly treated by humans or even some demons.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She raised her free hand up to try and stop it from hurting itself any further. "I won't hurt you…" She repeated. "Just take it easy, okay?" Slowly, she crouched down to place the stick back onto the floor. "See…? I'm not going to attack you."

"Yo~" It finally stopped struggling to stand, and just watched her closely, still unsure.

Softly, and making sure to take her time, she walked towards him carefully, both her hands raised to try and earn his trust. She started to whisper gentle words to the creature to try and calm him down, cooing and coxing it to relax him. When she got within arm's reach, the large dinosaur raised its head from the ground, so that it was eye-level with her.

"It's alright… I want to help you." With her right hand she cautiously reached out to touch its nose. "Shhh…" Just as she was a hair away from touching it she paused, wanting it to make the first move--

"Yo." It closed the small gap and placed its nose underneath her hand.

Upon the cold contact with its scaly skin, her fingers twitched from the touch and a small smile showed on her face. Gently she rubbed its nose, the act caused the dinosaur-like creature to smile at the affection.

"Yoshi!" It seemed to call out in glee. A noise erupted form it's mouth, resembling that of a high-pitched bark-- yet the noise wasn't displeasing, in fact it seemed happy.

"Yoshi, uh? Is that your name, Yoshi?" She asked it, while continuing to pet it.

"Yoshi!!" It seemed to brighten up and she softly laughed-- She gave a large gasp as a huge, wet, and slobbery object slammed, sticking to her cheek. "Yo!" Its tail wagged back and forth joyfully, in a short green blur.

Yoshi gave another happy beep like sound, and its extremely long and huge tongue leashed out yet again. All Kagome could do was groan as it repeatedly licked her face, expressing its happiness by covering her in its slobbery kisses, every now and then its tongue would stick to her face like glue…

And that is how she came to meet Yoshi…

* * *

"Here you go, Yoshi." She gave a smile and pulled out yet another apple from her basket.

"Yoshi!" It chirped in joy and suddenly its long tongue shot out of its mouth and stuck to the apple. It then retracted back into its mouth with the apple stuck to the end like glue. It reminded her much like a frog, making a soft laugh escape from her lips.

"That's the last of it." She tipped over her basket to show that it was indeed empty. He gave a saddened expression and she smiled. "Your wounds look almost healed now." Walking to his side, she started to check him over, and gently rubbed her hand along his side.

"Yo~" His short green tail wagged back and forth in joy, like a dog, causing her to let loose a few more giggles. Raising his hand, he flexed it with a proud look in his face, showing off his muscles, huffing. She smiled, and reached up, patting his face.

"You're so cute, Yoshi." She looked up at him with a soft expression.

"Shi…" His eyes grew even larger, if possible, and a splash of red went across the green color of his nose, and he turned his head away.

"Are you…" She tilted her head slightly to get a better look. "Are you blushing?" She questioned with an amused smirk.

"Yo!" He raised his hand and started to wave it in front of her to stop her from looking at him, and put the other on top of his reddened face, embarrassed.

"Yoshi?" She leaned her body over more to look beyond his waving hand.

"Yo?" He stopped moving and glanced at her between the gaps in his fingers.

She smiled and reached up, grasping his large head between her two hands, and gently moved it so he was looking at her. Pulling him down a little, she hugged his head, and gave a soft sigh when his green apple scent flooded her scenes. Feeling his short yet large arms wrap around her in response, she hummed.

"You're so sweet."

"Yoshi!" It gave its usually happy high-pitched bark, causing her to smile.

Slowly she pulled away from him, her blue orbs softening at the cute green creature she just found a month ago. Yet already she felt a special bond with him, and it made her happy whenever she was with him. Her smile brightened and she leaned forward, gently kissing him on the nose in praise.

His face turned red once more, and she gave a soft laugh-- She paused in her laughter when a pop followed by a hard thump entered her ears. She raised her eyebrows and leaned over to look behind him. Tilting her head she walked around and looked to see what made that noise--

"Yoshi!" She gave a small gasp, calling his name out in surprise. Her eyes widening when they landed a huge egg like object with large black spots painted on it.

"Yoshi!" He replied happily, waving his arms up and down in joy.

"What is that?" She questioned him while pointing. "Eee!" She gave a small squeak when the egg started to twitch, and bounced up and down, as if it were alive. "Don't tell me I--" She placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "We…" Her cheeks took on a splash of red, just thinking about it. "I'm a mom!??!?!?!" She was too young to have a child!! She gave a small gasp when the egg rolled up to her and started to rub against her leg lovingly.

"Yo!!" Yoshi purred out, before giving a bark. Large hearts floated around his head and he looked at her, overjoyed. Suddenly his large tongue shot out of his mouth and stuck to her cheek like glue. She just looked on in disbelief, laughing nervously at the whole scene.

"…" She sighed, yet slowly a soft smile appeared on her face.

So this is what it feels like to be a parent…?

"Yoshi!" His tail turned into a green blur as it wagged back and forth happily, his tongue still stuck to her

_Fin~_

* * *

Lol~

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


	6. Princess Tutu: Fakir

I do not own Princess Tutu or Inuyasha

_**Story**_

Kagome gave a soft grunt as she pulled at the ancient sliding door with all her might. Her feet slid several times against the stone pathway as she was trying to enter, but after a few good pulls she was able to open enough to place her hands into the crack.

Using it to her advantage, she then started to push the old wooden door open with her palms, giving soft huffs and wondering why she was even doing this-- She gave a large cheer in her mind, sighing when she was finally able to open it, and looked upon her work with pride. The jewel around her neck gleamed brightly as the rays of the sun splashed down upon it, as if it was cheering for her happiness as well.

Taking one last huff, catching her breath, she walked into the old storage building. Not wasting any time, she started to rummage through the old boxes and items, trying to find something to entertain herself with.

Her work in the past was now completed, and her job was finished there. She knows this because when she finally decided to come back to the present world, after the victory Inuyasha and the others had over the evil Naraku, she was unable to go back. The well sealed off all ties she had with her friends in the past, without even letting her say goodbye…

Of course this devastated her more then anyone could understand…

She paused in her searching, as the familiar sting in her eyes returned and she gently wiped her wrists against her water filled eyes, yet that didn't stop the tears-- It never does…

So she continued to look through all the things her grandfather had stored in this old building, even though her vision was so blurry, she could no longer see her hands in front of her face…

"I just need something…" She whispered through her trembling lips. "Anything to stop me from crying-- Even if it is just for an hour…" She clamped her eyes shut as the soft tears rolled down her cheeks and her shoulders started to shake uncontrollably.

Slowly she sat down onto the dust covered floor and brought her knees up to her chest, before wrapping her arms around them. Sobs escaped her saddened state, as she was unable to even hold herself together to look anymore…

"Maybe, this is just pointless after all."

"_It's alright to feel lonely, Dear." _The words of her mother echoed in her mind. _"Its when you try and hold it in, is when it hurts so much then eats you up inside, and stops you from moving on…"_

"Moving on…" She repeated with a sigh.

She didn't want to move on. She wanted to go back-- back in time, even for just a few minutes, to see them again. But she knew it was hopeless.

"_I've been like this for so long though, Mother…" She looked down at the table hopelessly. It's been several months since the well closed off forever…_

"_Yes, it might take a while, but it will lessen." She smiled and reached up, gently brushing her daughter's hair away from her face. "Don't start thinking that the pain will go away-- It never truly goes away." She told her sadly._

"_Like what happened to father?" _

"_Yes…" Her mother whispered sadly, in a soft tone. "Even after all this time, it still hurts. I miss him, and think of him everyday, even now…"_

_Like her, father was taken away without her even being able to say goodbye…_

"Everyone…" She mumbled, pulling her legs even closer to her if possible.

"_Come on…" Her mother smiled at her, and gently patted her back. "I'm sure there is something in Father's old storage building that will help you." She hummed. "It's not good to stay in that room all by yourself, doing nothing."_

"…" _Kagome sighed, feeling her body deflate, yet a small warm feeling of hope warmed in her chest. "It __**is**__ rather boring…"_

"_That's my girl." Feeling her mother's warm smile looking down at her, she couldn't help but smile back._

And so here she was, inside of this old building, looking through things that belonged to her grandfather's grandfather's grandfather-- Trying to see if there was anything interesting to look at or distract her from the others.

Finally getting a second wind, she sighed and rubbed her eyes clean of the last of her dried tears, and slowly stood up. Patting her clothes clean of any dirt, she starting looking through the boxes yet again.

Over time she found several scrolls, books, items, and many more things that seemed interesting. Who knows, maybe she might find some old documents about what happened with the others? She sighed. It was worth a shot…

Though she would hate to admit it, being back in the future for good was rather boring to her now. No more demons running after her to eat her or take the jewel. No more adventures, lecherous monks, possessive half-breeds, or cute yet trouble causing foxes to make her laugh.

She missed them all dearly, but she believed that once she accepted the fact that she would have to move on… Things in this world would start to look dull and boring…

"I wonder what will happen to me now…" She no longer has to walk across Japan or yell at a certain dog demon, telling him to sit-- How was she going to spend her day's now--? "I guess I could always take up a club or hobby." After all, she is still in school--

Suddenly a small book fell off the shelf she was looking through and landed by her feet.

"Hmm?" She looked down and hummed, before bending over and picking up the fallen object.

Softly she blew away some of the dust that thickly layered the old book, before gently swiping the rest off with her hand…

"The Prince and The Raven." She whispered to herself as she trailed her fingers along the words engraved into the cover. "This seems interesting." She hummed to herself. "I think I'll pick this one."

Hugging the book to her chest, she smiled, finally making her decision…

Lets just all hope for her sake, and the sake of the others in that book, that it wasn't a bad one…

* * *

Kagome plopped down onto her bed with a sigh, laying on her stomach. Placing the book out in front of her she tried to open it, but then raised an eyebrow when she spotted a sutra binding the side of the book.

Looking closely at it she quickly realized that it wasn't her grandfather's messy squiggled writing-- and with that alone she could tell it was very old. The craft looked good and well made, even holding some spiritual power within it…

"It's very _very_ old." She just gave a shrug, and with her finger tore off the binding. Once removed, the strip of paper instantly turned to ash, burning up. She gave a flinch, waiting for something to pop out at her-- Yet after a few tense moments she rolled her eyes. "It's just a book after all. Why was it sealed?"

Sighing to herself she opened the book and-- She gave a small gasp in surprise when a small breeze started to blow around her, before mysteriously disappearing. Looking around, she could only angle her eyebrows in question when she realized her windows were closed…

Unbeknown to her, with the seal broken, the wheels of time started to turn yet again inside the book-- and all the people inside, frozen, started to move again, as if the hundreds years of sleep they endured never happened, their daily lives and routine returned…

* * *

At first the story went on like any normal fairytale she has read before, yet something happened-- She wasn't sure how to explain it, but the writing style seemed to change, along with the aura and tone of the story itself switched, after she passed a certain part…

Though the story was dark, something definitely not for young children, she found it to be an okay story more or less.

There was a Prince, who loved everyone and everyone loved him. Yet people fought for the Prince's love and ended up going as far as killing each other, then that's when the raven appeared in the story.

The Raven ate the people's hearts, finding out that the more someone loved the Prince, the tastier their heart was-- The Raven soon came to think that the Prince's heart must be the tastiest heart of them all, then a huge battle ensued between The Prince and The Raven.

It was staged in a different land, far away, in a kingdom where it wasn't always sunshine in flowers unless the Prince was nearby. Yet once the battle started, some how they ended up escaping from their destiny and leaving their own story, going into the real world-- Where their fight continued. This is where it starts to really trail off in her opinion…

Why did it suddenly do that? Because now they are in a city, and everything seemed switched around. The Prince sealed the Raven away, by sacrificing himself and taking out his own heart then… Nothing…

It was so strange-- It was as if the whole story changed and is completely different.

"Now it is talking about a duck…" She whispered to herself. And by the looks of the plot, it has been several years since the Prince sealed away the Raven.

_The duck looked upon the prince as he danced, and thought to herself: _

"_He looks so lonely… If only I could see him smile. I would do anything."_

"_Maybe I can help you with that?" A strange voice called to her, causing her to quack out in surprise and spin around. _

_It was the creator of the story, Drosselmeyer, and to help him complete his wonderfully tragic tale, he pulled in the innocently little duckling into his web, granting her wish, and turning her into a girl. _

_So the wheels of the story finally started turning once again, causing Drosselmeyer to grin as he watched his story play out from inside the loophole in time._

The whole thing seemed strange to her. Why was the creator suddenly in his own story? Why was there a duck, and why did he turn her into a girl? Of course she had many questions, and the story seemed very confusing… but for some reason, she just couldn't stop reading-- It was so interesting to her…

Soon, the story introduced the prince yet again, and the duck, Ahiru, obvious affection she had towards him. She was early for class because of her clumsy and strange behavior, which was normal for her, it seems.

She was so shocked to see him dancing, that she was glued to her spot until he saw her-- She got so embarrassed that she ended up falling over her own feet, and just as she was about to land on the floor, the Prince jumped out and saved her. The idea was quite nice in her opinion…

It was at that time _he _appeared, entering though the door. Fakir, a man with black hair and green eyes. He was taller then the prince, and seemed like opposites when placed next to each other since Mytho, which was the Prince's new name, had white hair. The only other information was giving was the fact that he was Mytho's roommate.

"_Fakir…" Mytho called his name, while sitting in his position on the floor._

"_I told you to tell me before you go out, did I not?" He questioned while looking down at him. If he does not keep watch on him constantly, he always wanders off-- "We are going. Stand up." He gave Mytho no room to answer, and ordered him to stand. _

"…"

"_What is it?" Even though the pause was only for a second, in replying to his command, he knew something was wrong._

"_My leg…" He told him in his usual slow and unemotional tone._

"_Your leg?" He repeated instantly, questioning it. "Did you twist it?" He knew right away--_

"_Yeah."_

"_Moron." Was his only calm reply to the whole matter. Always happens… __**always**__._

Kagome knew several things about the male right away in just that small dialog alone. Even though the book said they were roommates, she knew they were more then that…

The Prince had no feelings of emotion and everything he said seemed slow in an almost saddened way, yet even in that voice, Fakir knew what was wrong instantly. He cared deeply for Mytho, to the point that his orders sounded just like Sesshomaru--

"Ordering him as if it was in his best interest…" She mumbled to herself. "Ugh." She almost rolled her eyes as old memories came to her…

"_Follow me." The cold demanding voice of Sesshomaru almost made a chill go down her. _

"_You humans are too slow." His way of saying she should learn to walk faster…_

"_Stand. Fight."_

She smiled to herself, remembering good times, before looking back down at the book, and continued reading.

"_Umm… It was my fault!" Ahiru spoke up for Mytho's defense. "He saved me when I fell down--"_

"_What are you doing, moron?" Fakir looked towards the prince, questioning his actions. "Such a meaningless thing…" His eyebrows angled in irritation and his fists clinched slightly. He always does this… Why? Even though he tells him not to--_

"_I told you, he was protecting--" _

"_That's why I said it was meaningless." He interrupted her. "Stand up. We're going back to the dorm." Reaching down he grasped his hand, and pulled him to his feet, helping him walk towards the door._

"_You don't have to be so violent--" Ahiru peeped._

"_Shut up." Was his quick reply to yet another one of her persists._

Kagome gave a small giggle at the whole scene, finding it funny.

_Fakir paused in his walk, and glanced around. What was that? He questioned to himself. _

"_Fakir?" Mytho looked at him._

"_It sounded like…" He trailed off in thought, before shake his head. "It's nothing…" Believing it to be the wind, he moved on…_

* * *

The story continued on about Ahiru and her usual days in school. She had dancing class, and it seems when the book talked about dancing, it would always refer to Ballet.

"Only Ballet?" Kagome sighed and placed her hand onto her cheek. Though that makes it kind of boring, only one style of dance in the book, it also made it simple in her mind-- So she was okay with it.

Her teacher was a cat-- Not figuratively speaking, an actual cat. He walked on two legs, wore clothes, and talked like a human, only he was a cat. She sighed, shrugging. She has seen worse in real life…

His name was Neko, which was rather funny in her mind, and he would always try to punish the girls by saying if they didn't do better at this or that, they would have to marry him. If the girls quickly did as he asked, that means he was unable to marry them and that upset him greatly. In a fit he would do something 'cat-like' be it cleaning himself or scratching on a post, rolling on the floor, anything of that nature.

Whenever it happened, Kagome couldn't help but allow soft giggles to escape her lips.

It then introduced Rue, a girl with black hair who was in the special class. It seems that she was very talented dancer…

"Unlike Ahiru." The duck turned girl was a really bad flop at dancing. Yet even if her dancing wasn't pretty to look at, she put all her emotions and soul into her movements, and that made her dancing beautiful in Kagome's mind.

After class was over, Ahiru suddenly left, wanting to apologize to Mytho for twisting his ankle. This of course caused her two and seemingly only friends to cheer her on, while they were still getting ready-- Yet after the duck girl was gone, the two sighed, having a bad feeling she will most likely fail yet again.

"_I shouldn't go see him in the boys' dorm but…" Ahiru was standing outside the door of the huge building, yet she was starting to doubt herself. "It's just to apologize so…" Reaching her hand out to the door knob, she started to shake in nervousness. "I have to go in and apologize!" She grunted, stretching all she could, yet still unable to bring herself to touch the door knob. "Ugh…" She sighed in defeat and looked up at the large building instead. "I'm such a coward!" She started to hit herself in the head as punishment, calling herself stupid._

"And I thought I was harsh on myself…" Kagome mumbled out.

"_You're in the way." A voice called out behind Ahiru. Turning around she spotted Fakir, who was staring down at her with his usual hardened glare._

"_Umm…" She mumbled out as he walked past her to get to the door. "Mytho…"_

"_He's not here." He stated._

"_Then um!" She huffed and watched as he opened the door and started to go inside. "Where is he?!" She questioned._

"_Go away." He ordered, while closing the door behind him-- Quickly she jumped forwards and used her body as a wedge, she stopped the door from closing. _

"_Ugh~" She gave a small grunt as the door closed on her while she was between them. This caused Fakir to turn around and raise an eyebrow at her rash action, looking down at her. "How is his injury?" She calmly asked, all the while her body was stuck. _

"_It wasn't anything big." He finally decided to answer her question._

"_I'd like to apologize to him!" She looked at him with determination in her large blue orbs._

"_There's no need." He pushed her away again. She huffed and stood back up, ending up on the outside of the door._

"_Why are you always like this when you talk to people?" She didn't receive an answer for he closed the door in her face._

The short but still funny encounter caused another soft set of giggles to leave her mouth.

_Fakir stopped and glanced around with a confused look on his face._

"_There it is again…" He mumbled to himself. "It sounds like a voice. Where is it coming from?" He questioned. After several tense moments he finally decided to give up, believing that whatever was the cause of the noise, was no longer there._

"That's interesting." Kagome smiled. "Wonder what he is hearing?" Curiosity getting the best of her. "Maybe it's the raven!" She purred in delight. "He can hear the Raven's thoughts? Then that must mean he is going to be an enemy, if he isn't already." That would make sense, because the reason he knows the prince is because he has been a spy for the raven the whole time!

Kagome was always the type of person who wanted to figure things out on her own, be in when it comes to movies or books. Yet, no mater how good of guesses she always made, farfetched or not, they always turned out different then what she expected…

That night Drosselmeyer appeared to Ahiru again, telling her that the story has finally started moving once again, before disappearing, not really answering any of Kagome's or Ahiru's questions.

The morning came quick, and after Fakir left the dorms, Ahiru stayed to try and talk with Mytho, to apologize. Yet as it seems, it wasn't going to be that simple, as it turns out-- A little bird, who was just learning to fly, was being targeted by a crow, and Mytho jumped out of his window, risking his own life to save it.

Ahiru panicked, but ran towards him, and within that time something happened, and her Power Ranger mode got kicked on or something, and she transformed into Princess Tutu. She saved Mytho but wasn't able to say anything to him and was forced to run away.

Somehow she ended up in a forest, near a lake, in her duck form…

Drosselmeyer came to her and told her of her true form, seeing as how she somehow forgot that she was really a duck. With the help of a red pendant, she is able to keep the form of a girl, and with its power she can also transform into Princess Tutu.

But should she ever 'quack like a duck' she would go back into her original form. Yet when she comes in contact with water, she turns into a girl once again, but without clothes of course, seeing as how they come off of her when she shrinks into a duck.

"Hmmm…" She hummed to herself. "That is all very interesting, I suppose, but I would like to see more of Fakir." She confessed with a smile as she looked over the page.

There is just something about his mysterious nature and attitude that just draw her to him for some reason. Not to mention the fact that he is hearing those noises, and she is curious to find out what they are…

Giving a soft yawn, and taking it as a sign she should go to bed, she decided it was time to stop for the night and get some shut eye. Placing a bookmarker between the pages, she closed the book and set it onto her nightstand. Turning off the lamp, she tucked herself in, and closed her eyes…

Unbeknown to her the book gave a soft glow, before slowly fading back to normal, as she slipped into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

Kagome gave a soft groan as the sunlight hit her face, causing her to turn over to the other side so the light would no longer torture her. Yet after a few more moments of rest, she sighed, and slowly her eyes fluttered open and her blue orbs greeted the rest of the world.

After flipping the covers off of her, she began her normal routine. Shower, breakfast, chat a little with family, but when she was finished with that, she immediately when back to her room and flopped herself onto the bed, laying on her belly like usual.

Reaching out she grabbed the book that was laying by the nightstand and smiled, glad that it was the weekend…

_Fakir woke up and-- _

Kagome paused in her reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Fakir?" She repeated. "It was talking about Ahiru before I went to bed." She was positive.

She closed the book and looked over the cover, before flipping it on the other side and checking over that part as well. She tilted her head, not sure how to make of it. Giving a shrug she decided to take it as a good thing, and opened the book back up and continued reading.

_Fakir was inside of the library, looking for a book. He decided to bring a book to Mytho, since he wasn't allowed to leave the dorm room because of his hurt ankle. _

_After scanning several aisles, he finally stopped in front of a shelf. Pushing the ladder into the right position, he climbed it, and reached out for a specific book, already knowing what he wanted._

_Once his fingers touched its distinguished yet familiar texture, he smiled to himself and softly pulled it out of the line, leaving a small empty space where it once was in the rows of books. He turned the book over, and onto the cover the title was softly engraved in its texture. _

_The Pure Priestess: Guardian of the sacred Jewel --_

Kagome gave a soft gasp, and raised her hand to her lips, to try and still the sound. Her eyes were wide, and shock was clearly on her face.

"Is it--" She questioned, staring at the page. "No." She shook her head in denial. "It couldn't be." After all, there is no way that book is referring to herself. The title's similarity was probably just a coincidence. "Yes, a coincidence…"

Yet as Kagome looked back at the book, and started reading once more, doubt and uncertainty was floating in her once clear blue orbs…

_Fakir was walking back to the dorm, after already checking out the book he wanted. He glanced at the book in his hand, before he hummed. This was his favorite book, and he use to read it all the time when he was a child… He still does. He never tires of it, and even Mytho has read it several times with him, enjoying it as well. So he knew right away he picked the right choice…_

_Raising the book in front of him, he looked at the cover carefully before trailing his fingers along the title, a soft expression in his eyes._

_The story was about a normal, everyday girl, who ends up getting pulled down into well by a demon--_

_A large drop of water came down from the sky, and landed on the book with a small splash, making Fakir pause in his thoughts._

"_Hmm?" He looked up to the sky and raised an eyebrow in question. "It's probably going to start raining…" He quickly calculated. With that in mind he put his thoughts aside and jogged back to the dorm, not wanting to get caught in the rain._

Kagome could only stare at the book, as tears rolled down her cheek, splashing onto the page. Slowly she reached up, and rubbed her waterlogged eyes, as sobs escaped her lips…

"It's just a coincidence." She repeated, even though she knew she was lying to herself.

Yet instead of questioning it, all she could do was cry into her pillow, as the thoughts of the others appeared into her mind.

She missed them all so much…

* * *

It took several days before Kagome was able to gather herself to start reading the book yet again. One day after school, she decided she wasn't going to run away, and went up to her room and read the book without fear or regret, wanting to know why her story was inside of the book…

But this time around she thought it was best to keep all emotions at bay when reading, and not get too caught up in the storyline, like she was before. She was just reading a book, there was no reason to get attached to anyone or anything, that wasn't even real-- after all, it was just a story…. Right?

With that in mind, Kagome read the book with serious intentions, and she got pretty far into the plot, before slowly her old self surfaced…When it came to a certain mysterious male…

Ahiru was gathering all the pieces of the prince's heart, and as this happened, all the characters slowly unfolded, as she watched the story play out.

At this point in the story Kagome has found out that Fakir isn't really a bad guy after all, and is really suppose to be the reincarnation of the Knight, who gave his life to protect The Prince in the book. Rue, on the other hand, was the daughter of the raven, and every step of the way she fought Tutu, to try and regain the pieces for her father and herself.

Fakir tried to prevent Tutu from giving Mytho any more pieces to him, and even went as far as to try and pierce his heart again, to scatter the ones he already gained back. Yet Kagome understood why he would want to do that…

He cared deeply for Mytho and only wished what was best for him. He believed that it was safer for Mytho if he just stayed empty, so that the story would never continue again, and they could live in peace. The prince would no longer have to sacrifice himself to try and fight the raven, and he could watch over and protect Mytho like he has been doing all of these years.

Yet by Mytho's own choice, he wanted his heart returned to him, and Fakir could not deny the prince his wish, if that is what he truly wanted… In the end he was forced to stand down, and could only stay in the sidelines and watch Tutu as, piece by piece, she returned his heart to him.

"_With these hands, I tried to pierce Mytho's heart." Fakir whispered to himself as he stared at the fountain, deep in thought. "For Mytho, I believed that was the best thing for him. However…" Images of Mytho refusing to scatter his own heart yet again, played in his mind. "Now Mytho wants his heart to be returned to him." A sigh escaped his lips. "What can I do when I can't stop Mytho?" He questioned. "When I think about what I can do right now-- It basically amounts to accepting my fate… Without fear." His eyes widened slightly at what he just said. "Fear?" He repeated, bringing his trembling hands to his mouth._

_What am I afraid of? He questioned, not truly knowing the answer._

"You're afraid of your fate, being the same as the knight in the book." She answered for him in a sad tone, her eyes drooping in regret and pity for him. Is Fakir really going to risk is own life for Mytho? She shook her head, feeling a twinge in her chest. For some reason the thought made her feel heartbroken…

"_Just why do I have to be afraid?" Fakir questioned while inside of the library. "How worthless! 'The Prince and The Raven'." He huffed, slowly flipping through the book's pages, as if searching for an answer. "What is written here is Mytho's story." He reminded himself. "Trying to protect all weak things, and hurting himself. Even going so far as to lose his heart. That is the prince's fate." Not his…_

_Yet as he turned the next page, his eyes widened when he spotted the picture on the other side. The knight, who got torn in two by the raven's claws, as he tried to protect the prince. He felt his green orbs hardening at the picture and his jaw clinched tightly. _

"_That will not happen to me." He spoke to himself, yet his body gave away his feelings as he started to tremble. "That will not happen--" He shook his head side to side, and clamped his eyes shut in denial. "I will-- I will…"_

_The sound of a soft tap in front of him, caused him to pause in his thoughts and open his eyes. He could only angle his eyebrows together as he spotted a small circular water stain in the middle of the page. _

_He looked up, and scanned the ceiling, yet it only raised more questions when he didn't spot a leak or any such problem that would cause water to drain into the building. _

"_What was--" His eyes widened when he looked back down at the book, and saw a pale, ghostlike, translucent hand, gently trail its delicate fingers down the picture in the book. "What in the world--?!" He took a step back, shocked, before he saw another drop fall onto the page in the same spot. _

"_I'm so sorry…" A voice whispered in the back of his mind, making him gasp in surprise._

_Yet just as he was about to open his mouth and question it, the hand faded away, disappearing._

"_I…" He looked down, his eyes fogging over in confusion at what just happened._

_It sounded so sad… As if it pitied him…_

* * *

Kagome read on, and as she did, Fakir once again got into another fight with Tutu. She of course did not want to fight with him, and fled after giving the prince another piece of his heart.

"_Fakir, do not raise your blade against Tutu." Mytho pleaded with him as they were both inside of their dorm room._

"_I can not promise anything." He spoke truthfully. _

_He did not trust Tutu, and only believed that __**he **__could protect Mytho. She would just get in the way…_

"Only a stubborn fool would think such a thing." Kagome huffed out.

_Fakir shot out of bed and looked around, frowning when he yet again didn't see anything._

"_Is something wrong… Fakir?" Mytho asked._

"…" _He sighed and laid back down. "It's nothing…" _

_Why does he keep hearing things? Maybe he is starting to lose it…_

* * *

_Fakir walked into his room alone. Mytho was called out by Neko-Sensei, to attend a special class about love after school, and he actually agreed to take it…_

_He sighed as he took off his jacket, before slowly starting to unbutton his dress shirt, getting ready to jump into the shower. As the cloth started to slide off his shoulders he paused and looked down at his old scar._

_It was large, going from his right shoulder all the way down to his stomach, resembling the same tear the Knight had, which cost him his life. It was purple in color, marring his other wise perfect skin._

"…" _He sighed. Hard to believe something so ghastly was caused by crows-- _

Kagome looked down at the page sadly. Reaching out, she gently trailed her fingers down the page, as if imagining what it must feel like.

_His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat as he felt a soft touch gently glide across his skin, over the scar. Yet as he looked down, he could not see anything._

"_It must have hurt…" The same gentle voice echoed in his mind._

"_I…" He couldn't really form words and he swallowed the lump in his throat. All he could do was give shiver as the touch continued down his skin, and a small blush rushed into his cheeks. "Yes…" He finally replied, finding his voice. "It did."_

Kagome gasped and immediately pulled her hand away from the book, placing it over her lips.

"Did he just…" She nibbled on her lower lip in nervousness, and looked down at the page. This whole time… Has it really been _her _he was hearing?! Could it be that-- That she somehow is affecting the book!?

_A disappointed frown appeared on his face as the touch suddenly pulled back, as if burnt._

"_No wait!" He called to it and reached out, as if trying to catch it. Yet how was he suppose to catch something he could not see--? "I didn't mean to frighten you… I …" He looked down at the floor, questioning his own actions. _

_What was he doing? Wanting it to come back?! Was he crazy?!_

_He gave soft snort, and placed his hand over his face in disbelief. Maybe he really is losing his mind after all…_

_His eyes widened again and he inhaled a large gulp of air in surprise, when the touch returned, gently gliding over his chest. He removed his hand from over his face, and reached down to touch the same spot, yet he was disappointed when he couldn't touch anything other then his own chest--_

"_Ummm…" He mumbled as the hand slowly trailed down his skin, as if inspecting him. The movement caused him to take a step back, and a splash of pink went across his nose. "I…" Yet his words were put to a stop when suddenly the hand was accompanied by another, and they both gently roamed his chest curiously. "Hey I-- Um~!" This caused him to take several steps back in surprise. "Don't move so fast! I'm not--Oomph." He grunted as his foot caught on the corner of his bed and fell on top of his sheets. "I'm not that kind of guy!" He objected to the personal boundaries that were __**definitely **__being crossed at the moment, by someone he couldn't even see! "Please I'm not--" His face turned blood red, and he squirmed slightly, shivering as the hands skimmed across his skin._

_Soft giggles brushed against the back of his mind, laughing at his discomfort, before pulling away from him._

"_You're cute…" It purred._

"_I…" He slowly sat up and placed his hand over his face, as if to hide his embarrassment. "…" He quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom, slamming it shut._

_He needed a good, __**cold**__,__shower…_

_Yet even though he locked the door, the whole time he was washing himself, the ever present sound of its gentle laughter filled the room…_

* * *

Kagome continued to read the book, only taking breaks when necessary. After founding out this small bit of information, that Fakir could not only hear her, but feel her… well… she couldn't help but abuse this knowledge for her own enjoyment whenever the chance came up…

Just a_ little _bit though…

When she put him in those positions, it was just impossible for her _not_ to smile or laugh at his embarrassment…

_Fakir continued his late practice, dancing inside the class room while no one was around. His twirls and jumps were extraordinary, and he pushed himself beyond his limits, causing small trickles of sweat to roll down his face, and over his tightly clothed form._

_His dance looked beautiful, as he bent and twisted his body into all positions, while still movingly quickly, testing out all the basic moves to ballet. Then he got ready for the final jump…_

_Taking several running steps, and he leaped so high it felt as if he was soaring through the air--_

Kagome playfully kicked her feet into the air behind her. Reaching up she trailed her hands up the pages of book, a sly smirk creeping its way into her features.

"…_!!" Fakir stumbled upon landing, before taking a few steps back in surprise. "Ugh~" He grunted softly and reached up to his chest, his face holding a tint of pink. "Not now--!" He gave a small hiss and continued to back away, trying to free himself from the light touches that were dancing across his body. "S-Stop!" _

_Yet he was forced to take a huge intake of air as the harassment only seemed to get worse-- Then he felt his body shiver, before practically submitting to the now familiar hands that roamed his chest on a regular bases, for what reason, he didn't really know, and couldn't possibly begin to understand it…_

_His back bumped against the door to the class room, causing his eyes to widen in surprise when he had no where else to go--_

"_I umm--" He tried to reason with it, but he couldn't form words anymore. "Ah~" He could feel his legs start to weaken as the touches suddenly became more intense, as it hungrily explored his chest, before reaching up and cupping both sides of his cheek. "…" He could already tell that his face was tomato red, unable to control it. _

_Slowly it ran its hands through his hair, before finally pulling away. A soft set of giggles entered his mind, finding his embarrassment to be entertaining. _

_His body slid down the door, before he helplessly ending up sitting onto the wooden floor, out of breath and dazed. Raising his hand he sighed, left to question himself about the ghost and its reason for doing this to him…_

_Why couldn't this ghost just leave him alone?! He was now starting to regret ever calling out for it to come back that night… Yet how was he ever to know this ghost would be so … __**evil**__._

_The ghost was definitely a woman…_

"Damn straight…" Kagome smiled to herself, while her feet continued to kick behind her playfully.

* * *

_Fakir sighed as he walked to the locker room, after the class finally ended. Yet as he opened his locker door, he was surprised to see a duck sitting on his clothes, looking up at him with large blue eyes._

_Reaching out he placed the duck into his shirt, to protect it from hungry eyes, and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. He calmly strolled out of the building, and once he was far enough away he placed the innocent creature onto the grass._

Kagome knew it was Ahiru, and a small giggle escaped her lips because she found it amusing that she knew this little fact, and he did not. What made it even more funny, was that he was being nice to her now, yet not too long ago he glared at her when she was in her human form, as if he was going to kill her…

_Fakir paused in his movements and glanced around. Why was the voice laughing at him? Does it find it funny that he was helping this small animal? He shook his head, not sure if he would ever understand that strange ghost that seems to loom over his every actions… _

_Beyond the fact that it loves to play tricks on him, he knew nothing about it… _

_Not wanting it to get to him, he gently tossed the duck some bread crumbs. _

"_You're pretty silly." His usually hardened eyes softened towards the duck. "There's no way there would be food in there." When the duck started to peck at the food, a small smile tugged at his lips. "If you understand, don't get lost in there anymore."_

"_Qu- quack…quack." It gave soft quacks, as it continued to eat the food quickly, its yellow feathered body, slightly flushed red. _

"_You sure do eat a lot." He gave a soft laugh. Standing up, he threw the rest of the bread onto the grass beside it. "Go ahead and get going." He told it, while walking away. "And don't come back…" He reminded it, as if he actually believed it understood him. _

_Looking down at the ground he hummed, smiling--_

_He paused in mid-step and his eyes widened slightly when he felt a familiar touch on his cheek, caressing it softly. _

"_That was very sweet…" The voice teased at him. _

"_S-shut up…" He mumbled back, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. _

_Yet his face could only turn a darker shade when a gentle laughter entered his mind once more…_

* * *

And so the teasing and jokes continued on the poor male inside the book…

_Fakir quickly galloped onto his horse, approaching Rue, to ask her if she has seen Mytho. He has wandered off again--_

"Oh, do you just bring that horse out every now and then for no reason, or are you going to do a few 'riding into the sunset' deals as well...?" Kagome asked with a sly grin on her face.

"…" _His face turned cheery red in embarrassment. "S-shut up." _

_Rue just raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side, looking at him as if he was crazy…_

* * *

_Fakir was sitting inside of the class room, as the teacher went along with his lesson for the day…_

"_If you don't practice hard… You'll have to marry me!!" Neko-sensei called out to the girls in front of him. They flinched in fear, before their efforts suddenly tripled-- causing the cat man to meow in frustration, before randomly cleaning his face. _

"Wow he really wants a wife…" Kagome mumbled out. "Why don't _you_ marry him?" She questioned with a sly grin plastered onto her face.

"_Be quiet!" Fakir yelled out, finally fed up with all her jokes._

"_What was that Fakir?!" Neko-sensei turned towards him, staring him down._

"_N-nothing…Neko-sensei." His cheeks had a slight blush of pink in them and he scratched the back of his head nervously._

_He could hear the all too familiar set of laughter in the back of his mind, causing his already heated flesh to glow brighter…_

* * *

_Fakir was enjoying his ice-cream, slowly trailing his tongue along the side, and lapping up the delicious treat._

"Oh yeah, lick that ice-cream." Kagome smirked.

"_Can I not have any peace, even when eating?" Fakir questioned to the sky, as if waiting for an answer, his face stained red…_

* * *

"_I will protect Mytho, because I promised him." Fakir looked down at Charon, who he always thought of as a second father, ever since his parents where killed. _

_Yet this only served to upset Charon. Even if he asked, Charon would not allow him to take that sword-- Which was once used by the knight-- It was too dangerous. _

"_What you are doing is not for Mytho's sake." Charon said, standing up from his seat in front of his work table. "It's for your own sake, isn't it, Fakir."_

"_What?" He was surprised he would say such a thing to him._

"_Now that the time to finally fight has arrived, aren't you just scared that you will follow the same fate as the knight in the story?"_

"…" _A picture in the book, of the knight torn in two by the raven's claws appeared in his mind. "That's not it!" He replied, his jaw clinching slightly._

"_You've just kept this up because you can't help Mytho get his heart back." Charon looked down at him seriously. "I let you go to the Kinkan Academy so that you could dance as you liked… but that's because you were scared of fighting!"_

"_You're wrong!" He yelled out, his temper rising._

"_You can't protect Mytho the way you are now!" _

"_Stop!" He didn't want to hear it, especially not from him._

"_Get out of here." Slashing the air, he ordered him to leave._

"_Whatever. Any sword will do!" Fakir replied angrily. He would protect Mytho without the sword, by himself! Reaching out he took the sword that was leaned against the table-- Yet he was forced to grunt out in pain as he felt a powerful smack across his cheek, sending him crashing onto the wall behind him. "Ugh--" He groaned, his head turned to the side, while a stinging feeling lingered on his reddened cheek, causing him to reach up and touch it gently._

"_You are going to stop this foolishness. Got that?" Charon ordered him._

"_Yes, as you say, Charon." He looked down at the floor sadly. "I am afraid." He admitted. "But I want to protect him! That pure, unreliable Mytho…" He whispered underneath his breath._

_He growled softly, before quickly standing up and running out of the building, even though Charon called after him, he did not stop…_

Kagome read over the page, and a pained feeling constricted in her chest. She nibbled on her lower lip, and reached up, placing her hand over her heart to try and sooth its pain filled throbs.

"Fakir…"

_He leaned his back against the rough texture of the tree, and looked up at the sky hopelessly, as tears trailed down his cheeks. He was unable to control his trembling body, as sorrowful sobs escaped his lips ever now and again. _

_Can he really protect Mytho, the way his is now? Is he really too afraid to do anything? Has it all been useless from the very beginning?_

_What is he-- His thoughts where put on hold when he suddenly felt a familiar touch on his chest._

"_Not now…" He gave a small huff in irritation. Why would it want to do that at a time like this-- "…!!" His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when he felt a soft hand glide across his cheeks, brushing away his tears._

"_Please…" The gentle voice hummed in the back of his mind. "Don't cry…" _

_He could only stand there as he felt small arms circle around his neck, in a calming embrace. He closed his eyes and sighed, as the scent of vanilla tickled his senses, and slowly, he raised his hands. _

_He brought them down, as if to return the hug, even though he already knew it was impossible to touch a ghost-- He could only gasp as he could feel an almost solid form underneath his hands, but just as quickly as it came, his hands fazed through whatever it was, and he was left hugging himself… but he didn't care._

_Something wet dripped onto his cheek, and a small smile appeared on his face._

"_You are crying for me…?" He whispered underneath his breath._

_Yet his only reply, was another warm drop falling onto his cheek…_

Kagome continued to hug the open book to her chest gently, as silent tears rolled down her face…

* * *

_Fakir was inside of an unknown cave like structure, following him was Ahiru, the girl who could transform into Princess Tutu with the help of a ruby pendant. They were on their way to save Mytho. Princess Kraehe took him away, after she also stole the piece of his heart known as 'love'…_

_After having a rough encounter with a flock of ravens, they were now stuck inside of a pit, slightly filled with water, and all along the outer wall was covered in moss. By the looks of it, they were not going to be able to get out…_

"_Fakir?" Ahiru called to him._

"_Hmm?" He turned around and looked at her._

"_Would you hold my pendant for me?"_

"_What is with you all of a sudden?" He asked, as she walked up to him, and reached behind her neck, taking it off._

"_Here." She held out her hand, within it was the pendant._

"…" _He reached out, palm up, and she gently dropped the jewel into his awaiting grasp. "…!!" His eyes widened, for once her hand left the pendant completely, her body glowed, before it slowly faded away and disappeared, leaving nothing but her clothes left in a pile on the floor. "What's going on?" He questioned, looking around. "Where did she…?" The clothes on the ground shifted, and then suddenly a duckling popped its head up from the reminds. "A duck!?" He pulled back, surprised._

"_Quack!" It smiled up at him with its big blue eyes, before jumping up, and waddling towards the small pond. It then dived underneath of the water, leaving him alone to think to himself…_

"_She…" He whispered. "Wasn't this pendant for turning into Tutu?" He questioned, looking down a the ruby jewel-- Just then an image of a particular duck he saved back as school, and saw several other times, appeared in his mind-- "She couldn't be…" He spoke in disbelief. "__**That**__ duck!?" He gave a small gasp, covering his mouth in realization, before he slowly slid down the grass covered wall, landing on his bottom. His entire face was cheery red-- _

"_You're blushing…" A soft laugh entered in the back of his mind. _

"_You knew the whole time didn't you!?" He growled and looked towards the ceiling. "__**That's **__why you were laughing!!" He quickly stood and pointed up in the air angrily. _

"_Quack!" A squawk entered his ears, and he looked down at the pond, spotting Ahiru. "Quack quack, quack quack!" She started flapping her wings as if trying to tell him something before waving behind her--_

"_Why!?" His face was tainted red again, as he stared at her. "Why didn't you say anything?! Not saying anything about that…"_

"_Quack?" She tilted her head in a cute way. _

"_That's dirty!"_

"_Quack!" A vein popped onto her head, obviously taking offence to that. _

_She jumped up as high as she could and her head looped around the necklace that was dangling between his fingers. The moment it did, her body glowed yellow, before she transformed into the Ahiru that he was more familiar with… Minus clothes._

"…_!!" His entire body was heated up, as if he were a ripe tomato._

"_You say that, but it's not like I wanted you to find out!" She quacked, standing there without a care in the world and yelling at him, too caught up in the moment. "But I'm smaller as a bird, so it was easier to investigate--" She paused in her rant, finally realizing he was looking away from her, blushing. His hand was stretched out for her, and in it were her clothes. She looked down and-- "Ah!" Her whole body turned red and she sat back into the water, hugging her knees. "Did you see?" She asked softly. _

"_I didn't look…" He replied, not moving. _

"_You're blushing…" A familiar gentle tone whispered in the back of his mind, followed by laughter, causing more blood to rush into his cheeks._

"_S-shut up!" He yelled out, making Ahiru tilt her head and look at him curiously. _

"_Don't tell me to shut up!" She screamed, quickly standing back up and forgetting she was naked once more--_

"_Don't stand up!!" He commanded while throwing her clothes at her. He stared at her, steam practically coming off of his head in anger-- Suddenly the laugher humming in his mind stopped, making him pause. "Something wrong?" He questioned, turning his head to the side-- His eyes widened slightly before a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Are you jealous…?" Just the thought of the playful spirit actually jealous of the small Ahiru made him want to bust out laughing-- "Ugh!" He grunted as he suddenly felt a harsh slap thump against his back, causing him to stumble forwards a few steps from the force. _

"I'm not jealous!" Kagome yelled out, while repeatedly slapping the open book over and over again. "…!" She huffed, hugging her knees to her chest and looking away from the book. She wasn't jealous! "Why would I be jealous of a small, curve-less, flat-chested girl like that?!" She growled. Looking down at her on chest, she nibbled on her lower lip. "Mine is easily three times that size!" She snorted, and reached up to gently place her hand in the middle of them, and glaring at the book angrily, her cheeks flaming with newfound color.

Yeah, she wasn't jealous at all…

_Fakir wasn't sure if he heard right, but-- He raised his hand to his face, a familiar feeling of blood rushed into the already flushed flesh, turning them an even darker shade…_

* * *

Soon Fakir and Ahiru arrived at their distention, and Kagome had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something bad was going to happen…"Fakir…" She mumbled, as her body twitched. Yet even so, she continued to scan the words on the page, waiting to see how the story would unfold.

Ahiru transformed into Tutu, and Kraehe tried to make a deal with her. Saying that if she confessed to Mytho, she would give him back the piece of his heart, but by doing so, she would disappear in a flash of light.

Yet after several pages of Ahiru and Kraehe talking about the story and other such things, Ahiru made Kraehe promise if she did, she would give back the piece and stop doing such cruel things to Mytho. With a smile she agreed, which kind of reminded her of Naraku's evil, scheming, empty and dark smiles-- It make her shiver.

"She is lying." Kagome looked at the page with doubt. Yet even so, Tutu just smiled back, accepting her fate, and it showed just how much she cared for Mytho-- going as far as to willingly die without hesitation for him…

Just as she was about to open her mouth--

"_Wait." Fakir called out, stopping her. "Why would you do something pointless like that? Are you an Idiot?"_

"_Idiot?" Ahiru repeated, pouting at him in persist._

"_Don't trust what the raven says." This caused Kraehe to huff in irritation. _

Kagome wasn't sure if he knew this because he heard her, or if he figured it out himself… but either way, as she continued to read, for some reason her heart started beating faster.

Something was wrong…

"_If you disappear, who would return Mytho's heart to him? Don't you want to see Mytho's smile after you had returned all of his feelings to him?" He glanced over towards Ahiru. "There is no one else who can accept Princess Tutu's fate with a smile. So… you can't disappear!" Reaching into his side, he pulled out the legendary sword, Lohengrin_, _from its hilt and pointed it at Kraehe. "This fate… I will change it!" _

_He vowed, beveling in his heart he could really defeat them with his will, and a sword alone…_

_But unknown to the brave boy, that this would be his last moments, for he would never survive this fight-- and only end up like the Knight before him…_

"No…" Kagome's eyes widened, before raising her hand and placing it over her lips. "Fakir!" She called to him. "Don't do it!" _Yet he ignored the call in his mind, the voice telling him not to go, and stepped onto the now ice covered lake, separating him from Mytho and Kraehe._ _When he did, several crows with human like appearance appeared in front of him, standing in his way._

Kagome's heart thrashed wildly into her chest, and her mouth became dry-- Reaching out she placed her hands on top of the open book…

_Fakir grunted as hands were placed onto his chest, as if to stop him. He shook his head, before moving forward, and ignoring the ghost's obvious concerns for his safety-- He will be fine…_

_He stopped in his tracks and growled as a tug pulled on the back of his shirt--_

"_Stop getting in the way!" He yelled out, and with one final jerk forward, pulled away from its grasp._

Kagome looked down at the book sadly, realizing that no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't stop him-- All she was able to really do, was continue reading, wishing that maybe the book was wrong and he would be alright…

_Fakir clashed swords with several of the creatures, and easily took them down. Once his blade made contact with the beasts, they burst into tiny particles of energy, being whisked away by the wind-- as was the power of Lohengrin's sword._

_Suddenly an attack came to him from the side, and using his flexibility, he easily dodged the slow move, following it up by a counter. Yet he soon found out, just as quickly as he defeated them, more took their place._

"_I am not afraid any longer!" He yelled out, charging in to them, his weapon ready. One by one the creatures fell to his blade, and once they were all vanquished he huffed and stood up, pointing his sword at Kraehe once more in challenge. "Give Mytho back!"_

"_No." She bluntly replied. She huffed, and a sly grin appeared on her face as she glared at him. _

"_Uh?" The sound of something trickling caught his attention and he looked down at his feet-- "…!!" His eyes widened when he realized the ice underneath him was fading away! "Gah~!" He cried out in surprise when the once solid floor disappeared as if by magic, and with a splash he fell into the cold waters below._

_The water swirled around before shooting up into the air like a geyser. He yelled out in surprise as his body was lifted, before being suspended high into the air from the force._

_The crows that filled holes, which surrounded the entire dome like structure, cried out, before diving on the guard-less Knight. He grunted, and quickly twisted in the air to face them, but his eyes widened when he saw their bodies suddenly change shape, into that of sharp knives-- Hundreds of blades falling down upon him…_

_With one final swing of his own sword he was able to get rid of the first layer, but he was quickly overpowered and the countless number of knives slammed against his body, making him scream out in pain, before being forcefully plunged into the waters once more._

_Soon the dark liquid was tainted with the color of red, and the knight slowly sank into the bottom of the lake, no longer part of the story, as he slowly closed his eyes and died…_

"Fakir!!" Kagome screamed at the book and jerked her head forward, the jewel resting around her neck softly brushed across the page. "Don't die! Fakir!!" She pleaded. Her body went cold, as tears weld into her eyes, making her vision blurry. Reaching out she trailed her trembling fingers along the page, praying that it was all a lie-- He can't die…"FAKIR!!!"

_He snapped his eyes open and gasped, a huge bubble of air escaping from his mouth. A trail of light brushed across his body, and his wounds were healed, as if by a miracle. _

"_Don't die! Fakir!" A voice called to him in the back of his mind._

_An image appeared before him, of a figure dressed in white. Raven hair cascaded around her, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She looked down at him with concern, calling out his name._

"_An angel?" He whispered out in disbelief, questioning what he was seeing before him._

_Slowly her worried expression changed, softening, and a small smile appeared on her face. She reached out, and he felt a gentle touch on his chest, and even though he was in water, he felt a warm liquid drip onto his cheek, and he smiled softly to himself. _

"_Are you crying for me…?" He raised his hand brushing away the tears that were falling down her face. _

"_Idiot…" She whispered, before wrapping her arms around him in a soft embrace. _

_Smiling, he returned the embrace, and sighed as the scent of vanilla touched his senses, and he slowly closes his eyes…_

* * *

Kagome stared at the page for a few moments, before reaching up and caressing the jewel resting between her bosoms. She knew the jewel had something to do with Fakir's sudden revival-- and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to think about what would have happened, had it not intervened like it did…

Would he really have died?

Just the idea alone, made her heart sink into her stomach, and her body went cold, a chill going through her veins…

Though she was scared about what was going to happen next, and knowing Drosselmeyer, he was going to create the most tragic ending possible for the story-- Yet she continued reading despite her fears, for deep down inside her a feeling of hope warmed in her chest, because she had one thing he did not… A little jewel that contained more magic inside of it, then all of his powers combined could possible hope to control…

_Fakir shot out of bed, a light sheen of sweat covered his skin, and his chest heaved in and out, breathing heavily. _

"_It was that dream again." He whispered to himself in disbelief, as he raised his hand to his face, sighing._

_In a room where it was nothing but darkness everywhere he looked, a figure appeared in front of him when his hopes suddenly start to fade. She was clad in a strange white robe-like attire, which was so thin, he could swear he was able to see through it, remind him of sheer. He would have blushed, if he wasn't so mesmerized by her movements, for she suddenly started to dance…_

_It reminded him much of ballet, with its grace and beauty, but then it was like nothing he ever seen before…_

_It was as if she was telling a story to him, while at the same time expressing elements by just using her body--_

_One minute she was like fire, her moves harsh, fast, and full of life. Next she was water, flowing and gentle. Then she was wind, her body light like the breeze…_

_Just as she finished, she looked over towards him and reached her hand out for him, as if inviting him to dance with her-- Yet every time he would wake up at the exact moment his hand touched hers…_

"Hmmm." Kagome gave a small hum. Didn't she use to go to a dance class, before her father died?

Looking over towards the closet, she was reminded of the happier times when her father would pick her up from class. A place where her teacher and father were the only ones that didn't pick on her for her different and strange style of dance. She just took whatever she liked and slopped them together, her body moving on its own most of the time.

Her father showed her several videos of women who also danced like she did, and that made her happy-- until that day, when she was no longer able to see him ever again… The day that drunk, crashed into his car when he was on his way to pick her up.

Her mother was just happy she wasn't in the car at the time, not wanting to lose us both, but it didn't make her feel any better. So in the end she quit, unable to wear those dancing clothes or go to class ever again, mostly blaming herself.

But if she tried, she bet she would be able to do those moves again without trouble-- Because of all the training she endured in her last adventure, her body was more then capable of withstanding those difficult moves she pulled off years ago… no problem…

Shaking her head she looked back at the book. No use dwelling on the past…

Smiling at the page, she reached out and lightly trailed her finger on the smooth paper.

_Fakir's eyes widened and his head snapped up when he felt a familiar touch gently glide down his cheek. _

"_Its you." He looked down, a smile on his slightly flushed face. "You have not contacted me for a week…" He whispered. "I thought for sure you-- you sacrificed yourself for me…" A sad expression over took his happy one for just a moment, even considering the idea._

"A week?" Kagome repeated. It has been a week? That was rather strange in her opinion, since the book just got done talking about how they just defeated Rue-- Did it skip ahead in the story without even stating that in the book? Looking down at the page she sighed. "Besides, why would I do something silly like sacrifice myself for another…again." She whispered the last part.

"_Again?" Fakir blinked, thinking. "Is that why you are a ghost?" He stood up and looked at the ceiling with a serious expression. Yet he was forced out of his seriousness when soft laughter entered the back of his mind._

"_A ghost…?" It sounded as if these words amused it. "You are so cute…" _

_A blush marred his otherwise pale skin, and he stuttered slightly in disbelief at her words. But he was even more surprised that it actually replied to him--_

_Usual when he asked it a question, it would never answer, only if you count its giggles and touches actual replies to anything-- but when he did hear the voice, it came as soft whispers in his mind, and he was barely able to make any of it out._

_If what it was trying to say was long, he would only hear bits and pieces of it-- so he could only clearly hear words if they were short, mostly only if she wanted to comment on something out of nowhere, just to fluster him. They have never really struck a conversation with one another, so it was rather strange to him…_

"_Don't tell me…" The voice faded away, yet the playful tone in it made him nervous. "You missed me?"_

"_I umm…" He turned his head away in embarrassment and gave a small cough. "Of course not. This past week was the most peace I have had since you appeared!" He argued back._

"_Lie." It called his bluff, and his gasped when he felt hungry touches explore his body, turning his already flushed cheeks an even darker shade of red. _

"_D-don't I--" He grunted softly as he stumbled back, landed back on the bed with a thud. "Ah~" He moaned as his body shivered under the light touches that danced across his chest-- Even though he wasn't fooling anyone with his lie, his body's reactions to her familiar touch showed that he indeed missed her more then he let on…_

_Yet just as quickly as the attack happened, it pulled away from him, leaving him alone to himself, its soft amused laughter surrounding him as his only company._

_A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the ceiling, before reaching up and touching his chest, over his happily beating heart. Though he would never admit to it, he missed that sound…_

* * *

_Fakir was inside the library. He had time on his hands since he was suspended from school for a week, over something he didn't even do-- Yet more importantly something was wrong with Mytho, and he believed if he came here he might find some answers inside of these old books of fairytales and magic…_

_Reaching out to the stack on his desk, he grabbed the top book, but when he did it revealed another that caught his interest right away, when his eyes spotted its familiar worn texture, and distinguished lavender color. Placing the other book down he opted to picking that one up instead._

_He put it onto the desk and the moment his eyes scanned the title a smile appeared on his face, as the book brought back many memories for him. Especially since the last time he checked it out, was for Mytho, when he sprained his ankle, forcing him to say in the dorm room._

"_The Pure Priestess: Guardian of the sacred Jewel." He whispered out, while his hand trailed along the words engraved into the cover. Slowly he opened it up, and started to read-- His eyes widened in surprise when a drop suddenly feel from above him, and landed perfectly in the middle of the page. "Something wrong?" He looked up, as if to receive an answer. Yet his only reply was another drop splashing onto the page in the same spot. "…" He looked at the book in concern--_

_His breath caught in his throat when the drop was soon followed by another, except this one was on the opposite side. Soon the tears started to flow drop after drop until it ran down the book and stained its once lovely pages. It looked as if the book itself was crying in sorrow--_

_His heart jumped out of his chest, pounding so much he could almost hear it in his own ears-- Yet his blood ran cold when a small delicate hand faded into his view. It was almost non existing, reminding him of the time she appeared like this before, doing the same thing to on the picture, where the Knight was shown to have been torn in two by the raven's claws._

"_Inuyasha…" It whispered the name of one of the characters in the book, as if it knew-- He could only watch as the tears doubled in amount, and a sob echoed in the back of his mind. _

_Not knowing what to do, he reached out, and gently placed his hand on top of her faded one, as if to comfort what he could not even see-- Yet this time, he did not faze through her like normal, and was surprised to find that her hand was warm to the touch…_

"_Don't cry…" He whispered softly. _

_Though he did not know what was wrong exactly, he figured out something about this book was bothering her, and he would do whatever he could to try and sooth the pain-- _

_He sighed, and gently brushed his thumb against her knuckles over and over again, not knowing what else he could do…_

For the first time, Kagome's tears finally ceased, as the pain and loss of her friends dulled away, calmed by his gentle and concerned touch…

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" Fakir could only raise an eyebrow at the scene, as he watched Uzura sneak up on Ahiru as she was spying on the antique shop from around a corner. Uzura ended up scaring her, and almost causing her to quack, as she suddenly pounded the drum that was strapped to her body._

"_Fakir!" Uzura smiled and ran up to him, standing by his side. _

"_F-Fakir? You-you know this girl?" Ahiru seemed surprised by this. _

"_She has a butt!" The little doll spoke up, causing them to open their mouths slightly in surprise._

"_Did you do something?" He looked down at the girl that only came up to his knee in height._

"_I found her butt when I was looking for her tail-zura!" She exclaimed happily while beating on her drum repeatedly. _

"…" _He sighed. Getting irritated by the sound, he placed a head on her head. "Hey, stop that." He turned her head completely around to face the opposite direction--_

"_QUACK!!" Ahiru squawked in terror and surprise. _

"_Ugh!" He mouth opened slightly as he watched her suddenly transform into a duck, leaving her clothes piled onto the stone floor._

"_Qua…" She gasped out, trying to breath. "Quack… quack." She was in slightly shock, talking to herself, he guessed. _

"_H-Hey." He kneeled down and gently tapped her on the wing to get her attention, to see if she was alright. Suddenly a gentle flow of water pored onto her head, courtesy of Uzura-- "Gah!" His eyes widened in surprise before a rush of blood stained his cheeks._

_Quickly he dived around another corner, before he could see anything and sighed in relief when he made it in time, just before she transformed back into a girl-- a __**naked**__ girl…_

"_Her neck was spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning…" Ahiru was mumbling to herself while sprawled out onto the street._

"_Why are you hiding-zura?"_

"_Shut up." He yelled out in embarrassment from his spot behind the wall._

"_You're blushing…" Another familiar voice called to him, making his already red cheeks darken. _

"_You too!" He huffed. "S-shut up!"_

_This only caused a light set of laughter to echo into the back of his mind, and he sighed in defeat._

* * *

_Fakir was just inside of the shop, talking to Ahiru, when suddenly Uzura surprised her by popping up and banging on her drum._

"_Quack!" She jumped up by the sound, taken off guard, and she quickly turned into a duck, falling under the table._

_When he saw Uzura reaching over the table to grab the vase of water, his face turned red as a tomato and he was already turned around, his body facing the wall-- So close, his nose was barely bushing against it, his hands behind his back._

"_Ouch!" Ahiru grunted as she hit her head underneath the table, suddenly transforming back into a girl._

"_What are you doing-zura?" Uzura questioned why he was standing to the wall like that._

"_Shut up." He replied back, his already ripe face brightening, if possible._

"You're so cute…" Kagome couldn't help but smile, and reached out, stroking the page gently.

"_Cute…?" He repeated, as he felt a soft touch on his flushed cheek. "I…" He mumbled under his breath. _

_Reaching out he placed his hand onto his cheek, where he could still feel her hand resting. His eyes drooped when he could not touch her in return, only to faze through like usual, yet he did not remove it. Reaching up with his other hand, he touched the wall, longing to feel her warmth again..._

"_I…" Slowly his fingers trailed down the wall sadly and he sighed._

"_Is something wrong, Fakir?" Ahiru's voice snapped him out of his daze._

"_N-no. It's nothing." He sighed again, as a feeling in his chest pained him._

_As if his heart was aching..._

* * *

Kagome was still reading, and it was now nearing the ending battle. Fakir has just started to unlock his potential, and hidden skills as a descendant of Drosselmeyer and--

"What?" She looked on in confusion, for when she turned the page, it was blank. "What is this?!" Her heart pounded madly in her chest in worry and she quickly flipped through several pages, skipping ahead, just to make sure…

Yet she was not mistaken, those were blank as well…

"…" Not sure what to do, she went back to the first blank page and stared at it, her mind empty. Maybe this is the part in the story when the seal was placed onto the book…?

Her blue orbs widened in surprise when she saw words starting to slowly dissolve onto the blank page, as if it were just being written.

"Fakir looked at the paper and…" She mumbled the words as they appeared rather quickly in pace. "Fakir…" Whispering his name she reached out and trailed her fingers along the paper. Yet her heart sank when the words did not change, or even suggest he heard her voice-- "So, I can no longer affect the book's story?"

As the words escaped her lips, a feeling of dread seeped into her body-- Something terrible was about to happen…

* * *

Fakir was once again in a bind. He didn't know how long he was staring at this paper, but his mind was drawing a blank, not knowing what to write! Why couldn't he write anything!

"This is terrible, Fa--"

"Aotoa, I'm asking you, please be quie--" As he turned around to face him, his eyes widened in surprise and he gasped.

Before him was a strangely dressed man, inside of a grandfather clock, staring at him.

"My, my." He hummed out in amusement. "This person sitting here writing a story… Could it be me?" He questioned. "No. If it was me, he wouldn't be confused about what to write." Laughing, he stepped out into the room.

"Drosselmeyer?" Fakir mumbled out in disbelief.

"Hmm, these look a lot like the things I used, but…" He paid him no mind, walking past him and to the books bookshelves behind him. "They're mostly fakes, huh?" He casually threw one of the books off to the side. "You're trying to take responsibility for what you write, aren't you?" He turned around and pointed at him, a grin on his face.

"…!"

"That's why you can't write." He shrugged. "Stories come when you are more free and irresponsible… Letting your feelings flow without protest!" He lectured him.

"I don't want to be like you. Playing around with people's fates just for kicks!" Fakir growled out.

"Good grief, this isn't worth discussing." The old man sighed, finding it useless and not very interesting. A large cog appeared in front of Fakir, dropping out of nowhere. On it was an image--

"Mytho!" He called out to him.

"The monster raven has been revived. All of the prince's heart but the piece in Princess Tutu's pendant, has been returned--"

"What?!" This news shocked him greatly. All of this has happened while he was trying to figure out what to write?!

"And Princess Tutu is in pain right now, unable to return the pendant!"

Suddenly Fakir felt a twitch in his hand, and he looked down just in time to see his entire arm move into position, pen raised and placed onto the top of the paper.

"What? My hand just--"

Drosselmeyer just laughed at his confusion.

"My blood is running through you, after all." This seemed to please him for some reason. Just then the image on the cog changed to an area he never seen before. "This is the lake of despair, as dark and deep as that in Ahiru's eyes." He explained.

"What are you planning to make me write?!" He looked back towards him.

"The sad and beautiful tale of Ahiru…"

"What did you say?" His jaw clinched slightly in fear.

_Then, Ahiru heard a voice in her ears. It was the voice of Drosselmeyer, the person who controlled the story._

"Ahiru!" Fakir called out, seeing her appear in the image.

"_The reason you can't return the last piece is because you're scared of no longer being Princess Tutu."_

"_That's not true!" She replied._

"_Are you scared of being separated from the prince?" Drosselmeyer asked._

"_I…"_

"_Rue made her mark on the prince's heart by sacrificing herself to the raven. Ahiru, by continuing to carry that piece, you will live on in the prince's heart--"_

"Ugh!" Fakir tired desperately to stop his hand from writing, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it until his knuckles turned white, but it wouldn't stop.

"_--Not as a pathetic duck, but as Princess Tutu."_

"_I- Is it my fault?" She looked up at the sky sadly, blaming herself._

"_That's right." He answered. "And so to get the pendant off you have no choice but to sacrifice your life!" He told her. "Drown in the lake of despair, Ahiru!"_

"Stop it!" Tears weld into his eyes in frustration and sorrow, cursing his hand, and his abilities. "Don't do it Ahiru!" He yelled out, as if she could hear him, as he still tried to stop his hand from writing his own friend's death.

"Bravo, bravo." Drosselmeyer laughed in amusement behind him--

"Stop!!!!" He pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"_That's it!!!" Kagome screamed out in anger. "Damn you Drosselmeyer!!!" Reaching up to the jewel she snapped it off of her neck in rage. "I will end this!! You and your story once and for all!!!" She yelled into the book, slamming the jewel onto the page._

His hand was suddenly free from Drosselmeyer's command, his eyes could only widened in surprise when a familiar hand came into view above his paper, held within her fingers was a beautiful jewel, that was glowing with power.

_Using its power the enraged miko wrote her own feelings into the book, the words gliding across the page--_

He watched as the jewel curved and dipped on the paper, and as it did, shining words appeared behind it, slowly drawing out its own story-- Yet for each stroke the jewel made on the paper, it slowly started to crumble and scrape, warring down…

"…!" He gasped and he quickly stumbled backwards in surprised as each stroke also did something else-- Slowly, the hand became solid, before the image creped its way up her arm, each stroke of the jewel revealing more and more of her figure for him to see…

_And so, the guardian of the jewel, sacrificed her duty and herself, to save all the innocent people in the book… Returning piece and happiness upon the land…_

The jewel dissolved beneath her fingers as the last of the piece from the jewel was used up…

She gave a soft sigh, before slowly turning around--

His breath caught in his throat when his green eyes locked onto her blue orbs.

"Hello. My name is Kagome." She reached her hand out to him, a soft expression on her face.

"…" In a daze, his hand moved on its own, and reached out, placing his own large hand with in hers.

"Strange…" She spoke as she slowly placed one foot in front of the other, walking towards him. "I thought you would be taller…" She teased, smiling up at him with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"I…" He could already feel blood rushing into his cheeks, as she closed in on him.

"You're blushing…" She whispered underneath her breath, giggling, before gently pressing her body into him.

"S-Shut up." Was the only thing he could think of, which caused her to laugh once more.

"So cute…" Reaching up she trailed her fingers down his flushed cheek, causing him to stutter slightly.

"I--I--!!!" His words were cut short when he felt her press her soft lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise and his heart practically jumped out of his chest. He was so stunned he wasn't able to snap out of it until he felt her pull away.

"I've been waiting so long to do that…" She looked up at him with a kind expression, a small splash of pink went across her nose.

He sighed as her vanilla scent drifted into his senses, calming him. He looked down at her, and he could feel his eyes softening towards the beautiful woman before him…

Reaching up, he gently caressed her warm cheek, before running his fingers through her long raven tresses. His body started to heat up, and an unknown feeling flowed through him. Finally… he was able to touch her…

He pulled her to him and enveloped her into a gentle in brace, smiling as some of her hair tickled his nose.

He was able to hold her…

"Me too…" He whispered under his breath.

Her mother was right. She was able to move on, and find something interesting inside of that old storage building after all…

_Fin~_

* * *

Yay its done! And really long! XD lol seems like I took me forever!

_**Thanks:**_ **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko** for helping me out in this! Hope you liked it!! ^^

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it!

ShadowFoxMoon


	7. Eyeshield 21: Hiruma

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha

_**NOTE:**_ The idea came from a request that was sent to me from a PM, by _**mywolfmoon**_. She wanted a Eyeshield 21 X-over with Riku/Kagome.

Well I never heard of it so I went and checked it out, and by the second episode I fell in love with it! It is a great anime and if you haven't seen it you should definitely check it out.

Though it isn't a Riku/Kagome like they requested, because I haven't gotten far enough into the series to even see him yet, I got another idea for Hiruma/Kagome--!! I hope that is alright, and I'll probably do Riku/Kagome later, when I finally get far enough into the show to when they introduce him.

_**Story**_

Kagome wasn't sure how it happened-- It was like he oozed out of the shadows and appeared before her. A demon bent on dragging her to hell with him, and never let her go… Well, maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone said? Maybe he was… nice?

Yet the moment the thought went through her mind, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own foolish naive personality. No matter how many troubles or hardships she goes through, deep down it lurks inside of her, dormant, and she just can't get rid of-- Like a bad habit…

Yet even so, she figured it might be best if she just prides herself in thinking that 'Everyone has a least some good inside of them.' And not fight those naïve thoughts she has always had, and probably will never get rid of.

And so this is what was going though her mind when the demon first approached her, flashing that well known grin of his as he looked down at her, like a beast staring down its prey. Though he had sharp fangs, and ears larger then most bat demons she has come across, she wasn't scared of him. She has seen worse, and no human will ever frighten her… No matter how intimating he tries to be.

"You." He pointed down at her. "You have a pretty face." Though the words were obviously meant as a blunt observation, then a compliment. "You are _going_ to join our cheering squad." He stated, more then requested.

"Cheer for you?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Aren't you lucky or what?" His grin grew, and he confidently jabbed his hands back into his school uniform slacks.

"Sorry, but I'm not into skirts and flipping around." She rolled her eyes at him and shifted the pack that was on her shoulders. "Especially not for you."

"Oh?" Hey raised both his eyebrows, amused by her answer. "Well, let's see about that…" He trailed off while sticking his hand into his uniform jacket. Then he pulled out a small blackish book. Engraved onto the cover was 'The Devil's Handbook.' After a few quick shuffles through the pages, he stopped. "Kagome Higurashi." He pointed at the page, his grin never wavering. "Transferred here two months ago… Seems you like to jump schools a lot--" He mumbled to himself. "Looks like since middle school, for some unknown reason you came down with many 'sicknesses' and was forced to leave after your academy level became too low-- Since then, you haven't been making many friends because of rumors, and are constantly changing from one school to another… Aww, poor baby." He hummed with a smile. How does he know all of this--? "People question why you changed schools so many times and wonder if you are a delinquent or a trouble maker." Reaching up he placed his hand underneath his chin and chuckled. "Of course the students here don't know that yet--" He looked down at her with a satisfied expression, as if he won something over on her. "Maybe I should inform all the people and teachers here of this information?" He reached into his jacket again and pulled out a megaphone, as if by magic. "I believe they deserve to know--" He spoke into the device causing his voice to echo out of the other end, his cheeky grin grew, almost touching his eyes with an evil glint in his orbs. "--!!" He took a huge gulp of air and--

"I don't care. You can tell them if you want." She shrugged. Her words caused him to stop in mid-breath, as if he was caught off guard. "I don't care what others think of me. So go ahead and tell whoever you want, it won't matter." He looked down at her, blinking, registering what she just said. "You have anything else in that little book of yours that you want to throw at me or can I leave now?"

Slowly, his grin lost its luster and fell from his face.

Yoichi Hiruma wasn't sure what to think at first. No one has ever said that to him before. Not caring about what others think of them? It was unheard of. For a woman to say it to him… He liked it!

And you all know what Hiruma does to things that catch his interest--

He looked back down at his trusty handbook and hummed.

Scanning the page once more, he looked through the small information he had on the girl. No, that's not good enough-- Pointless-- He skipped several things until his eyes landed on something that looked useful… Seems she has a younger brother and--

His thoughts were immediately put to a halt when he felt something, or _someone_ touch his ear--

He glanced over only too see the woman's face beside his, and she had her full attention on his ears. This of course didn't go too well with him--

"What the hell are you doing?" He said in a calm tone. Which was rare for him. He is never calm, but his curiosity got the best of him and overpowered his anger for the moment… but just for a moment. For when he felt her stoke the end of his ear again, his patients snapped and-- "Hey woman! You--…" His words stopped in his throat.

This girl…

Her expression was so soft, as if she was happy for some reason. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and she has a gentle smile on her face.

His angry snarl lowered to a small frown, wondering what in the world is wrong with this woman…

Kagome wasn't sure what came over her really…

After she asked him if he had any other tricks in that book of his, he looked down at it and-- A movement caught her attention and her blue orbs locked onto his large, pointed ears.

As he was looking over the words and thinking to himself, his ears would twitch. It was very small but she noticed it, and it would only be once every few seconds. When she saw them, memories of Inuyasha's ears flooded her mind, and a very old itch started to come back--

Next thing she knew she reached up and gently grabbed it. He asked what she was doing of course, but she was so focused on them she really didn't pay attention to him, but when he got angry, his ears twitched again.

She couldn't hold in her excitement as his ear twitched underneath her touch, causing a rush of blood to flood her cheeks and a warm expression to overtake her features. Yet her happy moment was soon put to an end when he gave a huff and pulled back, away from her grasp. She tried to resist the urge to give a disappointed sigh.

"What is the deal with you? Do you have like an ear f--" In an instant he shut up, and just stood there blinking, as if thinking about what he was just about to say.

Slowly his sly smirk appeared, flashing all his fangs for her to see. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a pen and started writing in the book. Of course his actions where all very suspicious, but it was the fact that the whole time he was writing, he was chuckling to himself.

Naturally she got curious, and leaned over to take a peek at the page--

"I do _NOT_ have an ear fetish!!" She yelled out to him. Her outburst only caused his cocky grin to grow and he laughed.

Of course he thought otherwise, and told his opinion to the rest of the school by placing posters all around the campus, stating so…

Yet she wouldn't realize till later, that was just his way of saying he likes you…

* * *

When those posters were placed, the rumors about her increased, and less people talked to her. She didn't worry about rumors, they never bothered her ever since coming home permanently from the past. And the fact that the one or two people that rarely struck a conversation with her stopped-- Didn't bother her either. After all, they weren't her friends, and she hasn't had any in a long time.

She has gotten use to being alone at school by this point…

Yet for some reason that boy wouldn't leave her alone. He came again the very next day. He realized the poster didn't work, so he tried to come up with new creative ways to try and upset her.

She was doing quite well at first, keeping him at bay, but then her habits kicked back in, and one twitch from those ears had her practically latching onto him, to touch them… Big mistake.

The moment she did so, his grin grew, as if he was expecting this, and suddenly a bright flashed blinded her. When she was finally able to see, he was gone.

Just a few hours later several hundred posters were littered around the school, and placed on the internet, proving the fact that she did have an ear fetish, with a picture proving it…

* * *

After that last poster, he finally came to realize that she wasn't lying, and she really didn't care. Of course this burst his bubble of joy and he quickly got bored of it… Yet to her luck he had other ideas still left inside his sleeves he has yet to use on her…

Kagome was just inside of her locker, minding her own business, when she suddenly felt an aura appear beside her. She paused what she was doing, and leaned back. Peeking over her locker door, she came face to face with a familiar fanged smile…

"Good mornin'." He greeted, with a gleam in his eyes as he looked down at her.

She just looked at him for a few moments, and then with a shake of her head went back to what she was doing. Yet as she was turning back towards her locker, a deep chuckle entered her ears, causing her to pause in her movement.

Leaning back over she looked at him and-- She raised an eyebrow when she saw him scribbling in his handbook, his smirk growing with each passing second, and his chuckle escaping through a slightly opened gap in his fangs.

Curiosity getting the best of her again, she peeked over and looked down at the page he was writing in. Her blue orbs skimmed across the words quickly and it read: 'Unsociable loner who doesn't even have the courtesy to greet someone good morning.'

Her eyebrows quirked upwards after reading this and she growled.

"Hey--!!" Yet she was only left to look on in confusion, as the spot he once occupied was now empty-- Vanished. "Ugh." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly, and as luck would have it, he appeared before her yet again.

"Mornin'." He greeted her, his usual death smile plastered onto his face.

Since ignoring him didn't really work, she figured that she might as well reply to him this time--

"Good Morning." She greeted back.

She watched as his grin grew, and he reached into his jacket-- He chuckled to himself yet again as he started writing in his book. She could only look on in wonder, questioning what she did wrong this time.

"Is a flirt that seduces all men who come in contact with her…" The words whispered from her lips, as she peered over the edge of the book, reading it. "All I said was hello--!" Yet before she even had time to lift her head up, he was already gone, leaving a small echo of his amused chuckle in his wake.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, shaking her head…

He came to see her again, and again, and again. He continued coming to see her everyday just to try and find something about her so he could manipulate into his own advantage.

She tried different approaches to deal with him, but it was as if this man just twisted everything around to make her look bad.

Yet his attempts amused her, and she couldn't help but get excited, waiting for his usual time in the day to appear and try to anger her. It would never work, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have fun…

* * *

Kagome was just inside of her locker, and as she closed it, a familiar blond popped out of nowhere and placed his gleaming smile so close to her she could feel his breath brush across her ear.

"Hiru." She greeted with her own smirk. It was the nickname she decided to give him, just to get on his nerves.

"Woman." He replied back. Though it wasn't that creative, at least it wasn't 'Wench'.

She smiled to herself, and reached up, capturing his ear within her hand. He gave a dissatisfied sigh, and rolled his eyes, a frown marring his face. She gave a small laugh, before he grunted and pulled his head back, away from her touch.

By now, seeing each other became a normal and regular occurrence. He would find her, and begin with his usual greeting, or she would say hello first--

It wasn't long before it became normal for her to also grab his ear whenever she saw him. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't resist. Even when she barely sees his strangely styled hair sticking up from the crowd-- She would run over to him with a smile on her face, waving, before latching on to his ear like a life line. He would just sigh and roll his eyes, frowning from the treatment, before pulling away…

They didn't talk much, other then to say things to ruffle each others feathers. But even if it was just small conversations like that, it made her feel normal again.

At least she finally had someone she talked to, other then herself…

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallway, going to leave and go home now that school was over. She gave a small sigh, wondering why she didn't see Hiru today--

Suddenly, something wrapped around her neck, before she heard a small clicking sound. Her eyes widened and she reached up in worry, her fingers touching something dense and with a leather-like texture. She quickly hooked her finger and started tugging on it, trying to release it from her throat. Yet her efforts proved futile.

"Ya-Ha!" A familiar cocky laugh entered her ears and she looked up. Her eyes narrowed at him and his large grin only grew in amusement. "That's the spirit! I like that look in your eyes…"

"What did you do?!" She questioned, and looked down at herself.

Her eyes widened when she spotted a circular silver tag just low enough for her to see. She looked at it curiously and lifted it up, to try and get a better view. She then saw that it had engraved letters on it, so she tried her best to read the upside down words:

Yoichi Hiruma 1. If she wasn't mistaken that was his jersey number--

"…" His laughter entered her ears, and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"I am _not_ a dog!" She growled and stomped her foot.

"You're _mine_." He stated, pointing down at her. His words caused her blue orbs to harden at him once more. How dare he--! "And this will make sure everyone else knows it too." He laughed.

She grumbled to herself and reached behind her neck, to take it off. Yet after just feeling around for a few seconds, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as her fingers ran across a metal square with hole, the shape of a key, planted in the middle of it. He wouldn't dare--

Yet she was proven wrong when she looked up, and spotted him playfully waving the key in his hand, his cocky grin growing until it almost touched his ears.

"Take this off of me!!" She ordered, poking him in the chest.

"No." He plainly stated.

"Take this off of me now!" She shoved him hard, yet she wasn't strong enough to move him and he just stood there, laughing at her.

"No." He mocked her by dangling the key in her face.

"…" She growled and reached out to take it, but he pulled it away just before she touched it. "Give me the key!" She jumped for it, but he just laughed, and held it far above his head, beyond her reach.

"Oh, almost had it." He continued to toy with her.

Just as she was about to jump again, she paused. Slowly she took a step back, and reached up, hooking the collar once more and tugging on it with a sigh. Now she knows how Inuyasha must have felt…

"No wonder he was so angry with me about it…" She mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?" He questioned and leaned closer to her, his ears twitching.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she raised her hand, suddenly smacking him across his face with all she had. She stood there for a few moments, her trembling hand still in the air, and her chest heaving. He had his head turned to the side with a slightly surprised look on his face, his cocky grin missing.

"Like I would tell you." She huffed. "Asshole…" She whispered to him and turned on her heels, walking away.

She wasn't going to be made fun of and toyed with, playing into his hands. So instead she left him, deciding not to worry about the stupid collar anymore. He could keep that key for all she cared!

Reaching up she tugged lightly on the band once more, sighing. It felt as if a weak person was constantly choking her, it was an extremely uncomfortable and creepy feeling--

But she guessed she could learn to deal with it… For now.

* * *

Hiruma was just sitting on a bench outside, inspecting his favorite hand gun. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a pack of gum, humming. With a flick of his wrist a single stick popped up--

Feeling a familiar soft touch rubbing his ear he sighed, and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hiru." She greeted him with a smile.

"Woman." He acknowledged her presence, and leaned his head to the side pulling away from her touch.

"Is that sugarless?" She questioned while pointing at his pack.

"…" He thought for a few seconds before moving his hand so she could take the piece.

"Thanks!" She reached out and took the gum. She happily unwrapped it and stuck the chewy material into her mouth.

He watched for a few moments before flicking out another piece for himself. He picked it up with his teeth, and placed the pack back into his jacket. Using just his one hand he took off the wrapper and discarded the litter, while chewing on his own piece.

Just as he was about to continue on his gun, he saw a small hand reach out and touch it. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her trail her finger down the barrel with a curious look in her eyes. Without his permission she then took his gun and looked at it carefully.

"Wow this looks so real…" She whispered to herself and flipped the gun several times to look at it in different directions. "It's heavy too…" She held it with one hand, gripping the handle, and her finger on the trigger. "What are you doing with this kind of toy any--" Her words were cut off as a blast tore threw the air, and a shot ripped through the gun and into the sky. All she could do was stand there with her eyes wide open, like a deer caught in the headlights. It was rather amusing to him and he laughed.

"It's real." He pointed to the gun in her hands that she just accidentally set off.

He watched as her eyes slowly looked down at the gun in her hand. Yet as a few moments passed, her eyes started to shift back and forth, and a blush of pink rushed into her cheeks, across her nose.

"You like guns?" He asked with a grin. Reaching out he took his gun back, and started looking over it again.

"…" She looked down at the ground and her cheeks darkened. "…No."

He knew she was obviously lying, and laughed. Quickly he reached out before she could react and wrapped his arm around her waist. She gave a small squeak as he pulled her to him, and she plopped down beside him on the bench.

"If you say so." His grin grew and his hand moved up, slapping her on the back, causing her to grunt at the rough treatment. Looking back at his gun, he started to inspect it again with her sitting beside him.

"That was… my first time firing a gun." Her meek voice whispered against his ear, causing his grin to grow, flashing his fangs.

"Did you like it?" He asked while glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"…" She nodded, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Yes." He laughed at her childish fidgeting, grinning to himself. "What are you doing checking your gun when it's loaded anyway? That's dangerous." She warned him. Yet he was more amused with the fact that she didn't mention that he shouldn't bring guns to school in the first place…

"What good is a gun with no bullets?" He questioned back.

While he was looking over his gun, he tweaked it a little, and emptied it. With a few quick movements took the barrel apart to examine the inside more carefully. An excited yet soft gasp beside him caused him to pause and look over towards her.

Her eyes were dilated, her full attention on the object in his hand. Her blush returned as she watched with complete amazement and awe on her face, staring at his gun as if she just watched a magic trick.

He smiled, chuckling at her reaction, finding it amusing. He never would have thought she would like guns… He shook his head and went back to his work.

That day was the longest time he has ever been with her… and not been slapped.

That could easily be fixed-- A sly smirk crept its way onto his face.

"That collar looks good on you--"

He felt a familiar force smack across his face, causing his head to whip to the side from the power. She give a angry huff, and he slowly turned his head back around just in time to watch her storm away from him, her movements stiff and full of rage.

He smiled in satisfaction and gave a pleased laugh. The stinging tingles of her attack were still present on his cheek, and he looked down at his pistol, humming to himself.

She was such a spitfire… He liked it!

* * *

The first time the Devil Bat saw Kagome, they questioned whether or not they were seeing things…

They were walking to the club, when they spotted Hiruma sitting outside, cleaning his rifle. That was a normal occurrence, and they didn't pay attention to that, but a pretty girl willingly walking up to him, and grabbing his ear while smiling-- that was practically unheard of!

He pulled away from her touch, and brushed it off as if it were nothing. She said something to him with a smile and he spoke back to her. What they said they weren't sure, they were too far to hear.

Yet they were shocked again when Hiruma suddenly pulled out a small lollypop from his jacket and handed it to her. Her smile brightened and she reached out and took the sweet treat. They could only question their eyes, before thinking that Hiruma was actually being nice to someone as they watched the girl unwrap the snack and put it into her mouth.

But they were proven wrong moments later…

The girl suddenly turned sickly green and pulled the lollypop from her mouth, sticking her tongue out in disgust. She then yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him, then at the sucker, obviously angry.

His familiar fanged smile grew on his face and he replied to her outburst calmly. She huffed then the others watched in horror as she suddenly jabbed the lollypop into his hair, and it got stuck within his blond locks. They gasped in surprise by the girl's actions, but she just smiled as she saw the white stick protruding out of the side of his head, satisfied she got her revenge.

This did not make Hiruma happy at all…

He yelled at her, jumping up from his sitting position and started shouting in her face. Yet the brave girl just shouted back with the same intensity, shocking the members yet again. This continued for several turns, Hiruma yelling at the woman, while she retorted back with her own insults. That is until Hiruma suddenly stopped, and leaned back, his evil grin slowly appearing on his face.

They then watched as he said something to her in a calming way-- They gave huge gasps as they watched the young woman smack their team leader so hard across the cheek they heard the thundering sound all the way to where they were hiding. The woman then huffed, turning on her heels and walking back the way she came.

Just as they were about to go to him, to see if he was alright, they watched as he slowly turned his head, focusing on her back as she stormed away from him. Their mouths almost dropped to the floor as they saw a small smile appear on his face, and was looking at her with an unknown gleam in his eyes. Which was a strange scene, considering the lollypop was still stuck in his hair.

They whispered under their breath, question their own eyes. They must be seeing things…

Yes. It must have been a hallucination that they all somehow saw at the same time-- There was no other explanation…

* * *

"You want me to come to your game?" She repeated his request, and she looked at him questionably.

"No." He shook his head and pointed down at her. "You _are_ coming to the game." He stated matter of fact. Her eyes narrowed at his pushy attitude and she huffed. Why couldn't he just ask her nicely instead of ordering her around?!

"You should know by now asking me like this is not going to work." She sighed, shifting the backpack that was on her shoulder. If he just asked her like a normal person, she would probably have said yes-- But he had to be an Asshole… like usual. He reminded her of Inuyasha at times, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Why would I come to your game anyway?" She questioned, glaring at him.

"…"

He didn't really answer, and all she could do was stare as she watched him sigh, his body deflating slightly. The movements were small, but she noticed them. Was he-- Was he actually upset she rejected his offer? This left her to question his motives for wanting her to come and watch the game. She sighed and turned on her heels.

"Besides, I thought I already told you that I wasn't going to be a cheerleader for your team?" She spoke over her shoulder while she walked away from him.

She shifted the backpack onto her shoulder uneasily, questioning whether she did the right thing or not. Knowing him, it was probably just some trap to embarrass her or make her angry…

Yes, he asked her to come to his game, because it was a trap in disguise…

* * *

Kagome fidgeted in her desk, staring at the clock on the wall. A sigh escaped her lips as she tapped her pencil on the wooden furniture in worry. Glancing out of the window beside her, she spotted the open field the players will be using for the game today.

A feeling started to eat up inside her, and she sighed again, looking away from the scene with a saddened expression. Out of habit, she gently started to play with the tag that had his name written onto it, lost in thought.

His reaction to her rejection played over and over again in her mind, causing her chest to feel heavy and constricted.

She sighed for the hundredth time that day, wondering if she made the right decision…

* * *

Kagome stayed in her class room long after the bell rang. She stared out of the window, down at the field as the men gathered to play the game. Soon after, a crowd formed as the students gathered onto the hillside beside the field to watch. She shook her head and went back to her notepad, scribbling down more notes for the day, so she wouldn't fall behind because of the daydreaming she had during class.

Yet her pencil was put to a halt when a whistle sounded throughout the area, signaling the start of the game. She shifted in her spot and forced her eyes forward, staring at her work.

Don't look. Don't look. She repeated in her mind over and over again. It is none of your business, and you don't even like sports. She reminded herself…

"One look wouldn't hurt…" She mumbled under her breath. "Just one peek and that's it." Slowly her eyes glanced over, and she quickly spotted the man with the number 1 on his jersey. "Hey, it's Hiru." She smiled down at him-- "Ah~!" She gave a squeak in surprise, and jumped, covering her eyes as she just witnessed him being tackled to the ground. Slowly she spread her fingers, and peered through the large gaps to make sure he was alright.

She sighed in relief as she watched him get up from the ground, and dust himself off as if it were no big deal. Placing her hand onto her chest, she tried to still her beating heart-- Why was she worried for him anyway?! He was a jerk! She huffed and glanced back out the window--

She tilted her head curiously as she watched the team leave their huddle. Hiru paused in his walk to his position, and looked over towards the grassy hill beside the field. Slowly he scanned the area, but then turned his head away and walked towards his spot, getting ready.

"He was looking for me." She quickly realized. She nibbled on her lip nervously, and looked down at the floor.

Reaching up she gently touched the tag, running her finger over the engravings that spelled his name and number. After her mind went blank for several minutes, she looked back out the window. Her chest ached as she watched him leave another huddle, and look towards the hill once more.

Her eyes hardened and she huffed stubbornly. Quickly gathering her things into her pack, she left the class, not wanting to stick around anymore.

* * *

"Excuse me." She mumbled under her breath as she passed the people sitting on the grassy floor, trying to find an empty spot. She gave a small cheer in her head when she saw an opening between two guys. "Is this spot taken?" She questioned them, smiling.

They looked up from the game, and when they spotted her, their eyes widened in fear. They quickly shook their heads, and she smiled, gently plopping down between them, putting her pack behind her.

The moment she sat down though, the boys quickly dispersed, scooting away from her until they were at a safe distance. She looked around, and raised her eyebrows as she realized there was a perfect circle around her, as if there was an invisible barrier, because no one wanted to sit beside 'Hiruma's property.' As they so graciously called her behind her back.

She gave a shrug and sighed, reaching up she touched the tag that was the cause of that particular rumor. Oh well, not like it matter to her why they ignored her, or even at times run from her in fear…

A whistle broke her thoughts and she looked up. She scanned the field and her eyes landed on the man wearing the same number that was printed on her tag. His back was to her, as they were gathered inside of another huddle, discussing their next move. When they broke up, walking to their assigned stations, she placed her hand beside her mouth.

"Hiru!" She tried to yell over the others, to get his attention.

He paused mid-step, and looked in her direction. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise, before a sly grin appeared on his face. She smiled to herself, and then casually waved at him. He huffed, as if finding it amusing, and then turned away from her, jogging towards his position.

After the game was over, she waited until everyone left and the members walked to the locker room to change, before standing up. Hiru strolled up to her, his helmet off and tucked underneath his arm. She smiled and waved at him as he approached.

"You won! Congratulations!" She cheered.

He didn't say anything, and she suddenly felt him kick her in the back, causing her to stumbling forward a few steps. It didn't hurt, but it was a strong kick none-the-less. She could only raise an eyebrow at him, as he walked away from her, going toward the club room to change as well.

She wouldn't find out till much later, but that was just his way of saying that he was happy…

* * *

Kagome was walking home like she normally does. She was happy with the fact that she didn't have any homework today, and she had time to herself to relax. Smiling to herself, she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone ahead of her, not seeing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled, and took a step away from him, shifting her empty pack back onto her shoulder. She didn't look up, and chose to just stare at his chest, before turning, trying to quickly pass him. But he suddenly got in front of her again, and this caused her to raise an eyebrow. "What are you--" She finally looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a smirk on his face and some unknown expression in his eyes. A chill went down her spine and she quickly turned around to go the other way.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw another man standing directly behind her, blocking her way, with that same look in his eyes. She turned to the side, so that she could see both of them at the same time. They chuckled and slowly started to come closer to her, and in reaction she began to walk backwards, away from them.

It wasn't until her body was shrouded in darkness, did she realize she backed into an alleyway. Hope filled her, and as her last chance to get away form them, she turned around and ran. Yet she could only squeak when she ran into something solid, causing her to groan. The wall chuckled, and the sound caused a chill to go through her veins, and her heart jumped out of her chest.

Slowly she raised her head, and her eyes widened when she spotted the third man staring down at her. He was waiting for her this whole time--

"Well well." He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could react, causing her to yell out.

"Let go of me!" She shouted in anger. Grabbing her backpack with her free hand she slammed it into his head, causing him to grunt out in surprise. "Damn." She cursed underneath her breath when he quickly recovered, wishing that for the first time that she had homework…

Yet that didn't stop her from trying again, but his was ready for it this time, and grabbed it before it hit him. He ripped it from her grasp and threw it onto the ground. She reached out and scratched his face, but that only seemed to make him angry, and he captured her other hand with a smirk.

Placing both her wrists into his large hand he held them above her head and she winced as the muscles in her shoulders stretched uncomfortably.

"Let go!" She yelled out, and with her feet she kicked him in the place that no man can be hit without doubling over in pain-- and he did just that.

She called out in joy inside her mind as he let go, but she forgot the other two who were behind her, and as she was about to jump over the man, they grabbed her from behind.

She screamed out in both frustration and fear, starting to kick and struggle in the man's grasp. Yet she soon found herself in the same position with her hands above her head, only this time she was facing away from him, and his other arm was around her thighs, so she couldn't kick anymore.

"Are you okay boss?" He man questioned his fallen leader. He just grunted from his position on the floor.

"Just fuckin' great!" He hissed out, slowly standing to his feet. She could practically feel her thrashing heart pounding inside her ears, and her body was trembling as she watched him stagger towards her. She took a deep breath and was about to scream, but his dirty and large hand clamped over her mouth, preventing it. "Stupid woman!" He yelled at her, causing her to flinch at the loud sound. He reached out, gripping the collar Hiru gave her. "Damn Hiruma!!" He cursed. His hate and anger was whipping around his body, as he growled through clinched teeth. "It's his fault we are in this fuckin' mess!"

Hiru!? She repeated in her mind, and struggled harder to try and free herself from the men's hold. What does he have to do with this?! She gave a small yelp of pain as he suddenly pulled hard on the collar, pinching her skin. Then suddenly the band gave way, snapping, and he placed the now broken gift next to his face and snarled at it, before throwing it off to the side, discarding it.

"Well, we will just have to teach that Hiruma bastard that he can't mess with us!!" He roared, causing his two buddies to cheer with him.

Her eyes started to sting, as the familiar feeling of tears started to appear in them. So she is just a toy to get to Hiru? Just the thought alone almost had her laugh-- but now was not the time to be laughing, so she was forced to continue to try and fight them, even though her movements were limited. Why would they think that he cared whether something happened to her or not… He treated her like crap most of the time and picked on her--

What were they going to do with her?

Yet once the thought left her mind, she instantly regretted it, when the answer came all too quickly, and he reached up and grabbed the collar of her shirt. With little effort he ripped her shirt apart, and the sound caused her heart to thump even louder and her throat suddenly became dry.

Using her last strength she struggled against the mans grip, and cheered inside her mind when she got one leg free-- Before he could react she reared her leg back, and using all her power slammed her foot against his face. She huffed in satisfaction as the man grunted in pain and stumbled backwards.

Yet she didn't have time to do anything else, before she felt a powerful hit across her face, sending her head whipping to the side.

"Damn woman!" He yelled out, and he placed his large hand onto her throat. "Let her go." He ordered.

"But boss she--"

"Do it!!" He roared out, making them jump in surprise and quickly let her go. She started to struggle against him, putting her hands onto his wrist and kicking the air beneath her as he held her up with just his one arm.

"Ass…hole." She wheezed out as his grip on his neck tightened.

He growled in anger and suddenly tossed her off to the side. She flew threw the air before slamming against a wall. The air got knocked out of her, and her head snapped back, hitting the wall so hard that spots dotted her vision. As she laid there on the floor, her sight started to fade, and she knew she would black out soon.

She started to think about things, questioning if she should have done this, or should have done that better, then maybe this would never have happened to her…

If she would have just learned to fight back when she was visiting the past, instead of relying on the others for protection--

Maybe if she packed her books into her pack anyway today, instead of leaving them at school--

She should have just taken another route home this time, then maybe…

Yet the whole time she was questioning herself, she never once thought that this was Hiru's fault-- Even as her eyelids became too heavy, and she was forced to close them, the idea never even crossed her mind…

If only Inuyasha were here…

Just as she was on the brink of unconsciousness, the sound of yelling and shoots buzzed in the back of her mind, before screams of terror followed in its wake-- Then it all went quiet…

She tried to move, but her body felt heavy and wouldn't listen to her commands-- Suddenly the ground disappeared below her, and she felt lighter then air, as if lifted up by soft clouds.

She sighed in relief as the strong aroma of smoke, with a small hint of cinnamon mix with it, touched her senses.

"Hiru…" She whispered, before she could no longer stay awake, and was forced into darkness.

* * *

With a small gasp, Kagome shot up and looked around franticly. She sighed in relief when she realized she was inside her room, on her bed, and reached up to her chest, trying to still her rapidly beating heart.

Looking down, she noticed she was changed into the dress shirt she usual wore to sleep-- Her eyes widened when she didn't see a familiar shimmer of the tag, and her heart sank. Gently touching her neck, she looked down at the ground sadly, knowing that it wasn't just a dream…

Getting out of bed she walked through her small apartment and into the kitchen to get something to drink.

She had to live alone, because her school was too far away to stay at the shrine, and travel the long distance everyday-- but she didn't mind…

Then again…

She paused on her way to the kitchen and started at the front door. Being alone could be… _lonely_ at times.

But it wasn't until today, when she needed someone to comfort her the most, that she realized this too late…

Yet even so, ever since that time, she noticed an aura following her to and from school everyday, just out of sight…

* * *

Hiruma was casually walking down the hallway. His hands were inside of his pockets, and every now and then he would blow a bubble with his chewed gum.

He paused in his steps when he felt a familiar touch on his ear, and he glanced down. Usually he would pull away, but instead he decided this time he would allow her to touch it until she was satisfied…

After a few moments she stopped her rubbing and pulled her hand away, a small smile on her face.

"Hiru." She greeted.

"Woman." He replied back. "You look like shit." He spoke his thoughts as he looked at the pale woman, and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"…" She sighed, and reached up, touching her now bare neck. "I lost the gift you gave me…" She confessed and looked at the ground sadly. Completely skipping the facts of what happened to her yesterday on her way home--

"Is that so?" He questioned her. Gift? He forced her to ware it-- His eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly felt her wrap her arms around his neck, embracing him.

"You don't have to pretend. I know it was you." She told him. "Thank you…" She whispered against his ear, causing a small shiver to go up his spine. Her hold around his neck tightened, and he heard her take a deep breath, sighing against him.

An unknown feeling hit him hard in the stomach and he felt his chest tighten slightly. Rising his arms, he slowly brought them around her, but then stopped himself before he did. He shook his head, and then brought his arms back to their rightful place by his sides.

Realizing what she was doing she quickly pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Umm…" She looked at the floor nervously. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hug you so suddenly like that-- I just…" She mumbled.

"Whatever." He shrugged, as if it where no big deal. "You're so flat-chested it doesn't matter anyway."

Suddenly he felt an oddly familiar smack across his check, and it caused him to whip his head to the side from the force, leaving a red mark in its wake.

"Jerk!" She huffed, before turning on her heels and storming away like she usually does.

Slowly, he turned his head back and watched her leave. A sly grin on his face…

* * *

Hiruma was walking down the empty corridor, while chewing his sugar-free gum. Coming up to his destination, he turned and opened the door. Anyone seeing him would stop and stare, questioning their eyes, for the sign above the wooden doorway said 'Library'.

He strolled down the room, checking each aisle, before he spotted his target and smirked.

She was standing on the balls of her feet, reaching far above her head. She had a concentrated look on her face, as she stretched her arm as far as it would go to reach the top shelf for the book she wanted, yet she was just a hair too short. Out of habit she raised one of her legs up, and gave a small huff in frustration. The image gave him something to look at, and he tilted his head, until an amused chuckle rumbled through his chest.

He slowly walked up to her, and got directly behind her. She gave a small gasp when his appeared, as he gently leaned forward and reached above her. His body barely brushed against her back, but he paid that no mind and quickly retrieved the book she was so desperately trying to reach. With a sly smile he handed it to her, and she nodded her head, blushing.

"Umm." She seemed surprised he would help her. "Hiru." All she could think of was greet him like she normally does.

"Woman." He replied.

She shifted the book in her arm, and pressed it against her chest, while looking to the ground nervously.

"You here to make fun of me again?" She huffed, and suddenly looked up at him with fire in her eyes. His grin only grew, as he stared into that fiery expression of hers… He always did like that look.

"…" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out, and presented it to her by holding it up in front of her.

"You--!" She gave a small gasp and she brought her hand up to her lips, trying to hide her excitement. Yet her dilated eyes, and the pink color dotting her cheeks gave it away instantly. She slowly raised her hand and traced her finger along the new tag with his name engraved on it. "Is this for me?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course it is, stupid. Who else would it be for?" Reaching out he gently placed the black collar around her neck, and clipped it on for her. He didn't have a lock on it this time, so she could willingly take it on and off whenever she wanted--

Her eyes lit up and she raised her hand, softly touching her fingers along the tag, a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and scratched his head, looking away. He didn't think she would like it _that _much…

"Oomph!" He gave a small grunt in surprise as she suddenly slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck in joy. She laughed happily, causing him to shiver slightly as her breath brushed across his ear.

"Thank you!" Her grip on his neck tightened and he sighed.

He didn't know what came over him, but he reached up and gently patted her back in praise. She hummed in excitement, and her vanilla scent slowly enclosed around him, causing him to sigh once more, his body becoming loose and relaxed.

Glancing over towards her, he barely got a look at her cheerful expression, beyond her silk raven locks. He looked away for a moment, before sifting in his spot and clearing his throat.

"Okay." He reached out and gently placed his hands underneath her arms, and carefully pulled her away from him, out of her happy grasp. "That is enough--" Yet as he did so, while he still held her in the air slightly above his own height, he felt a soft touch on his cheek, causing him to stop.

His eyes widened slightly as she trailed her fingers across his flesh, her eyes were soft as she started down at him, and a blush was spread across her cheek. She had a small smile on her face, and the book was still hugged to her chest with one arm.

She gently moved her fingers down his cheek, before pausing for just a moment. She reached out and he felt his breath stop dead cold in his throat as she curiously glided her touch along his lips, as if treading across a grave.

He quickly got a hold of himself and shook his head, huffing. Placing her down onto the floor he could swear he saw a disappointed look on her face, but brushed it aside.

"Go on now." He turned her around and started to coax her away from him, using short but soft pushes, as if shooing her away like a dog. When he stopped, she slowly turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with a confused expression. He growled. "Go on!" He yelled out and raised his foot, harshly kicking her in the right direction.

"…" She stumbled forward a few steps, but after just one more glance at him, she jogged away, going to the check out desk.

He snorted and reached up, scratching his head in frustration at the stupid girl…

Slowly his hand slid down, and landed on his cheek. He looked at the ground in thought, still feeling her warm touch against his skin. The corners of his lips twitched slightly, and he hummed to himself.

"Damn woman…"

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the bleachers, watching the game. Anytime he did something amazing, she found herself cheering inside her head. She didn't know football could be so exciting, after all, this human sport couldn't compare to demons killing each other for a shard, but she couldn't help herself feeling pumped up whenever his pass landed another score on the board for his team.

Though it confused her as to why he kicked her every time she came to his games, she let the thought slide, not minding since it didn't really hurt. Reaching up and gently touching the tag he gave her, she smiled to herself and looked down at her lap.

Even though she said she wasn't going to cheer for his team, she comes to every one of his games-- Yet when she watches them, her eyes always focuses on one particular man that was out on the filed. Though the short boy with the green eyeshield was fast, she only found herself cheering for the man with the number 1 printed on his jersey…

And even if she said she didn't care about what others thought of her before--

_Unsociable loner who doesn't even have the courtesy to greet someone good morning. _

_Is a flirt that seduces all men who come in contact with her._

She didn't know how or when it happened, but she has started wondering what he really thought about her…

"Yoichi!" She called out to him as he approached her in his usual way, helmet underneath his arm. He paused in mid-step though, when he realized she called him by his first name, instead of the usual 'Hiru.' Smiling, she happily waved at him. He shook his head and continued walking towards her. "Congratulations!" She cheered for his win. She gave a soft grunt as she felt a familiar kick on her back, causing her to stumble forward.

"Come on…" He called to her over his shoulder. "Kagome…"

Her eyes widened slightly, before her smile brightened and a blush went across her cheeks. Quickly catching up to him, she found herself by his side as they both strolled to the locker rooms together…

Just maybe… He feels the same way too…

_Fin~_

* * *

Yay! Finished! There isn't many Eyeshield 21 X-over's out there, and it makes me sad because it is such a good anime! You guys should really check it out! I hope this story helps to inspire you to make your own Eyeshield X-over!

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


	8. Eyeshield 21: Komusubi

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha

Funny idea that just came to me that I couldn't pass up writing!

_**Story**_

It started out as a normal day for the Devil Bats. School has ended, and everyone was gathering around the field to start their practice routine like usual. Yet just as the last of the guys finally approached, all dressed in their protective gear and uniforms, Kurita noticed something was different about Komusubi…

"You look really pumped for practice today Komusubi-kun!" Kurita smiled down at him.

"Umph!" The short yet strong player of the team grunted in reply, steam coming out of his nose to show his enthusiasm. "Watch today!" He cried out happily, then after a few moments a large stain of red splashed across his face, blushing.

"What?!" Kurita called out excitedly. "Your girlfriend is coming to watch you practice!?" The exceedingly larger male in both weight and height cheered. "That's great Komusubi-kun!"

"Umph!" He laughed a little, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Girlfriend!?"** The Ha-Ha bothers spoke up at the same time, surprised, as was the other members of the team. This was their first time hearing that he had a female companion.

"Ha! He actually got a girlfriend?" Kuroki spoke up. "I don't believe it. There is no way _he_ can a get a girlfriend when I don't even have one!"

"Nah." Togano waved his hand in front of his face. "I bet she looks just like him!" Meaning it as an insult.

"Yeah!" Jumonji started laughing, just imagining it. "Just as short with twice the attitude."

"With a flat nose and rounded body!" Kuroki added on to the already ridicules image, stretched his arms out to show just how wide she was.

"Umph!" Komusubi was not at all pleased they would dare to talk about his girlfriend like that, and steam puffed out of his nose in rage. "No make fun!" He huffed out.

Yet they continued to laugh, paying him no mind to him. They held their sides from pain, imagining a short pig-like girl that resembled the short linemen in appearance--

"Dai-kun!!" A soft call from a distance catching everyone's attention. Even the Ha-ha brothers turned, and through their water filled eyes, looked past their blurry vision from laughing too hard-- Yet what they saw had them stop laughing immediately…

A girl with long silk like raven hair, going down to her waist in length, was running up to them, smiling happily and waving. She had lovely blue eyes that shone with such brightness, and a smile that seemed to warm you up just by looking at it. Her hair dancing around her freely from the small breeze.

Her body was shaped almost perfectly, from her plump chest to her rounded hips, slender legs-- which were on full display thanks to the short skirt she was wearing. In fact you could just imagine what she looked like under her dress shirt and tie that went along with it, an obvious uniform of another school that was nearby…

"Kagome!" Komusubi called back happily, waving as well.

Everyone's eyes practically popped out of their heads, their mouths gapping open in sheer shock. Even Hiruma was just standing their completely taken back-- so much so that the grip on his rifle loosened and it fell helplessly onto the dirt floor below…

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"HUUUUHHH???!!!!" Ha-ha brother's signature 'huh' in full effect.

"No… fucking… way…" Jumonji mumbled out in disbelief.

"How the hell did he bag someone like that?!?!" Kuroki yelled out in frustration and pointed towards her.

"She is like a fucking **TEN** on the hotness scale!!!" Togano joined him in his rant, not believing their eyes.

Yet they were proven wrong when the woman cried out happily and bent down to embrace their short teammate, before gently rubbing her cheek against his. This caused Komusubi to smile brightly, but at the same time his face was red with embarrassment at her open show of affection.

"I hope you don't mind I'm dressed like this." She started talking and pulled away from him. "The moment school was over I came here as fast as I could to watch you play!" A kind expression over took her face as she looked down at him.

"Watch!" He huffed proudly, flexing his arm.

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend to watch you?" She repeated his words, surprised. "You're so sweet Dai-kun!" She cooed and embraced him again, overjoyed.

"You mean to tell me she can understand him too?" Jumonji reached up and scratched his head in slight confusion.

"I thought only strong people could know what he was saying?" Sena questioned.

"Probably has something to do with the connection they have." Mamori spoke up.

"Ah, the power of love~!" Suzuna sighed, blushing.

After a few more seconds together, she stood up and introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The girl bowed to them. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled, making some of the boys blush. Tapping her finger onto her chin in thought, she hummed before walking up to each of them-- "Let me guess… Sena?" She bent down enough so that she was face to face with him, causing him to blush madly.

"Y-yes." He gave a small laugh.

"Mamori and Suzuna, correct?" She smiled a them, pointing to each of them as she said their name, and this only caused them to smile back.

"Musashi." She pointed to him next, and he smiled down at her, nodding.

"And…" She turned around and--

"Ah-ha-ha!" Taki suddenly appeared in front of her, doing his traditional spin while his leg was lifted into the air. "Pretty lady has to know me!" He stated with a smile.

"Of course." She gave a small giggle. "Taki, right?"

"Ah-ha-ha!!!" This caused him to spin even faster, trying to impress her. She just laughed at his energetic personality, before looking towards the next person.

"And you…" She looked down at the monkey like boy. His face immediately flushed red when her eyes locked onto his, and his large ears gave a small wiggle. "Monta?"

"L-L" He practically fell over in a daze, his eyes swirling with happiness. "L-lovely…lovely… Max…" He mumbled out. This only caused her to giggle, before glancing over the next man.

"Hmmm…." She playfully tapped her chin again, and walked up to the tall male, standing directly in front of him, inspecting him up and down. "Spiky blond hair, pointy ears, a gun on your shoulders… a fanged grin with an overly confident attitude…" She hummed out while looking up at him. "You must be Hiruma."

"…" His smirk grew in size from amusement, almost touching his ears. His distinctive laughter escaped from his lips as he looked down at her. She just took that as a 'yes' before looking for the other members-- Until her eyes landed on a familiar trio.

"Ah." She pointed at them. "The Ha-ha bothers: Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano." She pointed to each of them as she spoke their names. Veins appeared on top of their foreheads, and they growled.

"**We're not brothers!!"** How many times do they have to repeat themselves!? She just laughed at their anger, before turning around and facing the last member of the group.

"You must be Kurita!" She bowed respectfully to him. "Dai-kun has spoken so much about you!"

"Ah." The heavy man smiled happily, scratching the back of his head. "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome!" He replied. "Komusubi-kun has mentioned you several times to me before! Yet I had no idea you was so beautiful!" His kind words caused a light blush to go across her nose.

"Oh, stop it!" She laughed, before turning her head away embarrassed, and then playfully shoved his chest.

Suddenly the 350lb man went flying as if he was hit by a semi-truck. His body soared through the air, before harshly landing on the other side of the field, dust flying everywhere around him.

Everyone's eyes went as wide as saucers, and their mouths dropped open in surprise. Yet Kagome acted as if nothing happened, her head still turned away with a blush on her face, mumbling the words 'I'm not _that_ pretty...'

"Nice one Kagome!" Kurita yelled out from the other end, unharmed. He waved happily from his lying position on the ground.

"Oh my god…" Togano mumbled out in disbelief. "Did you see that?!"

"She just pushed Kurita all the way to the other side of the field, as if he was nothing!!" Kuroki yelled out.

"No wonder she can understand Komusubi's Power-Go language…" Jumonji realized.

"Kagome strong!" Komusubi puffed out proudly, steam coming out of his nose.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma laughed in amusement, tapping the rifle on his shoulder. "She's joining the team!" He stated matter-of-fact with his evil fanged grin adoring his face, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"You really want her to join us just like that?" Sena questioned, looking up at him.

"Fish mouth." Hiruma pointed to Kuroki, and ignoring Sena's question. "You're out!"

"WHAT?!" Kuroki yelled out angrily. "You can't be fucking serious! You're replacing me with a chick!?"

"Kekeke!" His laughter was his only reply, causing the male to get upset and growl.

"Hey Kagome?" Mamori spoke up, ignoring the fighting males beside them.

"Yes?" She turned towards her.

"How did you meet Komusubi?" She was wondering how the others did not know about the girl until today.

"Oh!" Reaching down, Kagome hugged Komusubi's head gently. "Dai-kun saved me from some thieves!" She purred. "He is so kind and brave!" She praised him, causing him to puff out his chest, yet his face was flushed red. "And strong!!" She cooed.

"Umph!" The short male huffed, and then flexed one of his arms. The act caused her blue eyes to soften towards him and she smiled.

"Fuck!" Kuroki called out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "With Hulk strength like hers she doesn't need damn protecting!!" He growled, spitting onto the floor in frustration.

"You're so funny, Kuroki!" She laughed, finding his enraged face to be particularly funny to look at. She raised her hand in the air and gave his back a playful slap, to show that she liked him.

The male went tumbling through the air, before landing face first, and skidding several feet across the dirt covered field.

"**SHIT!!!!!!!**" He mumbled out into the ground. "What the fuck?!?! Damn it!!" He continued to slur curses into the earth, before lifting himself up from the dirt and growling.

"Heh." Komusubi looked at his weaker teammate, smirking. Kagome just smiled at him, finding his particular reaction to be similar to Inuyasha, when she would 'sit' him.

Hiruma's all too familiar laughter rumbled though the area, unable to contain it. Staring down at the girl, his fanged smile crept its way onto his face. This girl was quite amusing…

* * *

Sorry if it's kind of short, it's just a small little scene I had to put up! XD


	9. Eyeshield 21: Riku

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha

As you can tell I like this series a lot! Lol

_**Story**_

Believe it or not, she was not always so happy and energetic. When she was younger, she was always shy, and never talked to anyone. The lone girl sitting in the corner of the class, who only watched the other kids play outside from a safe distance underneath a tree in the playground-- That is until _he_ came into her life…

Riku Kaitani…

"Hello, nice to meet you." He smiled down at her.

"H-hello." She replied back in a soft voice, looking down at the ground and fidgeting in her seat. She was sitting in her usual spot under the tree, watching the others play tag.

"You are not going to play with the others? Aren't you lonely sitting here by yourself?" He tilted his head at her, blinking.

"I-I um…" She started to twist the end of her small dress, feeling nervous.

"Come on." He smiled, and reached out, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet. "It's more fun playing, instead of just watching!"

He gave a small laugh as he held her hand, while running towards the other children. Looking down at their joined hands, she felt a heated feeling flow into her cheeks.

"What's your name?" He asked over his shoulder.

"K-Kagome." She replied.

"Kagome!" He repeated with a bright smile on his face. "I'm Riku! Hope we can be friends, Kagome!"

"…" She gave a soft nod, and for the first time she smiled at school, and each step they took, her smile could only grow, until she too was laughing in joy…

* * *

From that day forth Riku and her were never found apart, for she would always stick by his side whenever she could.

During the day she would catch herself staring at the white haired boy from across the classroom, while the teacher talked about this and that. Sometimes he would turn to look at her as well, before waving his hand at her and smiling. She would feel her cheeks heat up, but she would return the wave none-the-less, not wanting to be rude…

He was so smart, brave, and kind. Even though he just transferred here not too long ago, everyone liked him, and he was really good at playing tag!

Yet all too soon she quickly found her little heart started pounding in her chest whenever his green orbs locked onto her blue ones, and she didn't know what was wrong. Why was her heart going 'boom' every time he looked at her?

At first she thought she was sick, but then it only happened when he was around, and she soon realized this was a different kind of sickness…

And so Riku became her first crush, and even after all these years later, he was her _only_ one who made her heart go 'boom' loudly in her chest…

* * *

The day Riku had to leave, was one of the saddest moments she had-- It made her eyes all wet and her face felt soggy from the tears… It was the first time she has ever cried like that.

Why does her chest go ouch so much because he was leaving? Why did he have to move again!? It felt as if he just got here!

"Why!?" She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her large blue eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome. I don't like seeing you when you cry." He looked down at her sadly, a hurt expression etched onto his face. "I'll come back." A small color of pink flushed into his cheeks, before he reached out, and she squeaked in surprise when she felt herself being pressed into his body. "So don't cry…" He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"You promise?" She looked up at him, hopeful.

"Promise…" He smiled down at her.

Even though he promised… Why does her heart feel _broked_?

* * *

Kagome was walking through her house, a piece of toast was hanging from her mouth as she buttoned her dress shirt, getting ready to leave and go shopping with her three best friends. Years have passed, and she has grown into a fine young woman. Her body was curved in all the right places, her hair was long, and her eyes were still a deep set of blue. So it was obvious she had male admirers nibbling at her heels almost everyday. But even with Hojo's advances towards her, or any other male for that matter, they never held the same feeling she gets when she was with Riku, all those years ago.

She hasn't heard from Riku since that day, but somewhere in her heart she believed he would return, and she would see him again.

But never in her wildest dreams, would she believe that today was _that _day--

"Hey mom, I'm going now so…" She mumbled as she stuck her head into the living room, the bread bobbing up and down in her mouth.

"Oh honey!" Her mother exclaimed, catching her attention right as she was about to pull her head away from the doorway. "I was just about to call you! Look!" She pointed to the TV "Riku is on the Television!" She smiled.

"What?" She glanced over the moving screen-- Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slowly opened up, and the bread fell onto the floor. "N-no way…" She whispered in disbelief.

It was a before game interview of a football team that was fighting in the area, they were still in High-school but they were causing a lot of excitement in the crowd. There were four men on the screen, along with a woman, who was asking the questions.

A short male, who seemed to be their coach. Two tall men, one with long hair and wearing a cowboy hat who seemed rather relaxed, and the other who had short hair, looking tense, as if he was ready for anything at any given moment-- Then … it was _him_, standing there with a pleased smile, as if he had already won--

She didn't know he played football…

"_How do you think the Wild Gunman's are going to do in this fight today?" The reporter asked the couch. Yet he just continued to shoot into the air with his two revolvers, yelling out in excitement. _

"_We are going to herd them like cattle!! Yehaaa!" He cheered, saying the most ridicules metaphor she ever heard, yet he continuing his flashy show._

"_What about the Gunman's Running back? What do you think?" She pointed the microphone at a familiar white haired, green eyed boy. _

"_They are tough, but they can't out run my speed." Riku smiled up at the screen, confident-- He hasn't changed one bit…_

"What do you think Kagome?" Her mother looked back towards the doorway, but only raised an eyebrow when she didn't see her. "Kagome?" She repeated, but spotting the forgotten toast on the floor, she just smiled to herself and rose from her chair. "I'll go ahead and call her friends-- She won't be able to make it today after all…"

* * *

Kagome was leaned against the concrete wall, fidgeting nervously while looking at the ground in thought. She was waiting inside of the wide corridor, where she knew all the Gunman players will pass after the game. It took a lot of pleading and convincing that she knew one of the players to the guards, but she was finally let through…

As she was staring at the floor, deep in thought, wondering if Riku would even recognize her at all-- Her thoughts were put on pause, and she snapped out of her daze when a large group of shadows loomed over her smaller form and onto the floor.

Slowly she raised her head and she squeaked in surprise, her cheeks flushing red in slight fear when she saw all the tall and strong males staring her down, as if she was a slice of meat. They all had their gear on, just coming from the field, and going to the locker room, but her standing there must have distracted them from their destination--

"My, my." A clam, but still yet amused voice spoke above the rest. "What do we have here?" Using his thumb, he tilted his cowboy hat up slightly, getting a better look at her. "A fine little filly like you shouldn't be here. Are you lost?" He bent down slightly so they were face to face, causing her to back up, uncomfortable by the closeness.

"N-no." Reaching up she placed her hand onto her chest, to try and calm her rapidly beating heart. "I'm not lost." She shook her head slightly. "I'm looking for--" Yet she was interrupted by a surprised voice.

"Kagome?" The group of guys spread out, revealing the very reason she was even here.

"Riku!" She called out in joy, her face flushing red in excitement by just seeing him-- Her heart going 'boom' in her chest. She could instantly feel her fear melt away, and her eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"…" He reached up and scratched his slightly reddened cheek sheepishly with one finger, giving a small laugh.

"Hmm." Kid looked from the flushed face of the girl's, then to the also red face of Riku's, and he slowly stood straight. "I believe we should leave these two alone." He quickly figured it out, and started walking away to the locker room, not waiting on anyone else's opinions.

The rest of the team followed, until it was just Riku and her, standing alone in the big stone corridor.

"Kagome, what are you doing--" He was cut off from his question when she suddenly ran towards him, and embraced him tightly. His head was gently resting against her chest, because of his shortness in height compared to her, and this caused a stain of blood to rush across his nose.

"Riku, look at you! You look the same as you did all those years ago!" She smiled to herself, as she hugged his head. "But you're kind of short…" She joked, gently running her hands through his spiky white hair.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kagome." He huffed from between her bosoms, but did not push her away.

"I know…" She whispered underneath her breath.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow as something warm and wet splashed against his cheek, and he looked up. "--!!" His eyes widened when he saw the tears, softly rolling down her face, yet her smile was still glowing underneath all the crying.

"I know…" She repeated, and her eyes softened at him.

"…" Putting his gloved finger in his mouth, he pulled so that his hand was free, the glove dangling between his teeth. "You also know that I don't like seeing you cry." Reaching up with his bare hand he wiped away the liquid that was tumbling down her pale flesh.

"Riku." Reaching out, she ran her fingers though his soft hair once more. "I missed you." She sighed, her tears finally stopping. "Why?" She asked, slowly her happy expression started to turn for the worse, as her grip on his shoulders tightened, causing his eyes to widen, already knowing what was going to happen-- He was in trouble. "Why didn't you come see me!!?!" She started to shake him back and forth so quickly, his face was nothing but a blur. "Why didn't you call!!!!?!?! What is wrong with you!?!!?" She started to rant, growling at him. "Did you…" Her angry quickly deflated and her expression dropped. "Did you forget about me? Did you forget your promise?" She looked at the ground sadly.

"…" He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his dizziness, before looking back up at her. Raising his hand once more, he pulled her down to him, pressing her body against his in a tight embrace. "Idiot…" He whispered against her ear. "I could never forget you."

"Riku." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave a soft sob, going back to crying once again.

"Humph." He huffed. "You're still the same I see… Changing emotions more then anyone else I know." He smirked, finding it rather refreshing.

"Oh yeah?" She puffed. "Well… You're short!" She gave rather bad insult back. Pulling away from him she gently poked him in the chest. He just gave a small chuckle, enjoying himself.

"I'll grow out of this, but I don't believe you can grow out of your habits."

"…" She sighed, her temper fading away once again after seeing his happy expression. "Riku I…" She looked down at him, and her heart started racing in her chest, going 'boom' once more.

"Hmm?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"I have to go now." She admitted sadly. She wanted to stay longer-- "But will you come to the shrine tomorrow and see me?" She asked, looking down at him with hopeful eyes.

"…" He sighed. "Of course." He nodded.

"Promise?" She placed her hand over her chest nervously.

"Promise…"

"That's good." Smiling she bent down, softly pressing her lips against his cheek. "Tomorrow is a special day, so having you there just makes it even better!" She told him, her smile brightening. Her cheeks took on a small splash of color before she turned on her heels and started to jog away, happy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riku!" She called over her shoulder, laughing in joy.

"…" He just watched her retreating back, and slowly blood rushed across his nose. Reaching up he touched his cheek and looked at the ground in thought. "Special day?" He repeated. "What is so special about tomorrow…--!!" Suddenly the answer hit him and his eyes widened. He quickly dashed off into the locker room, not wasting time to get changed and leaving in a hurry.

"Hey Riku what's your rush--" Kid started to speak, but then he and the other members were left in the dust as he dashed off. The tall quarterback raised an eyebrow, but then smirked, chuckling in amusement. "Our little boy is growing up…" He joked.

All the while Riku was just mumbling to himself, running down the streets of Tokyo…

* * *

Kagome was jogging out of her house, wearing her school uniform, a green and white sailor outfit. Softly she was mumbling to herself about almost being late, but she pushed it aside and her cheeks took on a splash of red, thinking about Riku. Her heart started beating loudly in her chest at the mere thought of seeing him again today.

She giggled, believing that her luck was changing for the better. The first and only crush she had in school, suddenly came back, and he was going to come see her today!

Who knows, maybe fate was being kind to her, at least just for today-- after all, _was_ her birthday!

She hummed, believe that nothing could possibly go wrong…

"Kagome!" Her bother's voice caught her attention, and she paused in her run, turning to look at him. "It's Buyo!" He yelled to her worriedly. "He ran into the well-house, and now I can't find him!"

"…" She sighed and shook her head, wondering why that cat always got himself into such trouble. "Alright, I'll come help you." She smiled softly, walking over towards him.

Riku was standing at the bottom of the shrine stairs. A small wrapped gift was in his hands, on it was a bow with a note reading: Kagome.

He was mumbling to himself, whispering the words 'Happy Birthday' over and over again under his breath, looking down at the box in his hands. Suddenly his cheeks took on a new tint of color--

"Would you like go out with me later-- you know, get something to eat?" He finally spoke the words that were repeating inside of his head. He smiled to himself when rush of warmth flowed through his veins, and he sighed, as if a heavy weight lifted off of his chest.

He slowly lifted his head and looked back at the top of the stairs, his heart going 'boom' in his chest…

"There you are--!" Kagome cried out in joy, and lifted the heavy animal into the air, standing beside the old dusty well…

"You silly cat…"

_Fin~_

* * *

Yay I finished it! It was kind of sad in a way, and I hope it wasn't too short for you guys! I liked it though, and enjoyed writing it!

I'll see you guys in the next update!!


	10. Eyeshield 21 Hiruma

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha

And as you can also tell, I like this pairing in particular! XD

This has _NO_ connection to the other Hiruma/Kagome One-shot story that came before this. This is a different setting and different idea.

_**Story**_

That reporter once asked him:

'What type of girl do you like?'

His reply was…

'Someone useful.'

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened-- It was like she oozed out of the shadows and appeared before him…

He was on his way home, and as he walked down an alleyway he was suddenly slammed against the wall, a knife was at his neck. All he could really focus on was those deep set of blue orbs, before those soft pink lips started to move--

"So handsome…" She purred, gently trailing the end of the blade against his cheek. "Never would have guess the man foolish enough to try and hack into Sesshomaru's personal information, was still in middle school."

"Keh." He never was the sane type-- Yet more importantly how did she find him, and why was she even here? He wasn't able to find anything of importance in what little files he _could _get into. "What are you, his personal assassin?" His sly smirk grew.

"No, worse." She shook her head, smiling. "His secretary."

"Interesting!" He couldn't help but laugh at the woman that stood before him.

"I knew you would like that." She whispered out. "But really, who I am is not important to you at the moment, Little One."

"Little One…?" He repeated, not liking the nickname. "I'm sure you know my name--"

"Yes, I know much about you, but you have not earned my respect to call you by your name." She stated, causing him to chuckle once more. "Besides, I'm suppose to be punishing you for interfering into Sesshomaru's business." She sighed, as if bored by this fact, and gently trailed her knife further down his body-- Slowly the blade brushed against each of his buttons, cutting them off one by one until his jacket was fully open, exposing his dress shirt underneath. "Its too bad, I have taken quite the liking to you."

"Heh. I have that effect on women--!" His eyes widened in shock as he felt her lips hungrily slam against his, catching him off guard. He gasped, and then he felt a tongue dart into the sudden opening.

He grunted in response, feeling her hands roam against his chest, before ending entangled into his hair. By the time she pulled away, he was out of breath and he could feel a small amount of blood rush into his cheeks from the heated encounter.

Damn…

She stole his first kiss-- Swirling his tongue around in his mouth he frowned. That wasn't all she stole either--

"Hmm, peppermint." She gently blew a small bubble of gum from her mouth. Pulling away from him, she smirked at his slightly winded state, satisfied.

"Thief." He whispered out. That was his last piece, and he wasn't exactly done using it…

"You should be lucky that's all I'm taking from you today." She hummed out, blowing another bubble. He could feel the cold blade trailing down his cheek once more. "I like you." She smiled up at him. "How about we make a deal, hmmm?" She playfully tapped the side of the knife against his cheek. "If you promise to leave Sesshomaru alone from now on, and I won't have to punish you…" She raised her other hand, his eyes widened, seeing a familiar handbook within her clutches. When did she-- "And I might even help you expand your reach of information, far beyond what your cable of doing alone…" She offered.

"Keh." Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face, amused by her offer.

"That's a good boy." She cooed, gently trailing her fingers down his jaw. She smiled, before pulling away from him all together, taking several steps back. She tossed him his book, which he easily caught. "I'll see you around, Little One." She called to him over her shoulder as she calmly strolled away.

As he watched her walk away, he wasn't sure what just happened…

Glancing down at his book, his smirk grew, almost touching his ears, and his distinctive laughter filled the area as it roared out in amusement.

He wasn't sure if he was suppose to die by her hands that day or what was going to happen, but some how it ended up in his favor, and instead of getting killed-- He was given something that would forever change the way he did things…

He was given Kagome…

Just hours later, his slightly thin book quadrupled in thickness, and he began to wonder if he was just _that_ fucking lucky…

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her booth seat inside of a small café. She had her hair tied up with a clip, loose strands handing down, and she wore a slimming pair of glasses, resting on her nose. She was waiting for a particular someone to arrive and join her. She called him on his cell rather suddenly, but she was sure he would make room from his _busy_ schedule to show.

As she stared out of the window, a figure stopped just inside the corner of her vision, standing beside the table. Seeing a familiar mop of yellow hair on top of said figure, she could only smirk, yet she did not looking away from the window.

"Keh." He plopped himself onto the opposite side of the table. Raising both his arms he placed them on top of the seat lazily, and looked at her.

"And here I thought you were going to sit by me… pity." She hummed, finally turning away from the window to look at him.

"Why did you call me here?" He ignored her comment. Shifting in his seat, he got even more comfortable in the cushioned chair, spreading his legs open and slouching a little.

"I just wanted to see you." She replied with a smile, before gently pushing her glasses back up her nose with one finger.

"I don't believe that." He snorted.

"Well, believe what you want to then, Little One." She smirked. Slowly she lifted her foot from her shoe, discarding the snicker for now, and stretched her leg until her foot was resting gently on top of his thigh.

"…" He glanced down at the black clothed foot, raising an eyebrow. She gave her toes a small wiggle, and he smirked, chuckling in amusement. He just looked back at her, and did not say anything else, or even tried to remove it…

It has been several months since she first saw him, and yet… this only the second time she has meet him face to face. They always just talked over the phone, mostly about what information he wanted from her, and who he wanted it on-- Things of that nature. So she decided it was time to call him out for a little 'chat' so to speak.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" He asked, knowing she didn't need them.

"What?" She blinked at him. "You don't like them? I thought they made me look smart, yet I am still able to keep my _sexiness_." She placed her hand onto her cheek, and looked up at him with a sly expression. A small movement to the side caught her attention and she glanced over without moving her head.

"Hello, my name is Steve and I'll be your waiter this evening." A young voice called to her. "Would you like to try any of our specials today?" He suggested, shifting in his spot while a pen and note pad was in his hands.

"Hmmm." She hummed and slowly turned towards him. "No. I don't think we want anything like that, but thanks for asking." She smiled at him from over top of her glasses, that somehow slid down to the end of her nose yet again.

"…!!" His face instantly turned red and he was starting to stutter. "I-I."

"But my friend here would like some coffee." She motioned towards Hiruma with her hand. "No sugar or cream please, Black." She knows his tastes…

"R-Right." He nodded, writing it down with a trembling hand, yet he was unable to look away from her.

"Now what do I want…?" She mumbled under her breath. She sighed, before sliding her glasses off and gently nibbling on the end in thought. "Do you have any cake?" She causally asked him while glancing towards him from the corner of her eyes. She continued to nibble on the end though, before her tongue slipped out to lick her dry lips.

"Y-yes..."

"Then I'll have some cake then, doesn't matter what kind, along with a cup of hot chocolate." She told him. He just nodded and added it to the list. "How much will it be?" She asked him, placing her glasses back on.

"N-No charge." He replied, his face tomato red, as he started to fidget in his spot.

"Free?" She repeated. "You sure?" She raised an eyebrow at him, looking from over top of her glasses.

"Yes." He squeaked out. "I'll take it, no problem."

"That's very kind of you." She smiled at him.

"…" He just turned an even darker shad of red, before bowing to them and scurrying away.

"Hmm." She hummed in satisfaction, but then a familiar chuckle entered her ears.

"Free? How did you pull that off?" He asked curiously.

"Well if you must know…" She smirked, pulling her glasses off and looking directly into his eyes. "It seems that our waiter, is the 'glasses moe' type." She replied.

"You sly minks." He laughed, finding it to be rather amusing.

"I know what you do with all that information I've been sending you." She pointed her glasses at him. "If you had this power you would do the exact same thing."

"Keh." He just shrugged, not denying it, yet he released another set of chuckles.

* * *

Kagome sipped on her already cold drink inside of her ceramic mug, calmly staring out of the window. A half eaten cake lay before her on the table, and her glasses were off, clipped to the collar of her shirt. Hiruma's cup on the other hand was already empty, and she could feel his intense gaze staring at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked again. The question caused her to smile softly behind her cup.

"I just wanted to see you." She replied with the same answer.

"Bullshit." He knew she was up to something--

She flinched slightly, and the grip on the handle tightened. She glanced at him, before fully turning her head to face him. Licking her lips she stared at his dress shirt, his jacket fully opened up. Probably did that on purpose before he came in here, for whatever reason-- Most likely didn't want his buttons cut off again…

She just stared into his eyes, and his into hers. As they continued their little staring contest, he casually blew out a pink bubble from his mouth, from his chewed gum-- She flinched again, and her hand twitched…

Suddenly she pulled her hand back, which held the cup, and threw the cold liquid all over him. He blinked in surprise, caught off guard, before his eyes hardened at her-- He lunged from his seat, half his body obstructing the table as he glared at her. His clothes soaked, and his face and hair covered in the semi-dark liquid, every now and then dripping from the ends.

That's the look… She so does _love_ that expression on him.

"Hey--!!" Yet when he moved forward so did she, and she slammed her lips against his, stopping him in his rant.

Her tongue darted in between his already open mouth, taken advantage of it. Her cup was tipped over, laying on its side, on top of the table discarded, as she opted to reached out and run her fingers through his sticky blond locks instead. His hair in her clutches, she pulled him closer while roaming the inside of his mouth hungrily, deepening the heated kiss.

Like the first time, he didn't respond to her, but unlike back then, it wasn't because he was so shocked he couldn't move-- No, he knew perfectly well what was going on, and wasn't the lest bit surprised by her sudden attack this time. Even though he didn't respond back to her kiss, he didn't push her away either, and that meant something… She just didn't know what.

When she finally pulled out of the kiss, stealing his gum along with it, she sighed, her hot breath blowing across his moist lips. Gently gliding her fingers down his cheek, she hummed.

"I like you." She purred. Moving her head a little, she licked the side of his face, trailing her tongue across the wet and sticky flesh. "You taste good." She smirked, before moving to his ear, her lips barely touching them as she spoke. "I had fun, but I'm sad to say I can't stay any longer." Capturing the edge of his ear with her teeth, she gently nibbled on it for a moment before pulling away. "I'll see you around, Little One." She teased him with a smirk, and stood up from her seat.

Standing beside the table she reached up to the clip, freeing her hair from its captive embrace and allowing the long silky strands to flow freely down her back. After chewing the overused, bland, and almost rubbery gum a few times in her mouth, she blew a small bubble in amusement.

"Must you do that every time?" He questioned, looking at her from his seat, unfazed.

"Oh?" She glanced at him. "What? You didn't enjoy it?" Rising her leg she placed her knee onto the cushion, leaning above his sitting from. Her hands gently cupped both sides of his cheeks so he was looking at her, and she slowly lowered her face towards him. "Want to try again?" She asked with a smirk.

Softly her lips gently grazed against his, before touching a second time, leaving a feather light kiss. Lowering her hand to his chest she hummed, and moved her mouth to his neck. Her tongue brushed across his flesh, before she kissed it as well. Leaving her mouth there for a moment, she gently sucked on it before pulling away, a small mark was left in it wake, causing her to smirk at it.

Her finger glided down his jaw as she stepped away from him again, a final time.

"That was a nice _chat_, we should do it again sometime." She purred. Glancing one more time at him, before she walked away from the table and out of the door.

As her skin touched the slightly warm air of outside, she sighed, allowing a small bubble of the gum to float out of her mouth in thought. Taking one step after another, she soon came to pass in front of the window, looking at the area she was just sitting at. She paused halfway through the large glass, and just stared at the boy who was still sitting in his seat.

"Little One…" She mumbled the nickname she gave him. He was so young, which is why she chose that name for him, even though he doesn't seem particularly fond of it. Well she suppose once he got into high school she could possibly _think_ about changing the name.

She almost laughed at the thought, knowing she wouldn't--

Pausing, she watched as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of gum. With a flick of his wrist a single stick popped up, and he grabbed it with his teeth, before putting the pack away again. Releasing the pink strip from its sliver wrapping, he lazily threw the trash on the table, and then stuck the gum into his awaiting mouth.

She smirked in amusement, enjoying herself as she watched his casual movements. She hummed, and while still looking at him, she reached into her shirt from the collar, and slowly pulled out a piece of unwrinkled and perfectly preserved white paper from its hiding place between her bosoms. Yes, she could do that. How? Because she's magical like that--

The words on top of the paper read: The Secret and Unknown Information of…

Holding it from the top, she stretched her hand out so that the paper was displayed openly in front of the window for him to see. Slowly he glanced over to the window, his gaze only lasted a second before looking back to the table--

"…!!" His quickly did a double take and his eyes widened. Her smirk only grew in size at his reaction.

"I knew he would like this." She mumbled to herself, before mockingly bobbing the paper up and down in front of the window.

Moving the paper to her other hand, she stretched it out in the opposite side, directly over top of a drain. She couldn't hold in her amused chuckle when she saw his hopeful expression drop. Opening her mouth, she removed the dull gum, and placed it on the bottom of the paper as a weight.

His eyes hardened, daring her to do it, smacking his open palm on the table. Her smirk just grew, toying with him, looking at him as if saying: 'Oh~ yes I am'. He quickly jolted out of his chair and ran for the door, but it was too late, she already released her fingers-- Just as he arrived, reaching out to take it, it fell though the crack in the grid and he cursed under his breath.

His body swiftly turned toward her and he bent down to yell in her face, directing his anger at her-- After all it was her fault, then again she was the one who went though the trouble to retrieve the information--

"What the hell-- Mmm!!" His rant was quickly muffled as she once again pressed her lips against his.

Sliding her tongue into his mouth, she moaned as the flavor of watermelon overpowered her taste. Damn! She _loved_ watermelon…

This sent her into a frenzy as her kiss became more heated and forceful. Placing her hands back into his blond hair, she held his head in place as she openly explored his mouth for the second time that day. As her wet tongue glided across his sharp fangs and teeth, she begin to wonder why she hasn't been cut by them yet, but let the idea slide, for she was enjoying herself too much.

Pulling away from him, she could feel his heavy breathing pants against her lips, as she too, tried to catch her breath from the heated encounter. Yet she didn't pause for long, before going back a second time, to continue their lovely _chat_.

Lowering her hands, she trailed her fingers down his face softly, resting them on his broad chest. She hummed inside his mouth when she could feel his heart thumping against her palms, showing that she at least has some effect on him, though he wasn't outwardly showing it.

Though he didn't respond to her kiss this time either, she smirked inside of her head when she felt him shiver slightly underneath her, as she trailed her nails down his body, over his shirt. Swirling her tongue around his mouth, already explored every inch of it she could reach, she found her target and softly cupped the flavorful new gum he just started chewing moments before, pulling it into her awaiting mouth.

She gave off another moan as she finally ended the kiss, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"…" He snorted, standing up to his full height and looking down at her with a slightly blank expression. Obviously over his anger after being distracted-- "Why did you call me here?" He calmly asked again, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to see you."

Her smirk grew, blowing a small pink bubble from her mouth…

* * *

Hiruma walked out of the gates to his school for the very last time. A rolled up piece of paper was held within his hand, as he tapped it against his shoulder while calmly strolling away, his other hand resting inside of his pocket. He was thinking to himself, and blew a pink bubble of gum from his mouth.

A black figure moving in the corner of his vision caught his attention, and he turned his head to look. He raised his eyebrow curiously as he spotted a _very_ familiar woman, clad completely in black, like himself-- except for her red tie-- leaned against the gate wall, waiting. She smiled her oh so sly smile, looking at him as if she were a tiger stalking her prey, going to pounce and eat him any minute-- He always found her quite amusing in that sense.

Too bad he has only made direct contact with her twice--

_From the '__**Special Page**__' in his Devil Handbook:_

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Age: 22 (Old Hag)_

_Occupation: Private Investigator_

_Extra Information: Was raised in her family shrine. Where she lives presently is unknown-- Is very good at losing and distracting my slaves from her trail-- She loves watermelon, and her favorite food is Oden. She was very ill and had many sicknesses in Junior High, though it did not state why or how (Look further into this) _

_Any and all her connections, how she came to know or even associate herself with the multi-billionaire Sesshomaru Taisho, is unknown. After a certain point in her life, around the time she finished Junior High, all of her personal information and files were wiped clean, buried under piles of useless data, in a wide network of code streams. _

He was just lucky enough to find what information he could, but even that took all his connections and power. Without her knowledge, of course…

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly. There was always a reason for her to appear to him, and the other two times she did it was just to tease him with no real motive behind it.

"Isn't it obvious?" She purred, pulling away from the wall and slowly placing one foot in front of the other, gliding towards him. "I came here to congratulate you." She hummed, finally reaching him, and placed her hand onto his black jacket. "Congratulations, Little One." Mocking him as she drew small circles on his chest.

"Keh." He scoffed, continuing to tap the rolled paper on his shoulder. "Does this mean you're going to finally stop calling me that?" He has completed Junior High, and is going to be in High School now--

"Aww." She gave a fake pout. "But I enjoy calling you that." She sighed. "Besides, you're still very young in my eyes… Little One."

"Just because I'm not an old grandma like you, does not mean I'm a child."

"Grandma--!" She repeated, her eyes hardening, and almost reeling back in surprise. He smirked, enjoying her reaction-- Finally, he found her weak spot. "I'm just seven years older then you, I'll have you know!" She retorted.

"You're right. That's not old at all." He smirked. "It's ancient." He teased, his fanged grin stretching until it almost touched his ears. Yet to his disappointment this did not anger her, and instead she just smirked as well and backed up slightly

"Oh? If you want to be that way, then I suppose I should take that as a compliment." She sighed, and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "After all I am probably the hottest grandma you have ever seen."

"Kekeke." His well known laugh rumbled from his chest, amused. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. She was up to something.

"I just came to congratulate you."

"Don't try to feed me your bull. It won't work on me." He huffed, standing his full height and looking down at her. "You already said your congratulations and yet you are still here…"

"Ah, I can't fool you, Mr. Smarty Pants." She rolled her eyes at him. "There is something else I want." She trail off, while slowly reaching up and placing her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened, knowing what it was, but before he had time to make a counter she already pulled him down, slamming her soft lips against his. A growl threatened to explode through him, and his body tensed up at the contact. He felt her tongue pry open his mouth, before charging inside uninvited.

She gave a soft moan as her tongue swirled around, extracting its sweet flavor of watermelon, her favorite, thanks to his gum. The hand inside his pocket twitched as she pressed herself against him and her heated kiss ignited a spark in him. His suddenly heavy lids slowly drifted closed, and he held back the need to give off his own sounds from the vicious attack she so _graciously_ bestowed upon him.

Soon his wants were quickly replaced with the need to breathe, his lungs in low supply of oxygen, and cutting all rational thoughts to his brain. This caused his blood to rise up, creating a nice coating of red over his cheeks-- Just then she pulled away, and her hot sigh brushed across his wet and slightly tender lips, thanks to her rough treatment… Yet by now he was use to that.

He could feel his body deflating slightly, finally relaxing now that the attack was over, and he released his own breath of hot air. He looked down at her with an indifferent stare, even though he knew his face was still flushed with color. She just smirked up at him and playfully tapped his nose, as if he were a child. By that time he didn't have to check, for he already _knew_ that she stolen his gum once again--

That was his last fucking piece too…

"Thanks, I didn't know you cared…" Her voice whispered in the back of his mind and he looked towards her. He was surprised to see she was already a few steps away from him, softly walking backwards. When did she move--? "I'll treasure it always." She held up what was in her hand and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" Glancing down he reached up to his collar, cursing. "My second button!* You old hag." So that was her goal all along. He glared at her, causing her to give a fake gasp, placing her hand onto her cheek.

"So angry." She cooed. "What? Was this suppose to be for someone else…?" She tilted her head, before she pouted. "Don't tell me you were cheating on me with another lover?"

"Keh." He snorted and looked away from her, stuffing his hands in his pocket in a 'whatever' fashion. Not like he gave a shit whether she stole his second button or not-- He didn't have anyone to give it to.

He glanced toward her as he watched her gently stroll away from him-- She paused for a second, and then halfway turned to face him. Lazily she underhandedly threw something small in his direction, and he easily caught it with one hand.

He could only raise an eyebrow when he looked down at the blue box, small enough to fit in his palm, with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Congratulations." She whispered to him, and turned back around, walking away. "Hiruma…" His eyes widened slightly at her retreating back, before he smirked.

Once she was gone he looked down at the gift. Removing his other hand form his pocket, he untied the ribbon. When he removed the lid he gave a soft snort in amusement, and chuckled as he stared at the pack of gum lying neatly on the crushed inside. Yet his laughter faded when his eyes landed on another object beside it.

Reaching out he gripped the small keychain between his pointer and thumb, lifting it up to his eye level so he could take a better look at it. Dangling at the end of the chain were two charms. One was a solid gold, very detailed football, and the other was a solid gold 1, his jersey number.

So she really did come to congratulate him? He thought, as he stared at the small gift.

"Old Hag…" He mumbled under his breath. She must have put a lot of thought and money into it--

Would fetch a hefty price at a pawn shop…

A fanged smirk appeared on his face and he released an amused chuckle.

The next day, Hiruma was just walking down the street, when a ringing sound caught his attention and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Flipping it open he put it to his ear and gave a gruff answer.

"What do you want, you old hag?" He smirked when he heard her give an agitated huff on the other end.

He smiled to himself when the familiar sound of shifting metal clicked near his ear, and the shimmer of the gold charms flickered underneath the sun's rays, as they dangled at the end of his red cell phone…

* * *

Hiruma was inside of a huddle during one of their practice games. As it ended, and they started to walk to their positions, he didn't know what it was, but something told him to look towards the bleachers, and he didn't know why he listened but…

Scanning the area quickly he frowned, wondering what that feeling was, before looking forward-- His eyes widened and he did a double take, his head snapping towards the bleachers quickly.

"It couldn't be." He mumbled under his breach. "I swear I saw…" He shook his head when he noticed that the spot was now empty. He quickly dismissed it, believing that he must be see things…

There was no way that old hag would be here.

Yet unbeknown to him, she was…

She has come to every single one of his games, watching and cheering for him from the sidelines since the beginning…

* * *

Hiruma was walking down the street, in one hand was a bag full of some things needed for practice, and his other hand was stuffed inside his pocket. As he casually walked down the street, every now and then he would blow a bubble from his watermelon flavored gum.

He was actually in a good mood, for once things were going alright with him. He found Peewee and Butt Monkey, adding a running back and receiver to the list of teammates at his disposal. And to think, it only took him till his second year of high school for a team to start forming--

He paused mid-step, his leg still hanging in the air. He blinked and stood there for a moment, before slowly walking backwards a few steps. Standing beside the reason he even backtracked, he glanced over, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here, Old Hag?" He questioned her, his fanged smile never wavering as he stared at the back of her head.

He could never mistake her black clad, and oh so full figure, though they've rarely seen each other. He has taken it upon himself to put her form to memory, keeping on extra alert should she randomly stop by like she did at the end of his graduation.

"You stalking me or something, woman?"

"Oh, yes." She replied softly without turning around to face him. "I am standing in front of Sesshomaru's building because I've been secretly following you." The heavy sarcasm in her voice made him roll his eyes, but he chuckled none-the-less.

"…" After a few seconds of silence he raised an eyebrow in her direction, wondering several things. First off she wasn't all over him, which was strange. Second, she hasn't even bothered to turn around and face him. She seemed… different. "You not going to jump on me, and subject me to your _wonderful _kisses this time…?" He smirked down at her raven hair.

"…" His only answer he received was a defeated sigh.

"Hmm?" His eyebrows angled together, and he frowned. Walking around, he looked at her from the side. She was just staring at the door, with a dazed look in her eyes. "You're not getting there any faster by staring at it like that." He commented, while looking at her face for a reaction.

"Suppose you're right." She looked down sadly and nibbled on her lower lip in thought.

At that moment he knew something was wrong, and the thought made his body twitch. He snarled, his jaw clinching slightly, and his grip on the bag tightened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Old Hag?!" He glared down at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled to herself. She turned to face him, and though she looked up at him with a smile, it seemed empty and sad somehow. "Is the fact that you haven't received your usual kiss upsetting you?" She teased. "You want me to kiss you? Would that lower your grumpy mood, Little One?"

"No. I don't want you to fucking kiss me, damn woman." He huffed, slinging the bag so that it was over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as her cold hand brushed against his cheek softly. Damn, her hands are ice cubes! How long was she standing out here--?

"Too bad…" She whispered. "I'm going to kiss you anyway."

His thoughts were frozen momentarily as he felt the familiar sensation of her soft lips pressed against his. The contact didn't last long, but then they brushed against each other for a second, and then finally a third time, before she pulled away. As her cold fingers slid down his jaw, he felt a chill go up his spine and he shivered.

"I think I'm going to go in now." She confessed in a soft tone. "Thank you." She smiled up at him, yet it still held that hint of sadness in it. After patting his chest in a strange farewell, she started walking away.

He could only watch her retreating back with slight confusion, as she strolled into the building. He frowned, wondering what the hell that was all about-- He snorted, deciding that it was none of his concern what the fuck her problem was--

Shifting in his spot he stared at the door a few moments longer, and then continuing his walk down the street.

Damn woman ruined his good mood…

* * *

Kagome watched, waiting in the shadows. Her prey walked unsuspected down the alley and into her trap. A sly smirk crept its way into her face and-- She pounced!!

Slamming him harshly against the wall she pressed her katana against his throat-- Yet she could only give a soft laugh in amusement when she felt something press against the middle of her chest in reaction to the sudden strike.

"Old Hag?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, obviously surprised.

"Seems your reflexes have gotten faster over the years." She smirked, and reached up, gently moving his pistol away from between her bosoms, pointing it in another direction. "Ah, it makes me feel proud." She gave a fake sniffle, her sly grin never wavering as she tapped her blade against his shoulder.

"Keh." He scoffed slightly, the corners of his lips twitching into a small snarl. "What do you want?" He lowered his weapon, his hand resting by his side.

"Must I always want something when I come to see you?" She asked innocently as she concealed her blade behind her back and into its sheath for safe keeping.

"Yes." He bluntly answered.

"Well I suppose I'll just get straight to the point this time." She sighed, feeling as if her fun was taken from her. Leaning back slightly, though she didn't remove her body from against his completely, she reached into her shirt from her collar. Pulling out a long envelope from between her favorite hiding place, her chest. She held it between her fingers mockingly, then she started to wave it back and forth as if to tease him. "Here is the information you wanted." Gently she reached out and stuffed the envelope into his shirt collar, leaving some of it still sticking out. "I will be absent for a few days, and you won't be able to contact me within that time, so I thought it would be nice if I gave you this in person."

"You're leaving?" He asked, not seeming to care about their closeness or her strange way of giving him the information.

"Why, you going to miss me?" She purred, gently reaching up and running her fingers through his spiky blond hair. He just snorted at the comment, and this caused her to smile. "I'll be back in a few days, don't worry."

Standing on the balls of her feet she softly pressed her lips against his. As the small contact happened, she trailed her hands down the sides of his face and rested them onto his broad chest. She froze for a moment when she felt his large hands grab hers, removing them from his chest. This caused her to pull away from him, questioning his actions. Yet when she noticed he was staring down at her with a serious expression, she just smiled kindly at him, her eyes softening towards him.

His grip on her loosened, and she released her hands from his grasp. Reaching up she placed her hands onto the collar of his dress shirt, and started to playfully tug on it, rubbing circles on the fabric with her thumb. Her eyes fogged over in thought as she started down at the envelope still sticking out of his shirt.

"Don't worry." She repeated again, yet the words were mostly to comfort herself more then him.

Her lips curved into another smile, and slowly she bent down, pressing her lips against his neck. She trailed her tongue along his throat, and purred when she felt his throbbing pulse under her tongue. Sighing, and started to suck on the supple flesh for a few moments. When she pulled away she smiled at the simple dark spot that marred his other wise slightly tanned features, enjoying the fact that she left her mark on him, even though it will only last a few days.

"To remember me by." She whispered. "I should be back before it goes away." She cooed and took several steps away from him. As she did her fingers gently glided across his collar, and she smiled to him with a soft expression in her eyes. "Goodbye, Hiruma." She said her farewell calmly, before turning and walking away from him, going down the alleyway.

It took all her strength and will power to resist the urge to look back-- Yet she knew if she did, if she looked into his eyes or saw his face again, she would never be able to leave…

"Hmm." Reaching up Hiruma looked at the envelope and smirked. He walked away in the other direction, while opening up the 'gift' she personally brought to him.

Kagome turned the corner, and once she was out of his sight, her body slumped over, submitting to its weak state, drained after using all her will power and energy to spent in those few moments with him.

She started to stagger, before pressing her shoulder against the wall for support, her pale hand gripped her heart, over her chest. Her ragged breathing filled the air as it became difficult to breathe, and she started to cough.

Reaching into her pants she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial, allowing _him _to come and pick her up…

* * *

Hiruma walked down the white hall of the sterile building. The smell made him shift uncomfortably as he strolled the bland corridor with his hands inside of his pockets. The people dress in white would spare him a glance, but other then that they left him alone as he looked for the reason he even came to this place.

"Ah." He called out and smirked, his fanged smile stretching to his ears. "307." He called out the number on the door.

Without waiting he walked inside the already opened door. As he continued deeper into the room, he glanced around at the lovely design and comfortable settings, scoffing at the special room and treatment she was receiving. Must be because of that man, and whatever connections she had with him, for her to have a room like this and practically the whole floor was empty just for her-- Being a multi-billionaire does have its quirks, he has to admit.

When he passed her lying form he smirked, while standing at the bottom and off to the side of her bed, near the window. He just stared at her for a moment, as she calmly sat there, reading a book, wearing a ridiculously thin nightgown. She looked fine, and it even amused him that she has failed to notice him. How could she miss him, he was wearing purple--

At that moment she glanced up, and when she did her eyes widened with surprise, but he was slightly taken back by the small hint of fear within her blue orbs as well.

"Hiruma?" She blinked at him a for few seconds. "I must admit I am surprised to see you." She sighed and closed her book with a soft snap.

"Don't sell me so short, Old Hag." He smirked, looking at her.

It did take a lot of his skill to find what little information he could on where she went-- but to say he was suspired to see she went to one of the most expensive and highly regarded hospitals in Tokyo was an understatement. Of course the first thing that came to his mind was the fact that she was sick a lot in Junior High, though most of the illness she had were severe and not to mention deadly, so they must have been lies…

But that doesn't mean they all were…

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She calmly asked, over her initial shock. "Don't tell me that you were so worried you came all the way here just to visit me?" She purred. "That was very sweet of you."

"Keh." He gave an amused chuckle. "So tell me when you're getting out of this hell hole?" He asked. "I have a lot of work that needs to be done. Places to go, people to blackmail." He stood a little taller, looking down at her. "You only got a cold or something, right?" He never was able to find out why she was in the hospital, or over what illness, just the fact that she was here-- That information was locked pretty tightly for some reason. "You did say you were going to be back after just a few days."

"Yes…" She looked away from him and out of the window. "It's just a cold." A dazed look fogged over her eyes in thought.

"Hmm." He knew it. Damn woman had him come all the way down here for nothing-- Not that he was worried or anything for the old hag.

Kagome sighed and picked up her book. Why was he here? She didn't really want him to see her like this. Leaning over to the side she placed the old book onto the nightstand, before sitting back in the same position. There was a reason why she tried to hide where she was going. His skills have gotten much better over the years.

"So tell me, Little One, were you worried about me?" She smirked. "Is that why you have come here?" She teased.

"Why would I worry about an old grandma like you?" He replied gruffly, his own sly grin on his face.

"Oh, Ha-ha. If I could get out of this bed I would kick your--" A familiar presser slammed against her chest, and she cursed inside her mind. Damn… Not-- not now…

Raising her trembling hand, she gripped her gown, over her heart, until her knuckles turned white, as if to sooth it, but it did not help. Her eyes started to tremor back and forth, as another stab of pain washed over her. Her vision quickly became blurred as each beating of her heart sent a shock of pain though her, as if she was being pierced by a sword.

Soon her lungs started to burn, and she began to cough uncontrollably. Rising her other hand she placed it over her mouth and closed her eyes shut, as wave after wave of hacking wouldn't stop, causing her already sore throat to burn.

The sound of an alarmed beep of the machine started to buzz in her already dazed mind, along with Hiruma's gruff questioning. Yet she was unable to answer him, for her body felt as if it was being pricked by needles all over, and her veins were melting under her skin… crawling with pain.

Hiruma just watched with a raised eyebrow as she suddenly started coughing, while her hand was gripping her gown, over hear chest. Soon her coughing got worse and he raised his hands out from his pockets and took a step towards her.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you--" His froze in his movements and his eyes widened when her hand fell from her mouth, and the color of red was pooled in her palm, blood running down the corners of her mouth.

His heart stopped beating and he was unable to move. Timed seemed to slow down for him, as his mind started reeling with questions-- before going completely blank. Even after the nurses and doctors rushed in to the room, all he could do was stare as they did their best, while quickly moving in blurs and crowing around her, franticly doing their job.

"Where's the heart now!?" One of them yelled out.

Heart…?

"It's still on its way here!"

"Shit! If she goes down again without that heart we might not be able to bring her back this time!!"

Again…? This time…? Not bring her back…?

The words echoed in his mind, yet he was unable to speak them out loud.

"She has to go into the surgery room **now**!" The same doctor ordered above the rest of the chaos within the room. "Keep her alive at all cost!"

He heard the words, yet it like he wasn't even there, as if it were all a dream, and he couldn't move or respond to anything that was happening-- He just stood there, unmoving. Even hours after they wheeled her away, and the sky became black with darkness, he just continued to stand there, staring at the spot where she once was.

His body felt cold and his mind was empty of any real answers.

How did that happen? He questioned in his mind. She was perfectly normal and fine before-- How did he not notice she was _that_ sick…?

She was suppose to have a cold-- She was suppose to be out within a few days. Why didn't she-- Why didn't she say anything?!

"Damn old hag."

His jaw clinched, lips retracting into a snarl, and he growled. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked out of the room, going home for the night…

* * *

He stood in front of the large window, staring into the dark room. His golden robs resting on her form lying in the bed, under many types of machines and wires all over her body-- ready to signal the alarm incase anything should change.

His disguised human from was still something too look at, though he no longer had marking, claws, or fangs. His short white hair would brush against his human ears, and he sometimes detested being in this form, but he could not leave his home without having the spell on him. Tricking the entire human world into a lie, to think he was one of them.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there by the window, looking down upon her resting form-- time really means nothing to a demon after all. Yet it he couldn't help himself, thinking about the past. How he would '_die_' every human life span, only to change into a new form, who is supposedly the son of the deceased business tycoon, able to carry on his legacy.

But he must admit if it wasn't for that fox kit, changing himself into his child, be it his daughter or son, he wouldn't have been able to play out this little charade for as long as he had. Though he knew the kit did these things for his own amusement, not only because he enjoyed changing himself, even into a female form, but because of the fact that if he stretched this lie out a little longer…

"_Just a little longer." _The fox would always say to himself. _"A little longer and I'll be able to see Kagome again."_

The day she was born he had to hold back the kit from lunging at the newborn and her mother, calming him down and telling him to wait 'just a little longer'…

Yet in the end it was all worth it, for the day the well was sealed and everything was settled how he could vaguely remember, they were finally reunited. Even though years passed, it seems like it was just a few days ago when they found Kagome, only to realize that she was sick…

Sick with a disease that supposedly peaked in appeared, spreading and infecting most humans over 500 years ago… before quickly dying out and fading from the world just as swiftly as it attacked.

It lay dormant inside her heart, sleeping for quite sometime. It posed no problems so the doctor did not want to take the dangerous steps to fix it unless it was utterly necessary and a final option, being as she would have to have a heart transplant to rid herself completely of the vile illness. The doctor hoped that it would just sleep, and never awake, yet they kept a watchful eye on her progress, thanks to his '_suggestion_' on the matter.

Though they hoped for the best, he planned for the worse, and in the end he was correct in doing so for she just recently started having attacks.

"If you can survive the battle against Naraku, you can survive a pathetic human illness, Miko."

Humans were so weak and fragile…

* * *

Sesshomaru knew he was coming before he even saw him. His confident way of stepping, and the sound of popping entering his sanative ears every now in then. Yes, he knew who this human was, he could practically sense his strange aura as it floated around him like the plague-- which strangely enough is exactly how she described it…

When he finally arrived, he did not speak one word to him, and just stood beside him, as they both stared into the room through the large window, at her resting form. After several quiet moments he felt him shift, to glance at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Judging by the way his body tensed the moment he spotted him standing by the window, this human knew who he was, but did not bother to ask him any questions.

"You're that human she insists on talking about when in my presence." He knew right away who he was, his distinguished looks was quite unique, surly he wasn't mistaken-- This Sesshomaru is never wrong.

"She talks about me?" He turned his head to look at him.

"Every time I see her." He admitted dryly. Listening to her insistent chattering about this human in particular was rather aggravating on his ears. Hearing a strange laugher, similar to that of a snicker, he raised a delicate eyebrow and turned his head to face the odd human.

"All bad things, uh?" He asked, looking back towards the glass and gazing at her resting form once more.

"Actually, quite the opposite." He told him. "Which is strange considering your odd state of dress and unusual attitude." He was quite the black sheep amongst most of the humans he has come in contact over the years.

"I'll take that as a compliment." A fanged grin snaked his way into his features.

His molten gaze looked back towards the Miko's resting place, a slightly peaceful expression on her face. They stayed quiet for several minutes, until he decided to speak after sensing the mans uneasiness hovering around him.

"The surgery went well, but she is in a crucial state. They are not sure if she will survive the next twenty-four hours." He plainly told him. No use dressing up the truth for him, he was not the type of demon to lie, just to sympathize or make someone else feel better-- much less a human. "The doctors did all they could medically, but now it is up to her and her will to live, whether she survives the night or not."

"…" The male did not responded, and just blew a pink bubble from his mouth, the scent of watermelon wafted into his sensitive nose when he did so.

"Here." Reaching into his suit he pulled out a small piece of paper, no bigger then his palm. The square note was only folded once, gently placed between his fingers as he reached his hand out.

"Hmm?" He turned to face him, popping another bubble while looking at the slip of paper.

"She told me to give this to you." He stated.

"…" He stared at it for a moment before turning away from him, snorting. "Whatever she has to say, she can say it to me when she wakes up." Was his gruff reply. With that said he turned on his heels and left, not wanting to stay there any longer.

Sesshomaru stared at his retreating back for a few seconds, before looking at the folded paper in his hand. He hummed to himself as the memory came to him…

_Looking down at the note she handed to him, he read over the words. He raised and eyebrow and a rare smile appeared on his face._

"_I had no idea you felt this way towards me, Miko." He looked at her, amused._

"_It's not for you." She told him, rolling her eyes. "It's for Hiruma."_

"_That human you keep pestering me about?"_

"_Yes, __**that**__ human." She sighed, and stared out of one of the many windows that surrounded his large his office. "You will meet him." She told him. "I don't know how, but I know you will definitely meet each other. It is bound to happen sooner or later." She looked back towards him, her cool eyes held a serious glaze to them. "When you do see him, please offer it to him."_

"_You want me to give this to him?" He repeated, holding up the note. "You sure you want him to know this?"_

"_No…" She smiled softly to herself, and shook her head. "He will not take it." She stated matter-of-fact._

"Seems she was correct…" He mumbled under his breath.

Staring at the paper, he used his thumb and causally flipped open the note, reading the words one more time:

_I love you._

* * *

Kagome was standing at the sidelines, observing them practice. She has been here the whole time, watching them, and even though it was already near the end of their session, they have yet to see her. It wasn't like she was hard to spot. She was dressed in black-- black dress shirt, black boots, black slacks, all except for her red tie-- they should have been able to spot her easily, yet they haven't. Maybe it was the fact that she was underneath the shade of a nearby tree…?

She sighed, continuing to lean against her wooden cane. The doctor recommended she take it, and wouldn't let her leave without it-- Of course she made a few 'adjustments' to it, making it more suited to her taste. After all, what good is a cane without it actually concealing a hidden blade?

Humming to herself she focused her gaze back on the blond leader wearing the 1 on his jersey. Her heart gave a small thump in her chest as she watched his muscles move and stretch, while he was running on the track-- She was warned to call the hospital immediately if there was any reaction to her newly implanted heart, but she knew that this pounding sensation she was feeling was normal…

She might be going at it the wrong way-- Her strange approach to show him that she actually cared for his weird, violent, and devilish nature, yet she has not regret anything she has said or done to the lively young male, who was seven years younger then her.

After what happened to her in the past, her heart still aches at the thought of him rejecting her. She waited for so long, kept her feelings inside of her, believing that he would notice them sooner or later-- He wasn't _that _oblivious to all the signs she was giving him. She kept thinking to herself-- Yet sadly he was…

Inuyasha gave up after the battle, and went away to live together with Kikyo, leaving her and her feelings behind. It hurt-- It actually did more to her then just '_hurt_' it devastated her to the point where she locked away all her feelings. She changed, distancing herself from others, and had a weird obsession with hunting down the personal information of others and _blades_…

She decided if she ever… _EVER_ had another person that caught her eye-- She wouldn't pull any stops and show him just how she felt…

As she looked at the male, who continued to jog around the field, she sighed, her blue orbs softening towards him. The moment she saw him in that alleyway, her heart jumped in her chest and she knew right away… There was no mistaken it that he was the one.

So she expressed it by repeatedly harassing and teasing him… Probably not the best way to do it, and obviously not something normal people would do-- It would come off strange to others, and they would never notice the hints she would give, but she had a feeling she was doing the right thing this time…

If it was him, she just knew that somewhere in his flashy stunts and devilish persona he would figure out what the harassment and strange show of affection she gave him truly meant…

She enjoyed being around him. She could be herself, and he seemed to enjoy her company, weird or not, and he found amusement in her teasing and playful attitude.

He has never once called her ugly, stupid, or _**useless**_. Which is more then she cold say for a certain half-demon--

"Old Hag?" A familiar gruff voice entered in the back of her mind. Oh? So he finally noticed her. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"Hmm?" She stood up from her leaned position on the cane and sighed. "Must I always have a reason to come see you?" She smirked up at him.

"Yes." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Don't worry." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The doctor said I could leave on good behavior."

"Hard to believe _that_." He gave an amused chuckle. "Hmm." He hummed to himself and a sly grin was plastered onto his face. "With that cane you really do look like a grandma now."

"Shut the fuck up!" She poked him in the chest with her cane, vein popping out from her forehead. Asshole…

"Kekeke!" He laughed at her anger, feeding on it for his own amusement.

"…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "But foolishness aside." She twirled her cane around. "I'm fine." Placing her hand onto her chest. "As long as I don't get excited this heart should work." She told him. Taking a few steps forward she reached up and started to playfully draw circles on his chest. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem, since you are the only one that excites me." She purred.

"Keh." His fanged grin grew, enjoying himself.

"You know…" Reaching up, she ran her hand through his bond hair. "They had to make a wide cut to open my chest to replace my heart--" She demonstrated by slicing her hand over her chest diagonally. "It was strange, but it left a very cool scar." She confessed with a sneaky smile. "Want to see?" She gave a sly suggestion, and hooked her finger onto her shirt collar, and started to pull it down-- yet his large hand placed on top of hers, stopped her from continuing.

"Not now." She gave as small pout and sighed. "Maybe later…" He added, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You tease…" She gave a small laugh, amused. Since she has been recovering from her surgery at the hospital, he has become more '_willingly playful_' around her-- It was quite fun, actually.

"Hiruma? Who's that?" A curious voice caught their attention and they turned, looking.

She could only blink when she spotted all of the other members of the team were focused on them, all gathered around and staring at her for some reason-- Almost made her want to laugh.

"Don't tell me!" Monta pointed up into the air excitedly, looking at them with large eyes. "She is your girlfriend?!?!" Everyone quickly looked back towards her, staring at her as if she had three heads, shocked by this new development.

"Keh!" He laughed, finding it amusing. "Hell no!" He snorted. "She is way more _**useful**_ then anything like that." His statement made everyone question what he meant. She could feel a small rush of heat go into her cheeks and she shifted in her spot, coughing to get their attention.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet all of you." She gave them a small bow. "I am the one who does most of the work to gather his blackmail information on people." She said with a bright smile. This made everyone eyes almost pop out of their heads in shock. "So incase you were wondering… yes-- I do know who all of you are." Slowly her smile turned for the worst and she raised her cane-- Pulling off the sheath, she showed the long and deadly blade that was hiding underneath. "I know your darkest secrets, even your mother doesn't know about you!" She turned into the devil, as fangs protruded from her mouth and she licked the blade, giving off a deep and cynical laugh, evil flames of darkness igniting behind her.

"**She's just as scary as Hiruma!!" **They all screeched out at the same time, pale as ghosts in fear.

"Kekeke!" He was just laughing it up in the background, enjoying himself. After a few moments he looked towards his team and snarled. "Break time is over kiddies! Go back to practice!" Suddenly he pulled out a rifle and pointed it skyward, shooting it off into the air like a madman--

She filched, and reached her hand up to her chest, a sharp pain hitting her. Yet just as quickly as it happened, it went away, and she sighed. Glancing around she noticed that he stopped shooting, and his back was towards her, his gun resting onto his shoulders.

He stopped when he noticed it was hurting her…

She smiled to herself, and her heart thumped against her chest, but for a different reason. A small rush of blood stained her cheeks, happy, and she gave a soft laugh.

"Hey!" Leaning out she wrapped her arms around Hiruma's shoulders. "You want to ditch these guys and come hang out with me?" She suggested with a sly grin. "I know this nice café with a waiter named Steve…" She trailed off, her smile never fading.

"You got your glasses?" He asked, his fanged grin growing in amusement until it touched his ears.

"Of course." Reaching into her shirt, between her bosoms, she pulled out her glasses, and then placed them onto her nose.

"Prefect!" He laughed in amusement, and reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist. They then started to walk towards the gate, ignoring the questionable stares being sent their way. "I'm taking a break. You guys just keep practicing." He causally waved to them from over his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Sena questioned out loud.

"I don't know--"

"I said get back to practice you lazy fuckers!!" He appeared out of nowhere and started shooting off his gun from behind them, and evil gleam in his eyes. They screamed bloody murder and ran for their lives back to the field.

As she stood a safe distance away, by the gate, she smiled when he started to walk towards her. A confident grin was on his face, and the rifle resting on his shoulders.

"You look so sexy right now." She purred, and reached up, cupping his cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"No you can't kiss me, damn woman." He replied.

"Good." She smiled. "Because I wouldn't have it any other way." Using her cane she looped it around his neck and pulled him towards her, softly pressing her lips against his without permission.

She gently nibbled on his lower lip, before sliding her tongue against it. But then he surprised her when his mouth opened on its own, inviting her in. More heat rushed into her cheeks by this, and she carefully went inside, exploring his mouth with her tongue…

He didn't push her away, he didn't respond completely yet… but it was a start, which sent her heart pounding against her chest in joy.

And it was in moments like these, that she found herself weak, putty in his hands, realizing just how deeply and utterly fallen for him she truly was…

_Fin~_

* * *

* Second button in Japan is suppose to be a type of custom. You may give your true love this button during a special time of the year. The button which is closest to the heart of the uniform of the boy (in many cases the second button) there are also times when it gives favorite to the woman.

The first button is for your buddy

Second button is for your true love.

The third and fourth are for your friends.

** The disease that Kagome had, I didn't give it a name and I made it up, just so you know.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


	11. Tokyo Mew Mew: Pai

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Inuyasha'

Hey guys! I wanted to let you all know that my Harry/Kagome story was reviewed by FanficCritic last week! Yay! I made a shout out about her on my Ouran X-over, and you guys can go check out her YouTube page if you want-- (Without spaces)

Http : // www . youtube . com / user / FanFicCritic

_**NOTE: **_I will be using their Japanese versions for their names, more or less-- Taruto for Tart. Pai for Pie-- They are spoken the same way, its just the fact is if I write 'Pie' over and over again I will get hungry ^^;; (And I like the spelling of 'Pai' better.)

_**Story**_

Humans are such feeble creatures, yet they do nothing but cause danger to other things around them, just to satisfy their own greed. They are destructive, selfish, simple minded, and yet boring all at the same time. He could search the entire world, scour their history and analyze all their data, but he knew nothing would prove to him other wise.

The fact is: He hated humans. Detestable creatures. No wonder Deep Blue wanted to destroy all of them…

"I don't understand, Pai. Why would you want to find out more about the humans anyway?" Taruto asked as he floated over his shoulder to look at what he was doing.

"The more information we gather about the humans, the more we learn about their weaknesses and abilities." He told him while pressing several buttons on his control monitor, changing the screen to a seemingly normal picture of a shine. "So it is best we collect all the necessary data needed to wipe them out in the most sufficient way possible for Deep Blue."

"I guess." He sighed, already bored, and backed away from him.

"It's quite fascinating really…" He was mostly talking to himself.

"Did you just call the humans fascinating?" Taruto turned towards him, slightly surprised, and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." He almost snorted at the idea. "I mean the data." Correcting him. "There are these places, the humans call them 'Shrines'." He motioned towards the screen. "They are suppose to be some type of spiritual place for the humans. Some are rather old, and carry scrolls dating back and telling much history and knowledge of the humans-- "

"Is _that_ what you've been doing the past few weeks? Finding these old human buildings?" Taruto rolled his eyes. "You are so strange, Pai."

"If it provides us with the necessary data I don't care what I have to do." He paused in his typing and looked at him over his shoulder. "Besides, I have found out that many humans who work there to be quite pure, full of abundant energy."

"Oh?" This seemed to interest him more.

"Yes. Though nothing worth going out of the way to take." He turned his attention back towards the screen. "It might be from the fact that these priests and priestesses are suppose to be 'pure' beings, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. I'll have to gather more data." He continued his typing.

"Yeah, you just go ahead and do that…" He yawned, bored with the idea. "I'll be rooting for you from here." This obviously wasn't what he would like to spend his time and effort on-- but Pai didn't care what he thought.

Because he believed that there was something to his research, even though he wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for-- He just knew he would find it, whatever it was.

* * *

Pai teleported to the next shine that was on his schedule to be examined. Supposedly this shine was several hundred years old, and has kept its land placed securely within the boundaries of an ancient tree, whose life span itself is unknown. This shrine--

"Higurashi Shrine." He spoke its given name out loud, as he looked down upon the area from his place in the sky.

It was known mostly for a jewel, whose guardian was the ancestor of the current caretakers, hundreds of years ago. That and a well, but he wasn't really interested in such nonsense, since something like a well and a jewel couldn't possibly be important.

Unless of course, they were connected to Mew Aqua, but the scanners did not pick up any in this area--

"…!!" His eyes widened, and he inhaled a huge gulp of air in surprise when his gray orbs locked onto something particularly strange. "I-it can't be." He whispered in a daze as he stared intently at the ground, questioning his own eyes. He must be seeing things. There is no way a single human could--

Quickly he flew towards the ground and behind the safety of the trees surrounding the buildings, just a few feet away. His eyes narrowed at the woman, who was calmly sweeping the pathway.

"It can't be possible but-- There it is." After studying the lone woman, he came to conclusion that it wasn't an illusion, but indeed what he was seeing was in fact real. "A human with such pure spirit…"

He faded off slightly as his body started to react to her power, even at this distance. His muscles twitched in excitement and his face started to heat up, unable to control his own body's movements. He cursed under his breath slightly and jumped back several more feet to watch at a safer distance, away from her radiating power.

But even from here he could still see it. Her spirit was so pure and full of life, that it stretched far beyond her body, creating a soft white aura around her. Yet still, he was having a hard time believing it. There was just no way-- It went beyond logic that a human could be so… pure.

"With a spirit like that, I could create a powerful chimera anima-- No." He shook his head. "The _most_ powerful chimera anima ever!" He corrected himself.

Without a doubt it would be unstoppable! Not even the Mew Mews would stand a chance.

He could already feel his excitement over take his logical reasoning, and his sharp claws started to dig into the bark of the tree unconsciously. Yes, with such power in his grasp, Deep Blue would most definitely praise him…

"But how did that human get such a pure spirit?" He mumbled under his breath. His curiosity was getting the best of him, but then his old habits started to return. "I want to know more." He shifted his body. "I need more data on this human…"

His mind reeled for several minutes as he continued to watch the woman clean. Soon, he came to the idea of abandoning his plan for taking the spirit, and decided to wait instead. If this woman could have such a spirit, then there were bound to be more humans out there like her.

So he decided that he would watch this woman, day after day, and observe her. Maybe it will reveal how she has such a pure power, and it might even show where more humans of this caliber might be located.

It seems he found what he was looking for after all-- And this data will be most sufficient indeed…

* * *

Pai has been watching the strange woman for a few days now, and he has already learned many things about her:

Her name was Kagome, with a human age equivalent to 18 Earth years, the same as himself. She lives alone on the shrine grounds, her family heritage, and tends to it for most of the day. The rest of her family moved out, due to complications with her grandfather, him being in the hospital, so she decided to stay at the shine and look after it by herself.

By now he has also gotten use to her schedule, learning her routines and habits she does around the grounds. Though, with the information he gathered from other shrines, some things she was able to do and she did regularly, seemed a bit unusual for a normal for priestess, so he made sure to take note of everything she did, studying her from dusk till dawn.

She would wake up, before the sun would even rise, and was already outside, using her bow and arrow, shooting at targets several feet away. Her aim was incredible for a human, hitting the marker in the middle every time, and he could only guess she got that way through practice and hard work.

When the sun just started to peak over the mountain, she would stop and go inside to eat. After replenishing herself with nutrition she would start her daily routine of shrine duties, by cleaning and doing odd work around the grounds. Everyday was different with that area, for some days the roof might be damaged and others she just needed to do simple things like look after the plants.

There were certain things she did everyday, like sweep, but other then that she found different things to tend to, so watching her was never truly boring to him.

Every so often other humans would venture into the grounds. She would greet them with a smile and answer their questions. She always seemed polite as she showed them around the area, and even would sell souvenirs.

Yet as he continued to watch her, he began to question if what he was seeing was actually _real. _There was no way a human could be so… _nice_, all of the time.

This must be some trick. A fake appearance she displays out in the open. So he decided that he would watch her at night as well. Maybe she shows her true colors before she goes to bed?

But he was proven wrong, for she conveniently leaves her window curtains open for him to peek inside, yet she does nothing out of the ordinary. Combs her hair, reads a few pages in some human books, gets dressed-- The only time he allows himself to turn away at those particular moments, allowing her privacy-- and then goes to bed.

Even in her sleep, as she lays there on her human made bed, in those soft comforters, her peaceful resting face is all he could see as she goes into a slumbering state of dreams.

This silly girl probably doesn't know what real pain is like. She doubtfully has ever faced anything as harsh, or has seen the things he has in her little meek life. No wonder she lives such a carefree existence, wasting her time and pure soul, that could be used for more efficient things-- like wiping out these greedy humans from this planet…

He snorted, turning his head away from the window. A small growl escaped his throat as his leg dangled over the branch of the tree he was resting in.

Just thinking of how the humans treated _their_ planet while they were gone-- Destroying it. Polluting the air and water. Killing life and consuming more then the planet can replenish-- Whenever humans comes to his mind, he always find himself getting agitated and angry. These humans, and that girl, are enjoying their lives on this lush planet, while his own people are left to survive on that desolate land full of ice and snow, barely enough food to live on.

Another growl rumbled though his chest as he glanced back at the window. Just looking at her sleeping so peacefully every night made him sick. This woman has probably never had a single nightmare in her entire life.

The only reason her soul is so pure is because she lived a sheltered life, believing in rainbows, sunshine, fairies and unicorns. She has never seen the troubles real life can bring to her…

Even though he knows this, he will continue to watch her. For he still believes that this is all just an act. No human is that pure or nice. And matter how long it takes for him to find it-- He _will _see this woman's true dark and dirty colors, like all wretched humans possess.

* * *

Pai was once again watching the young woman from his usual spot in his tree, safely away from her. Whenever he got too close to her, his body would react to her pure soul, and that was not something he wished to experience when his duty was to observe her.

He can't really have his full focus on her when his heart was beating loudly, his body would start twitching, and his face began to get flushed from the rapid blood pumping though his veins. Having such a strong reaction to her pure soul was quite uncomfortable for him, especially for a long period of time, so he chose to watch her from a safe distance.

He wasn't sure how long it would be until his body got use to her strong soul. He would have to gather more data on that as well--

His thoughts froze momentarily when he watched with interest as his subject suddenly stopped sweeping. She sighed, and stared at the floor for several moments. Shaking her head, she then continued her sweeping, as if everything was normal again.

"That's different." He quickly put it to his mind to record it. She has never done that before, getting lost in thought so much that she actually stopped working.

Maybe things were finally starting to go some where…

Pai was yet again paused in his thoughts when he watched her stop for a second time that day. Slowly he stood from his sitting position, as he watched her give a deep sigh, then turned her attention towards the large tree the shine was known for, the ancient plant called the Goshinboku. He couldn't control himself as he gently leaned in, to get a better view of what was going on.

She then walked up to the large tree and looked upon its leafy branches. Reaching up with her free hand, she slowly trialed her fingers up its rough bark with a lonely expression on her face. What is she doing?

"Everyone…" She whispered under her breath, and then placed her forehead against the tree, sighing. "I miss you." Confessing to the tree she closed her eyes. After a few moments she withdrew from the Goshinboku. After giving the plant a small smile, she then left the tree and went back to her duties.

"Hmm." Placing his hand underneath his chin, he thought about what he just witnessed. Maybe she was talking about her family? It was the only reasonable answer he could come up with. "Interesting…"

He'll definitely have to put this into his records.

* * *

Pai has observed the human female for several more days now, and nothing like the incident on day 27 has happened again. It disappointed him greatly, but he believed if he just watched for a little bit longer, something would happen.

So he continued to watch her, and watch her. He watched her even more so then he did before, paying attention to even the most minute details that she did. It got to the point where he was even questioning what he was doing, but then he reminded himself that he was doing it for the data, and it was necessary to further Deep Blues plan.

He chose to position himself closer to the woman, to get a better view of her daily routine. Might not be the best idea, but it was worth it for the data…

As he was waiting in his tree for her to wake up, he was surprised to see her come out of the house earlier then usual. This quickly got him standing from his perch, and watched as she calmly strolled over to the shooting area she always practiced on.

His eyes glued onto her form the whole way, and even as she started her usual movements of getting ready to fire her arrows, his dark grey eyes never left her figure. He questioned why she was up so early, counting the number of reasons in his head as he scaled the odds and weighed the possibilities. He gave a small hum to himself and just continued to watch her instead, believing her movements will reveal answers.

Slowly she raised her hand, and took careful aim. Judging the distance she fired her arrow, and it wasn't much of a surprise to him that she hit the target dead on, like usual. Reaching down without looking she picked up another arrow from the large box by her side, and fired without taking the time to aim. She then fired five more shots consecutively without a pause between them--

Without knowing it his body slowly started to float into the air, as he watched excitedly. She has never done this before-- Such skill…

He watched as she pulled her arm back into her long sleeve, before bringing it up into the opening, that half slipping off her shoulders, and as it dangled off her waist it exposed her bandaged chest for him to see. His body started to gently float closer and closer to her form, too interested in the female before him to notice.

Suddenly she started to shoot a barrage of arrows at the target, all of them hitting the center. Yet he body started to twitch as he watched her notch three arrows at once, then fired. He gave a pleased hum as all three hit the target as well. She gave a proud huff in satisfaction, her bandaged chest deflating slightly.

His ears gave a small wiggle and he smiled to himself at her impressive display. He continued to watch the intriguing woman fight against the target for several hours, until the barely recognizable item had nothing left but puncture wounds.

Yet the woman was not done yet, even as the sun started to peak over the mountain. She continued to pull back and shoot at the trees that were stationed behind the target instead, and even at that distance she was hitting the same spots repeatedly.

He observed the way her muscled twitched under her skin every time she pulled back the string. How her chest would rise and fall, as she calmly inhaled a small amount of oxygen. Her deep blue orbs would briefly harden as she focused her aim. How her usually cheerful face would become serious as she concentrated on her target, blocking everything out.

The orange rays of the sun softly kissed her form, as a small breeze gently blew her hair around her. By now small beads of sweat were dancing along the surface of her skin-- She fired, and some trickles of sweat would bounce off, as if replied by the force, causing the air around her to sparkle and shine.

For some reason he was having troubling getting enough oxygen into his lungs, for he suddenly stopped breathing. His body felt hot, and his own muscles started to twitch. Reaching up to his pounding heart, he also realized that his face was flushed with color.

Looking at his surrounding, he cursed his carelessness, for it seems he somehow floated too close to her, and his body was reacting to her pure soul again…

Yes… that had to be the reason…

* * *

Pai was sitting in a tree, observing the human. She was casually sweeping the walkway, like she always does. It was starting to get dark, and it seems that several large groups of people arriving at the shrine prevented her from doing her usual cleaning--

He paused his thoughts and blinked as something wet dripped onto his nose. Looking up, he could only sigh as he spotted dark clouds looming over the area, before a loud thunderous sound entered his ears.

"It's starting to rain…" He heard the woman give a sigh as well, and stared into the sky.

Standing up from his perch near the top of the tree, he jumped to the ground, shielding himself better from the water that was sure to fall soon. Yet he watched curiously as the woman just continued to stand there, and look into the cloudy sky. Even as the rain started to trickle onto her form, all she did was turn her focus onto the ground.

As the rain started to pick up speed, he began to question what she was doing--

"It was raining that day too…" She whispered underneath the pounding of the water, yet with his long ears he was able to hear her.

Shaking her head, she quickly ran towards the several different buildings that were scattered around the grounds. After closing their windows and doors, locking them up for the day, she ran to her secluded house to get away from the rain.

Just as she was about to walk into her human built home, she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, at the large tree within the grounds. She smiled to herself, before the sound of a soft sneeze fell into his ears.

"I'll have to double my work tomorrow, since I wasn't able to do them today…" She talked to herself while trying to ring out any excess water from her long raven hair.

Her body shook as she gave another sneeze. She laughed, some how finding it funny, and she stepped into her warm house to dry off…

* * *

The very next day Pai watched as she stepped out of her house at her usual time, and all seemed normal for her-- yet he knew the moment he saw her, that something was different.

"Her skin tone is a few shades lighter…" He wasn't sure what the cause was, but he made sure to record it into the data later.

She gave a slight hum as she notched her arrow into her bow and--

"Ahchoo~!" She suddenly sneezed. Her bow moved off target from the jerking motion, and her fingers released, causing her to miss her intended spot by several feet.

This surprised him, causing him to raise a single eyebrow in question. Yet she just laughed at the whole thing, finding it funny, before notching another arrow and shooting it, this time without problems and hitting her target.

"Interesting…" He hummed to himself, as he heard another sneeze being released in the foreground by the unfazed woman. "Very interesting…"

The woman sniffled as she began to sweep the sidewalk, ridding it of any leaves. Hurrying her pace she finished the job, before leaving the broom to finish later, while she ran to the storage to complete her duties there.

Pai watched as she scurried into one building then the other, carrying boxes and things in a faster pace then she normally would do things. Every so often she would sneeze as she entered a rather dusty building, and even when she was carrying the crates, making her body wobble from the sudden jerking motion.

She sighed, before reaching up and wiping the sweat away from her brow with the back of her hand.

The quick shifting seemed to ware her down though out the day, but even so she never once stopped her fast pace cleaning. She went from one building to the next, trying to make up for the lost time she was unable to finish yesterday, and she didn't stop until the sun had long since set.

The cool night air brushed across his exposed flesh, yet he paid it no mind. Instead he was more interested in the woman-- watching her shiver slightly from the same air touching her own slightly wet and pale skin.

As she closed the buildings for the night, finally finished, he watched her give a sigh of relief as she entered her house-- but not before giving one last sneeze…

* * *

As Pai sat on his usual spot in the trees, he began to wonder where the female was. The sun was already in the sky, and she has yet to come out of the house to start her practice.

"She's late…" He whispered under his breath. This has never happened before, and it was starting to worry him--

He immediately stopped that thought and almost snorted at what just crossed his mind. Don't know what came over him to think that, but it was obviously some kind of mistake-- He wasn't worried about the human female at all-- If anything he was happy, for this was another shift in her regular routine that he could put in the data records.

"Finally." He hummed to himself when he spotted the door to the house slowly open.

Stepping outside, she gave a small hiss and raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays.

"Her face is flushed." He quickly noticed that her cheeks were red with color.

Is this what the humans call, 'Sunburn'? It was rather interesting. Not only that but she was still several shades paler in color then her normal skin tone-- Does sunburn do that too? From what he read in human books, he doesn't think so…

She coughed weakly, placing the back of her long sleeve over her mouth. Shifting for a second, she strolled over towards the storage building, and unlocked it. Once she retrieved her broom she began to sweep the walkway, ridding it from any leaves.

She's not going to practice her shooting? Yet another thing to add to the data.

He watched with interest as her movements where not very organized or smooth. She wobbled around the area from time to time when walking, and whenever she sneezed she almost lost her balance completely, falling, and stumbled around before being able to stand solidly.

She groaned, walking over to the storage building again for the hundredth time that day, she was dragging her feet across the ground, as if they weighed several tons. She has been forgetting things and having to go back repeatedly to retrieve whatever she forgot while there before.

Raising her arm she placed the back of her hand onto her forehead and she sighed tiredly. She hasn't even done half her chores yet, and she was already tired? The female had a rather large amount of stamina in his opinion… for a human. So this surprised him, yet he continued to watch her.

She stumbled slightly as she coughed into the back of her sleeve, before going into the building. Retrieving a large ladder, she gently placed it against the same building and opened it up. He watched curiously as she started to climb the metal object to reach the roof, some building materials in her hand to patch up the old building.

This was rather strange in his opinion, for she was just at the other side of the grounds, cleaning up the shooting area-- Why did she suddenly start this job when she wasn't even finished with that chore yet?

As the woman pounded the hammer onto the top of the building, repairing the patchy roof. She then started to cough, but slowly the weak sound got louder and more violent, forcing her to put down the tools. She stood up to catch her breath, as she coughed into her sleeve. The unstoppable fits of coughs wouldn't let up and she wobbled.

Once they finally stopped she groaned in discomfort, placing her hand onto her flushed face. She stumbled forward, before swaying back the other way. Her blue orbs rolled into the back of her head and her knees gave out, causing her to fall backwards, and off the roof.

His eyes widened as he watched her body slowly come closer and closer to the ground. His body moved on its own and he appeared below her, catching her in mid-air. Slowly he floated towards the ground, and sighed once his feet touched the earth below.

He shifted the girl that was laying across his arms, unsure of why he did what he did.

"Her body temperature is several degrees higher then average." He quickly noticed, looking down at her flushed face. Maybe this wasn't sunburn after all? "Is this what the humans refer to as: 'A cold'?" So she was sick? And still working…? "Hmm." She was tougher then he gave her credit for…

Gently he placed the human female closer to his chest, allowing her flushed face to rest near his neck, as he floated into the air and glided towards her bedroom window. Rising his leg he placed his foot onto her open windowsill, and stepped into her room.

Though he already knew this, he was happy to find her room was covered in a natural and slightly dark color, so it did not hurt his eyes when looking around.

Finding her sleeping area, he gently placed her down on the human made bed. Looking down upon her uneasy form, he watched as her chest heaved in and out, as her breathing became slightly ragged. Her flushed face became redder, and she was perspiring.

Reaching out he brushed away some of the hair that was in her face, and he hummed to himself, a rare smile adoring his own features.

"Interesting…" He couldn't help but stare at her weakened state, finding it intriguing to look at…

* * *

Kagome gave a small gasp in surprise and shot out of her bed in fright, causing the covers on her to fall to the floor. Looking around, she was left dumbfounded as to why it was already dark out, and she was in her room. Wasn't she on the storage building?

The last thing she remembered was coughing a lot, and feeling very dizzy…

"Hmm?" Reaching up she touched her forehead and raised an eyebrow she felt something gently stuck there. After peeling it off, she saw that it was a cold patch-- Used to keep you cool when you are sick.

She smiled to herself as she looked at it for several moments, then glanced around to try and see if she could spot the person kind enough to do this for her. Yet was disappointed when she didn't see anyone.

She knew she was sick this morning, so could only blame herself for her own carelessness, for working on the shrine in her condition-- But after getting some rest she felt much better.

Yet as she looked around, she spotted a bowl of apples on her nightstand, and she tilted her head, wondering why they were there--

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away… Or so they say." Pai leaned back in his tree, watching her through the window. A yellow human book was held within his hand and the title read:

How to cure the common cold, For Dummies.

* * *

Pai was watching the human female, like he always seemed to be doing. Gathering this needed data has taken up much of his life now, there wasn't a moment that goes by that he isn't inside of these strange shrine grounds. It's gotten to the point where the others have questioned where he's been, and he just tells his comrades the truth, that he is doing research.

It has been a several months since he has first found the interesting human, but it didn't necessary feel that way to him for some reason. She amuses him day after day, even if she doesn't mean to. As he watches her, hours seem to swiftly flow by him as if they were mere minutes as he tracks her every movement, every breath, every twitch of her muscles. Going as far as to notice how she would pause in her work when a breeze would blow by, lift her head up smile to herself, the wind gently moving her long hair around her.

And he always made sure to put it to memory, recording it for later.

Today, she was relaxed, and has been doing light work, mostly looking after the plants. She was doing the one chore that she seemed to do more then the rest, sweeping. This fact caused him to sigh, his lids halfway closing as he watched her all-to familiar movements of how she would softly dance the broom across the stone pathway--

"So _this_ is where you been?" The sudden voice caused him to jump into the air in surprise, floating above his favorite branch he was just laying in.

"Kisshu!" He called out in slight shock. Instinctively he glanced over his shoulder at the female, before looking back towards him. Good, he hasn't seen her-- "What are you doing here…?" He asked calmly, while slowly floating around him, till his taller form obstructed his comrade's vision of the human.

"Oh, just seeing what you have been doing all this time…" Kisshu looked up at him, floating in the air as well. He placed his hands behind his head in a board fashion. "We were fighting the Mew Mews--"

"You lost again, I assume?"

"We might have won if you were there." He added, and glared at him-- Tilting his body slightly he tried to peer behind him. "What have you been doing that was so important you couldn't fight with us?"

"I told you." He quickly got back in front of him, obstructing his vision. This motion caused him to look up at him curiously. "I am collecting data."

"I see…" Slowly he tried to lean in the other direction this time. When Pai got in the way yet again, this caused some warning singles to fall onto Kisshu's mind-- He knew something was up. "What are you doing?"

"What are _**you **_doing?" He replied, trying to confuse him, but it didn't work--

"You're hiding something." His golden eyes hardened at him, questioning his strange behavior. Kisshu tried to bypass him to see what he was blocking, by flying above him, but he quickly got between him and the female, causing him to growl at him in warning. "You _**are**_ hiding something! What is it?" He floated towards him, his face close to his in a threatening way, causing him to slowly glide backwards, uncomfortable.

"I'm not concealing anything from you--" He responded.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I just sneak a peak!" Moving faster then he anticipated, his swift friend zoomed past his form in a blur, and he cursed underneath his breath for his carelessness-- "This is--!!" The moment Kisshu spotted the female his already large smile grew in size, fangs hanging over his lower lip, his ears twitching in excitement, and a dark gleam was in his eyes. "This is all from one human!?" He quickly whipped his head around to look towards him, his golden orbs dilating.

"Yes…" He replied rather dryly.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?!" His happy mood turned a little sour as he pointed towards the female. "You know what that is?! You know what that means?! We could win--"

"I know!" He interrupted him, getting in his face and growling. This surprised Kisshu slightly and he instantly stopped his small rant. It was rare that he would get angry about anything--

"Yet you failed to mention any of this to us."

"I told you I was gathering data about her!" He replied, huffing and backing away from him.

"That's just like you." Kisshu growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter now I suppose." Turning back towards the woman his anger disappeared and was replaced by joy once more. "You've gotten enough information on her yet?"

"Not really…" He replied halfheartedly.

"Well, all we really need to know is if she cause us any trouble when stealing her spirit?" He questioned, glancing him at him out of the corner of his eyes. "It is a rather strong energy, wouldn't want it to backfire…" He mumbled mostly to himself, placing his hand underneath his chin in thought.

"…" He looked at the woman who was happily sweeping the stone walkway without a care in the world. She had no idea they were just a few feet away, discussing her death, more or less-- A sudden pain hit his chest, but he ignored it and sighed. "I doubt it." He finally answered, glancing towards his comrade.

"Alright then!" He jumped into the air and did a flip in joy. "Let's go get her spirit then!" He gave a pleased laugh, before flying forward--

"Wait!" Pai found himself suddenly calling to him, and his hand shot forward, grabbing his upper arm, successfully stopping him.

"…?" Kisshu turned and looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"…" He slowly let go of his arm and looked away, before glancing at the woman once more-- What was he saying? Why did he stop him?

"Oh! I get it!" Kisshu quickly exclaimed getting close to his face and laughing. "You want to do it!" He placed his hands behind his head in realization, smiling. "Well, I don't see why I can't let you take it-- You were the one who found her first!" He hummed. "If you want to be the one to take it, then go ahead." Slowly he floated out of the way and flashed him an amused smile.

"…" He looked at him, before glancing at the female once again.

"I'll make sure to mention it to Deep Blue when we get back." Kisshu cheered, slapping him on the back in congratulations. At the mention of their leader's name, his chest swelled up with warmth and he sighed, happy with the fact that Deep Blue might praise him for his hard work.

"Thanks." He replied, a small smile on his face.

"Just go get it, so we can leave already and kill these humans."

"Right." He nodded, before slowly floating towards his target, his eyes locking onto the unsuspecting female.

He silently approached her, his feet touching the ground behind her, just two feet away. He was so close now, but he was slightly relieved to find his body wasn't reacting to her strong energy anymore. That was good, it should make things easier--

"I see you finally decided to show yourself to me." She stopped her sweeping and his eyes widened in surprise when she turned around, smiling at him. It seems that using a sneak attack and catching her by surprise is out of the question…

"You knew I was here?" He asked, curious.

"Of course." She gave a small laugh, as if finding it funny in her own way and leaned against her broom. "I knew the whole time _something_ was watching me." She confessed. "You're not a demon." She stated, and tilted her head to the side. Demon? He repeated in his mind. Those creatures from the human books? Why would she think he was one of those? "What are you?" She innocently asked.

"I am part of a race called Cyniclons." She was kind enough to answer his question, so he believed it was only right to answer hers.

"I see…" She whispered, then looked at the ground for a moment. A saddened look overtook her features and she nibbled on her lower lip-- a bad habit of hers. "Is there a reason you have been staying at my shrine for so long, Mr. Cyniclon?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"There is something I need from you." He looked down at her with a blank expression, testing her reaction.

"I thought so…" Her mumbled reply surprised him slightly.

"You knew?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me, what is it that you need from me?" Her only reply was another question.

"You're spirit energy." His expression turned serious, and his eyes hardened at her. Slowly his raised his right hand, with his open palm facing her he was going to extract what he has been waiting for--

"If that will help you, then please, take it." Removing one hand from her broom, she placed it over her chest and smiled kindly at him.

"…!!" His eyes widened slightly in surprise and his open hand twitched. What? Her words shocked him greatly, and he mentally shook his head. "You're going to give it to me, just like that? Why?!" He couldn't help but question.

"I might have just met you, but you don't seem like such a bad person." She sighed. "You've been watching me for such a long time, and you are the one of your kind I have seen so far." That same saddened look returned to her face and she nibbled on her lower lip. "Your race must be in dire need of my power-- or maybe there are just a few of your kind left. I'm not sure why exactly you need my energy but if it were willing to watching me for so long you must need it desperately." Looking back up at him she smiled once again. "I will do anything I can to help you and your kind, after all, you must be suffering far greater then I am, and need it more then me."

"…" This human just said she would sacrifice herself for a person that isn't even her kind, and she barely knows… That can't be right. Humans were selfish, dishonorable, conceited, destroyers! They cared for no one but themselves--

"You're really nice, and know you wouldn't do anything bad with it." This human was such a fool-- He was going to use it to wipe her entire race from this planet!! Stupid female-- "After all, you helped me when I was sick, didn't you?" Her smile brightened, causing his chest to constrict at the sight.

"…" His eyes widened as he stared into her deep blue orbs. Raising his free hand he placed it over his suddenly heated face. His heart started to quicken, and he felt his body aching at the slight of seeing her happy expression. Damn! His body must be reacting to her pure energy again! He cursed underneath his breath. Why is it suddenly reacting now?

"You're face is red." His lungs ceased moving, for his was unable to retain any oxygen once he felt her warm and soft hands gently cup both sides of his flushed cheeks. "Are you getting sick?!" She questioned worriedly. "We should get you inside at once if you are."

"…" And she even is concerned over his well being… and here he is… going to empty out her spirit and kill her…

His open hand, that was ready to extract her energy at any time, twitched.

Humans were monsters. Humans were destroyers of _their_ once beautiful plant. Humans were selfish. Humans were evil and greedy-- Yet this one… He found no such things with her, and he finally realized that he could watch her and gather all the data he wanted for several lifetimes… but he wouldn't fine a single thing…

Slowly he lowered his hand, and it laid limply by his side in defeat as his eyes fogged over, staring at the ground. He couldn't do it… He just… _couldn't_…

"Are you okay?" She asked, her tone revealing her worry for him, even now.

"No." He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm not well." He reached up and placed his hand over his rapidly thrashing heart, as a warm feeling started to spread though his veins.

"…" She reached up and placed her own hand over his, with a saddened look in her eyes. "Will my energy make you feel better?" She asked. "Is that why you and your kind need it?"

Guilt hit him hard at her words, and he turned his head away, unable to look into her dark blue depths--

"If you won't take it, I will!" A familiar voice rang into his ears, causing him to whip his head back up to look directly at Kisshu, who was staring at them with a smile on his face. "Now please--" Raising his right hand he faced his palm towards her. "Stay still, it will make things go a lot faster." He grinned, a fang poking over his lower lip.

"…" Slowly she turned to face Kisshu, and lowered her hands. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was to happen next without fighting back. She really is a fool… Doesn't she know what that will do to her?!

"What was wrong Pai? It was taking you way too long to extract her energy and all you were doing was standing there--" He huffed and looked at him in disappointment. "Here is how you are suppose to do it!"

"No!" Pai's eyes widened when he watched her body started to glow purple, and she gave a soft groan in discomfort. He watched as she started to float a few feet in to the air, and he was unable to do anything--

A pained feeling hit him in the gut, as his heart sank into his stomach and his mouth felt dry, watching helplessly. Yet Kisshu just gave a pleased laugh as he watched the girl yell in pain, before a bright white orb slowly started to rise from within her chest. Once the unusually large orb was completely removed from her body, the purple aura around her dimmed, disappearing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the dirt floor, her lifeless body hitting with a sickening thud.

"Kagome!" For the first time he called her name, and rushed to her side.

As his knees hit the ground, he wasted no time in gently sitting the frail female up, looking at her pale face. His whole body felt numb as he stared at the woman in his arms, his mind blank. One of his arms were behind her shoulders, holding her up, and he used his free hand to gently touch her deadly cold cheek, any warmth from her body was gone-- Stolen away…

"Wow!!" Kisshu called out in disbelief. "Look at this thing Pai! It's as big as my head!! We'll defeat those Mew Mews for sure if we use this!" This seemed to excite him and the smaller male did a flip in the air, cheering.

"…" When his words fell into his ears, a new feeling boiled within his body, as a fiery rage started to fill his chest, heating his veins. Gently he placed her back down on the floor and stood up. His eyes hardened at his comrade, who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong with you Pai? Aren't you happy we will finally get rid of these humans?"

Extending his hand, his fan appeared in it, causing Kisshu to look at him strangely. He growled as the heated feeling in his chest flared.

"Return it." He ordered. His voice icy cold.

"What?" Kisshu paused, and stared at him as if he grew a new head. "What do you mean, 'return it'? You must be joking, right? You know what this power will do once we--"

"I will make you return it!" His grip on his weapon tightened until his knuckles turned white, raising it into the air for the first strike.

"This is treason against Deep Blue-- Against us all!!!" Kisshu yelled out, quickly realizing that he was serious.

"I don't care about that…" He whispered under his breath. He didn't care about Deep Blue. He didn't care about the data or his mission. At that moment he didn't even care about his own life…

All he cared about was the pure and kind human laying on the dirt floor. And he will do everything in his power to return her, even if it means going against Deep Blue's orders…

* * *

Kagome felt cold, as it was strange, for she was also floating in the air. Did something go wrong, and now she is trapped in this unknown place? She was surrounded by darkness everywhere she turned, and she felt alone. She curled into a ball, hugging herself, and wishing she knew where she was. What was going on? Where is the shine? Where is everyone?

A soft light suddenly appeared below her, and she looked down. Soon the small area of white grew, and she had to shield her eyes from the bright light. As she did so, the warm rays touched her skin, soothing her, and she sighed. She felt herself slowly succumb to the light, before she was shrouded in darkness yet again…

When she felt herself regain consciousness, she wondered if it was all a dream. What was that place--?

Slowly she fluttered her eye lids open, greeting the world with her blue orbs. Looking up at a familiar ceiling, she frowned slightly, before glancing around the rest of her room. Her gaze soon landed on someone that was sitting on the other side, on the floor.

"Mr. Cyniclon…" She whispered, and gently sat up to get a better view of him, her blanket falling off her body. His head snapped up at her voice, and he swiftly got to his feet, appearing by her side. "You're hurt!" She gasped in realization, bringing one hand over her mouth in shock and another onto his arm. He was covered in cuts, his body was smothered in dirt, and his clothes were torn to shreds, barely hanging on his body.

"My damage is minimal." He replied, and looked down at the hand that was gently touching his arm. Reaching out he softly grabbed it and held it within his own large and bruised hand. "You should be more concerned about your own wellbeing." He told her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Any memory loss? Trauma? Chills or pain?"

"I feel fine…" She tilted her head, wondering why she wouldn't be--

"…" He gave a deep sigh in relief, and placed her hand down onto her lap. "Kagome." He called her name, and even though his tone sounded serious, she couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up, by the way her name rolled off his tongue so smoothly. "My people and I don't need your spirit anymore." He told her plainly. "So don't give it out to anyone else like that without a fight… alright?"

"I see…" She looked at the ground, realizing what he meant. They wanted more then just a little bit of her energy-- They wanted all of it… So that's what happened--

"I retrieved more apples for you." His words caused her to look at where he was motioning towards, and she saw a bowl of apples sitting on her nightstand. "That should keep the doctor away for quite some time, so you could feel better." His voice was so serious when he said it, that she couldn't help but laugh. As she giggled, she placed her hands over her lips to try and stop, but she couldn't. "You find my concern for you amusing?" He tilted his head at her, wondering why she was laughing.

"No, of course not." She shook her head, her laughter finally subsiding and she sighed. "That was very thoughtful. Thank you, Mr. Cyniclon…" Her expression softened towards him and she smiled. "For everything.

"…" He turned his head away, a new splash of red spreading across his nose. "Pai…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head at him and hummed. Is he hungry or something? She wasn't sure if she had any pie in the kitchen--

"That's my name." He finally answered for her, and turned to look back into her blue orbs.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, before laughing into her hand once more, finding it funny. "You have a very unique name."

"Well…" He turned his head away from her once more and looked out of her window. "I must leave now." He told her.

"You're leaving?" This saddened her slightly and she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Yes." He nodded. "My data gathering is over, and I must return to the others. They promised not to release any information about you to Deep Blue, so you should be safe--" Deep Blue? Who's that? She couldn't help but wonder. "Here--" A brightly colored fan suddenly appeared in his hand, and he softly placed it on her nightstand, next to her apples. "If someone should come after you again, use this to defend yourself. It will keep you safe." He seemed rather sure of himself about it, before he stepped back from her and turned around.

"…" As she watched him head for her window, she quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Wait." He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder at her, inclining his head to show that he was listening. "I…" She nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before looking at the ground. "I do not want the fan." Reaching out she took his gift, and placed it into his hand. A pained expression overtook his features, hurt. "Why would I want this fan, when _you_ have done such a good job protecting me so far?" She tilted her head, and smiled up at him. She gave a small laugh when she spotted the color of red spreading so far across his face that it stretched over his long ears. She softly placed both her hands around his larger one, and looked up at him pleadingly. "Won't you stay?"

"…" He looked down at the ground.

"Please Pai…?" She felt his body tense underneath her hand and she raised an eyebrow, watching as his face flushed with an even darker shade of red. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She added to her begging.

"Ugh." He turned his head away, and a frown appeared on his face. "Don't mention her name in my presence." He paled slightly and seemed in pain at the thought--

"What… Cherry?" He flinched again, causing her to laugh.

"…" He sighed, before looking back towards the window. "Even now I still find your actions to be quite confusing to me." He mumbled under his breath, causing her laughter to stop for a moment. "I would like to stay--" He confessed, his cheeks turning pink in color. "If only to gather more data, of course."

"Of course." His words caused a warm feeling to bubble in her chest and she smiled brightly at him. Maybe now, she won't feel so lonely?

Yet she couldn't help but wonder-- Who was Cherry…?

* * *

Kagome was gently sweeping the pathway, which seemed to be the only thing she could do at the moment--

"I told you not to do such strenuous activities in your condition." His familiar voice called to her from behind, causing her to smile to herself.

"Oh yes. Sweeping is so~ tiring." She could practically taste her own sarcasm. "It's not that big of a deal, Pai."

"Of course it is. If you're not careful you could injure yourself and--"

"Yes, yes." She sighed. Now he is going to take away the only thing left for her?! Sweeping!? "What else can I do? Sit at the house and watch T.V, doing nothing!"

"Well, yes." He replied. "That would make me happy…"

"That's boring!" She rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid I actually do some work around here and wash the laundry! Who knows, I might actually break a nail--"

"You were doing the laundry!?" His voice held slight anger, causing her to pause in her sweeping and fidget nervously. She cursed under her breath at her own slip up.

"O-of course not!" She stuttered slightly. "I would _**never **_go against you--"

"So you _**were**_ doing laundry!"

"…!" She huffed, giving up on trying to play innocent. "What else do you expect me to do while you're gone?" She sighed.

"Kagome, you know I'm just concerned about you." He gently floated around her form, standing before her. "Don't be upset." Reaching out he gently cupped her chin and lifted her head so he could stare into her eyes.

"I know." She whispered and looked to the side. "I know." She repeated. Looking at the ground she continued her sweeping at a slower pace. "So tell me…" She tried to change the subject. "How was work?" She smiled to herself.

"I told you before, my missions and the time I spend with Deep Blue and my comrades is not the same thing as a human job." He replied.

"Hmm, well, what would it be called then? Your so called 'not-a-job'." She hummed to herself. "Let me try and break it down: It is a place where you work hard, taking orders from your boss. You leave your home to go there. And spend more time there then you do with me on some occasions-- I would say that is called a **Job**."

"…" He gave a small laugh, a rare smile on his face. "Since you put it like that, I suppose you are correct in that assumption."

She gave a small laugh, but the familiar feeling of his cold hand gently caressing her cheek caused her to pause. She leaned into his touch and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Seeing him lean down, a soft expression on his face, her heart skipped a beat, before thumping loudly into her ears.

"Do you miss me while I'm gone…?" He asked while his lips were mere inches from hers.

"A little." She confessed, feeling a small rush of blood go across her nose.

"I see…" His lips curved into a small smile as he started down into her blue pools. "Then I'll make sure to come back sooner, so you won't be so lonely."

"Thank you." She whispered under her breath. Her broom fell onto the floor, forgotten, as she reached up and placed her hands onto both of his cheeks, her chest feeling warmed by his words--

"I knew you were up to no good alien!! Release that innocent woman!" An angry voice called behind her, making her jump in surprise by the sudden interruption.

"Mew Mews." Pai growled, before quickly calling his fan and getting between her and the strangely dressed females-- She paused in her thoughts when she noticed that they, along with the two males with them, seemed oddly familiar.

"When we spotted your energy on the radar at this shrine for several months, we knew you were up to no good." The male with blond hair said. "Last time we came here, we didn't see anything suspicious, but we finally caught you in the act!"

So that's where she knew them from-- They visited before, asking many questions about her and the shrine. She didn't pay much attention to it, thinking they were just regular visitors, but now she realized she should have known better.

"I can't believe you would try and steal this nice lady's energy, Pai!" The girl with the pink outfit spoke up-- If her memory serves her correctly her name was Ichigo. "Release her!" She yelled, pulling out a heart shaped object with a bell in the middle.

"Be careful Mew Ichigo. It might be best if we remove the young woman away from him before we do anything to harm her." Akasaka gave them some advice, looking directly at her.

"I won't let you touch her!" Pai was obviously upset, and he got directly in front of her. He raised his fan, ready to fight.

"…" Looking at Pai's back worriedly, she placed her hand onto her chest, nibbling on her lower lip.

The girls quickly got into position and jumped into the air. Their movements where fast as they surrounded them. Several of them wasted no time in starting a hand to hand fight, out numbering him and slowly causing him to drift away from her without him realizing it-- She gave a small scream in surprise when she felt hands grab her by the arm and started to pull her away.

As she started to struggle against Ryo's grip and he looked at her surprised, wondering why she was fighting him when he was trying to help--

Pai quickly responded to her yell and appeared beside her, swiping at Ryo with his fan, successfully causing him to let go and jump back, dodging the attack-- Suddenly a bright light came from the side, and the next thing she knew, Pai screamed in pain and stumbled. His body was covered in scraps, and he was breathing heavily from the strong attack, yet he still got in front of her, weapon out.

Ichigo landed, and raised her weapon, preparing to attack him again--

"Stop!!" She yelled out in fear, and as fast as she could, she got between the pink dressed girl and Pai, her arms stretched out to their full extent, defending him. "Please stop! Don't hurt him!!" She pleaded, causing both sides to pause in their assault, the Mew Mews looking at her strangely. Her eyes begin to sting slightly, for this reminded her much of her past, but she pushed it aside, as her heart started to thump loudly in her ears. "Please! Pai's not--…" She paused as she suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled, placing her hand onto her stomach. Her knees buckled, giving way under her unsteady weight, but instead of feeling the dirt covered ground, she was cradled into familiar strong arms.

"Kagome!" Pai called to her as he gently held her. Feeling him gently trail his cold hand down the side of her flushed face she smiled. "I told you not to exert yourself!"

"I'm-- I'm alright…" She sighed, and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted.

Pai sighed as he watched her gently rest in his arms, glad that she was only tired, and not seriously injured.

"Put the human down, you alien!" Ichigo raised her weapon in warning.

"Wait, Mew Ichigo." Ryo spoke up, and placed his hand out in front of her to stop her. "They are acting rather strange… Don't you think?" He questioned mostly to himself, but Akasaka nodded, agreeing with him.

"What do you mean?" The girl lowered her weapon and looked back and forth between Ryo and Pai, before staring at the woman resting in his arms.

"She protected Pai." He stated. "And just look at them…" He motioned towards them with his head, causing the pink haired girl to glace at them once more.

Pai was gently holding her to him, cupping her cheek softly with a worried look in his eyes. Reaching down he rubbed her stomach and sighed, his ears dropping slightly.

"Now that you mention it…" The girl mumbled under her breath as she continued to watch Pai's odd actions towards Kagome. "I've never seen Pai like this before."

"You remember the last time we came here?" Ryo asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Several months ago, when the alien energy first began to become suspicious?" She tried to recall her memory, her black cat ears twitched as she tried to think back.

"Notice anything different?" Ryo motioned towards the two yet again, causing her to tilt her head as she looked at them with her large pink orbs.

"Hmm… I don't think she was…--!!" Her eyes grew three times in size and she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock, her cheeks flushing red.

"Now that you understand." Pai spoke, gently lifting Kagome into his arms and standing up. "Please leave us in peace. You have put enough stress on her already."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized, her ears pressed against her skull in guilt. "We _never _would have thought that you were--"

"If you are truly sorry, then leave." Was his only reply, before he turned his back on them, and gently floated into the air.

As he carried Kagome within his arms he slowly arrived at her bedroom window. Raising his leg he placed his foot onto the windowsill, stepping inside. Once his feet touched the carpet, he turned and placed her down onto her soft human made bed.

"And I thought I was too heavy for you to lift…" He heard her hushed words, and they caused a rare smile to appear on his face.

"I'm stronger then I appear." He brushed away some strands of hair from her face, staring into her blue orbs. "You are light as a feather."

"Even though I'm so fat?" She tilted her head slightly, and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Your body mass is not heavy." He replied. "The only real fat cells you have gained in your condition are in your chest region." He spoke truthfully.

"Pervert." She blushed slightly, and he just gave a small chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" The low tone in his voice gave away his concern for her.

"I'm fine." Slowly, he lowered his hand and placed it over her enlarged stomach. "We are _**both**_ fine." She smiled, placing her hand over top of his, as he started to rub soothing circles over it.

Suddenly a powerful force smacked against his palm. The motion caused a swelling of warmth to flood his chest and he smiled.

"I see he has your fiery spirit." He spoke up, causing her to huff out in objection.

"That might be all well in good, but it hurts sometimes." She confessed.

"Really?" He tilted his head and looked down at her stomach. "That sounds rather fascinating. Maybe there is a way for me to gather data about what you are going through, it might help you--"

"Oh yes." She rolled her eyes at him. "And you will be finished with your 'data' long after it's already over. It won't be of any use to me then." She sighed. "Maybe next time this happens you will have to just put up with all this hassle instead of me, Hmm?" She suggested with a joking laugh. "How about you carry around an extract thirty pounds of muscle kicking at you every hour while resting on your bladder."

"The only known species I have heard that does that is Earth's seahorses…" He hummed. "Can other human males do that as well?" He questioned mostly to himself. Yet she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah. You can just carry around a baby instead, and see how it feels. You will gather real first-hand data then."

"I'll have to look further into this." He obviously didn't realize she was pulling his leg, and she laughed.

After a few seconds of laughing she paused and looked up at him. As she watched him think deeply, his hand under her chin as he looked out the window, a familiar urge hit her and she growled. Reaching out she grabbed his slightly tattered shirt and pulled him to her. Brushing her lips roughly against his, she purred in satisfaction.

"How about we get started on our second one right now…?" She suggested.

"Kagome, you know that is humanly impossible." Yet the idea didn't stop the small spots of red that dotted his cheeks.

"That's not stopping us from trying…" She smirked. "Besides… You're not _technically _human."

"I don't want to hurt you." He replied. "Though I can't really control you when you get like this."

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Maybe if you gather more data, you might be able to some day…"

"That would take forever."

"Then you will just have to stay with me-- with _**us**_…" She smiled, placing her hand onto her bulging stomach.

Forever…

_Fin~_

* * *

Wow that took a while! I have a job now guys, if you didn't already know, so I might not be able to update as often as I use to, but I will try and write whenever I can.

_**Story note: **_There is no 'Cherry' Character in the real Mew Mews Manga/Anime. I made her up just because it was funny and just a random thought appeared in my head while I was writing. Like how they all had food names and such XD

_**For any confusion about the ending of the story: **_Pai still feels loyal to Deep Blue so he is still working for them, so it will not seem like a traitor to him or his people and/or so he won't hurt Kagome. Kisshu and Taruto know about it but haven't said anything, and he doesn't necessarily hate humans anymore. By the end of the story he doesn't want to kill them all anymore, and is more focused on trying to save his own people without harming the humans. Kind of like how the Anime ended with them all returning to their own planet with Mew Aqua to restore their own planet instead of messing with Earth anymore--

Strangely enough it thought really deeply into this for some reason, and I wanted to keep going with it, because I had so many ideas, but I couldn't because then it would be too long and would have to be a continuous an that is_ definitely _not what I wanted.

ShadowFoxMoon


	12. Shugo Chara: Ikuto

I do not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha.

**Personal Shout out: **Happy birthday to The H-Experiment! Though I know this is late, I hope you like it ^.^

_**Story**_

Ikuto was laying on his favorite spot inside of the park. His hands were placed underneath his head, as he stared into the blue sky, the green grass beneath his resting form brushing across his skin.

Looking into the vast clear air above him, he calmly watched a lone cloud slowly drift through the desolate sly. Unable to stare into the overwhelming space above him anymore, he chose instead to close his eyes, and surround himself in darkness. Blacking out the buzzing noise of the people around him, he allowed himself to explore his thoughts.

Yet strangely enough he couldn't think beyond simple matters of the soothing weather around him, which was rather bland in his opinion. But he knew the reason why…

For today reminded a lot of _**that**_ day. The day he found the Embryo_…_

_Ikuto was rather annoyed, for he spend all day and night looking for the Embryo, but he yet again failed to find it. He's has been searching for several months now, yet he has not heard so much as one rumor of its whereabouts-- He began to question if it even existed at all by this point…_

"_Don't look so glum, Ikuto." His guardian character, Yoru, tried to cheer him up while sitting beside his head. "You don't really expect something as great as the Embryo to just fall out of the sky?!" He exclaimed. "It's not that simple."_

"…" _He gave a sigh-- Unexpectedly something solid fell on his head, causing him to groan in discomfort. "What was that?" Questioning to himself, he sat up, and looked down at what hit him. His eyes widened in size as he stared at the shimmering egg resting on his chest. "It can't be…" He whispered, while reaching down and gently scooping the egg in his hands. He could only stare in disbelief, looking at the large egg-shaped jewel._

"_Did I call that one or what?!" Yoru cheered in joy, happy with himself as he floated beside his head._

"_The Embryo…" Ikuto mumbled under his breath. Now he can make his wish, and leave Easter-- The egg squirmed in his hand, before suddenly launching away from his grasp. "No!" He shouted in anger and snapped his head up to where it ran to. _

_He was surprised to see several X-eggs surrounding it. The Embryo, along with the eggs, bounced up and down before flying off in a direction, to a special destination he guessed-- Where? He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out._

_Blue cat ears along with a tail appeared on his body, and he jumped up into the trees, following their trail as fast as his legs would carry him._

* * *

_It wasn't long before the eggs lead him to their attended spot, and he was surprised to find out that it was a shrine…_

_Landing on a solid branch, the huge tree perfectly stationed in the middle of the grounds easily supported his weight as he watched the intriguing scene below him. The eggs were all following the Embryo, seemingly happy for some reason, as they all floated several feet above a woman._

_She wore traditional miko garbs, as she softly swept the stone pathway leading from the tree to a well-house. It looked as if she has yet to notice the eggs as they hopped above her, and he frowned slightly. Why was he brought here…?_

"…" _The girl sighed and slowly glanced up with a bored look on her face. He could only raise an eyebrow at her strange actions. The Embryo slowly lowered itself to float in front of the woman, followed by the X-eggs. "More?" She questioned with a disappointed huff, shaking her head. The Embryo seemed to bounce up and down, as if trying to explain itself, and she just laughed. "Alright, alright. If it is that important to you, I don't see why not…" She sighed, defeated. _

_The shimmering egg hopped for a moment, before floating directly beside her head. The X-eggs looked at each other, as if worried. Her eyes softened towards them and she reached out with her free hand, gently motioning them to come closer._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She called to them. Slowly they all got in front of her, and she smiled. Reaching out she gently tapped one on its shell-- Suddenly, right where she touched it, a white dot appeared, but then it quickly spread until it was soon covered in white, all of the dark energy and blackness washed away as if it were paint, revealing its true form-- No longer a X-egg._

"_Hmm…" Ikuto mumbled to himself as he watched her repeat this process, and just a few taps later all of the X-eggs were cleansed, jumping in the air in joy._

"_Now go back to where you belong." She gently waved them away. They gave happy cheers, before quickly floating away in different directions, going back home. The woman then continued her sweeping, but she was once again interrupted and sighed as the Embryo appeared before her. "What is it?" She asked it. Ikuto wondered what she was doing, its not like it was going to answer her-- But he was proven wrong when it wobbled back and forth, floating lower and lower. "You're tired?" She repeated, as if questioning her own words. "I could take a good guess as to why. You have been gathering more eggs lately then usual. I wonder if something __**unnatural**__ has been happening to change them that way…?" She mumbled to herself in thought. "But if you need rest, stay with me then." She suggested. _

_Ikuto watched with surprise as the egg suddenly glowed, and the its shape morphed into that of a circler jewel, big enough to fit in your palm. The jewel then gently floated down to rest between her chest, and a chain appeared around her neck, connecting it so it would not fall from its place. The woman then went back to sweeping, wearing the valuable Embryo as if it were some kind of regular jewelry._

"_I know you are there, boy. It's rude to spy on someone like that." She looked up at his hiding spot, and he was surprised to be staring directly into her deep blue pools. Seeing that he could no longer hide, he jumped down, meeting the woman fact to face. _

"_Give me the Embryo." He demanded without hesitation, and extended his open hand to her._

"_Embryo?" She repeated and tilted her head at him--_

"You're thinking about Kagome again, aren't cha?" Yoru's voice echoed in his mind, before it was followed by the familiar sound of his loud chewing.

"I could be thinking of other things…" He sighed.

"You can't fool me." He replied with his mouth full, causing little bits of food to fly though the air, splashing on his cheeks.

"You're right." He rolled his eyes underneath his closed lids. "I can't fool you. Guess you're too smart for me." He smirked while reaching up and brushing away the crumbs off his face.

"Well I don't blame you. She **does **have the best cookies~!" He started to purr, just thinking about it. "Nya~"

He almost laughed at his one-track mind, but then he paused, thinking of the raven haired woman.

Maybe he should go see her…

* * *

Sitting on a branch, he calmly observed her daily sweeping without disturbing her. She probably knew he was there, but she has yet to call him out, so he decided to stay in his spot for the time being and just watch her.

It hasn't been very long since that faithful day when they first meet, but then again it probably just _**seemed **_that way to him. The truth was that it has been almost a year, and he has learned much about he woman.

She was twenty-five, while he on the other hand had just turned seventeen. Though sometimes he preferred to be called mature for his age, _**she**_ acted well beyond her years, with wise words and graceful moves. Yet it left a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about it, for she would often treat him like a child.

She was kind, and caring. She could see Yoru, and treated him well. Somehow she knew just what he was thinking, as if she was a step ahead of him, and had a sharp mind paired with a quick tongue. There was something about her that intrigued him, and he couldn't stay away for longer then a few days, before he would come back to try and steal the Embryo from her, only to end up failing.

Though she calls the Embryo 'The Jewel' instead, it was all the same to him--

Yet by this point in time he has learned to accept his failures and never once was he disappointed to leave the shrine empty-handed-- For it seemed like he received something more, whenever he talked with the woman… Something _memorable_.

She would often invite him to her house. He would stay in the warm living room, and find himself sitting on her couch. He wasn't sure why, but he felt comfortable as he listened to her tales of fairies and demons, while calmly drinking her tea-- Yoru would drink milk and scarf down several helpings of cookies, leaving none for him to enjoy by the end of the tale.

Then as the sun would start setting, she would gently escort him out of the house, saying he should get home before it turned dark-- Treating him like a child yet again-- Then after a sudden goodbye hug, he would find himself emerged with the soothing aroma of Vanilla, before being pulled away from the embrace.

Yet after being so close he couldn't pass up the moment to make a move on her, playing a small prank or two, but she never seemed embarrassed by his sudden personal boundaries he would cross with her. Instead, she would take it with a good heart, as if knowing he was only doing it to mess with her, and just give a small laugh at his advances.

She would softly pat him on the cheek, giving him a kind smile, not even considering the fact that he _**might **_be serious-- After all, to her that idea seemed impossible-- Treating him as if he were yet again… a child.

But as he sat on his perch, over looking her form, his body started to feel heated. Watching her raven hair gently move around her, blowing in the small breeze as she danced the broom back and forth, sweeping the pathway. Her body, though clothed in large and baggy attire, was shaped into that of a fine woman, curved in the correct places and toned just right.

He wasn't sure when it happened, maybe it was the moment he first laid eyes on her, but he didn't realize it till it was too late-- Soon he found himself snared within her web. Even at school, his mind was clouded with nothing but the feel of her touch or the sound of her soothing voice.

He has questioned himself several times if he was quite possibly loosing it, but he was no fool. He knew what the warm feeling in his chest meant, or how his heart would race when she called his name, and the times when he would just freeze up whenever she would look directly into his eyes--

Slowly he turned his head away from her form, a small frown on his face. How could this happen? He wondered to himself. How could he feel this way about a woman, who was several years older then him, and treated him like a child? She never took him seriously, and he began to question if she ever will…

Even if he told her, she would probably just laugh, taking it as another one of his jokes…

* * *

Kagome gently flicked her wrist, moving the broom one way, then to another. The sacred jewel was resting between her bosoms, underneath her clothing. It has been acting rather peculiar for several years now, after she completed it, and returned back to her time.

It seemed to have a mind of its own, and with most of the demon's gone from this world and onto another world more suited to them, it felt as if it was safe enough to venture out on its own. The jewel suddenly floated into the air by itself-- At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but then she soon came to realize it was not a trick, when it floated away from her, only to return a few moments later with a small doll floating behind it.

The doll, like so many other objects that were soon to follow later on, was cursed. The jewel reacted to its tainted aura and went out in search for it, bringing them back here for her to purify and return to normal. Then it would lead the stray objects back to their owners without much problems…

But soon something changed and suddenly the Jewel started to bring back strange Eggs instead of toys or clothes. They were black, and had white X's on them. It then got to the point where it would bring several eggs to her at a time-- and then the jewel suddenly changed its shape into an egg itself, to make the others feel more comfortable around it, so they would follow it.

She didn't really mind, but the jewel had to rest every so often to replenish its strength. No harm seemed to come from it, but she soon learned the truth behind what the eggs were, when a boy jumped down from the Goshinboku, demanding she hand over the 'Embryo'.

"Embryo..." She gave a small laugh, recalling the memory.

"So you have already begun to talk to yourself? Seems I have arrived too late…" A small thump behind her, signaling that he landed softly, caused her to smile.

"I see you have finally decided to join me." Turning around she greeted him. "Come to try and steal the jewel again?"

"Not really…" He mumbled mostly to himself and looked away from her.

She hummed, looking him over as he stood before her. His hands were inside of his pockets, while cat ears were parched on top of his head, and a long tail was twitching behind him. An old itch started to surface, and before she could stop herself, she reached up, capturing one of the allusive appendages. She started to gently rub her thumb in circles across one of the furry triangles.

She could see his eyes widen in surprise by her sudden movements, but she didn't care at the moment, for she was happy-- She gave a small sigh in disappointment though when the object of her attention suddenly vanished. Nibbling on her lip, she chose instead to pick a suitable substitute for her lost cat ears, and decided to lower her hand, gently touching his human ear.

"You found my weakness…" His cool voice brushed across her own ear, as he bent down, pulling away from her grasp, and calmly whispered against her lobe.

"Weakness?" She repeated, not fazed by his sudden change in attitude and closeness.

"Yes…" He purred, and reached up, gently trailing his hand down the edge of her ear, while holding her other ear captive between his teeth, nibbling softly.

"Ikuto." Sigh laughed softly, feeling ticklish as he attacked both of her ears. Unable to take anymore she backed away from him, successfully pulling out of his grasp. Reaching up she gently rubbed her ears with her hands, trying to sooth the tingling sensation that still remained from his assault.

"Hello Kagome~!" Yoru floated in front of her, and her smile brightened.

"Yoru." She greeted back. Reaching out, she gently started to pet him on his head with her finger, before lowering it to rub his cheek lovingly, causing him to purr.

"Nya~" He mewed, before blushing and jumping up into the air, as if remembering something. "You have any cookies!?"

"In the kitchen." She laughed at his happy expression.

"Yay~!" With that he was off in an unrecognizable blur, which only made her laugh more.

But then realization clicked in her mind and she looked towards the boy who was standing not too far away from her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She suddenly remembered what time it was, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"School was dull today, so I decided to skip it and come see you instead."

"You know better then that, Ikuto." She placed her hand onto her hip, and looked at him seriously, silently scolding him.

"I am not a child, Kagome, and you are not my mother." He looked down at her calmly, yet something in his eyes flashed, but it was gone before she could recognize it.

"…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I can't force you to go if you don't want too."

"Kagome…" He called to her. The seriousness in his tone caused her to pause in her thoughts and look towards him with a question glance. "I'm seventeen." He told her, his hand was over his chest with a hardened look in his eyes.

"I know how old you are, you don't have to tell me." She wondered why he was acting this way. "But still, you shouldn't skip school, your _**just**_ seventeen."

"I'm not a child." He swiped the air, with a hurt filled look in his eyes. "I…" He looked down at the ground and sighed. "When will you ever see that?"

"Ikuto…" Her expression softened towards the boy, unsure of what was wrong. Reaching out, she gently cupped his cheek, and he slowly brought his gaze from the ground, locking onto her own blue pools. "I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me…"

He brought his hand up, placing it over top of hers--

"I love you." His eyes darted back and forth, as if searching her face for a reaction.

"You…?" The words finally clicked in and she found herself arching an eyebrow. "Love me…?" She repeated his words, before she smiled and shook her head, quickly denying it. "You shouldn't joke like that Ikuto, it's not funny--" Her words were cut short when something soft hungry pressed against her lips, silencing her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but just as quickly as it happened she felt the warmth of his touch leave her as he pulled away.

"I'm not joking…" The coolness of his voice brushing across her flesh caused a small trimmer to chill down her spine.

Her mind started reeling, fogging over, but then after a few moments her senses finally returned. She could feel her rage boiling in her chest, and before she knew it her hand was flying threw the air, hitting his cheek with a loud and powerful force, whipping his head to the side.

Her chest was heaving up and down, her cheeks flushed with new color. His own cheek was stained with a red mark of its own, showing just how strong she hit him.

"…" He just calmly turned his head back towards her, a smirk on his face. "I told you I wasn't a child, and maybe you should stop treating me like I am…" Familiar blue ears and tail appeared on his body, and he calmly jumped away, into the trees and leaving her to her thoughts.

"…" Reaching up to her lips, she softly placed her fingers on them. Her knees suddenly became weak and she landed on her calves with a blank look on her face. "Ikuto…" She whispered his name, as a warm feeling rose up in her chest, thinking of the young, handsome, stray male, that walked into her life just a year ago.

Maybe he was right. He wasn't a boy, he was…

Her heart sped up slightly, remembering the soft feel of his warm lips against hers, and a red stain appeared across her nose.

She was twenty-five, and he was seventeen, yet she couldn't deny the truth as her heart started to thump loudly in her chest at the thought of the young _**man**_…

Maybe now she could finally rid herself from the pain of the past and move on…

"Ikuto…"

_Fin~_

* * *

The idea came to me a while ago. The Embryo was suppose to grant a wish, and somehow I connected that to the jewel that was suppose to grant a wish, (I was like 'Hey' they both can grant wishes!) and me being as crazy as I am just made the two things into one being and tada XD lol

Silly plot device I know…

But its done, and I hope you all enjoyed it!!


	13. Avatar the Last Airbender: Zuko

_**NOTE:**_ An update about **Fun n' Games at Ouran**, is at the end of the story and my profile!

I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender or Inuyasha

_**Spoiler Warning**_: If you haven't watched all the episodes or seen the ending.

_**STORY NOTE:**_ Made a change in Zuko's age from when he was banished, from 13 to 15. I make up for this fact, by only stating that his search for the Avatar only lasted half a year to a year, so he would still be 16 by the end of the show.

_**Story**_

Zuko was walking down one of the many large corridors that constructed the palace, where he has lived at through most of his life. He was following a trusted and high-ranking guard, not really sure why for the moment- Only said that it was a 'Surprise' or some nonsense. What was he, four? He is too old for such foolery.

"Your father has decided to present you with a special gift." The guard finally revealed a little more information for him.

"A gift?" He repeated, showing slight curiosity.

This was quite odd and out of character for his father to do. It was not his birthday, or any other event that he knew of, which usual provided gifts for his person- But even on those days all he received was a large banquet, and a few treasures. He had everything else he could possible ever what at his finger tips, whenever he wanted.

"You're fifteen, aren't you, Prince Zuko?" The guard suddenly asked him. "You're practically a man now."

"Yes…" He raised an eyebrow at the strange guard. "What does that have to do with anything…?"

"Oh, nothing…" He didn't answer his question, but a sly grin appeared on his face.

What is he up to-? Whatever it is, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know after the weird comments the guard was giving him…

They soon came to a door, and he knew what this room was. It was one of the more 'extravagant' rooms that they had littered around the palace for guests. His gift was in there?

"Here you go." The guard opened the door, and wanted for him to step inside.

He sent the man one last look, before going into the room. Finally, he gets to see what this 'gift' is- He didn't take but two steps into the room, before his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Sitting on the bed before him, was a girl, around the same age as him. She had raven hair, and a fire-lock around her neck. A short chain extended from it, connecting to the bed she was on. She wore a loose, white, and slightly transparent dress, while she was looking up at him with large blue eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" He motioned towards the girl, while glaring at the guard, obviously upset and taken back by what he saw.

"Your father thought she would be a nice gift for you. You have come of age after all." He smirked. "We found her trespassing in the forest, and they say she is still… _pure_… Lucky dog." The guard chuckled to himself, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"…" He glared at the door for a few moments, before he gave a heated snort, small flames and smoke puffed out, showing his irritation.

When he turned his head back to the girl, she flinched and raised her trembling hands up to her chest, gripped the low handing dress closed, as if to cover herself from his eyes.

He started at the girl for awhile, examining her, and as he did so, she stared back at him with her deep blue orbs. She was obviously frightened and unsure, not knowing what he was going to do- Well, she _knew _what he was there to do. If she didn't before this point, the guard sure as hell made it clear…

He decided that starting at each other like this was getting them nowhere, so he finally took a step forward- When he did, she immediately scooted back, away from him, the chain gave a loud rattle from her actions. The movement only made him pause for a moment, before taking another step. On doing so she moved away again. This continued, him taking a step and her retreating backwards on the bed, until the short chain snagged, unable to go any further.

If possible this made her already large eyes widened more, and she reached up to grasp the cold metal that was keeping her from escaping. She tugged on it a few times, before her fearful and trembling gaze darted back towards him, watching him closely to see what he would do.

He continued his slow stroll over to her, and with each step he could see her already fair skin grow paler. Her small hands clutching the chain that was trapping her on the large bed, until her knuckles turned white. By the time he finally arrived at the edge of the bed, she was shaking like a leaf, and looking at him as if he was going to devour her like some sort of predatory beast. Though he must admit she did look like a small and frail animal at that moment, which didn't really detour him or make him feel guilty…

Placing one of his hands down on the comforter for support, he raised his knee up and slid it onto the bed. He reached out towards her with his free hand, while his other foot was still touching the floor. She gave a small gasp as his hand inched closer, but before he touched her, she flinched, and swiftly scooted away until her back was pressed against the headboard.

Her quick retreat caused his jaw to clinch in irritation, and a loud growl escaped his chest. Not wanting to chase the girl around the bed, he reached out and grabbed the chain, yanking on the cold metal. The girl gave a small yelp, as she was forcefully pulled down onto the bed. He snorted, knowing that the move might have been a little harsh… but oh well-

As he crawled up to her, and the woman immediately started to wiggle and thrash on the comforter to try and escape, but he quickly reached out, placing his hand onto her shoulder to halt her squirming, holding her down onto the bed.

"Stop moving!" He commanded her in a stern voice. She clamped her eyes shut, and a small whimper flowed out of her trembling lips. "I don't want to hurt you…" He added in a soft whisper. Realizing that losing his temper was not the correct thing to do at this type of situation-

He sighed, and his hand holding the chain rose up the cold metal until he was gripping close to her Fire-Lock choker. His hand heated with power, before the gray metal turned orange. With a harsh tug, the now melted chain stretched and before it had time to drip onto her skin he tossed it away from her and off to the side.

"There." He released his hold on her shoulder and backed away from her. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, to give her some space. "I can't release the spell on the choker, once it is placed on someone it is against the law to remove it without consent from my father." And judging by the reason it was placed on her, he is not going to release it- Even if he asked him. "Least I can do is remove the chain so you can move around."

He turned his head just enough to watch her over his shoulder, and spotted her slowly sitting up. Raising her hand to her chest in worry, she looked at him with uncertainty.

"You're not going to…" As her question faded off, she turned her head to the side and looked down. After a few quiet moments she started to nibble on her lower lip. Reaching up she gently touched her choker, tracing her finger along the notch that once connected to the chain. "T-Thank you." The words were so soft, he almost missed it, but he heard them and turned his head away from her, snorting yet again.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Everyone knows that area is restricted, has been that way as far back as the history books go- Then again, she _definitely _doesn't look like she is from the Fire Nation.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She sighed, raising her knees up to her chest, and gently placing her chin on top of them.

"Try me." He glanced back at her from, curious and wanting to know the answer. She sighed, hugging her legs tighter.

"I'm from another world, and I was transported here after I jumped down a well."

"You're right… I don't believe you." She gave a soft huff at his words, and rolled her eyes.

He stayed quiet, as no other questions really came onto his mind to ask her at the moment. He continued to look at her, and he started to wonder about where she came from. Her skin was so pale, but not in a sickly way. Such a rare shade was rather attractive to look at, actually…

Believe it or not, but the Fire Nation was known to have the palest skin tone out of all the four Nations, but this girl's fair complexion didn't even compare-

Her eyes were blue. The Water Tribe had blue eyes, but they were usually bright blue, and hers were a deep shade-

She had raven hair, blackest of night with a bluish tint when the light would hit it a certain way- The Earth Nation had the blackest hair, but it was usually rough and didn't have that tint in it… where as hers would be best described as water or silk, with how it gently cascaded around her, rippling across the bed.

Who was this girl, and where did she come from-?

She raised her arms, and gently hugged herself, while her lightly dressed body shivered. After glancing around the room he sighed, and stood up. Reaching down to his sash, he untied it and removed his outer robe.

"Here." He harshly extended his hand, robe within it, and turned his head away from her in an embarrassed yet annoyed huff. Why did they dress her like that anyway… Perverted servants- His small inner rant was halted when he felt her soft touch brush across his hand, before the robe gently slid from his grasp.

"Thank you." He could hear much relief and gratitude in her tone. He just crossed his arms over his chest before plopping back down onto the bed.

"You're suppose to be mine." He told her. "I would look bad if you got sick." He added. After hearing soft laughter he raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Holding up her sleeved covered hand, the robe being way too large for her, she placed it over her mouth, trying to stop her giggles.

"Yes. _That_ is the reason why you are being nice to me…" He snorted at her words, sparks of flames and smoke shooting from his nose. The act only caused her smile to grow, her eyes twinkling with something kin to amusement.

"What is your name…?" He couldn't help but realize he didn't know it-

"Kagome." She answered.

"Kagome." He repeated. Such a strange name…

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko called, his voice echoing down the quiet rooms and hallway. "Uncle!" He continued to call for his uncle, unconsciously his voice cracked, showing a sense of urgency laced within his tone while he ran through the palace, searching his Uncle's favorite rooms- "Uncle!" he slammed the door open and huffed when the familiar face of his Uncle appeared. "Have you seen- Kagome!" He found himself sighing in relief when he also spotted her sitting with is Uncle, playing Pai Sho.

"Why, if it isn't my Nephew…" His Uncle Iroh spoke in a relaxed tone.

"Hello Prince." Kagome smiled at him, waving.

"Don't you dare, 'Hello' me! Why weren't you in your room!" He motioned with his hand in an exaggerated movement, showing his irritation.

"Well, you said I couldn't follow you around anymore, and I was lonely in that room by myself…" She sighed.

"That's because you continued to shadow me like a lost puppy, while asking me ridiculous questions-! How could you not know about the Four Nations and what Bending is-!" His eyes narrowed at her, as he felt his anger rising. He was lucky to have kept his father and even his sister from being suspicious- Not that they cared about the girl or what he did with her anyway… And here she is, not obeying his orders when he tells her to stay in her room.

"I'm sure if you would just answer her questions, my Dear Nephew, she would then know what they were…" Iroh spoke up with a smile, placing a piece onto the board.

"Iroh has taught me a lot! I'm even starting to get the hang of Pai Sho." She smiled down at the board.

"That is not the point!" He objected with a huff. "I told her to stay in her room!" He has seen some of the guards and the way they look at her, yet he knew they wouldn't dare do anything while she was with him- He told her to stay in her room if he wasn't around, for her own safety. "You have no idea how upset I was when I didn't find you in your room-"

"You were worried about me…?" She paused in her game, and looked up at him with her deep blue orbs.

"I-" His mouth slacked slightly and he was at a lost for words. "No-!"

"That's so sweet of you, Prince." A small laugh escaped her lips.

"I said I wasn't!" He argued back, slashing the air.

"I'm sure he were just yelling 'Uncle' and running around the palace because he needed the exercise." Iroh spoke up, an amused smile was on his face as well. Zuko could practically feel his face heat up, and his body started to shake from his boiling rage.

"RaAhahh!" He roared in anger before turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Zuko was sitting in his room, looking over many scrolls and parchments that were placed upon his study desk. He was glancing over maps, history, old diaries- even some folklore and myths, searching for something, if anything that mentioned someone who even comes close in comparison to Kagome. Fair skin, black hair, blue eyes- He has yet to find anything so far…

A small knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in." He called them forth without pausing in his work. When he heard the door close, he looked away from the papers and glanced at who it was. "Uncle?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"It's about Kagome." He started off.

"Kagome?" He snapped his head to fully look at him. "Did something happen to her?" He unconsciously jolted out of his chair into standing position, as he mind started reeling with questions.

"…" His question caused his Uncle to smile, his expression softening towards him. "No, nothing like that."

"Oh…" He released his breath, he didn't even know he was holding, and he felt his body relax from its tension. Looking back down at the papers, he reached out and slowly shuffled the messy stacks around while still standing. "Then what is it?" He casually asked him over his shoulder, while shifting through the scrolls.

"Kagome has told me much of her homeland. Such fascinating stories…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned, while continuing his slow shuffling.

"She seems very happy whenever she is talking about it, yet you haven't once asked her details about where she is from…" He noticed. "I'm sure if you did, it would please her very much." He causally slipped it into the conversation with a sly tone.

His words caused him to pause in his work, and glare down at the papers- After a few quiet moments he snorted. Why would he care if something were to make her happy or not?

* * *

Shifting in his spot, he continued to glare at the door for several more moments. Why was he nervous? This was stupid! Raising his hand he harshly pounded on the door, which further implicated he has yet to control his temper- Why was he knocking? He was Prince Zuko. He doesn't need to knock-!

Without wasting another moment on thinking about it, opened the door and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, and spotted her lying on the bed. She was on her stomach, in front of a Pai Sho board, while her legs were slowly kicking in the air. She had a confused look on her face, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You knocking was nice and everything, but it ruins the purpose if you barge into the room soon after doing so…" She gently placed her hand onto her cheek for support, and looked up at him with a smile. "I mean, it's not like I would be dressing or anything inside my own room." She mumbled to herself. "Or maybe that's why you did it…? I didn't know you were so perverted, Prince." She gave a soft laugh, and her words made a small rush of heat go into his cheeks.

"_I_ am the one who is asking the questions here!" He shouted while huffing in annoyance. His sudden outburst caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong to cause you to burst into my room in the middle of the night and demand answers… " She hummed while lifting herself off of the bed, into a sitting position.

"I…Umm." He turned his head away, suddenly finding the wall to be more interesting. "I wanted to know more about where you're from…" He mumbled while glancing at her, to see her reaction. He watched as she took a deep breath, registering what he said. Her sly and amused expression dropped and was replaced with surprise.

"R-really?" Her voice was a whisper, as she spoke in disbelief.

"No. I just came into your room and yelled at you, wanting to know why you play Pai Sho on the bed." He snorted, replying with heated sarcasm.

Her eyes lit up with a newfound brightness he has never seen before, and she hurriedly removed the board and placed it away from the bed. Tapping on the comforter, he took her invitation and sat on top of the bed.

He watched as her face glowed with joy, happily moving her hands around while describing different places and people from her homeland, unsure of where to really start or being her tale. With each word her smile would brighten and her body would move and wiggle in excitement, as her cheeks took on a pink gloss when she would talk about the things she loved, and obviously still missed about her past.

As he listened, he focused on her smiling expression- In the time that she has been in his care, she has smiled and laughed, but they were soft, not really showing her true self. Yet now, at that moment, she chatted along, not holding back, and would smile to herself at something she remembered being funny. She seemed… Happy.

He felt the cold blood in his veins heat up from the thought and he snorted, yet he couldn't look away from her- The weight of guilt and realization hit him, as he finally understood what it must have felt like to be in her shoes. Trapped in an unknown place, where one of the only people who she could talk to was a hot-headed prince, who treated her coldly… Or worse, like an object that belonged to him-

Of course it was for her safety, for he would hate to think what his father would do to her if he realized he has yet to take full 'advantage' of his 'gift' in the way he wanted him to- Yet by treating her so coldly, and while thinking it was safe, trapped her in this room when he didn't have time to escort her around the palace…

But something so simple, made her forget where she was and allowed herself to escape the world to just… Talk… He sighed. He should have asked about her homeland long ago…

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Kagome's worried voice fell into his ears the moment he walked into her room. She was up and by his side in an instant, looking him over.

"It's nothing." He told her, while turning his head away from her touch. "My father and I had a … _disagreement_ is all."

"Disagreement?" She repeated. Once again she raised her fingers to his eye, but he pulled away. "At least let me see it- I can help you." She told him.

"Help me?" He sighed. "You can't help me-"

"You're in pain, so don't try to refuse my treatment that will possibly heal you." She looked up at him sternly, not going to take no for an answer. He sighed.

"Alright…" He knew it was a bad idea to come see her-

He felt her gentle touch along his hair, before uniting the strap that was wrapped around his head, holding the white patch in place on his eye. He closed his eyes, once she removed the patch and he heard her give a loud and painful hiss. Just by that reaction, he already knew it was bad, but he didn't have to be told that- he could feel the stinging pain, even now, so he can guess how large of an area and to what degree his father's attack burned him.

"It's a very large burn, but I can heal it." She told him. "It will leave a scar though." She confessed with a sigh. "Damage like this has to be healed immediately for there to be no scarring left over…"

"How are you going to heal me? You're not a water bender."

"No. I'm not." She gave a hushed whisper, while reaching up.

As he watched her fingers inch closer to his wounded eye, he found himself preparing for the pain that will soon arrive, so he got ready- Yet once her hand finally touched it, he was surprised to find it didn't hurt at all… In fact it felt warm, and soothing.

Glancing over he caught a glimpse of her hand incased in a pinkish glow, before trailing her hand along his burn. He could practically feel the warm energy seep into his wound, causing the pain to lessen until all was left was a small tingle, before nothing.

"How's that?" She asked softly while removing her hand. He raised his only eyebrow, before reaching up and touching his eye. He felt no pain, as if it was normal again- beyond the obvious burned scar and him being unable to fully open his eye…

"It feels fine."

"That's good…" She sighed, giving him a small smile.

"What was that?" He asked, still unsure about what just happened.

"I told you what I am, or did you really dismiss all the stories I told you about me and my past?"

He gave a heated snort. Like he would believe things like Demons, Mikos, Magical Wells, and time travel so easily. But he supposed that demonstration just proved all those things she told him where actually true… He shook his head. That fact doesn't really matter now.

"I…" He frowned and turned his head away, staring at the ground. "I lost the Agni Kai, and father has banished me." He whispered.

"W-What?" She was more then a little stunned by this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have been cast out." He stated in a slightly more agitated tone. "He has given me till dawn to leave with Uncle…" He wasn't completely sure why, but he wanted to see her before he left- "He told me I could regain my honor, if I hunted down and returned with the Avatar."

"You- You can't be serious!" Her voice cracked slightly and she looked at him with concern. "Well…" She sighed. "I'm sure Iroh and I will keep you company-"

"You're not coming with me, Kagome." He stated with a stern tone.

"Of course I am! You don't expect me to-"

"With that Fire-Lock on your neck, you are not permitted to leave the palace, or have you forgotten?"

"You don't expect me to stay here alone! I-" She huffed, glaring at the ground angrily. "You, as well as I _know_ that he is sending you on a ghost hunt!" She tried to argue with him. "You're… You're not going to come back…" She whispered the last words, turning her head away. He sighed, before reaching out and grasping her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm going to come back." He vowed. "My honor will be restored, and I'll return." His eyes narrowed in determination. "_With_ the Avatar."

"I can't believe you!" She suddenly exploded with anger. She pulled away from his touch, and then proceeded to poke him in the chest. "Your father is the one who took your honor away from you- then sends you out to retrieve it like some dog? Can't you see Zuko-" That is the first time she spoken his name- "No one can take away or restore your honor! Only you can do that-!" She huffed. "Be who _you_ want to be, not what other people expect of you!"

"Shut up and mind your own business!" He shouted back at her, his eyes hardening in anger. "You don't know me or what I want! You know _**nothing**_!"

Her eyes widened slightly, before she lowered her head, looking towards the floor once more. She started to nibble on her lower lip, before she quickly turned her back to him.

"Yes…" She whispered. "What does a _slave _know about honor…?" Much sorrow and hurt was laced in her voice.

Immediately he regretted his words, and a pain hit him hard in his chest. He reached out, and opened his mouth to say something, but before he touched her he found himself pausing and flinched away. His hands curled into tight fists, until his knuckles turned white. His jaw clinched in anger, and he turned on his heels, unable to really come up with anything to remove the harsh words that he has spoken- He can't take them back now…

Reaching up he placed his hand onto the doorknob, and turned it slowly. Once the door was open, he glanced over his shoulder, to look at her one last time. She was gently hugging herself, while she too was looking over her shoulder. He gave a small wince as he spotted the silent tears rolling down her cheek, and quickly turned his head away.

"I'm sorry…" The whispered words escaped from his lips, before the door softly closed behind him.

* * *

As he continued his walk down the hallway, and realizing it would probably be the last time he gets to do so, he sighed-

"You'll be sorely missed, Prince Zuko." A voice caught his attention and he paused in his stroll. "But we all hope you will return soon with the Avatar…" The guard was obviously taking it as a joke, and he was having trouble holding himself back from laughing at him.

"Silence!" He growled at the guard, getting into his face. He knew who this man was- One of the many males he would catch 'eyeing' Kagome while she was with him. No doubt the man was quite _pleased _he was banished- "When I return, because I _will _return- I better not find out that Kagome was hurt or touched in _any_ way, or I will hunt you down, is that clear!" Unable to control himself, heat started to build up in his palms, sparks of flames were shooting from the cracks in his clinched fists.

"Y-yes sir!" The guard stuttered back in response. He was obviously shocked by his sudden violent threat towards him. His anger flared, before he left the man to his own thoughts, walking away.

"I _will_ return…" He repeated, vowing to himself that one day he'll come back.

And he will do _whatever_ it takes to do so, even if it means he has to search from one end of the world to the other- He will catch the Avatar…

* * *

"What a stunning view." Uncle Iroh's slow speech fell into his ears, as they gazed from the edge of the building.

They have finally arrived at the Western Air Temple, and the chilled breeze from the low hanging mist was brushing across his heated flesh, making shivers go up his spine every now and then. The upside down Temple was held within a large and seemingly bottomless canyon, unable to tell how far down it went, for the fog was thick and heavy with nothingness in a ghostly atmosphere.

The Avatar wasn't here, though he wasn't really surprised by that- He hasn't been seen for almost 100 years now, so the chances of him being here were very slim.

"First we will check each of the Air Temples, then we will scour the globe, searching even the most remote locations until we find him." He gruffly stated, a look of determination burning in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko… Its only been a week since your banishment." His Uncle called to him with concern. "You should take some time to heal, and rest." He gave him some advice. "What would Kagome say if she saw you working so hard to find the Avatar, only to ignore your own health?"

"Why are you bringing her into this?" He turned around and yelled at him, obviously hitting a sensitive spot. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"If you say so…" Was his only reply, before he turned around and left him on the balcony to his own thoughts.

A grunt escaped his lips, as a pain hit his chest. He gave a hiss, and reached up to clinch his shirt, over top of his heart. He growled, and raised his other hand to grip his now shaved head, feeling a searing tingle over take his mind.

Slowly he scrapped his fingers across his head, until they touched the scar on his face. A mark that will forever be there, until his death- He took a deep breath and sighed, as his thoughts went blank and he looked into the empty fog with a slightly sorrowed expression.

"Kagome…" He whispered into the wind as he carefully traced the scar, remembering her touch…

* * *

Zuko felt a sense of nostalgia as he stood within the throne room, feeling the familiar burning gaze of his father, staring down upon him from behind the wall of flames. It took a year to do so, but he was finally home-

"You have redeemed yourself, my son." The calm yet empowered voice of his father flowed into his ears, breaking his thoughts. "I am proud of you. You and your sister, for conquering Ba Sing Se. I am proud, because when your loyalty was tested on your treacherous Uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all, on your most legendary accomplishment- Slaying the Avatar." His words caught him by surprise, and he raised an eyebrow, but for only a moment.

"What did you hear…?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Azula told me everything." He stated. "She said she was amazed and impressed by your power and ferocity, at the moment of truth." He could only stare at the ground in thought, wondering why she would give him all the glory. She was the one who dealt the finishing blow- "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?" His father reached up, stroking his long and pointed beard.

Zuko cleared his throat, and shifted in his spot, before look back up and into his eyes. His hands balled into tight fists, and he stood straight.

"I would like Kagome's Fire-Lock to be removed." He stated with determination in his voice, yet a small speck of hope was within his amber orbs.

"Kagome…?" He repeated the name with uncertainty. "Oh, yes. The girl I gave to you." He finally was able to recall who she was after a few tense moments of thought. "I don't see why you would want such a thing, but if that is what you desire then I will allow you to remove it."

At the thought, and a warm feeling started to bubble within his chest, before pooling throughout his whole body. He fought back the cheer that threatened to escape from his throat, and instead bowed low, showing his appreciation.

"Thank you."

Yet his father just causally waved him off with his hand, as if it was nothing.

* * *

Unable to wait until morning, Zuko found himself walking down one of the many corridors in a routine fashion, his feet guiding the way. Even after so long, he could still recall by heart the maze of hallways and doors as if he had never left- Even if he wanted to, he probably would never forget this place.

Stopping at a familiar door, he felt his heart thrashing against his ear, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Raising his hand he gave the heavy wooden frame a gentle tap… and waited. After a few moments, he knocked again. Yet when no one answered, he leaned forward and placed his ear onto the cold surface.

When he didn't hear anything, he backed up and looked down at the knob once more. After fighting against his better judgment for a few minutes, he finally lifted his hand and he carefully tested the knob, turning it. Finding it unlocked, he couldn't help but growl softly and angle his eyebrow in annoyance- He was going to have to give her a good talk about locking the door when he saw her… He rolled his eyes and decided it was best to think of such things later. Stepping inside the room, the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Upon entering, he took in the room with a slow scan. It was the same as he remembered, and seeing a small lump on the bed, silk raven hair flowing around the comforter, put his mind at ease. He strolled over to the large bed, finding himself staring down at a familiar pale face.

Glancing down her body, he found no markings on her of any kind, and with that, air gently escaped between his lips in a relieved sigh. Looks like he wouldn't have to kill the guards after all…

"Hey." He called to her. Reaching out, he poked her in the cheek. "Get up."

She mumbled in her sleep, before her eyes slowly fluttered open. When her blue orbs were revealed, he found himself flooded with memories, unable to move, wondering what she was going to do.

She gave a displeased huff, before rolling over and pulled the covers above her head.

"…?" He blinked, slightly confused at first. Did she just ignore him? "I haven't seen you in over a year, and this is how you react!" He gave a small snort, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "_**Get**_ _**up**_!" He yelled.

"Ah!" She gave a small squeak in shock, quickly sitting up in surprise. After the initial shock from her awakening, anger flashed in her blue orbs, and she spun her head around to glare at him. "How dare you-!" She gave a small gasp, her eyes widening in surprise. Her hand reached up to cover her parted lips, while the other was placed to her chest in uncertainty. "Zuko?" She questioned.

"Who else would it be?" He gave another huff. After a moment, her eyes lit up with joy and before he had time to react she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her scent flooded him, and the feel of her cheek brushing against his made him relax for just a moment.

"It really is you." She whispered. "I thought I was dreaming again." She had dreams about him? So she really did miss him after all- "I was worried about you." At this time she pulled away from the hug, to look into his eyes. "But you're back, does that mean-?"

"The Avatar is dead." He answered. "I have returned, and I'm here to stay."

"I see you have changed while you were away." She gently touched his hair, brushing some of the short strands from his eyes. "And I'm not just talking about your outer looks either." She added. "Though you do look rather rough. It suits you." She playfully smiled.

"…" Looking down at her, he gave a small hum in reply. "_This_ doesn't suit you though." Reaching out, he grabbed the Fire-Lock that was placed around her neck, his palm covering the hole carved into the metal collar.

Sending a small amount of fire into it, caused several symbols and designs to dance along the metal carvings that was made into it, before a small clicking sound entered his ears. Pulling the choker away from her, he threw it across the room, its loud clanging echoed as it slammed against the wall. Her blue eyes widened in disbelief as she reached up, touching her now bare neck.

"Father gave me permission to remove it." He told her. He watched as several different emotions came across her face, before she finally looked up at him with a soft expression.

"And Iroh! I'll get to see him tomorrow!" She smiled in excitement. Hearing her call his Uncles name sent a chilled feeling in his body and he flinched. "I have gotten really good at Pai Sho now, and I'll get to show him how much I've improved. I'm sure he will be pleased."

"He is not here right now." He quickly told her.

"Oh, really?" She frowned slightly and sighed.

"But he will be back later." He lied.

"I'm glad everything is okay now." A smile returned to her face. He turned his head away from her, feeling the pain of guilt hit his chest. "Maybe tomorrow you can take me outside the palace?"

"Yeah…"

The Avatar was dead. He was finally home. His honor was restored, and Kagome was free. Everything was how it should be.

When the time came he made his choice, and his uncle made his…

Yet as he looked at her cheerful expression, he found himself at odds over the choice he made…

* * *

"I could tell you been through a lot." Kagome's soft voice sighed, as she dipped her finger into the pond. Drawing circles into the already rippling waves. "Yet from everything you told me, I know it helped you grow as both a person and a man." She gently kicked her feet in the air, as she sat calmly on her belly, effectively dirtying her expensive clothes he picked out for her. It almost made him want to groan in annoyance.

It took him two hours of shifting though the clothes the servants brought for him to find the right ones. He twitched uncomfortably in the spot beside her, sitting on the grassy edge. Hearing her giggles, he glanced over and spotted her wiggling her fingers, as the small Koi tried to nibble at the tips. A rare smile appeared on his face, and he had to quickly stop the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Are you saying I wasn't a man before?" He asked, trying to sound angry and serious, but his joking tone gave him away.

"No, you weren't." She quickly replied, causing him to blink in surprise at her unwavering answer. "You were a child. A spoiled kid who whined and cried about everything."

"I was not!" He glared at her.

"Ah!" She gave an amused noise and rolled onto her back. Some of her long hair regrettably fell of the side and into the water, but she didn't seem to care. "There it is again!" She pointed at him. "I see you have not completely gotten rid of your old self."

"I am a man!" He argued. "And I can prove it to you."

"Oh?" This seemed to interest her and she smiled. "What are you going to do, hmm?" Her question caused him to smirk. He quickly got on top of her, his face hovering over hers. A playful spark danced in her blue orbs, and she did not seem to be worried. She gently placed her hand onto his chest and batted her eyes at him. Raising herself just enough, her lips brushed against his ear. He quickly lost his serious composure and felt his body heat up from the action. "Perverted Prince." Her voice brushed across his senses-

His eyes widened as he felt pressure push against his stomach and he was tossed over her body. He gave a yell of surprise as he was flung over the edge, before he was doused in the cold liquid of the pond, causing him to shudder on impact. As he finally burst though the surface of the waist deep water, the sound of her sing-song laughter fell into his heated ears, causing him to growl in anger.

"Oops?" She placed her hand over her lips, giggling into them. She obvious did it on purpose.

"You-!" He glared at her form, his eyes hardening. She was still lying on her back, hands onto her stomach, and the weapon she used to throw him off balance, her feet, were kicking in the air as she laughed. "I'll get you!" He started to walk heavily towards her, his movements where slow because the water restricting him from moving any faster.

"I don't think so." She quickly rolled onto all fours, into pouncing position, her eyes dancing with playfulness. "You have to catch me first!" Jumping onto her feet she ran towards the nearest tree. She hid behind it, only to peak her head out moments later to giggle at his expense.

This time he didn't hold back his chuckle as he ran around the secluded area, casing her. He purposely ran slow enough to let her believe she had the upper hand…

But only for a short amount of time-

"Got you!" He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from escaping.

"Ah!" She gave a small squeal of surprise, as he tossed her over his wet shoulder. "Put me down!" She demanded, kicking and screaming.

"As you wish…" He smirked, giving her what she wanted-And so he released her…

Right into the pond…

* * *

"I had fun." She smiled up at him as they walked down the hallway of the palace. "I didn't really like sitting in that sedan chair and being cared everywhere, but it was nice."

"Well, I am the prince, and such things are normal for me." He told her.

"I don't like such things though." She sighed. "Being waited on hand and foot."

"But you can have anything you want!" He motioned with his hand in an exaggerated wave. "Name it, and I shall give it to you."

"Really?" She paused in her walk, glancing at him.

"Yes, really."

"I want to go home…" She whispered, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Except for that…" He mumbled to himself and looked away. "The forest is a forbidden area. No one may enter it, unless granted access by the Firelord himself." Feeling her tug on his sleeve, he looked back towards her, yet he was surprised to see the smile had returned to her face.

"Then I suppose I could stay here for a little bit longer." She hummed. "Can I have another wish then?" She asked.

"Of course."

"I want you to play Pai Sho with me!"

"Anything but that…" He replied with a gloomy expression. "I don't know how to play."

"You mean to tell me you spent a whole year with Iroh and you never learned how to play Pai Sho!" She huffed. "You're no fun!" She sighed. After taking a few steps away from him, she twirled, laughing. "I guess I'll just have to wait for Iroh to return."

"I suppose…" He looked down at the ground in regret and sighed.

* * *

A powerful force smacked across his face, his head turning to the side from the blow. He blinked in surprise, his mouth agape. His cheek stung as if it where hit by a heated fire-attack, but he knew he deserved it, and it almost hurt as much as the pain that was squeezing his chest. Why does looking at her betrayed expression, make it hard for him to breath?

"Iroh is in jail!" Kagome called out, anger filled her voice.

"Who told you?" He asked, his voice low, giving away his guilt. He didn't dare turn his head back to face her, he didn't want to see her hurt-filled gaze anymore.

"Azula." She replied.

"I should have known-"

"So you really did put Iroh in jail!" Her voice cracked slightly in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me you didn't even believe it was true, but you still hit me?" He quickly whipped his head around to glare at her.

"I really didn't want to, but I don't even know anymore Zuko!" She yelled. "What else are you hiding from me!" She growled at him, her eyes taking on a splash of water as tears started to form beneath them. "Or am I going to have to find out the rest from Azula too?"

"I am not hiding anything!" He slashed the air, as the area around them started to heat up from the argument. "And if you don't stop accusing me of things I'll-"

"You'll what, Zuko?" She cut him off. "You going to send me off to prison too, for hitting and disagreeing with you!"

"What?" His eyebrow angled down in rage, and he growled in confusion. "I would never-"

"Well, at this point I'm starting to question if you would or not!" She poked him in the chest, as tears rolled down her cheeks, causing him to step back from her in surprise. "After all, you already sent Iroh to jail, might as well put me in there too while your at it!"

Her words pierced his heart, cutting him deeper then any sword ever would.

"I did it for you!" He suddenly yelled out, causing her stare at him questionably. "If I didn't do what I did, the Avatar would still be loose, I would have been band a traitor for life, and I-" He sighed, his anger losing its flare as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Then I would have never gotten to see you again…"

"Don't lie to me this time Zuko." Her voice lowered as well. "All you thought about when you left was to get your honor back, and that was all you cared about when the time came to do what was right." She frowned. "Maybe you haven't changed after all."

"…" All he could do was turn his head away, as his body felt numb from guilt. She shook her head at him in disappointment, before turning and walking away from him.

He didn't run after her, for he knew she was right.

Even now, he didn't know what to do, and he was at war with himself. His uncertainty led him astray, put his uncle in jail, and it even pushed Kagome away from him…

He didn't know what to do, and now he had no one to ask for guidance, or comfort him…

What should he do? Was the choice he made, really the wrong one…?

* * *

"I win." Kagome smiled as she pulled her hand from between the bars and smiled.

"It seems you really have been practicing while we were away." Iroh smiled at her, pleased.

"Yeah." Her smiled wavered slightly as she looked down at the Pai Sho bored she brought. Her vision started to blur, the bars placed between them affecting her thoughts, and making her think of many things.

"You're thinking about my Nephew." He quickly saw through her troubled expression.

"I can't believe he put you here. Why would he do such a thing, just to save himself?" She sighed in disappointment. "I would have chosen different."

"Yes, but that is because you are you, and Zuko is Zuko." He answered.

"I just…" She sighed, unable to voice her uncertainty.

"He is just lost, and confused right now." He tried to explain. "Zuko is special, because within him are forces that causes him to be at war with himself." He told her. "Because of this, he will always be at odds until he realizes his path and chooses for himself, instead of looking for others to tell him what to do or how to be."

"I tried to tell him that a year ago." She confessed with a sigh. "He didn't listen to me." She paused, remembering the argument she had with him several days ago. "I also said some mean things to him as well…" She looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

"You should not be looking at the floor, but instead looking to the sky." His words caused her to look up, and by doing so she saw though the barred window, and into the starry night that was far above them. "The sky has many stars, who bighting up the night with their own power. Some are not as bright as others, but their shine comes from within, and is just as beautiful." He was gazing up at the window as well, trying to tell her something. "But you see that star?" He questioned, pointing to one of them. She squinted, staring at the star that was flickering, just enough to be seen, though the others that were shining with more light around it. "Some are fading with uncertainty, but I believe if it had someone by it side to guide it, it would burn brighter then any other star in the sky."

"…" His words caused her to look back down at the ground in thought, and she sighed.

"He is just lost." He told her. "And I'm sure if you spoke your mind, and told him again, he would listen." He smiled. "I'm sure if you were the one standing by his side, it would make him very happy. His smile would light up the whole sky." He chuckled.

"That is impossible- He is never happy."

"True…"

They both laughed together, feeling up the dark and gloomy room with their joyful sound.

* * *

"You want to do _**what**_?" Kagome questioned his insanity as she stared at him wide-eyed. "When I told you to do what you thought was right- I didn't mean to go crazy and get yourself killed."

"I already made up my mind." Zuko sighed, continuing to pack up his things. "I know The Avatar-" He paused. "Aang." He corrected himself. "Is still alive." He told her. "I know it is my destiny to help him defeat my father."

"So you are going to confront your father and just downright tell him you're a traitor, before going off to find The Avatar?" She waved her arms around, looking at him with fear and uncertainty. "I repeat… Are you crazy!"

"I am going to do it during the solar eclipse." He reminded her. "It will happen today, and not only that, but because of our weakness, there is going to be an assault on the fire nation- which I believe is being led by Aang- I have to be ready to leave on a war balloon when I'm done… _talking_ with father."

"I am going with you this time." She quickly spoke up. "I wasn't able to go last time, but since my lock has been removed, I can leave without worry." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "You were gone for so long, and it just seems like you got back… I-" He stopped her by reaching out and grasping her chin.

"Even if I said no, you were going to become a stowaway and go without my permission." He was going to ask her to come, but he was glad she volunteered. The thought of leaving her behind again, didn't set well with him. There was a chance if he ever came back, unlike before, she will most likely be harmed.

"You figured out my plan." She smirked. "Who knows what kind of trouble you will get into. Someone has too keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child." He huffed, looking down at her with a frown.

"But you sure do pout like one."

"…" He snorted. "Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh." She smiled, playfully tapping him on the nose.

* * *

"Hello." He raised his hand. "Zuko here. Though I guess you already know me- Sort'of." Sheepishly he scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "So…" His voice trailed off and he lowered his hand. "The thing is I have a lot of firebending experience, and I am considered to be pretty good at it." He placed his hand over his chest in pride. "Well, you seen me… you know… when I was attacking you?" His pride deflated and he winced at his own mistake, because of the past. "Well I guess I should apologize for that." He frowned. "But anyway." He waved those thoughts away for later and placed his hand back over his chest. "I'm good now-" He tried to convince them. "I mean, I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad but-" his mind trailed off again, making it worse once more. "But anyway…" He spoke again with less enthusiasm and his shoulders slumped over in defeat. "I think its time I joined your group, and taught The Avatar firebending." The last part he said with much seriousness, standing straight once more.

"…"

"Well?" He yelled out. "What's your answer?"

At this point Kagome could no longer take it seriously and fell off the log in fits of laughter, unable to control herself.

"That was horrible Zuko! You just kept messing up and making it worse!" Her words made him sigh in defeat. "But that ending… they will **definitely** let you join if you start yelling at them like that." She was being sarcastic as she was finally able to stop laughing long enough to sit back on the large tree, stationed near their camp.

"How am I suppose to convince these people I'm on their side?" His voice echoed in the forest where they were hiding, near the air temple where the group was camped at. The noises around them continued, undisturbed by his loud yells. "What would uncle do?" He asked, mostly to himself. He placed his hand onto his chin and started to pace back and forth in their small camp "Zuko-" His voice was calm, slow, and slightly funny sounding. "You have to look within yourself, to save yourself, from your other self. Only then, will your true self, reveal itself…" He paused, blinking in confusion. He sighed and placed his hand over his face. "Even when I'm talking for him, I can't figure out what he means!"

Kagome gave a small giggle before standing up and walking over to him. He felt her place her hand on his shoulder, and she patted it in comfort.

"I think what Iroh is trying to say is… Just tell them the truth and be yourself."

"Right." He sighed, wondering how he couldn't understand, when he was the one who said it! "I knew that…"

* * *

Kagome sat at the camp, fixing something to eat while Zuko left to talk with them. She wondered if he would be okay. He seemed rather anxious to meet with them, and she could understand why. After all, he was one of their greatest enemies in the past, and it might take a lot of convincing to allow him into the group.

When she heard rustling in the bushes, she raised her head, hoping for good news. Yet she could only sigh when she watched a drenched Prince walk into the clearing with a long expression on his face.

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"Rah~!" He groaned. "I can't believe how stupid I am!" He was probably overreacting, what he said couldn't be **that **bad. "I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them?" His words caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. He did _**what**_-? "Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that!" She sighed and stood up, walking over to his slouched and defeated from. "Stupid!" He growled and slammed his fist into the earth. "Uhh!"

"Don't worry." Reaching out she patted his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sure if you just go back there, and blame everything on Azula, they will be begging you to join.""You're not helping…" He mumbled while glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I would want you to be in my group."

"Thanks…" He rolled his eyes, before plopping down onto the ground with a sigh.

* * *

Kagome sat beside the campfire, staring into its flickering light. She sighed, glancing at the prince, who was laying in the covered resting area, asleep. He was exhausted for many reasons, mostly worried over the fact that Aang would not let him join them, and wondering if he ever will. If they just spent the time to get to know him, I'm sure they would see the side of Zuko that she sees.

He was strong, brave, caring, and courageous. He would even go out of his way to try and make her happy if he could, back when he had all those servants, though she didn't like being waited on. All she truly cared about was spending time with him or having fun, she didn't care much about expensive things. But deep down Zuko was really kind, especially towards her…

A smile appeared on her face, as she felt heat go across her nose-

The sound of the bushes rustling caught her attention and she quickly got to her feet. Running towards where Zuko slept, grabbing the bow that was on the ground beside him, she kneeled by his resting form.

"Who is there?" She questioned, staring into the darkened area outside the camp. She pulled back the string, a stream of light appearing where the arrow should be. A groan beside her caused her to look down. She spotted Zuko stirring in his sleep before sitting up with a dazed look. Another rustling sound was heard, and he growled.

"Who's there?" He called out the same as her. There was no answer, and she felt him go on alert. "Stay back!" He warned, and with a wave of his hand sent the camp fire out and among the area, across the ground.

"It's me!" She heard a young voice. Suddenly a girl came into view, with the help of the flames, but then a slab of earth came up from the ground as the fire went towards her- "Ow!" A yell of pain called out and the noise caused Kagome to flinch in regret and she lowered her bow.

Zuko was quick to wake up then, and he got on to his feet in a flash, knowing who the girl was, his eyes widened.

"You burned my feet!" She called out in slight anger and confusion.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" Worry and regret over took his face as he ran up to her.

"Get away from me!" She called out, crawling away from him, while launching rocks at him with her hands.

"Let me help you!" He pleaded, while dodging the rocks with swift grace. "I didn't mean to!" He tried to tell her. He finally reached her and placed his hand onto her shoulder-

"Get off me!" She turned onto her back, and with a push of her hands another slab of rock jutted up from the ground, slamming into his stomach. Kagome winced as she could hear the impact from where she was sitting, and watched as he flew high into the air before landing back near the camp fire.

"I didn't know it was you!" He groaned and sat up, placing his hand onto his side. "Come back!" He called to her, yet she was already gone, crawled away into the darkness. "Rah~!" He yelled into the air and plopped onto his back in defeat. "Why am I so bad at being good?" He questioned the sky while pulling out his hair in frustration.

"…" Placing her bow back down onto the ground, she walked up to him.

She gently put her hand onto his side, successfully stopping his rolling around in the dirt. She lifted up his shirt, and without a second thought touched his chest and gently trailed her fingers along his body, her hand glowing pink.

"What?" He questioned, turning his head away with a slight tint onto his cheeks. "Not going to make fun of me this time?"

"No." She shook her head and sighed. "I believe you have gotten physically hurt enough today to make up for my verbal abuse. Besides…" Reaching up with her free hand, she turned his head so that he was looking at her. "The reason why you were so cautious and attacked like, that was because you were worried about me." The blush that was spread across his face darkened, giving him away. She smiled, her eyes softening towards him.

Even though he was half asleep, the first thing that came to his mind was to protect her, and that made her happy…

* * *

Kagome calmly walked though the area, her bow gently bouncing against her back with every step. After last night's accident, she believed it was best if she came in person to the group to try and make amends. Maybe if she healed the young girl's feet, they would listen to her. Though it was a long shot, it was worth a try. And it doesn't seem like Zuko was doing any better with his plans-

"Zuko is clearly too dangerous to be left alone, we're going to have to go after him." A male voice echoed throughout the corridor, getting louder as she continued.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you are right." Another, younger male, spoke up. "After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

"He is crafty, but we will find a way to capture him."

At this point she finally turned the corner, and she stopped herself from almost colliding into a large lump of rubble. Though she was lucky enough to find them so quickly, she was unimpressed with how she was able to sneak up on them from behind without them noticing.

"Maybe just invite him back here? He has already offered himself up as a prisoner once." She recognized it as the girl from last night.

Two of the males in the group were carrying her in their arms- Yet her words caused Kagome to nibble on her lips in nervousness. She really couldn't believe Zuko went so far- What if they really did make him a prisoner? Just the idea, made a bad taste linger in her mouth.

"Yeah~!" The older man agreed with her. "Get him to come back, and say he is our prisoner- Then we will jump him, and _**really**_ make him our prisoner! He will never suspect it!" The strange comment, cause a small giggle to escape her lips, and she raise her hand, placing it over her mouth to try and muffle the sound, but it did not help. "Whoa~" The comment cause her to pause in her laughter and look up.

When she noticed all eyes where on her, a rush of heat flushed her cheeks, and she bowed in greeting to them. As she did so her long hair fell off her shoulders, and she sighed, trying to calm herself. When she stood back up, she noticed the boys had a goofy looks on their faces. The younger girl growled, before elbowing both of them in the chest to snap them out of it.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." She told them. "But I would like to introduce myself." She smiled, placing a hand onto her chest. "My name is Kagome." She told them. "I am a traveling companion of Zuko's."

The moment the words left her mouth, their expressions turned sour, and they glared at her. She noticed the woman in the blue outfit place her hands onto the canteen by her hip.

"What do you want?" The woman asked.

"I would like to heal your friend's wounds that were placed onto her feet."

"Why?" She asked."Why wouldn't I?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. Her words caused the others around her to blink in surprise. "She is need of help and I can easily cure her, since it seems that your bending cannot." She quickly realized this considering they have not been healed yet. "Besides…" She sighed and looked away with slight guilt. "The reason she was hurt was mostly my fault." She confessed. "Zuko was still half asleep when the young woman appeared and we did not realize who she was- Worried for my safety, without thinking, Zuko lashed out to protect me." She bowed towards them, to show how sorry she was. "I would like to apologize on his behalf."

"I don't trust her." Was the woman's quick and blunt response. "We have never seen her before, and she suddenly appears, saying she is with Zuko, of all people."

"Though she is pretty, Katara is right." His comment caused another blush to stain her cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind being able to see again, though." The girl spoke up, her eyebrows angled together.

"Well, Toph does need treatment." The younger boy mumbled and looked down at the ground in thought. "You sure you can heal her? Katara couldn't…"

"I'm sure, Aang."

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Zuko talks so much about you, its hard not to recognize you." She smiled. "I know all of your names- Katara, Sokka, and Toph." With each name spoken she pointed at them.

"This could be a trap." Katara was being cautious.

"Yeah, she could try to poison her, instead of healing her." Sokka commented. "How could I poison her? I would have to make her ingest something, and her feet is not her face-"

"You could stab her!" He responded.

"Zuko is trying to join, and help your group, so Aang can defeat his father- He is not trying to kill you." She sighed. "Besides, I try not to kill, unless it is necessary. Taking a life, is a great burden that is put onto a person, even after death that heavy burden stays with someone."

"Well, I don't see how it could hurt." Aang finally decided, and with that, she walked up to them with a smile.

Raising her hands, they glowed pink, and she placed them over the girls reddened feet. After just a few moments, they returned to normal, and she withdrew her hands, nodding. They placed Toph back down on the ground, and when her feet touched the earth, she smiled.

"I can see!" She paused. "I'm still blind- but you know what I mean."

"I can fix that too… if you want?" She offered.

"You can?" She blinked in surprise.

"Yes-"

"There's no way you can fix blindness- I mean, I don't see what you even did to cure her feet! That wasn't water bending." Katara complained.

"Well, I'm a Miko, I use spiritual power. I don't bend." Waving away their confused looks she sighed.

"I think I'll pass on that offer of yours." Toph spoke up.

"I thought you would. I wasn't sure, because you bend so well with the earth, its like you can see anyway- but I thought I would ask-."

A huge explosion blasting above them, interrupted their conversation and everyone quickly keeled down, covering their heads in reflex.

"Stop!" The familiar angry voice caused Kagome's eyes to widen, and when the smoke cleared, she looked towards the sound, and spotted Zuko yelling at a man, easily twice his size. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" His words rang into her head, and she realized that this must be the assassin. "The mission is off!" He quickly got in front of the man before he could attack again, spreading his arms wide to protect them. "I'm ordering you to stop." The man just gave a grunt in reply, and with one hand easily pushed him out of the way. Zuko gave a small yell in surprise, before another beam was shot in their direction, coming too close for comfort this time- "If you don't stop, I won't pay you!" Zuko never backed down, and came towards him. Flames engulfed his fist and he tried to attack, but the man just kept him at bay with one hand. The action reminded her of a small boy trying to fight a bully- "Alright! I'll pay you double to stop!" Yet his words went on deaf ears, and he was grabbed by his shirt and slung on the far side of the platform.

His beam was yet again shot from his forehead, but thanks to Zuko's quick kick to the side, it knocked him off balance just enough to miss us again. Angry, the man decided to turn towards the prince, and this caused Kagome's eyes to widen. She screamed out a warning to him, and Zuko turned around just in time to see him take a deep breath for his attack- thinking quickly a flame shot up and surrounding him, in a makeshift barrier just as the blast shot towards him. On impact with the flames, Zuko was blasted away, and off the edge of the platform- Her heart instantly stopped beating.

"Zuko!" Kagome shouted in worry. But once she realized he was barley clinging onto a root, hanging from the upside-down roof, she sighed. Yet this did not stop the anger that quickly flooded her.

She ran out into the open, catching the man's interest. The others yelled for her to come back to the corner, for safety, but she paid them no mind. Once she had a plain view of him, though she was exposed, she reached towards her back, for her bow. A beam shot towards her, and exploded- but once the dust cleared, she was revealed to be unharmed, as a pink barrier gently glowed around her.

She was in her stance, her bow string taunt, and a light arrow in place as she put her energy into it. She wasted no time in shooting once she aimed. The arrows shot was true, as it zoomed in the air in a simmering blur, before striking the man right in the forehead, where his tattooed third-eye was.

He groaned in anger, raising his hand to his head in pain. He screamed, before lowering his hand and getting ready to attack again. Yet when he tired, there were several sparks and flashes, before he suddenly exploded, taking off a huge chunk of the edge he was standing on. She watched as his metal hand few off the cliff and into the ravine, yet thankfully Zuko was unharmed. She gave a small sigh of relief and lowered her weapon.

"So~" The word caused them to look towards her and she smiled. "Does this mean Zuko can join your group now?"

* * *

Zuko continued his slow trek across the forest. The sound of soft foot falls beside him caused him to feel several different emotions that he couldn't understand at the moment. He took yet another glance, and seeing her blue eyes sparkle with hope, a smile brightening up her face, he found himself at odds. He sighed, looking away.

"Aren't you hot in those robes?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. Well, it was true that they are thicker, and longer then his other outfits.

"I'm always hot." He smirked.

"Oh~! The prince **actually** made a joke!" She giggled, giving his side a soft jab.

"King." He corrected her. He stood straighter, and his chest puffed out slightly, proud.

"Oops, sorry, **My****lord~**." She bowed low, yet her laugher gave away her playful spirit.

Many things happened after he joined Aang- Sozin's Comet has came and went- Battles and hardships soon followed in its wake, but now the world was slowly coming back to balance.

Aang defeated his father, and during that critical time he fought with Azula, and won the Agni Kai.

Now Ozai was in jail, his bending was stripped, and he can no longer control fire. He was now the new Fire Lord, and for the moment, he is doing his best to restore peace and balance to the world- How it use to be before his great grandfather destroyed it with greed and his lust for power.

Hearing a delighted gasp from the woman beside him, caused him to look up- Seeing a wooden well perfectly placed in the middle of the area, caused his stomach to turn, and his fist tightened by his sides.

"Its here!" She quickly ran ahead of him, then did a happy jump in the air, before twirling around and smiling towards him. "Its really here!"

"Yeah…" His voice faded as he sighed. "I see it…" He looked away and growled, feeling angry- "Oomph~!" Something collided with him, and he felt heat rush into his cheeks when he realized that it was Kagome. Her thin arms were wrapped around his waist, as she buried her face into his chest and laughed happily.

"Thank you!" He could practically _hear_ her smiling from the grateful tone she was using- "Now I can finally go home." She mumbled into his robe.

He looked down at her once more, before glancing towards the old well. Instead of feeling somewhat happy- after all, she was finally going to be out of his hair- instead he felt angry, betrayed, and several other emotions he couldn't describe. He was never going to see her again… The idea left his body feeling cold.

"What if it doesn't work?" His negative thoughts were voiced. It was a slight chance, but if it was broken, she could stay here- he looked away from the well in shame for thinking such selfish things.

"I'm sure it will…" Her fading words gave away her fear. She released him and looked back towards the well, the hope in her eyes fogging over with doubt.

Slowly she walked over towards the well, her hand over her chest in nervousness- A bad habit of hers. He followed, his long robes sliding across the grass, causing the bottom trim to stain with dirt.

When she approached it, she leaned over enough and looked down the dark entrance worriedly. When she stood straight again, a sigh escaped her parted lips, and she shifted in nervousness. They stood there for a few silent moments, before her voice echoed into the calm air.

"I'll miss you." She confessed, turning around to face him with a saddened smile. Glancing to the side, she nibbled on her lower lip and fiddled with her thumbs. "Though I was upset when I was first brought here, I now think that it was actually a good thing- I mean, I got to pester you the whole time." She gave a small laugh, trying to hide her uncertainty.

"Well, _**I**_ didn't enjoy it." He huffed, looking down at her. "You being given to me was the worst thing that has ever happened-" He paused in his rant, his eyes going wide as he felt her reach out and unclip his Firelord clasp. In one motion his hair fell back down, and he sighed in annoyance.

"You look better like this." She smiled up at him, while placing the ever important ornament in his hands. She always takes down his hair whenever she got the chance- He guessed he should have been use to it by now.

"You know, you shouldn't do that…" He grumbled.

"I know." She giggled behind her hand. After a few moments, her giddiness receded and she looked up at him with her deep blue eyes, giving him a smile, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"What?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Why was she looking at him like that?

Yet his mind was put to a halt, when he felt her gentle touch brush some strands away from his face. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and she continued, touching him along his jaw before ending at his chin. He gave a small shiver and sighed- Her touch was cold…

He watched motionlessly as she rose up, standing on the balls of her feet to reach his height, and before he could react, he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. He felt his body heat up from such a simple act, and his lips parted slightly in shock.

"Goodbye…" She whispered against his skin, before taking several steps backwards.

"Bye…" He had to force the word out of his throat. His chest stabbing with pain.

She raised her hand, giving him a halfhearted wave, then turned around. She placed herself on the rim of the well, and looked down. She paused, then glanced at him one last time over her shoulder. Her eyes dimmed, as she looked into his own golden orbs with a questioning expression- It was as if she was waiting for something…

He glanced away from her, feeling as if he should voice his thoughts, but fought against it- She didn't belong here…

Hearing shifting, he suddenly twisted his head back around- Unconsciously he raised his hand up and opened his mouth, as if to stop her, but it was too late. The last thing he saw was the edge of her raven hair, before a purple glow floated out of the well, then faded.

He quickly took the few steps needed to stand beside the well, then peered over the side. He didn't know what he was thinking, but part of him wanted to see her pouting face, disappointed that the well did not work- Yet he knew his was reaching for lost hope.

The well was empty…

"She is really gone." He mumbled. Of course she is, stupid! He argued inside his head and sighed. She went home! That is how things should be! "Then why do I feel so… bad?" He questioned to no one. Taking a few steps back, he stared at the well with a blank expression, not sure what to do.

His body felt cold, and his mind started to wonder, thinking back to all the time he spent with her. She will return. He sounded almost sure of it. She has to return. Yet the words echoed in his mind, knowing it probably wasn't going to happen. They said their goodbyes, she left, and she was gone…

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the dried well, but by the time he returned to the world, the moon was stationed high above him.

"She is not coming back." He whispered under his breath.

Looking down at his hand, his fingers wrapped around the metal clasp. During the time he just stood there, many things went though his mind. He was now left to wonder how he could be so blind. He should have told her, he should have stopped her, but now it was too late, and she was never coming back to this world.

She was home, where she belonged…

He paused in his thoughts, his eyebrow angling down in slight anger and he huffed. She left him, and this world, so he should stop thinking about it. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't forget about her, or the seemingly small amount of time they spent together…

He gave a small sigh, his anger deflating. Walking over towards the well once more, he raised his hand over the entrance, his Firelord hair piece held within. His fingers, which was holding onto the ornament with such importance moments before, released. He watched as it slowly fell, until it went below the rim and into the darkness below. He waited to hear the sound of it thudding against the dirt below…

Yet after several seconds of silence he lifted his eyebrow, questioning it.

"Uh?" He leaned and peered over the edge- His breath stopped short in his throat when familiar blue eyes stared back at him, a spark of amusement dancing within. She smiled up at him, the ornament held within her palms. "Kagome…" He whispered, as if he was dreaming.

"Who else would it be?" She replied, tilting her head.

He gave a small huff, smoke and sparks flying out of his nostrils at the heated action. In a simple leap he went over the edge, landing beside her in a heavy thud.

"What are you doing back!" He growled, getting into her face and yelling at her. Though he tried to seem angry, he couldn't stop his heart from thrashing in his chest in joy from seeing her again.

"You were waiting here the whole time?" She ignored his shouting and asked curiously. Her words cause him to lean back, blinking.

"N-no!" He turned his head away in embarrassment, and snorted. Hearing her giggles, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I was very worried I wouldn't be able to get back…" She fidgeted, suddenly nervous. Reaching out, she took his hand and placed his hair piece into his palm. Her cold, yet soft hand touching his heated, calloused ones, caused a shiver to go up his spine. "I was afraid I couldn't see you again."

"You should go back." He told her, ignoring the fact that he was yelling inside his own mind, wondering if he had gone crazy. Why is he pushing her away, when it was obvious that he was happy to see her-? He knew why-

"Why?" She asked. The hurt look in her eyes almost caused him to lose his composure.

"You don't belong here!" He argued, yelling at her. Her eyes widened at his words, and she looked down at the ground sadly. "This isn't your home." He slashed the air, his eyes hardening. He had to push her away, make her go home- where she belonged. "You were nothing but trouble to me since the day you came here!"

"But I want to stay here!" She finally fought back, fighting off his hurtful words. What she said made him pause slightly, but only for a second, then he went back to his heated attitude, ignoring the fact that he was happy to hear her say that.

"Leave!" He ordered. "I don't ever want to see you again!" He shouted, feeling heat center in his palms as he forced himself to say things the really did not mean. "You were the one that wanted to go home!" He reminded her. "So then go home, and _**never **_come back!"

"But…" Her eyes looked up at him with a soft expression. She reached up, and gently touched his cheek. "I _**am**_ home." She told him with a small smile.

His eyes widened, his fake mask of anger cracking. He reached up, placing his hand over top of hers. His other free hand came up and cupped her own cheek. His body started to move on its own, as the fire in his blood pumped though his veins.

As he bent down, he pressed his lips against hers, treasuring their softness. She didn't fight him, and instead relaxed into his hold. Sparks seemed to flash in his mind, as he savored her sweet taste against his slightly open mouth.

Without her, things did not seem the same. Not being able to see her again, made his body feel cold and his heart stop. But now that she was here, his mind went blank, and he couldn't control the raging emotions that flooded him.

She easily saw though his act. She was powerful and kind. She was well educated, and knew about many things, so logically speaking, she would make an excellent queen…

Screw logic- This was her home now, and she belonged here… with him.

_Fin~_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! It took a very very long time to make! I had to work with it on-and-off (because of work) and so I hope the long waiting between times didn't mess up my writing skills in the middle of the story. If you notice something please tell me, I would appreciate it.

_**Ouran Note:**_ I actually got the next three days off of work, so I might be able to get done with it soon! No more of this on-and-off thing while trying to work with it. The sad thing is during the time I've been working, I have only able to get 10 pages done~ T_T I also only have 8 Pages of my YYH too, so they are coming along, but they are just taking a very long time. But since I got this break I should finish Ouran if I work diligently at it.


	14. Vampire Hunter D: D

I do not own Vampire Hunter D or Inuyasha

**ShoutOut:** I've only watched the two movies, so I haven't read the manga or books. If it wasn't for **_Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_** answering all my questions, I might not have gotten this story done, it wouldn't have been as good, or an accurate depiction! Thanks Fox!

**_Story_**

The vampire hunter slowed down his pursuit, before jumping off of his steed, and checking the ground for tracks.

"Yes." His left hand, which often annoyed him to no end, hummed. "The target went this way." He moved his hand more to the right, while pressing his palm closer to the ground. "I would say about an hour old. It will take no time at all to catch up."

"…" He wasted no time, standing straight once more, and returning to his saddle.

"Not moving very fast, is it? Maybe it doesn't know we are hunting it?" The parasite seemed pleased. "This will be the easiest bounty yet!"

"Could be a trap." His slow tone finally voiced.

" 'Nothing we can't handle." He seemed rather confident. "Can't be too strong if it was running away from humans, after all."

"…" He said nothing this time, and instead opted to click his heels against the mount's side, prompting it to move forward.

* * *

A lone figure moved amongst the trees. Bare skin touching the grassy forest floor, while small stains circled the trim of the nightgown, that barely hovered above the ground with each step. They kept silent, only the sound of the thin fabric moving in the gentle breeze was heard. Every so often a soft exhale of air escaped their lips, as they took in the nature around them.

The night air was cool and refreshing, as mist was hovering above the ground, and small chills dotted their skin. Their gentle stroll stopped, as they paused in mid-step, hearing a sound that was unnatural for a forest to produce.

Hooves, approaching quickly…

Swiftly jumping into the branches high above, hiding in the shadows behind the thick tree, they waited. Pressing their back against the bark, they evened their breathing, as the sound grew closer-

The thumps halted, right at the spot where it was standing moments before.

"The trail disappeared." The raspy voice of an older man entered their ears. Curiosity getting the best of them, they peeked over the side of the tree, and spotted a young, pale man, mounted on a black horse.

"Couldn't have gotten far…" His deep voice spoke.

"…" Their blue eyes narrowed at the man, wondering what it is that he wanted—

Suddenly he disappeared off his mount, jumping high into the air. Reaching onto his shoulder, he pulled out his long blade as his body easily scaled the tall height of the tree in one leap. With a light swing, he slashed the tree, exposing the hiding area.

He softly landed, and looked up at his job. The large tree heavily fell onto the ground, the dying thud of half its leafy body echoing throughout the forest. Yet he just stood there, staring at the empty spot, his lips thinning into a small frown.

"Nothing…" He hummed in slight disappointment. He thought for sure-

"What are you doing?" His left hand gave a hushed shout in annoyance. "If it didn't know we were here before, it sure as hell knows now!"

The figure paused in her escape, only to look down at her hand and sigh. Raising her hand to her lips, she gently licked the back of it, wiping away the few drops that were leaking from the small cut he inflicted.

She didn't expect him to be so fast, nor have such a long blade— But now that she knows, she will be more cautious…

He will never have a chance like that again…

* * *

As the sun rose into the sky, taking away the inky darkness of the night, life began to move within the forest. What little nature that survived in this barren world, awoke to the new day, and began their daily lives. Dew started to form on the blades of grass, and the mist thickened into a blanket across the forest floor.

The rushing river before her, allowed her to wash away some of the blood that was slowly oozing from the wound on the back of her hand. Carefully she dipped her hands into the water, and when the cold liquid made contact with her skin, she almost shivered. She watched as the blood turned the clear water around it pink, before she frowned, watching the red stream drift with the current, until it dissolved completely into the moving river.

Cupping her hands together, she gently raised them, splashing her face with the cooling liquid. The motion caused some large drops to fall and get on her hair. Though her raven locks where slightly damp, she didn't particularly mind, and as she went for another cup of water, this time she placed the life-giving essence to her lips, and softly allowed it to run down her throat, quenching her thirst. Yet as she went for another drink, she paused, hearing the sound of the hooves…

He found her again already?

As the sound approached, she allowed herself one more drink, but as she drank, she was forced to stop. The sound of the hooves disappeared, and it made her slightly on edge. As she glanced around cautiously, the water held within her hands slowly seeped between her fingers, dripping onto the ground below.

He must have slowed the horse down greatly, and the soft sound was being muffled by the raging river before her. With the heavy mist surrounding her, she was having trouble seeing as well. Though she was almost blind, she knew that within this mist, he was too, and so they were on even ground...

She waited, her ears being the only thing she can trust in this difficult situation— A swooshing sound came beside her, and she quickly leaped back in reflex, the blade missing her face by mere inches. With one more jump, she retreated into the thick forest, escaping him for the second time…

"She escaped…" D spoke up with slight disappointment held in his tone. His horse gave a small huff, stomping one of its hooves on the ground as it shook its head.

"Maybe this is going to be harder then we first thought?" His left hand hummed, also sounding disappointed. "Not only that, but if she is out in the sun like this, that could only mean one thing…"

"…" D slowly placed his blade into its sheath on his back, not saying anything.

"We were fed wrong information!" He growled slightly. "She ain't a vampire!"

"Dhampir, possibly."

"Yeah, could be-…" He paused. "You smell that?" He asked, surprised. He took a big whiff, and sighed in delight. "It's blood! It smells delicious!"

"She is wounded." D spoke up. "So she was hiding in that tree after all…" He was mostly talking to himself. "It's strange… Why hasn't it healed yet?"

"Who cares?" His hand huffed. "Does it really matter?"

"…" He supposed the parasite was right—

"What is more important is that blood! Oh~ I can practically taste it!" He could hear him slurping against the horse's rains, licking his lips. "In all my years I have never smelt blood that was so—Mhmm!" His words were muffled as D tightened his hold on the rains until mild suffocation to silence him.

He can be so annoying at times…

Though he couldn't help but agree with him—Her blood did smell rather sweet…

* * *

D slowed his pace to a calming stroll, knowing he was already close to her yet again. After making good time, he caught up to her just as night began to set once more. The chilled night air felt much better than the baking sun that was shining on him hours before…

As his steed moved forward, he glanced around the foliage, expecting a sneak attack. Somehow she seemed at home with the trees, and could easily use that to her advantage—He paused, before gently pulling on the rains, and successfully stopping.

He gave a small hum, seeing a lone figure sitting on the edge of a cliff to his right, staring into the night sky. What was even more surprising, was the fact that this figure was their target…

She left herself completely open, having her back facing towards him. Carefully, he hefted himself to one side of the horse, and dismounted. When his feet hit the ground, he turned towards the woman.

"So you decided to actually get off your horse this time?" She acknowledged his presences, without turning to face him.

"…" He just continued to stare at her.

"Why are you attacking me?" She asked with slight irritation laced in her tone.

"I am a hunter."

"Hunter?" She paused, and casually turned her head to the side, finally looking away from the sky. "Let me guess…" She hummed, seemingly annoyed by this information. "You were hired by the villagers, in the town where I last lived in?"

"…" He did not answer.

"They called me a 'witch' or a 'monster'." She stated, more then asked. " 'She is a vile beast, who kills people, kidnaps children—Seduces married men and casts spells on innocent people, making them do things they otherwise would not have done.' ?"

"Something like that…yes." His hand answered the question for him.

"I see…" She gave a sigh of disappointment, turning her attention back to the sky. "I take it that you already know my name?"

"Kagome." He replied.

"Well, that's a little unfair isn't it?" He could hear her voice change to slight sadness. "When I don't know _your_ name… Mr. Hunter."

"..." He paused, deciding whether or not he should tell her. "D."

"D?" She repeated. "I have heard of you…"

"Who hasn't?" The parasite gave an amused chuckle, impressed by our own reputation.

"I guess I should be honored." She hummed, her tone sounding playful. "But now that the pesky introductions are out of the way…" He watched cautiously as she stood up from her perch at the edge of the cliff, and turned around to face him.

"Whoa~" His left hand gave a low whistle. "Would you look at that…"

"I'm flattered." Raising her hand up to her chest, she smiled. D looked down at her hand, noticing there was a ripped cloth, from her gown, wrapped around it as a makeshift bandage.

"Your hand has not healed yet?" He asked.

"…" She sighed, glancing down at her hand. "I do not heal very quickly." She admitted.

"Well, that's good." The parasite spoke his thoughts.

"Oh?" She tilted her head curiously. "And why would that be a good thing—" Without waiting for her to finish, he lunged forward, drawing his sword.

He swiftly swung the long blade, bent on cutting her in half. Yet right before the blade had contact, she casually leaped backwards, and off the edge. A smile appeared on her face as she fell towards the ground. He peered over the edge, and watched as she playfully waved at him, laughing.

Quickly, he turned back around and got onto his horse. With a hard heel to the side, the horse jumped off of the cliff, following her. As it fell, it landed from boulder to boulder, slowing its decent.

Once he finally reached the bottom, he glanced around, not seeing her anymore. A small frown marred his pale face in disappointment, for letting her escape a third time.

He should have asked for more money…

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, as she calmly walked down the rocky gorge. The small passageway was filled with boulders and rough terrain. The rugged rocks beneath her bare feet showed no mercy, but she was not particularly bothered by them, for her body was use to such beatings and harsh exposures while walking.

The quiet of the valley, allowed her to focus on the things around her, keeping her alert. The sound of small stones, tumbling down the top of the gorge, would cause her to pause, flinching. She continued, the sun angling itself high into the sky, and beaming down on her exposed skin.

Glancing ahead of her, she noticed that the passage started to narrow. As she walked on at a calming pace, she began to think of many things. She was questioning herself, the life she lived, and the villagers who placed a bounty on her head.

It was not the first time for it to happen, and it will not be the last…

She should've left that town sooner, but instead she got too comfortable and stayed longer then her welcome. The night they drove her away, throwing rocks and carrying torches, was the night she planned on leaving anyway. She wanted to leave at sunrise, but they marched towards her home and burnt it before she had a chance to pack her things, much less change her clothes.

They called her a witch and a monster. Truth is, _they_ are the monsters...

Feeling something shift under her feet, brought her out of her thoughts, and she paused. The canyon quickly dissolved, revealing a desert waiting for her on the other side of the passage. This did not stop her, and she continued her trek across the barren land—Her eyes locked onto a clump of boulders, sticking up from the ground.

Believing that it would be faster, she jumped on top of the first stone, going to climb over them, instead of going around. The heavy rock moved under her weight, and she paused—The sound of a small stone, falling from above her caught her attention and she glanced up—

The shine of a blade, followed by a black blur caused her eyes to widen as she watched him swing his deadly sword, aiming for her head. Her reflexes kicked in and she jumped back, landing on the stone beside her, just as he fell from above. His swipe missed its mark, yet he was able to cut a few strands of her raven hair, along with the huge boulder, splitting it in-two.

He wasted no time, and swung his sword once more, from his kneeled position, catching her off guard before she was able to have a good footing. Just as the balls of her feet hit the stone, she leaned back to avoid the blade. It skimmed across her stomach, causing a small hiss of pain to seethe from her lips as it grazed the skin, tearing off the fabric.

Yet once the attack passed her, she was gone, up and over the small barrier of boulders and on the other side. The hunter gave chase. He jumped from the stones and onto his mount, yet when he looked up, he saw nothing. The wind gave an eerie breeze, blowing a dust cloud around, and D gave his own hiss of displeasure, realizing that she got away… again.

"That's just great—just **great**!" The parasite yelled. "All those hours we spent, **baking**, in the hot sun was for _**NOTHING**_!" He then started to rant. "I warned you she would get away again—but did you listen? No!" He grumbled.

"…" D just gently tapped his steed on the sides, prompting it to move forward while he unsuccessfully tried to tune him out.

"You never listen to me—and the sun! Oh, the sun! It's too bright! You should watch it before you get heat stroke. How many times do I have to remind you: watch out for the sun!" His voice started to sound more like squabbling. "You know what would happened if you get too much of it! It wouldn't be good for either of us if you died!" He growled. "Hey! **Hey!**! Are you listening to me—_**HEY!**_"

"…" D sighed.

* * *

Kagome paused, a small smile appeared on her face.

She finally reached a town…

As she walked into the village, people gave her strange looks. Her wandering the streets in her ripped nightgown was hot news for gossip, and her ears already felt like they were on fire from the heat of the talk, while they whispered behind her back.

But the only thing on her mind at the moment was getting changed and getting out of there. She has already caused a ruckus, and in their eyes, she was unwelcomed. Staying here and trying to blend in was out of the question, she already stood out too much in her entrance.

She has learned long ago, you must be as normal as you can, if you are to survive— but some days, she questions if she even **wants** to survive anymore…

Maybe she should just let that hunter take her head and be done with it? She sighed, looking down at the ground in regret. Then what was to become of the others?

What has become of her life, to just simply throw it away so carelessly like that? She never use to think things like that. Time changes many things, and though she sometimes just wishes to give up, she moves forward and lives—

For their sake, if not her own…

* * *

She continued her venture, which lead though a mountain and a forest, before coming to yet another town. Surprisingly enough, the hunter did not confront her again, and she was starting to wonder if he gave up. Most last longer than that, but they all give up eventually.

She strolled into the town, wearing a normal outfit, and trying to seem normal as normal can be without being suspicious. The bottom of her jeans would skip across the dirt, gathering dust at the trim. Her black boots would thump on the ground with each step, and her buttoned up shirt would allow any small breeze to go through the breathable layer of clothing.

The townspeople greeted her with smiles, after all, it was still daylight out, and so it raised no suspicion towards her. She began to talk with them, and it started out light chatting, like where she was from, and why she was here. Of course her answers to those questions were all lies, but they didn't know that. Soon she got into the gossip of the town, and learned of a building she can live in without people bothering her.

Now all she has to do is stay here for another thirty to fifty years, before moving on to the next town. It was always this rinse and repeat routine for her. The villages have a hard time spreading news to each other, so her just moving into the next closest town is as simple as breathing.

Slowly as time would pass, they would notice she wasn't aging, even after twenty years. Then they would be cautious of her. That is why she leaves after thirty or so years. They begin to get suspicious, and if she waits too long, they start blaming her for everything, calling her a witch. Some would believe that is the perfect opportunity to kill their neighbor for their land, or cheat on their wives—They can just blame the witch, saying she made them do it and they would be off the hook.

Never once has she hurt anyone, or kidnapped a child. Even after all these years, children is the one thing that gives her joy, but the lies and fear that humans possess, destroys her ability to live in one place, forcing her to wander the world.

She regrets not leaving the town sooner, and because of that, they went so far as to hire a vampire hunter, but she was relieved now that he was gone. No need to be so alert, or listen to every sound that passes in the wind. She can already feel her body relaxing, as she chatted with the women of the village. She finally found her next home, and she can't wait to sleep in a comfortable bed, or have a nice shower!

With that hunter chasing her day and night, she had no time to rest and sleep, or else she feared he would find her, and stab her as she slept with her guard down. He probably realized that it was not worth the trouble for the small amount of money the town was going to reward him with, and left.

"Thank you…" She handed the vender some money, while holding the basket of apples in her arm.

As she walked to her soon-to-be new home, she hummed, a smile on her face as the villagers waved to her in greeting. But as she continued her stroll, whispered fell into her ears, causing them to burn. She then started to notice all the people began to look at her with distrust, which made her stop in her tracks.

What was wrong?

She glanced around, and her eyes widened when she spotted a black shadow amongst a group of people. That horse! Her eyes hardened at the familiar unmanned beast, and her grip around the basket tightened. Quickly she darted down the alleyway and behind a building, escaping their questioning eyes, and hiding from the hunter, wherever he was lurking.

He must have started asking about her when he got into town! Soon the whole village will know who she is!

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath and lowered her head. She pressed her back against the cold material of the building, and hugged the basket to her chest tightly, as if for comfort. Why was he here? He was supposed to have given up! "Shit!" She cursed again. "When will he go away!" She shouted, shaking her head side to side.

Her deadly grip on the basket loosened, all of the apples falling onto the dirt floor. She pounded her fists behind her in frustration over and over again. The familiar stinging entered her eyes, as salty tears started to form beneath them. A small sob escaped between her clinched teeth, and she bit down on her lower lip in anger.

"Now I have to leave again…" She mumbled sadly. "Just when everyone started to like me…"

She continued to punish her lower lip, long after a copper taste entered her mouth. Taking a step away from the wall, she moved forward. Reaching up, she rubbed her watery eyes, and tried to ignore the wet feeling tumbling down her cheeks. Slowly, she took one step at a time, allowing the tears to fall, as she slipped away from the town and into the surrounding forest.

"…" Slowly he walked out of the alleyway, glancing at the forest. "She was crying." He looked down, spotting all the apples she split on the ground.

"I would be crying too if I was exposed, not allowing me to prey on them like she has always done." His left hand spoke.

"…" Reaching down, D picked up one of the ripe apples.

"From what information we got, she likes to stay in a town for a long time, disguising herself as a human, so she can cause trouble and kill people."

"I'm not so sure." He mumbled his doubts. Turning the apple over, he saw a small bite placed into it. "She eats human food." He paused, staring at the apple. "And why was she so upset to cry?"

"That doesn't mean anything! You're too sentimental!" The parasite started to scold him. "She is the enemy! There is no telling how many people she has killed over the years she has lived!"

"I suppose…" Raising his hand, he placed the apple to his lips. Opening his mouth, he hungrily bit into it, allowing the juicy meal to slide down his throat.

"What are you doing?" His left hand questioned. "She bit into that! Besides, it might have a worm it in!"

"It's fine." He told him while taking another bite.

"You never listen to me." He sighed.

* * *

Slowly the fabric slipped off her shoulders, falling onto the ground below in a soft thump. After unclipping her pants, she wiggled her hips, freeing herself, before that too fell beside the shirt. Stretching her leg out slightly, she gently dipped her foot into the water in front of her—

"Ah~!" She gave a small squeal of displeasure and quickly retracted her foot, shivering. "It is freezing!" She complained. She gave a small huff, while reaching behind her and unbuckling the last piece of clothing, her bra. "I can't believe I have to take a bath in this!"

Once the cloth was discarded, she placed her foot into the water once again. She gave another shiver, before pushing forward and placing the limb into the water, touching the bottom. Soon, the other foot joined, and she squealed when the cold liquid crawled up her legs, touching her thighs.

She tried not to think about it, as she waded out into the deeper part of the calm lake. Though she tried not to shiver, she was having trouble controlling her chills, goosebumps started to spread over her skin. Only able to take a few steps, the water came up to her waist, before she could go no further.

Unwillingly, she scooped up some icy liquid into her hand, and rubbed it on her arm. She gasped slightly as the water was splashed over her skin, before she moved to her chest in haste, rubbing the water on her body. The faster she finishes, the faster she can get out of this deadly cold lake.

She paused, before weighting her options and deciding to just go for it—Taking a deep breath she plunged into the water, until she was completely submerged.

"…!" She gave a loud shout of displeasure in the water, large bubbles bursting from her open mouth as air escaped. Placing her hands over her face in disappointment, she shook her head back and forth. Quickly she launched out of the surface once more, taking a big gulp of air. "Damn!" She involuntarily shivered, and she gently hugged herself as the chills dotting her skin got worse. "This is all his fault!" She growled through her chattering teeth.

If that hunter didn't come into that town, forcing her to leave, she would have been in a nice warm bed right now- with a hot shower, and clean clothes. Yet he had to barge into her life and practically chase her halfway across the continent! In reality it was only a few hundred miles, but still!

Slowly she rubbed her chilled covered arms, to try and put some heat into them. And soon, after a few minutes, she got use to the lake's temperature, and started to gently wash away the dirt and grime off her body.

She supposed she should be lucky to even get this chance to clean herself. She had to place a few decoy tracks, and do several more miles of running around and retracing her steps to try and fool the hunter long enough so she could get some peace—all this trouble, just to bathe herself?

She sighed…

Her blue orbs glanced down at the clam surface of the lake, and she paused in her rubbing, seeing a familiar face staring back. Even after all these years, every so often she would find herself staring at her reflection, thinking of her past, and how, even now, similar she looks to _her_.

Her eyes gazed down at the water in sorrow and longing, wishing to be with them again. Yet now, she was alone, and will always be alone…

"Inuyasha…" She whispered his name, and unconsciously her hand was placed over her chest, feeling a sting of pain where her heart was. She missed him greatly—She paused in her thoughts- She didn't know why, but she suddenly had a strange feeling…

She turned her head, looking beside her—

"…" D was standing at the edge of the lake, just staring at her with his unreadable expression.

"…" She just stared back for a moment, not moving.

"…?" And so the staring contest continued, neither one of them moving.

"Wow!" The parasite broke the ice, being the first one to speak. "Impeccable timing D, if I do say so myself!" You could practically _hear_ him grinning from tone of his voice.

"…!" Slowly a rush of pink color tainted her cheeks in embarrassment, and she quickly dunked her body back into the water with a light squeal, leaving only her head. Reaching to the murky bottom of the lake, she sifted through the sandy material, until she found something hard to grab onto. Without thinking, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled her arm back, throwing the object, which happened to be a hand sized rock, at him. "Pervert!" She called at him in slight anger, as she continued to throw rocks, and even shells, in his direction as she found them underneath her feet.

"…" Without even having to try, he causally moved his head to the side, dodging the first stone. Once the onslaught continued, he just as easily avoided them as well, using as less effort as possible.

She huffed, realizing that her attacks were missing him. She quickly stood up, her left arm covering her chest as best as it could. She then started to storm up to the bank, her eyes narrowing in rage at him. He did not move, and instead just watched as she reached the edge, and swiftly grab the first fabric she could find, which happened to be her shirt, and place it over her chest to hastily cover herself—

Soon her stomps continued, and she growled in anger, walking up to him, before she stood before him in all her fury—A powerfully blow slammed against his cheek, sending his head whipping to the side from the force. He took a single step back, almost losing his footing, for the attack took him by surprise.

"I can't believe you—you-! Peeping Tom!" She yelled to his face, obviously still upset, even after venting her rage by slapping him. "Now turn around so I can get dressed!" She ordered, pointing towards the trees.

"But what is the point?" His hand spoke up. "We already saw you naked-"

"Just shut up and do it!" Her hand balled into a fist by her side, and she stomped the ground.

"…" D paused, as if thinking about it. After staring down at her for a moment, he quietly obeyed and turned around, to give her privacy.

"…" She huffed. "Thank you…" Mumbling under her breath, before he heard her move behind him, and the sound of rustling fabric entered his ears.

"Man." The hushed whisper of his hand spoke up. "She already has you whipped…"

"Be quite…" He commanded.

Yet what was bothering him the most was the fact that she was even bathing in a lake. Vampires, and Dampiers both can't go into cold water. Our energy gets drained from us and we drowned.

How was she able to…?

He paused, suddenly noticing that he no longer was hearing the sound of moving fabric. He glanced over his shoulder, before sighing and completely turning around, greeted by nothing—She escaped again…

"That's what you get for daydreaming like that!" His hand scolded him. "You let her get away!" He huffed. "Though I must admit, she was a damn fine piece of meat to look at, if you know what I mean-"

"Not another word." He ordered, while walking back to where he hid his horse.

"You mean to tell me that looking at _that_, did nothing for you?" He scoffed. "There has to be something wrong with you, if you didn't get excited by that."

"You want me to slice you off?" He threatened to sever the left hand from his body.

"Hey, I'm just saying she was hot…" His voice held disappointment. "It is a compliment."

"…" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he mounted his steed and took off through the forest, following her trail once again.

* * *

D stood underneath a tree, mounted on his horse. As he rested on top of the hill, he was staring at a scene that was playing out not too far away, but enough so she would not notice.

He watched as she laughed and played with several of the children from the town she stopped to rest in. She is only going to spend one more night, and then she will most likely leave. She usually does…

"What are you doing?" His left hand questioned.

"Observing." He replied.

"More like 'obsessive stalking'." He grumbled. "Observing doesn't help catch her, now does it?" Growling, he started to speak his mind. "And this is exactly why we haven't collected our money yet!" He shouted. "How long has it been? What—10 years! How come you haven't killed her yet, and moved on to the next job! This is getting ridiculous." He sighed in disappointment. "How is she able to escape every time you come close to catching her?"

"Not sure."

"You! You are the problem, that's what." He admitted. "She has killed people, and what are you doing? Sitting here, watching her play with some kids?" He tried to get it though his head. "Who knows how many children she has kidnapped and killed throughout the years?"

Kagome gave a genuine smile as she sat in the grass, laughing as the children circled her form, holding hands. Raising her own hands, a crown of flowers held within, she gently placed them on top of one of the girls heads, causing the child to smile at the gift.

"…" D just watched the scene. "You could be right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" He huffed. "Finally! You get it!"

"But …" He continued to look at her, focusing on her happy expression. "When she plays with children, she smiles." It is the only time he ever gets to see her smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He commented in aggravation.

"You could be wrong." He replied bluntly. The parasite snorted.

"Look at her." He told him. "Has she aged since we have been chasing her?" He asked. "No." He answered for him. "She is not human."

"That doesn't mean that the information we received was true."

"Are you saying that the villagers, who all said the same things and was willing to give us all their savings to hunt her down, lied to us?" He chuckled at the idea. "Why would they do that? Children went missing, and people died. You don't lie about those things, and they knew it had to be her."

"…" He didn't say anything.

"Now that you understand, stop 'observing' her and get her while she has her guard down!"

"…" Instead of listening to him, he just continued to wait there, watching her as she happily played with the children.

"Why do I even bother..." The parasite sighed in defeat, grumbling to himself about his lack of listening skills.

* * *

The forest was calm and quiet. The silence would have usually put her on guard, but for the moment, she was too distracted to care. The setting sun allowed the heat of the day to leave the air, returning it to a cooling breeze. Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other, walking down the beaten path that was laid out. She had her eyes focused on the dirt beneath her feet as she walked, not watching where she was going, nor did she care.

How long has it been? 30—No—at least 50 years or more. When will he give up? He has lasted much longer than any other hunter that has ever chased her, and she began to wonder why he was so persistent.

Every time she took a step, he was there. Whenever she would look up, he was there. She would be resting in a tree, after days of not sleeping, and who would be below her, on his horse? The hunter. Can't he just leave her alone, and let her get back to her normal routine? Once a week to sleep in a normal bed and take a hot shower was not cutting it for her!

Wandering around the world with no clear sign of stopping was slowly wearing her down. The last time she crossed paths with him, which was this morning, his blade came much too close for comfort, and even nicked her neck a little, forcing her to wear a wrap around her throat.

She cursed her slow human healing abilities for the millionth time in her inhuman lifespan.

It has been almost a week since she went to sleep. She has to keep moving, for if she stops, he always seems to be there, on his fast horse, waiting for her to let her guard down so he could slice her head off. She normally would be use to such long and draining 'walks' but after fifty years of them, it was even starting to wear her down both physically, and mentally.

Though fifty years was nothing to her, that small length of time goes as quickly as turning around, but for some reason, being chased all over the place made those fifty years seem like forever. It was slow, torturous, and seemed like an endless struggle for her, just to keep her head intact to her shoulders every day—

"Oomph~" She gave a small groan as she suddenly bumped into something, not watching where she was going. She looked up from the ground, only to see a large bulky man blocking her way. "Excuse-" She paused in her apology, seeing two more men, one on either side, standing behind him, all staring at her with a pleased grin on their faces. Her eyes narrowed at them, and the man smirked, seeming confident.

She took several cautious steps back, watching him closely to see what he would do. After backing up to a safe distance, she turned around to make a quick escape, only to stop in her tracks. She growled low in displeasure, seeing another group of men standing not too far away. Now she was trapped on either side—

"Seems she finally noticed." The man gave a small chuckle in amusement.

She had a good idea on what this could mean, and what was likely to happen, so she decided that it would be best not to stick around.

Quickly she dashed to the side, going towards the forest area instead—A blurry motion coming at her out of the corner of her eyes, caught her attention, and she swiftly stopped, jumping back to barely avoid it. The Bola got caught and wrapped around the tree in front of her instead, causing her to narrow her eyes at the basic trapping method, rope and ball throwing weapon. That was too close, he almost got her with that—

Suddenly there was a loud shot coming from her side, and she quickly snapped her head towards it—Her eyes widened when her entire vision was blocked by a white rope net, before she felt it slam against her body. The impact, and heavy weight, instantly knocked her off her feet and brought her to the ground. She growled in frustration, and started pulling at the entanglement. She paused, hearing the sound of the men's amused laughter.

"This is the first time we had to use the net." The man holding a large cannon-gun on his shoulders spoke up. It must have been what he used to shoot it—

"Yeah. It's strange. I never miss…" The other man began to untangle the Bola from the tree, retrieving his weapon.

"That just means that we got a keeper here— she's not just for looks."

"Let me out of this!" She demanded, kicking, while she continued tugging on the rope. Her words only caused the men to laugh again.

"Not yet, girly." He reached out and grabbed a nice handful of the rope, and pulled her up from the ground. The other men surrounded her, and she growled in warning.

"Let me go!" She bent her leg as much as she could and using all her strength, kicked the man that was unlucky enough to chose the spot by her feet—Yet he easily caught the attack with his hand, gripping her ankle.

"Feisty one, isn't she!" He smirked, tightening his hold on her, which caused her to wince.

"Does that lower her worth, or raise the price?" The only tall, lanky one asked.

"Raise of course!" The one holding the net bellowed. "Who doesn't want a fiery fox? They are fun to break, after all."

"We will get a lot from this one then." Another one of the men reached between the large gaps in the net, and grabbed her wrists, causing her to yell out in anger.

"What are you doing—Hey!" She tried to wiggle free, while still suspended in the air by the net. The men just continued to laugh at her struggling, and she growled, feeling him bound her wrists together behind her back—"I'm not some cattle to be sold!" She argued, while she felt another grab her only free limb, her other leg, and quickly put her ankles together and tied them as well—successfully stopping her from any future escape attempts.

"No. You are worth a lot more." His words caused the men around her to laugh again.

* * *

Hoisted on top of one of the man's shoulders like a dead animal, she was carried to their camp for the night. They removed the net after she was tied, now that she couldn't run away, but they was kind enough not to gag her—and so she gave them a piece of her mind, yelling insults at the man's ear. The annoying tactic didn't seem to work though, and he just ignored her persists and struggling movements.

She gave a small grunt of pain when she was suddenly slung off his shoulder and thrown into a cage, slamming her back against the steel bars. They wasted no time in closing and locking the door to the human height enclosure.

Quickly she got to her feet, and rammed her entire body on one side of the cage, trying to tip it over. But the heaviness of the confined trap prevented it from falling over with her light attack. After the third time of shoving the bars with her shoulder, she leaned against the cold steel, and sighed.

Her body deflated, and slowly she sank to the floor, defeated.

"That didn't take too long." The lanky man mumbled. "You finally giving up girly?" He yelled louder for her to hear, laughing.

"She realized that there is no escape, that's all." The leader spoke from his spot beside the fire, ripping off a piece of meat from his large drumstick.

"…" Her eyes slowly drooped, as she started at the metal floor below her.

She sighed again, feeling all the energy that was riled by emotion moments before, slowly evaporate from her body like steam. She was tired and exhausted, and now her body finally showed its distress, for she was having a hard time finding the energy to even move another finger, let alone break free from her ropes.

She hasn't slept in a week, but she knew she couldn't rest here, there was no telling what those men would do if she let her guard down and allowed her body to relax enough to rest. She flinched, giving a small hiss as the stinging feeling of pain came from her neck, and she felt a warmth pool around her throat.

She sighed, and looked to the grass, between the bars, knowing what it was. All the moving around reopened the wound on her neck, and no doubt the wrapping she used to cover it, is now soaked in blood. The pain reminded her of the hunter, and because of that she felt the need to blame him for the mess she was in.

After all, it was mostly his fault.

If she had gotten rest, she would have been able to escape through the trees without even having to dodge the Bola, but because of her lack of rest, her speed slowed down greatly. She could have dodged the net too! Hell, she would have been inside a nice home, with food, water, a warm bed, and a hot shower, if it weren't for D, tracking her halfway across the world and beyond to hunt her down!

At that moment, she hated that hunter more than any other living creature in the world…

"Who the hell are you!" The leader yelled, causing her to glance up. Her eyes widened slightly—

At that moment, she loved that hunter more than any other living creature in the world…

That horse that haunted her every step, and the man who tries to kill her every time he saw her—She never thought she would actuallybe _**happy**_ to see them. If she wasn't in this situation, she wouldn't be thrilled to see his face. Usually she runs away when she spots him, but right now she couldn't really run anywhere, so all she can do is sit and wait to see what is going to happen.

She watched as he slowly walked into the camp, as if ignoring all the men and not caring. He paused, and scanned everything, as if looking for something—His eyes locked onto hers. It was small, but there was a movement in his facial features that looked as if he found the whole ordeal amusing. She glared at him, her lips turning into a thin frown, as if saying: Don't you dare laugh.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The leader pointed his drum of meat at him, spitting chunks of chewed food everywhere.

"…" D looked away from her to stare at the man. "I'm here for the woman." He told them plainly. His words caused all the men to go on guard and reach for their weapons.

"Too bad! We caught her first, and we are not letting you have her." Reaching to his side he pulled out a gun. "So why don't you just turn around and go back the way you came—and leave that horse too." He added to his demand, obviously knowing that the horse was worth a lot on the market.

"…" D reached up and placed his hand onto his sword's hilt, preparing to fight.

"I'll give you one more chance." The man growled, his finger on the trigger tightened. "Is one broad really worth it?"

"I was asking myself the same thing…" A familiar older voice complained, which caused a small smile to play onto her lips.

"Who said that!" Him and the other men started to look around the camp, trying to see where the voice came from—

It was at that moment D launched forward, taking advantage of their distraction, and in a few light slashes, Kagome saw blood spilling from their halved forms, before falling onto the bloody grass with a dead thud. With that mild obstacle out of the way, the horse slowly walked towards her cage, going towards his real objective—Her.

He hopped off his horse, landing in front of the cell door. He raised his blade into the air, but she did not look away or close her eyes. She accepted her fate with pride, and waited for the blow to hit. In one quick slash, he finished his attack, but she paused, not feeling anything.

She looked down at her body— Suddenly the bars around her fell apart, the entire cage cut diagonally, revealing a large opening at the top, after all the pieces fell onto the floor around it. She glanced around, as if not believing he hasn't cut her head off yet, before staring up at him.

He calmly placed his sword into his rightful spot on his back, and with that she sighed. Carefully she stood up, half her body exposed into the open air.

"Umm…" She tried to think of something to say, only to end up staring at the ground in embarrassment. She then saw his pale hands come into her sight, as he reached out and grabbed her sides, causing her to squeak out in surprise. He then lifted her up, helping her out of the cage. "T-thank you…" She mumbled— Her praise was quickly halted when he suddenly slung her over the back of his horse like a sack of potatoes. "Hey-! What are you doing?" She objected, wiggling around and kicking her tied feet. She looked over her shoulder and gave him the best glare she could muster.

"…" He just silently got back onto his mount, and grabbed the reins.

With a small tap to the side with his heels, the horse moved forward. With each step the horse took, she felt each thump in her body, the movement casing her to bounce up and down.

"You listening to me?" She growled in annoyance. "I asked you, what do you think you are doing!"

"We are getting our reward, that's what!" The raspy voice of the parasite in his hand spoke up.

"Reward?" She repeated.

"Yeah. You don't think we killed all those guys and helped you because we were being nice!"

"Well." She looked at the ground in slight guilt. "Yes." The old man laughed in amusement.

"Such a naïve woman you are."

"But you didn't catch me, the other men did!" She yelled at him. "You should free me, and catch me yourselves, like real men!" She tried to trick them into letting her go, by damaging their pride—

"After they went through all the trouble to gift-wrap you for us?" The hand scoffed. Obviously he doesn't have much pride in stealing her, as long as they get their money…

"I can't believe you are so greedy, you leech!"

"Leech!" He repeated, his voice cracking in shock. "Does a simple blood sucker save you when you are trapped inside of a magical spell? No! Does a _leech_-" He spat the word like venom. "Revive you after a hair away from death by an enemy, or suck up projectiles shot at you? No!" He huffed. "You caused us enough time and effort, chasing you for half a century!"

"Well I'm sorry that I don't enjoy the thought of _dying_ anytime soon!" She argued back. "Especially when I didn't do anything to deserve it!" Unknown to her, D paused at her words and glanced over his shoulder to stare at her for a moment.

"Oh yes, that's what they all say." The parasite snorted. "Every criminal is innocent."

"Innocent until proven guilty!" She quickly replied.

"And what cave did you crawl out of?" He huffed. "Here, it is always shoot first and never care!"

"At least _I_ can survive on my own, and don't live in someone else's body! Leech!"

"Ungrateful wench!" She gave a small gasp. No one has called her that for 10,000 years. Feeling a pain hit her chest, she looked down at the ground sadly.

"Asshole…" She whispered.

"Speaking of ass, you have been a pain in ours for fifty years!"

"Just let me go." She sighed, all fight in her vanished, as a familiar sting entered her eyes as she watched the ground move below her.

"After all this time hunting you down? Never!"

"…" Her eyes drooped, and she found her body deflating, after thinking about the past, even just for a moment.

"What?" The parasite paused. "Got nothing else rude to say?"

"Let me go…" She repeated, her voice fading slightly as she found her eyelids to be too heavy to keep open. "Let… me…" The words slurred in a mumble from her lips. "Go…"

"…?" He hummed. "What happened?" He asked, confused.

"…" D turned his head forward to watch the road. "She fell asleep."

"What!" He screeched in a slightly hushed shout.

"She hasn't slept all week, to try and stay ahead of me. She is exhausted." D spoke his thoughts on the matter.

"I see…" The hand mumbled. "Probably why she got caught by those guys, now that I think about it-" A loud thump, followed by a few more after it, interrupted him, and he paused. "What was that?"

"…?" D stopped his horse and glanced over his shoulder again. "… She fell off." He informed him. Calmly he dismounted, and walked up to her fallen form.

She was lying on the dirt road, on her back. A peaceful look was on her face, as she continued to sleep. Her long raven hair was cascaded around her form, and her clothes were now covered in spots and dirt.

"…" D felt a small twitch in his eyebrow and he resisted the urge to shake his head at her.

"Look at her." The parasite's tone gave away the fact that it rolled its eyes. "She didn't even wake up! Probably have a few bruises and lumps in the morning though." He laughed at her expense. "That's what she gets for calling me a leech!"

"…" Bending down, the hunter carefully scooped her up into his arms, and carried her back to his horse. This time though, he had her sit up front with him instead. Her tied feet were dangling off one side, as she leaned against his chest. He had his arms around either side of her so she would not fall again, while holding onto the reins.

"What are you doing?" The hand asked, curious.

"Making sure she doesn't fall again."

"Hugging her, that's what you are doing." He corrected him. "Don't you dare get any stupid ideas, like falling for her or anything."

"…"

"You hear me? Hey-**Hey**!" He growled. "If I had a bat, I would hit you with it."

* * *

D slowly walked through the forest, mostly so he wouldn't wake her. He didn't feel like putting up with more of her augments with the parasite. Every now and then he would glance down at her, to make sure she is sleeping well, before focusing back on the road.

Her breathing was even, and her heart was calm and beating softly against her chest. So often, she would shift in her sleep, pressing herself closer to him, and burying her face in his chest, as if for warmth. Which didn't make much sense to him, because she seemed warmer then he was- She gave a soft sigh of contentment, causing him to glance down at her once again.

He watched her for a moment, as she moved her head up and down as if trying to get comfortable, though his chest was not a pillow- but then he noticed her face scrunch up a little bit, and a groan escaped her lips. Her hands were twitching, her fingers gently moving across his thigh, as it was coincidently placed, because of her tied writs behind her back. She gave a small wince, and her body wiggled in her sleep, as if she was distressed.

Then it hit him, the smell of fresh blood, her sweet blood. He pulled on the reins, stopping the horse from going any further, as he quickly inspected her—

"I smell something good…" His hand hummed in delight.

"Quiet." He commanded, his eyes focusing on her neck. Seeing the wrapping soaked in both old and new blood, he reached out with his hand and gently pulled the makeshift rag down. He flinched slightly, seeing the gash going across her throat, oozing new red liquid from the slice. "It opened back up."

"Isn't that the nick we gave her this morning?" His hand found this rather surprising. After seeing the damage, he wouldn't necessarily call it a '_nick_'. "She does heal slow. Almost as slow as a human!" He mocked.

"Yes…" D replied with a hum. "A human…" Reaching out with his left hand, he placed it across her jowl, his fingers stretched over her cheek. "Don't bite her." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled against her warm flesh.

Using his left hand, he tilted her chin up, to get a better view of her neck. Pulling the wrapping down more he looked closely at the wound. The bright red liquid slowly drained from the open cut, and the sweet smell slammed against his senses at full force. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed the urge down, only to open them back up and stare at it.

"Its deep, and she needs a new bandage." He spoke up.

"Mmm~" She gave another groan, as if to answer him. She squirmed in his hold, her hands softly pressing against his thigh again.

"…" He sighed, clinching his jaw together at the sound and movement. The sweet smell of her blood hit him again and his vision became unfocused for a moment. He hissed, feeling his fangs enlarge as he stared at her blood oozing wound placed on her neck. "…!" Removing his hand from her throat, he closed his eyes, willing the thirst away. After a minute he sigh, and opened them back up, placing both his hands back on the rein.

"Hmm?" She hummed softly, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. He watched as she looked around, before glancing at his chest for a moment, then up at him. Her eyes narrowed, and her cheeks took on a splash of pink. "What are you doing?"

"You fell off the blasted horse when you went to sleep!" The parasite laughed at her. "And it didn't even wake you up!"

"What?" She looked down at herself in embarrassment.

"I put you here, so you wouldn't fall again." D spoke up this time.

"Oh…" She glanced around again, before looking up at him. "Why have we stopped?"

"…" Reaching out, he grabbed her by the scruff of he collar, and easily lifted her up with one hand.

"Hey!" She yelled out, squirming as he held her above the ground, beside the horse.

"We are resting here for a little while." Calmly he dismounted, and while still holding her by her shirt, walked over to the grassy area beside them. He looked around to find a good spot to place her. He paused, seeing something lying on the ground. "…" He hummed and sat her down beside it.

"…?" The hand mumbled. "Why'd you carry her like that for? When you picked her up from the ground, you—Mmm-mm!" He quickly muffled his words by tightening his hand into a fist, to suffocate him.

"What was that?" She questioned, looking at him strangely.

"Nothing…"

* * *

Kagome wiggled in her spot on the grass. She sighed, looking down at the floor. Her neck was itching like crazy, sending shocks of pain through her ever so often, when the bandage would rub against it roughly. She struggled with the ropes, that tied her wrists, in frustration, not able to tend to her wound, while trying to keep any noise from slipping though her lips, not wanting to give away any weakness. Even so, she couldn't help that so often she would flinch when a stab of pain ran though her body. She could feel her body heat rise, and her face became flushed with discomfort.

A movement to her side caused her to glance over, but she dared not lift her head, for fear of the pain and opening the wound. She watched the vampire hunter's feet move into her line of vision, before walking away and towards the horse. It wasn't until a few moments later that he returned and kneeled in front of her. She didn't really care, that is until he reached up and gently took his finger and pulled down her wrapping, causing her to hiss from the pain of it rubbing against the cut.

"What are you…" Her voice sounded soft, as she tried to control her heavy breathing. "Doing…?"

"…" Reaching up with his other hand, he tore and ripped the cloth off, as if it where paper.

"Stop." She tried to back up as best she could, growling in warning. "Don't touch it—" She paused, feeling something cold touch her finger tips.

She glanced down, while gently feeling around it. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt that it was a rock, with a slightly jagged edge around it. She cheered inside her head. She can use this to cut herself free—His cold hand gently touched the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and snapping her back to the moment at hand.

Grabbing her long hair, he twisted it and placed it onto her head, out of the way, and with his other free hand, he suddenly started to rub it against her neck. She gave a hiss through her clinched teeth as a sheering pain burned her neck.

"Sorry." He apologized as she thrashed against his hold. "I should have warned you. It stings."

"Stings!" She repeated in slight anger. "It burns!" She finally pulled away from him, to fall on her back and onto the grassy floor, her hair tumbling behind her, falling above her head in a light swish of movement. She would have started to roll around on the grass, to fight against the burning feeling on her neck, but he quickly straddled her to stop her movements, and prevent her from getting dirt in her wound.

"It shouldn't hurt that badly. I use this for myself." He told her, while trying to finish his application. "And you are a Dampier, like me, after all."

"Gah~!" She cursed in her mind, unable to really speak words at the moment, as her throat felt as if it was on fire. After a few more agonizing moments, she felt the blaze subside, and then his heavy weight soon removed itself off of her. "…" Slowly she sat back up and sighed. "What did you try to do? Finish the job?" She tried to look down at her neck, but of course she was unable to see the damage.

"I bandaged your wound and stopped the bleeding." He told her. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, sitting back down in his spot, leaning against a tree.

"I…" She paused, blinking. "No…" She mumbled, shaking her head, the movement not causing her pain.

"Good."

"…" She looked down at the grassy floor beneath her for a moment. "Thank you."

"…" He just nodded his head, and closed his eyes, fully pressing his back against the tree behind him.

She smiled, her fingers around the small rock tightened until her knuckles turned white…

.-

"What? She escaped!" The parasite yelled in frustration, as D stood, staring down at the cut ropes that were scattered across the grass where she once sat. "This is all your fault! How could you fall asleep! You were suppose to be watching her!" He growled. "How did she escape?"

"…" D glanced at the jagged rock littered underneath the rubble and hummed. He turned around and mounted back onto his horse. "Who knows…"

* * *

Kagome stood motionless, staring at the big, torn, broken, old tree stump in front of her. Her eyes took in its burnt and splintered edges, its base charred almost to the ground. The large forest around her, engulfed her in shadows from its tall trees, making her seem insignificant and tiny in comparison. Only a small glimmer of light could be shown from the opening in the leaves of the branches.

Glancing around at the tall grass, which reached up to her knees in length, she stared at a spot not too far off in the distance, picturing in her mind, what was beyond the trees, blocking her vision. An unusable and dried well, untouched by man or anything else in over 10,000 years, her included.

She recalled her friends, family, all she knew in the past, as she stared at the broken tree. It was blasted, and ripped in half from the force of the war, which changed the world. She could remember that day so clearly. She was talking with everyone, months later of defeating Naraku. She hasn't returned home since then, because she didn't want to go home and tell her family that it was over.

She defeated Naraku, returned the jewel, and because of that, she was 'gifted' with longevity. She could never age after she put the jewel back into her body— That _gift_, is more like a **curse**.

After she saved the world, she went though the well, only to lift her head from the rim and look around at the destructive, barren world that was left. The world was still destroyed, even though she tried so hard to save it.

She tried to go back though the well, to at least warn someone, but the well's magic was used up. The tree was destroyed in the blasts, along with her family and all of Tokyo. The tree stored up enough energy just to keep the well safe, and usable one last time… to bring her home.

From what she has figured out in her long life, what demons that were hiding and most humans, were killed. It is possible that mutants and other creatures are evolved from half-breeds. The war awakened their dormant blood and changed them—but she was no scientist.

And the well, even if she could use it now, it only goes 500 years in the past—That is nothing compared to the 10,000 years she has lived, and the past five-hundred years have not changed the world at all to make her want to relive it again—

She will still be wandering.

She will still be feared by humans.

She will still be alone…

Hearing steps come up from behind her, she knew who it was. The only person who would venture this deep into what use to be Japan—Inside of this untouched forest. The only man stubborn enough to chase her down beyond the ocean, and halfway across the world.

The vampire hunter, D.

She did not move, or even twitch, when his larger form stood beside her, looking down at the place where she was staring, probably curious. After a few moments of silence, the hand, of course, broke the calming peace.

"You rode a boat, and walked all the way here into this creepy forest, to stare at a stump?"

"It is not just a _stump_." She spat out, before her eyes softened at the dead tree, and she sighed. "This is _my _stump." She told him.

"Oh, I see. It is_ your_ stump. That makes it special~" He mocked. "Well I don't appreciate going all the way here to look at a stump!" She could already feel the stinging feeling of tears that weld under her eyes. The one moment of peace she wants to have to think, and _try_ to remember, and she can't have it—

"Be quiet." She heard D's deep command, silencing the rude appendage.

"This is the Goshinboku." She told him. "When it was alive, it was a great and beautiful tree." She sighed, her eyes drooping, thinking of the past. How Inuyasha, the gang, and her would sit underneath it. "But the war destroyed it."

"You are over 10,000 years old?" D spoke up, his tone held slight surprise.

"Yes." She answered. "This, and a dried up well that is a few feet from here, hiding in the trees, is all that is left of my memories from before that time." She looked down sadly at the stump. "The only time really, that I actually have happy memories, of real friends, my family, and not a fake life where I try to live from one town to other." She paused. "Or chased by a hunter." She added, glancing at him. She saw him shift in his spot, which caused her to smile. "Though I must admit that running from you is not really a fake life, but it isn't what I would call a happy moment in my long life either." She hummed. "But I guess it puts me on my toes and keeps things exciting."

"So this is your family's grave?" He asked another question, and surprisingly enough the hand kept quiet.

"Yes, I lived here with my mother, brother, and grandfather." She told him. "I also shared picnics while sitting under this tree. It is very dear to me— This is my stump, my friend's stump, and my family stump." She thought back to all the good times they shared. "I come here every few centuries to recall the past, and say my prayers, so they know they are still remembered." Though the memories are still fading slowly from her mind, even now, she has almost forgotten what her own mother's face once looked like. "Though I do appreciate the fact that you didn't cut me down with your blade the moment you saw me."

"We knew you were coming all this way for _something_ important." The parasite finally spoke after his short vow of silence. So they were curious as to what it was? She tried not to laugh.

"…" She paused. "You have been chasing me for over 100 years now." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "The people who hired you are obviously dead now. Why do you still hunt me? You have nothing to gain."

"…" D did not answer. "I will wait till you are done with your grieving." He told her.

"Thank you." She turned towards him, and her eyes softened. "I am finished now." Glancing towards the stump, she hummed. She had enough, not wanting to think anymore of the past, as least, for today.

"But I will not withhold my blade for you once you leave the area." He warned.

"I would not have it any other way…" She turned around with a smile, and slowly walked away. She left the area, leaving D to stand before the stump alone.

Several quiet minutes passed, as he started at the charred and broken tree.

"…" The hand hummed. "Well?" He questioned. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"I'm giving her a head start." He answered, before turning around and calmly walking back to his trusted steed…

"Where is the horse?" His hand screeched the thoughts that was going through his own mind at the moment, when he came to the spot where he remembered leaving it— "She stole our horse!"

"…"

"See what 'giving her a head start' did!" The parasite scolded him. "You can trust women! They will steal everything out from under your nose if you let them!" He started to go on a rant.

"…" Slowly D walked in the direction the tracks were leading to.

"You give them an inch and they take a mile!"

D had a feeling it was going to be a long… _long_ walk…

* * *

It was a calm and gentle night. The air was clear, and the stars were bright. A cooling breeze would blow so often in the heavy forest, as the only creatures who still lived there, call out to each other in the darkness.

The sound of slurping was heard, before the dark beast lifted its head from the lake, making a pleased neigh. Slowly it walked over to a form, laying on the dirt and short grass, resting-

A rustling sound caught the horse's attention, and it turned its head towards the nose. It huffed in greeting, seeing a familiar face walking through the brush.

"Finally caught up to her." D's hand spoke up. "Would you look at that." His voice suddenly went down to a whisper. "She is asleep!" This seemed to get him excited. "You know what this means don't you!"

"…" Calmly, D walked up to her sleeping from. Reaching behind him, he slowly pulled out his sword, the blade shimmering in the moonlight.

The horse lowered its head, nudging her exposed side, which caused her to let out a giggle, and swat its nose away with her palm. The horse gave a snort and shook its head. Reaching up, it nibbled on her neck, and this just caused an even louder giggle to leave the human's mouth, before rolling over onto her back.

"Stop it, Buyo." She talked in her sleep, smiling.

The horse neighed, stomping once on the ground and tilting its head in confusion. It liked the human woman, she treated him nicely, so it wanted to wake her, but it seems that was not going to happen anytime soon…

"…" Soon D reached her, his shadow looming over her sleeping form, his blade by his side.

"After a hundred years, we finally get to kill her!" The parasite seemed happy. "I can't believe she would be so stupid as to fall asleep like that!" His tone exposed his excitement. "Well?" He questioned. "What are you waiting for?" He huffed. "Another opportunity like this won't happen again for another 100 years!"

"…" Slowly he moved his blade over, and it hovered above her chest, where her heart was. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her even breathing, not knowing that her life was in danger at the moment.

"What's taking so long?" He gave an impatient growl. "Isn't this what we have been hunting her for! To kill her!" He huffed.

"_The people who hired you are obviously dead now. Why do you still hunt me?"_

"…" The fact was, he did not know the answer. He didn't know why he was hunting her.

"Come on! I want to see her sweet smelling blood go all over the place-" He paused. "You alright?" He obviously noticed something was wrong by this point. D tightened his grip on the handle of his sword. "Killing her for revenge _is_ why you were chasing her… wasn't it?"

"…" He pressed the tip of his sword against the fabric of her shirt.

No. He wasn't hunting her to kill her. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he stopped thinking about the thought of killing her long ago…

Lifting the sword away from her, he placed the blade back to where it belonged, in its sheath.

"What are you doing D?" He questioned his insanity. "Don't tell me you're _not_ going to kill her?"

It was the thrill of chasing her. The feeling he got when he saw her, only for her run away and escape somehow.

Looking up, he calmly stared at her peaceful looking face, as she rested below him. He watched as a lone hair blew into her face, and tickled her nose, causing her face to scrunch up. He hummed, almost amused by this and kneeled down—

He wasn't sure when it changed- When he started thinking about seeing her face, instead of seeing her blood…

"Oh no…" The parasite sighed in disbelief. "I knew it." He huffed in frustration. "You've fallen for her, haven't you?"

"…" Reaching out, he gently brushed away the strand that was bothering her, before allowing his cold touch to go down her warm cheek. "…" He sighed.

"And here I thought you weren't able to fall in love…" The hand teased.

"…" Retracting his hand, he stood up. He turned around, grabbing the reins, and mounted the horse.

"That's it?" The parasite persisted. "You're just going to leave her there? You're not going to do or say anything?"

"…" Turning the horse around, he paused.

Glancing at her sleeping form one last time, he gently tapped the steed's side, prompting it to go forward.

* * *

It was a warm spring day. The sound of laughter could be heard from his spot underneath the shade of a tree. His steed gave a snort, and stomped on the ground. He hummed, watching her from afar. She smiled, while talking with the young man sitting beside her. The baby in her arms cooed, as she tried to feed it a meal from the picnic basket they brought with them to share.

"Still stalking her? Isn't that just a little creepy?" The hand spoke up.

"No…" He answered. "It calms me." He was glad she found something else that made her smile.

"They have been here for a while now." The hand noticed. "The villagers have to know by now what they are."

"They know." He told him. "But they don't mind."

"Maybe the humans have started to accept different things in the world?"

"Not sure..." He hummed in thought, the horse stomping the ground, while its tail swished behind it. He watched as she laughed at something the young man said, and playfully slapped him on the chest. The baby in her arms laughed too, waving its arms up and down in joy. D eyes softened slightly at the scene. "Did you know that she was human?" He asked the hand.

"What? She is human!" He questioned. "How is that possible? When did you find out?"

"When we first smelt her blood, it was too sweet to be tainted with any kind of darkness." He wasn't completely sure, but he the small clues she did, gave it away as he was hunting her, all those years ago.

He wasn't sure how a human was granted such a long lifespan, but he was sure he will know what happened someday…

He watched for a few moments longer, before dismounting his horse. Grabbing it by its reins, he calmly started to walk towards them, the horse following. After he got within a few feet, they noticed him, and waved to him in greeting, before standing up.

"How did it go?" The man asked.

"…" Reaching into his side, he pulled out a heavy pouch, the movement caused it to jingle with the sound of coins. "Here." D grabbed his hat, and put it onto the young man's head, while at the same time, placing the pouch in his outstretched hands.

"…" The man's eyes softened, pleased by this.

Raising his left hand, D placed his palm in front of the baby's face. The parasite surfaced from underneath his skin and grinned.

"Ah-coo-chi coo-chi coo~!" The hand cooed to the baby, playing with it, while grinning madly.

"Ah~!" The baby laughed in joy, and reached up with its two small hands, gripping his pinky and thumb in delight while smiling.

"Isn't that sweet." Kagome smiled, watching him interact with the parasite. "Whenever he would do that to you, you would cry your eyes out." She glanced at the young man, teasing him.

"Mother…" He whined. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, in embarrassment, the color stood out in contrast to his slightly creamy skin.

"She is right. You would." D told the truth.

"Oh~! Tell him about the girl you like in town!" She covered her giggle with her hand. "Sweet little thing."

"I don't like her!" He argued back.

"I see how you stalk her." Kagome teased. "You take that from your father."

"HA~!" The parasite laughed, which in turned caused the baby to laugh too.

"…" His son grumbled, tilting the hat down so that it covered his blushing face.

"Don't be so embarrassed…" She playfully patted his shoulder. "Would you like to join us?" She looked at him in the eyes, her blue orbs sparkling with life.

"Yeah…"

They all sat down together, and she handed him an apple. Turning the object over in his hand, he spotted a small bite mark indented into it. Glancing towards her, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She blinked at him, trying to play innocent.

"…" He quietly took a bite out of it, amused by the pink shade that went across her nose.

_Fin~_

* * *

So after 100 plus years of '_dating_' they finally get together. lol

I had so much fun with this one! And I'm STILL taking REQUESTS!

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it!

ShadowFoxMoon


	15. Hetalia: Germany

I do not own Hetalia or Inuyasha

**Note:** Yeah, it seems I have gotten into the Hetalia fad, and it has trapped me, keeping me hostage! (and I love every minute of it! lol! Germany would be proud. XD)

I was intruded to it by a reader, who suggested Japan/and or/ Greece /Kagome, and after just watching two seconds of the anime, I fell in love and I even bought the DVD's!

I love Italy and Germany's relationship! It's so cute! But I just love Germany so much, I couldn't hfelp but write a story with Germany/Kagome!

I hope you enjoy the story~!

And shout out to **Uchiha Bitch**! Who's two wonderful Hetalia/Inu stories were what inspired me to try and start this story. Also for the great help and advice!

_**Story**_

Germany sighed as he continued writing down signature after signature, on the documents that was piled on his desk. The sun was high into the sky, as it beamed down through the window, illuminating the room.

"G…e…r…m…a…n…y." He sighed, placing the pen down on the desk, after writing his name down for the hundredth time that day.

There was a soft knock, that caught his attention, and he slowly rose from his chair. Calmly he walked down the hallway, before another knock vibrated throughout the house, which became louder the closer he got to the front door.

Reaching for the doorknob, he raised his other hand at the same time and scratched his head in frustration, as another knock thumped against the hard wooden frame.

"Vhat!" He yelled out in annoyance while swinging the door open widely. Yet once he saw who it was, his anger immediately deflated and he sighed. "Oh. It's you, Japan." He lowered his hand to his side, and stood straight. "Vhat do you vant?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor…" The quiet man spoke.

"A favor?" He repeated. "You came all the vay here to ask a favor? You could've just called."

"This just shows the importance of my favor." He gently motioned with his hand, while looking at him seriously.

"Vell?" He placed his hand onto his hip.

"I would like for you to look after a very important human from my country."

"You vant me to look after a human?" He frowned slightly. "Do you even know vhat it means to—"

"There are some men who are after this person." He interrupted him. He could only raise an eyebrow at his statement. "They want to kill him and I can't let that happen!" Japan balled his hands into fists by his side. "You are the only person I could trust to protect this human."

"…" His words of praise caused him to look away, and cough. He puffed out his chest slightly in pride and hummed. "So you vant me to keep a human in my house, and vatch over him?"

"It won't be for long. Just until I take down the ones who want to do him harm." As he stared down at his serious brown orbs, he found his resolved lacking and he sighed.

"So he knows about us?"

"Yes. He knows everything, so there is nothing you have to hide while he is in your care."

"Vell…" That saves him a lot of hassle. Reaching up he scratched his head in thought. "As long as he behaves and doesn't bother me. I don't see vhy not."

"Thank you." His expression softened towards him in gratitude and he smiled.

Just hope he doesn't end up regretting this later…

* * *

Germany was sitting down, in his hand was a book titled 'Modern combat and tactics'. Today he decided to take the day off. Having a day to not worry about his boss or paperwork would give him time to show the human around his home and possibly the city—

A gentle tapping at his front door caused him to pause in his reading. Glancing at the clock with a hum, he closed the book with a snap.

"'Dat must be him." As he stood up, he removed his glasses. The sound of his boots thumping against the hardwood floor, echoed down the hallway as he approached the door. Without waiting, he reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. With little effort, he swung the door open widely. "Ja?" He greeted. He paused, and raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anyone. Slowly he lowered his gaze—"…!" His grip on the door handle tightened unconsciously, as his muscles tensed. He found himself staring, slightly dumfounded.

"Hello…" The color of pink stood out from her fair-skinned face and she fidgeted in nervousness from his intense stare. She gave a small bow in greeting. "My name is Kagome. It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Germany."

"Don't tell me that… _you_ are the one I am vatching over."

"Were you expecting something different?" She asked, blinking.

"Vell. Not a voman." He paused, getting a good look at her. Her long black hair that reached to her waist reminded him much of Japan, but her blue eyes stood out, which was not a common thing in Japan, if his memory was correct. "And you are so … tiny." She was shorter then Italy! She barely came to his chest!

"Sorry to disappoint you." She huffed, frowning. He glared down at her, before stepping aside, and motioning with a wide sweep of his hand, book still held within his palm.

"Come in." He invited her. When she stepped inside, he closed the door behind her with a soft click. He tilted his head curiously as he watched her bend down, taking off her shoes, and placing them neatly beside his extra pair of combat boots that were by the entrance. He nodded in acceptance. "Follow me." He started walking in front of her, expecting her to follow without complaint.

When he reached the study room, he gently placed the book onto the table, and put his glasses on top of it, to read later. Once that was done, he began to show her around his house. She kept quiet for most of the tour, which he enjoyed. Silence was a lot better than idiotic rambling or random spurts and comments about nothing.

That puts her several notches above some countries he could mention, that he has the _pleasure_ of knowing…

"Umm…" Perhaps he spoke too soon?

"Ja?" He glanced at her over his shoulder, and froze in his steps—"Oompf!" He grunted as she ran into his back, the sudden halt in his movements catching her off guard.

"Sorry." Reaching up she gently rubbed her nose. "But you should give a warning next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned around to face her, resting one of his hands on his hip. "Now. Vhat is it 'dat you vanted to tell me?" As he stared down at her, he found himself enjoying the fact that he towered over her small form easily.

"…" The pink returned to her cheeks as she looked away from him. Her hands started to fiddle with the handle of her suitcase, the only object that she brought with her. "I just wanted to comment on how clean your house is." She mumbled. "It is very nice and tidy."

"Yes…vell." He stood straight, proud. "Thank you." He shifted. "I vould like to keep it 'dat vay." He added, staring her down intensely, hinting heavily.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't bother you. You won't even know I was here."

"Good…" He nodded, before turning around and continuing the tour.

* * *

"No running or screaming. Vhen I am in my study, I expect it to be quiet so I can vork." He named all the rules of the house he wanted her to obey while she was here. "Don't talk to strangers, and don't open the door vithout looking." Finally nearing the end of the tour, he reached out and gently turned the doorknob to the last room-

"I'm not a child, Mr. Germany." Her soft voice caused him to pause. "I'm a grown woman. If you want me to obey all these rules, at least treat me like a person and not just a nuisance to you."

"…" He didn't say anything so she continued.

"I know me coming here bothers you, so I'll just leave if that is what you want. I don't have to be here if you don't want me." She nibbled on her lower lip.

"I vas asked to take care of you and 'dat is vhat I vill do." Nothing more, and nothing less. He then opened the door, revealing the large and nicely made bedroom. "Here is your room, it is across from mine in case something should happen."

"Thank you." She nodded as she passed him, entering the room. She took a moment to glance around before turning to face him. "It is very nice."

"Vhen you are done packing your things, you can do as you vish." He then turned to leave, closing the door behind him—He paused, feeling something tug on his uniform. He looked down, spotting her slider fingers gripping the edge of his sleeve to catch his attention. "Ja?" He questioned, looking down at her nervous state.

"I know you are a nice guy, or else you wouldn't have helped me and taken me into your home like this." Her cheeks took on a bright hue again as she looked down at the floor and shifted in her spot. "And I was wondering, since I was going to be here for a while, that we could get to know each other more, and who knows… we might even become friends."

"Friends?" He repeated. The word struck a chord in his chest, which caused warmth to flood through his body, and gather in his cheeks. Just thinking about it reminded him much of Italy, and this caused him to hum in thought, his usually hardened expression softened. Reaching out he gently patted her on the head. "Maybe…"

She smiled at the treatment, happy…

* * *

Germany was standing, admiring his work. He nodded in satisfaction after glancing over the clean room one more time, rag held within his hand— Suddenly something bumped into his back, and a squeak erupted behind him in surprise. He raised an eyebrow before turning around to face his attacker.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Germany-"

"Vould you stop running into me like 'dat!" His anger flared after seeing the new addition to his home, unable to do such a simple thing as watching where she was going. Her eyes widened at his sudden shouting and she flinched at the loud noise.

"I'm sorry." She hugged the open book to her chest and looked away. "I'll try not to bother you again…"

She quickly turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Raising his hand to his hip, he huffed in frustration.

"Vhat the hell…" He will never understand women.

* * *

"Here." He harshly placed the plate onto the table, the piles of meat stacked onto it almost falling over from the impact.

"Ummm." She stared at it nervously, before glancing at him. "What is it?" She questioned, poking it with her fork hesitantly.

"Wurst." He replied, plopping down onto his chair with a huff. "And potatoes." He grabbed the other plate that was filled with potatoes. He went through all the trouble of not pre-mashing them, because he wasn't sure if she liked them fixed that way— Holding his fork, he began to mash the ones that were on his plate—

"What are you doing?" She questioned, curious, a playful tone was held within her words.

"I'm mashing my potatoes." He replied without halting his movements.

"More like stabbing them…" She raised her hand, giggling behind it.

"Shut up!" He yelled out, 'mashing' the potatoes harder in anger.

He turned back towards his plate, mumbling to himself. After all that trouble he went through to not pre-mash them—it was for her! And what does she do? Make fun of him—A gentle touch on his hand froze him instantly and his face flushed with color.

"Let me do it." Carefully she pulled his plate away from him, before taking the fork out of his hand.

"…" He observed as she pressed the flat end of the fork onto the squared clumps. After rotating the plate, she gently scooped and folded the food, mixing it, before continuing to press them several more times.

"There…" She scooted the plate back to him, before putting the fork back into his hands. After glancing at her one more time, he took a bite out of the potatoes, and he hummed.

"It's good." He admitted, looking at her.

"Yeah." She agreed in delight, a bite of sausage on her fork, as she happily chewed her meal.

They continued to sit in silence, every now and then he would glance at her out of the corner of his eyes—to make sure she wasn't choking of course—before he would feel his blood gathering in his cheeks, and he would hastily go back to his food, stuffing a bite full into his mouth greedily.

* * *

Germany glanced at the map posted onto his wall, before going back to his book, writing a few notes, than looking back to the map. He hummed in thought as he scribbled down on the notebook— A gentle tug on his uniform sleeve caught his attention.

"Vhat is it?" He asked without looking away from his work. He thought he told her not to interrupt him when he was working—

"I wanted to ask you something…" He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"No." Was his stern answer as he continued writing down on his book without so much as a glance.

"Why not? You didn't even hear what I was going to ask!" She gained a little more courage in her anger, and he could feel the glare boring into his back. He smirked.

"Because, if it is something 'dat you actually need my permission to do, then obviously, you are not suppose to be doing it in the first place."

"I just wanted to call my family…" She sighed, upset. His eyes widened and the pencil he was using snapped from the sudden pressure. He quickly spun around and scowled at her.

"You idiot!" He shouted in anger. She gave a small squeak, flinching at his sudden eruptive voice. "Of course you can't call them!" He snorted though his nose as his steam rose higher and higher at the mere thought of it. "Have you forgotten vhy you are here!" He growled. "There are men after you!" He swiped his hand though the air. "The first thing they are going to do is bug your house and phone line! The moment you call them, they vill track you down here, and come after you!" He huffed. "Idiot…" He raised his hand and gently rubbed the bridge between his nose, feeling a headache settling.

"Well…" She fidgeted underneath his looming form, before glancing up at him. "If that happens, I think you are more than strong enough to protect me from them if they come here."

"…" He could feel the blush staining his cheeks. Her words caused him to stand straighter, and puff out his chest in pride. "Don't try to change the subject and flatter me. You still can't call them." But his anger was quickly diminished, and he sighed, feeling like he somehow was defeated by the tiny woman standing before him. "Now go on." He motioned with his book in a shooing manner.

"…" She didn't say anything, the only sign of resist was the fact that she was gently nibbling on her lower lip. She stared at the ground for a few moments, and she opened her mouth, as if to say something. She shook her head back and forth, placing her hand onto her chest in habit. Without saying anything she turned on her heels and ran out of the room. "Jerk…" She muttered under her breath, but he heard it.

He only did it to protect her. It was for her own good! But she gets upset and calls him a jerk…

He sighed, and reached up to scratch his head. How much longer can he put up with her?

* * *

Familiar foot fall echoed in the house as he calmly walked to the study room. A book was within his hand, and today he might have enough time to finish reading it. Once he reached the right room, he turned the knob and walked in.

Yet when he entered, he had to sigh. He raised his free hand, rubbing his temples in annoyance, feeling a headache settling. Slowly he walked up to the couch, and blankly stared down at the sleeping form lying on the comforter without a care in the world.

It has been several days since she has arrived in his home, and she has already made herself comfortable with his things. He has tried to stay clear from her, but whenever he least expects it, she appears before him, and by now he has gotten use to her presence. Though he guess he couldn't ignore her forever. They both live in the same house, so without a doubt he will continue to see her, even if he doesn't wish it…

He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each gentle breath she took. Her raven hair was sprawled across the couch and armrest above her head. A peaceful look was on her face, compared to the usual nervous looks she would give him whenever she would bump into him in the hallway. He couldn't blame her. The way he ignored her, she probably thought he hated her, or was mad that she was staying with him.

Though he does admit, it is rather inconvenient for him to have a human in his home, he wasn't particularly bothered by it…

He watched as she gave a small shiver, before softly sneezing in her sleep—He slapped the book he held in his hand, against his forehead with a groan in annoyance.

"How could she fall asleep like 'dat! She vill catch a cold!" Placing the book onto the table, he started to mutter to himself. "Vhat vill I do if she gets sick vhile in my care? Japan trusted me to look after her, and here she is, resting on the couch like an idiot-" He bent down and carefully scooped the woman into his arms, easily lifting her up, and off of the cold furniture. "She is light…" He was slightly surprised by this, as he looked down at her still resting form.

"Mmm…" She hummed and cuddled up to his chest for warmth. He coughed, a rush of blood going into his cheeks from her movements.

He huffed and turned around, walking to the girl's room while muttering how stupid and defenseless humans were…

* * *

Gently he placed her down onto her bed, being careful not to wake her. After pulling the covers up to her chest, he stood straight. He stared at her sleeping form for a few moments longer before turning to leave—He paused, spotting something laying on her nightstand.

"A photo…" Reaching out, he grabbed the picture, inspecting it. It had a woman, an elderly gentleman, and a young man in the picture. They were all surrounding a younger version of her, smiling in the group photo. "Must be her family…"

"Mmm…" She gave a soft hum, and buried her face into her pillow. "Mother…"

"…" he sighed, placing the picture back onto the nightstand.

Without another word, he left the room, letting her get her rest…

"Moshi, moshi." The person on the other line greeted.

"Japan." He greeted as well, the black phone held close to his ear. "It's me, Germany…"

* * *

"Hmmm." He hummed, overlooking his work, before nodding. He then placed the plates down onto the table, before sighing at a job well done.

"What is this?" Her soft and surprised voice from the entrance caused him to freeze in his movements.

"Vhat does it look like?" He shifted, motioning to the things sitting on the table.

"Oden…?" She mumbled, before glancing at him.

"Ja." He reached up and scratched his head, looking away. "I asked Japan how to make it. I thought it vould make you feel more at home."

"Well." She gently walked towards the table, giving a small laugh. "Oden isn't really a food you eat for breakfast…" Her words caused a rush of blood to invade his cheeks. "But-" Reaching out with her chopsticks, she leaned over the table and grabbed a bite of the food. "I love it so much, I don't mind having it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" She happily admitted, before plopping the morsel in her mouth. "Delicious!" She gave a loud hum in delight, before leaning over and grabbing another helping. "Thank you, Mr. Germany!"

"…" He turned his head away from her happy expression and coughed. "No problem…"

Her love for oden, reminded him much of Italy and his love for pasta…

* * *

Germany's boots thumped loudly, giving him away as he strolled down the corridor in his home. Many thoughts raged though his mind, wondering and thinking as he walked towards his study—He paused when something wafted into his nose, making it tingle. He turned towards the delicious aroma, and before he knew it, his feet lead him into the kitchen.

"Vhat are you doing?" He calmly asked when he spotted her standing over the oven. Her raven hair was tied at the base, and her apron slightly splotched with food. She turned to face him, a smile on her face and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Mr. Germany! You came just in time! Sit, sit." She gently pushed him towards the table, and he plopped down onto the wooden chair. "I'm not accustomed to German food but I tried…" She hummed, placing a plate of food in front of him. "Here."

"…!" His blue orbs widened when he saw the pile of meat and potatoes stacked onto the plate before him.

"You don't like it?" She gently tugged on the edge of her apron, successfully wrinkling it with her nervous fidgeting.

"Nein. Nein." He waved his hand in front of him, in defense. A slightly strained look on his face, as he watched her pout sadly. "I'm just surprised." He carefully took the fork, and stabbed one of the sausages. Placing it to his mouth, he took a hardy bite out of it. He chewed, allowing the tangible flavor to consume him.

"Is it okay?" She asked, watching his every move intensely.

"Ja." He nodded. "It's good." With that said he raked in another large bite full of the food, stuffing it into his mouth.

Hearing her pleased laughter beside him, he huffed. Why does complimenting her food make her happy? Such a strange woman…

* * *

Germany hummed as he calmly strolled down the hallway. He was walking to the library room that held all of his books. He was done with this one, and believed he got a new shipment of battle commands and war strategies in the other day.

When he entered the library, he found himself in the middle of tall shelves, full of books. He sighed in delight as he wandered the aisles, looking for his new shipment—He paused, spotting the wooden ladder propped up against a different shelf then where he remembered putting it last…

He looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted familiar raven tresses. She had several books held within her arm, while she stretched with all her might beside her, to grab another book that was just out of her reach.

"A little more…" She mumbled under her breath, as she scooted as far to the right as she could. Instinctively she raised one foot off of the ladder to lean more, and his eyes dilated in fear as he watched the ladder wobble slightly from her off balanced movements.

Her fingers finally touched the top edge of the book and she smiled-

"Kagome!" He shouted her name in urgency. She jumped in surprise, giving a small squeak in shock as he yelled to her—His heart stopped as he watched her hold slip, knocking her off balance. She swiftly tumbled off the wooden ladder, and he rushed to her aid, raising his hands out to catch her— "Gah~!" The wind got knocked out of his body as she slammed into him instead, knocking him off his feet. The thumping of the lost books, falling around him, snapped him out of his light daze from the hard hit.

"Ow…" The girl mumbled into his chest as she slowly sat up.

"Ugh." He opened his eyes, and was greeted by deep blue staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm not okay!" His harsh tone and loud voice caused her to flinch. "How could you be so stupid! You have any idea vhat could have happened if I vasn't there!" He slowly rose from his lying position on the floor, getting into her face and yelling his thoughts. As he did so, she pulled away from him. "It is my job to protect you, and vhat do you do?" By this point they were both sitting up, but he continued to yell, pushing her back down onto the floor as he towered over her. "You almost get yourself killed trying to reach a book!" Now their position was switched, she was underneath him, as he shouted at her in anger, his hands were on either side of her body, penning her to the floor. "You-"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and apology through her slightly trembling lips. Her face flushed with worry, as her eyes started to flicker back and forth, tears forming underneath them.

"…!" His words caught in his throat as he stared at her. His own face painted with color as he realized their position. She turned her head to the side, and nibbled on her lip. She looked so innocent- At this point his mind began to reel with thoughts, as his body started to become enveloped with heat. Suddenly, a great need hit him, to show her he that was the one in charge, to dominate her and tie her up— He groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hand…

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"It's fine." Slowly he got off of her. "Just don't do it again." Turning away, he headed for the door. He needed a cold shower…

He blamed it on all the books and tapes…

Kagome just blinked in confusion at his retreating back, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

Germany frowned as he stared at the map penned to the wall, several markers stuck all over the area. Placing his hand to his chin, he huffed, then started to pace back and forth around the room, trying to decide the best mode of attack. He had little troops, and charging into such a dangerous area without a plan would be idiotic—

A soft knock by the door caused him to pause in his thoughts and he sighed.

"Come in." Slowly the door opened. He nodded to her in his usual greeting, and she smiled at him, a tray in her hands with a cup balanced on top.

"I thought you would be thirsty." She placed the tray onto the table, before taking the cup and walking over to him.

"Thanks." Taking the cup out of her hands, he nodded. He wasted no time in drinking from the cup, savoring the feeling of the warm liquid quenching his dry throat.

"Hmm…" A hum beside him caused him to glance down at her. He watched as she tilted her head, in deep thought as she stared at the map. He smirked, finding her face scrunching up as she thought, to be rather amusing to look at—"Wouldn't it be more affective to come from the side, during the morning?" She questioned, moving several of his color pens on top of the hill. "You can attack the camp as the sun rises. Having the sun behind you would give you an advantage, and blind your enemy, as he tried to see where you are, only to be looking into the blazing sun—He would be forced to cover his eyes, and you could easily over power him, even though your numbers are so few…"

"…!" His eyes widened at her statement. He couldn't believe his ears. He has been thinking about this attack for days, but all she did was glance at the map and practically thought of the perfect mode of attack to win in his favor! Yet all she did was blink at him and tilt her head, awaiting his response to her idea. "Vonderful!" He smiled and reached out, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Vith this plan, ve can leave immediately and attack!"

"Umm. Mr. Germany?" Her meek voice caught his attention and he froze in his crushing hug, blinking. "I am happy for you, but… can you put me down?" Her cheeks flushed cheery, almost matching his own reddened embarrassment, and he hastily placed her feet back down onto the floor.

"Sorry…" He scratched his neck and looked away from her. She just giggled.

"It's okay." She patted his shoulder in encouragement.

* * *

Germany sighed as he continued signing the papers that were stacked on his desk. He then decided to stop, placing the pen down. Raising his hand, he rubbed his face tiredly, while leaning back in his chair, groaning.

Then he heard it—The soft sound of laugher…

"…?" Slowly he turned around in his chair to face the window that was positioned behind him. "Oh…" He hummed, seeing a familiar aloft face. "It's just Italy, playing outside with Kagome…" He looked down at them. "…" He paused. "Vhat!" He quickly shot out of his chair, opened the window, and stuck his head out. "ITALY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while a vain popped out of his forehead, as he shook his fist in the air.

"Oh look! It's Germany!" He greeted with a smile. "Germany!" He happily waved at him, not a care in the world. Kagome joined, also waving at him in greeting.

"Don't move!" He ordered, before disappearing from the window. Several crashes and thumps were heard, as he charged down the stairs and through the house in a hurry. He then suddenly slammed the front door open, breathing heavily.

"Germany! Have you come to join us? We are having so much fun!" He smiled. "Kagome is so nice and kind!" His cheeks splashed red with color. "I like her~!"

"No I have not come to join you!" He yelled out, as he stomped up to their position on the grassy yard.

"What? You are not going to play with us?" Italy tilted his head, confused. "But it's so nice out!" As he approached, they stood up from their seated spot on the grass.

"Vhat are you doing outside? I thought I told you to never come out!" He yelled, glaring down at Kagome. Instead of flinching at his voice, she just smiled, which surprised him.

"Like I said! It a nice day, so we came outside to play~!" Italy pouted, waving his arms up and down. "See." He held up a white flag, waving it. "I made this flag, and Kagome made a nice crown of flowers-"

"I vasn't talking to you!" He interrupted him. "You are going back inside." He commanded.

"But-" She started to persist.

"Now!" He grabbed her wrist, going to drag her back to the house—but to his surprise, she held her ground and pulled against him.

"I want to stay." She _actually_ argued back.

"You can't stay outside! Vhat if someone sees you!" He couldn't believe he was fighting with her over this simple matter. Why couldn't she just blindly obey his orders!

"But I-"

"Enough!" Without warning he grabbed her by her slender waist and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Germany!" Italy shouted behind him. "That's not fair!" He could probably hear him sniffling as he walked away from him, the tiny woman being carried back to his house, where she belonged—

"I was having fun." Kagome's saddened voice almost caused him to pause in his steps, but he stood strong. "You are so mean Mr. Germany…" Her tone faded, as she started to gently kick and pound his back with her small fists. He paid it no mind, it didn't bother him. "Though I enjoy reading, you won't let me do anything else." She finally started to speak her mind. "I just wanted to stay outside for awhile. You haven't let me leave since I've been here." She lowered her head, as she gave up trying to fight him. "I like being outside. It makes me happy…"

"…" He stopped.

"…?" She hummed, trying to look at him over her shoulder.

"Fine…" He gently sat her feet down on the grass, sighing.

"Yay~!" Italy rejoiced, cheering.

"But only if you behave."

"Yay~!" Italy started to throw flowers above his head, as he grabbed Kagome's hand and continued to cheer.

"Are you listening to me!" He shouted. Suddenly Italy popped up in front of him, halting him in his screaming.

"Play with us Germany!"

"I'm not going to play vith-" Italy grabbed his hand, placing one of his homemade white flags within it.

"…" He groaned.

"Play! Play!" Italy then started to wave his own flag happily.

"You got to be joking…" He paused, flowers suddenly invade his vision. He glanced down, seeing Kagome trying to desperately place the crown of flowers that she made onto his head.

"Ugh~" She gave a cute groan, as she stood on the balls of her feet, yet she was still unable to reach the top of his head. He easily towered over her in comparison. "…" She finally gave up, lowering the flowers. She nibbled on her lower lip, as a pink blush spread across her nose, and she looked at the ground sadly.

"…" He rolled his eyes, before taking a deep breath and sighing. He then bent down with a soft huff. "…"

"…!" She gently placed the flowers onto his head, giggling.

"…" He mumbled under his breath as he stood straight once more. Italy circled him, throwing flowers into the air, and Kagome just smiled happily at him. Yet as he watched Kagome laugh, enjoying herself as she gently waved her white flag back and forth, he found the corners of his scowl turn upwards, and he sighed.

Italy was a bad influence on her…

* * *

"Mr. Germany! Mr. Germany!" He stopped, turning towards who was calling him.

"Ja?" He had to fight back a smile as he watched Kagome happily run up to him, a box in her hand.

"Italy sent me a present in the mail!" She held up the box, smiling.

"Vell? You going to open it?" He smirked, placing a hand onto his hip. Though he was surprised that Italy would do something like that. He never told him that he was going to send her a gift—

"Umm?" She tilted her head, holding the object in her hand. "Why would he give me this?"

"Vhat?" He looked, only to have his body freeze up and his face pale. In her hand was a black collar, with a blue tag.

"Hey! It has my name on it-" She paused, flipping of the tag, to look at the back. "If lost, please give back to Germany. Address xxx-xx…" She mumbled.

"That idiot…" He seethed, finding his jaw clamped shut in anger.

"Mr. Germany?"

"Vhat!" He growled, turning towards her.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked, the collar in her palm, while her other hand held her hair on top of her head, showing off her neck. His face instantly flushed bright red. "I don't want him to think that I don't like it…" She was actually serious!

"…" He sighed, and reached out, grabbing the collar. With a quick snap, he secured it around her neck, his reddened face never changing as he did.

"Thanks!" She released her hair, and turned around, smiling up at him. Seeing the collar actually on her neck, caused his entire body to heat up, and his face turned an even darker shade, if it was possible, and he coughed.

"Germany! Kagome!" Italy shouted, running up to them with his hand in the air and a smile on his face. Not bothering to knock before entering his home. "Ah~!" He cheered. "I see you got my gift!" He nodded as he looked at the new addition around her neck. "It looks good on you!"

"Vhy did you even bother to send it through the mail, if you vas just going to visit anyway!" His anger returned, and a vain popped onto his forehead in rage. "And vhy did you even give something like 'dat to her!" He motioned to the collar.

"I thought she would like it, in case she got lost!" He said proudly, nodding.

"Lost!" He repeated. "'Dat vould only happen to you, Italy." He groaned, feeling another headache approaching.

"I like it." Kagome admitted. "I think it is a very thoughtful gift Italy, Thank you." She smiled at him. The male smiled back, his face flushing slightly at his praise.

"Then we should go for a walk together!" His face brightened up. Pulling a leash out of nowhere, it gave a soft snap as it was locked onto the hook, placed on her collar. "Hurray!" He cheered, hands in the air. "Let's go Kagome!" He gently tugged the leash.

"…" Kagome blinked in confusion, feeling as if she had no say in the matter.

"…" Germany just stood here for a moment, dumfounded. But then his surprise was quickly overpowered as a vain appeared on his forehead, followed by another—then another… "ITALY!" He shouted, causing the man to pause, looking at him.

"Uh?" Was his only reply.

"How could you treat her like that! She isn't a dog!" He tried to reason with him, as his fists balled by his hips.

"Oh~!" A light bulb seem to go off in his head, and he pounded his fist into his hand. "I get it!"

"Finally…" He groaned, rubbing his temples—He blinked as he felt the man grab his hand, before placing the leash into his palm.

"Kagome is Germany's human!" He smiled. "Of course he should be the first one to take her out for a walk!"

"…" Germany looked down at the leash in it hand, before giving it a test tug. His heart thumped against his chest, and he blushed, looking away from her.

"Yes…" Her dead-paned face gave away the fact that she was not enjoying herself one bit. "Why don't we go and enjoy the city together…" She paused. "_Master_…" She added.

He instantly felt his entire face go red-hot, and he quickly turned on his heels to hide it from her. His heart started to beat loudly against his ears and he coughed.

"Don't tell me you are actually considering it!" She growled behind him, her face red in embarrassment. He felt the tight line on the leash slack as she unclipped herself from it. "Pervert!" She huffed, before stomping away from him, angry.

"Kagome wait!" Italy chased after her.

Germany gave a groan as he covered his face with his hand in a sigh. This woman was going to be the death of him…

* * *

It was close to midnight. Normal people would be asleep, yet as he felt a soft tug on his cover, he began to question what damned being would be so cruel as to wake him up at this ungodly hour.

"Mr. Germany." Someone was calling him, and he groaned in response, rolling over in his bed. "Mr. Germany." A gentle touch on his shoulder caused him to sigh. "Mr. Germany." The person sounded more urgent, as the touch moved to across his chest, shaking him back and forth.

"Vhat…" He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. He gave a loud yawn, while looking beside him, at who would dare to wake him. "Kagome?" He could barely make out her tiny figure, in his slightly blurred vision.

"I can't sleep…" She mumbled, shifting her weight from one spot to another.

"Vhat?" He questioned.

"I can't sleep." She spoke more loudly, her cheeks turning a nice rosy color.

"…" He groaned in slight annoyance. Slowly he opened the covers, and patted the spot beside him. At the moment he was too tired to think or care—His only thoughts where: If it works for Italy…

"…" Her blush deepened, but she didn't reject the offer. She gently crawled into the bed, and he pulled the covers up for her. Being too tired to move anymore, he just lazily draped his arm around her after covering her, and squeezed her small body to his hard chest.

She gave a small squeak, but other than that, she didn't say anything. He hummed, and felt his eyes become heavy, so he closed them. She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"You smell good…" She hummed. "Like cinnamon." She gave a tiny yawn, pressing her body further into him for comfort. He just wrapped his arms tighter around her, and sighed.

"You smell good too…" He halfheartedly admitted in a daze.

Like fresh vanilla…

* * *

The sun shining on his body, caused him to groan, waking up. Yet as he moved, something against him shifted, which caused him to freeze. Kagome? Slowly last night's events returned, and his face flushed with color. He tightened his hug around her body, to test, yet when she responded by moving in his hold, his whole body began to heat up.

Her hair gently tickled his nose as she buried her face into his chest and sighed. He gulped, his throat suddenly becoming dry. Kagome and him was in a bed… alone. The thought of the only woman to spend the night in his bed caused him to fidget underneath the suddenly hot comforter.

Why did he even invite her in like that? He blamed it on the fact that he was half asleep—

"Kagome… I … umm." He slowly opened his eyes to confront her, hoping he didn't do anything improper to her while he was asleep. Yet when he opened them, he was greeted with the sleeping face of a very familiar allied country—

"Pa~" Italy released his usual noise as he slept, snoring. "Pa~" He snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"…" He paused for a moment, allowing his brain to register what he was staring at as he looked upon the sleeping male's peaceful expression. He growled, his jaw clinching in anger.

Then a vain appeared, followed by another—then another…

"**ITALY!"**

Kagome paused in her cooking as the angry roar of Germany erupted through the house. She smiled to herself, before going back to the pan, shaking her head. Reaching over she grabbed the powdered cinnamon-

"…" She froze for a moment in thought, before placing the spice to her nose and gently inhaling its delicious aroma. Slowly her cheeks became flushed. "Germany…"

* * *

"Mr. Germany?" Kagome called to him as he was shifting though some documents in his study.

"Ja?" He replied, not looking up at her.

"I was wondering if I could go out into the city?" She questioned.

"I don't see vhy not." He didn't persist, as he continued to flip through his papers.

"R-really?" She blinked at him, surprised.

"You vere expecting me to say something different?" He paused in his shuffling and looked at her.

"I thought you were going to say 'no'…" She admitted.

"Do you vant me to say no?" He raised one if his eyebrows, questioning her.

"N-no." She shook her head, waving her hands in front of her in defense.

"Then you better quickly leave before I change my mind…"

"Thank you!" She swiftly bowed in thanks, before turning around and running from the room in a hurry, smiling.

"…" He hummed, watching her retreating back, smirking to himself.

Slowly he got up, and walked to his dresser. Opening it up widely he quickly removed the outfit that he commonly uses to disguising himself—His smirk grew as he placed his squared glasses onto his nose and donned the brown business suit.

* * *

Germany trailed Kagome all throughout the city. She went to several areas, mostly looking at the food in the market, and window shopping when she saw an outfit she liked. He made sure to keep a distance from her, so she would not know she was being followed, while at the same time, jotting down all of her actions on a notepad. He was studying her, as well as keeping an eye out for trouble.

"…" He sighed, wondering what it was she was doing now. "She has been sitting there for 20 minutes." He huffed.

He was standing on a corner, watching her as she sat at an outside table, at a restaurant. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Every so often she would look to the clock, before looking down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

Who was she waiting for?

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in thought. Was it Italy? He was the only country she knows besides Japan. If it was, why would she hide the fact that she was meeting with him? Maybe it was someone else? Has she been secretly talking with another human behind his back? Just the thought of it made him shift his weight from one foot to another in his spot.

His body stiffened when he spotted a male walk towards her table—She gave a small wave, and which made him ball his hands into fists by his sides. So she _was_ seeing someone—Yet he was forced to blink when he saw the boy turn towards another table, meeting another woman instead.

"Oh." He sighed, seeing that Kagome was only calling the waiter over to refill her drink. He snorted, unable to take the questions anymore, and walked over to her.

"…" She paused in her drinking when a shadow loomed over her sitting form. She blinked, and looked up.

"Excuse me." He hummed. "I noticed you vere over here for a vhile now. Are you vaiting for someone?" He smirked. He fully trusted his disguise—and why wear one if you can't use it?

"…" She blushed. "Yes…" He knew it! "But I don't think he is going to show up." She looked down at her teacup sadly. Her words caused him to frown and he sighed.

"Vould you be offended if I asked to join you until he showed up?" He asked.

"No. You seem like a nice enough gentlemen." She smile at him, and motioned to the chair across from her.

"…" He sighed, and plopped down in the seat.

He resisted the urge to groan and yell at her for allowing a stranger to sit with her— She is too kind! What if he was a murderer or something, and she just blatantly allows him to sit with her, without even thinking about it! Gah~ She is so innocent and naive!

"Thank you." She nodded to the waiter and he returned to re-fill her drink once more. "Can you also get a drink for my companion?" She asked.

"Right away Ma'am." He bowed, and left to get her what she asked.

"So…" He finally spoke once he was handed his drink, taking a small sip of the liquid. "Tell me about the man you are vaiting for."

"Well…" She looked down at the liquid in thought for a moment and smiled. "I would much rather here about you."

"Me?" He blinked, surprised.

"Yes." She hummed. "Like your name, for starters."

"Vell, I … umm." His mind suddenly went blank. "A..uh—L-Ludwig!" He slightly stuttered, before he sighed in relief.

"Ludwig?" She repeated. "That is a nice name." She purred, taking another sip of her drink. "Were you born here, Ludwig?"

"…" He hummed, thinking. "I can't remember much about my childhood, to tell you the truth."

"I see…" She pouted slightly, as if disappointed.

"You don't look like you are from Germany, Miss-?"

"Kagome." She answered. "My name is Kagome."

"Miss Kagome." He repeated.

"I am from Japan." She proudly stated. "I am just here visiting."

"Oh?" He hummed, taking another drink from his cup. "You must miss your home then?"

"Yes…" She looked down sadly. "But I am staying with someone while I am here, and he keeps my mind off my family for the most part." She quickly cheered back up. "He is very kind and strong, and treats me well."

"…" An almost unnoticeable stain appeared across his nose.

"Though he sometimes yells at me when I do something wrong, he means well…" She smiled.

"He seems like a nice guy…" He huffed, taking another swig of his drink to hide his obvious smirk.

"Yeah, but he is into weird stuff." She huffed, touching the tag on her collar unconsciously. "He is a sadist, and sometimes I believe at night he dreams of tying me up and doing lewd thing to me!"

"!" He choked on his drink, before spewing the liquid, as it gushed out of his lips in shock.

"Is something wrong, Ludwig?" She was obviously concerned for him.

"Nein. Nein." He began to cough as his face flushed beet red in surprise, and embarrassment. Is that how she really views him?

"Well, I better be going." She stood from her chair. "If I stay out too long, he will start yelling at me again." She nibbled on her lip nervously.

"Very well." He stood up as well. "It vas nice talking to you."

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "It was nice talking to you too, Ludwig!" She bowed to him in farewell, before leaving— after paying for the drinks of course- Going back to the house.

When she was finally out of sight, he quickly ran another route, hoping to get there before she does…

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, going a different rode so he would not bump into her on the way. He made it just as she reached the front door, and without a second thought he started to strip himself of his clothing, revealing his black tank top underneath. He quickly opened the back window, and jumped inside, just as she opened the door…

"I'm back!" She shouted. "Oh." She paused, seeing him lying on the couch.

"Velcome back." He tried not to sound out of breath as he calmly looked over the few papers in his hand, relaxing on the living room sofa. "And here I vas expecting to get a phone call soon, saying to come retrieve you at vhatever street you got yourself lost in…" He joked, smirking.

"Very funny." She huffed, walking up to him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, pretending to read over the lines on the paper.

"Yes. I did." She proudly admitted. "I actually meet a really nice man, and we had tea together…" She smiled.

"Vhat?" He released fake anger. "You talked to a stranger!"

"He was a nice stranger…" She tried to sound innocent as she looked down at him, pouting. "Besides, once we introduced ourselves, we weren't strangers anymore." She nodded. She had a point—He blinked in surprised when she bent down, gently lowering his papers from his hands. "…" Reaching out, she softly grabbed something that was placed onto his face, removing it. "Were we… Ludwig?" She smirked, his glasses held up beside her head.

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breath, a blush staining across his nose. He forgot to take off his glasses-!

"Don't worry…" She smiled, putting the glasses back on his face playfully. "I knew it was you the whole time anyway." She then placed her hand onto his chest, lowering her face close to his. "Who do you think I was waiting for at the restaurant…?" She asked, curious. Her words caused his blush to darken, and his heart jumped into his throat. "You are so cute." She giggled. "In a rugged way, of course." She teased, before standing straight. "I'll go start on dinner…" She waved to him over her shoulder as she calmly left the room, leaving him in a daze, to ponder in silence.

"Vhat a voman…" He mumbled in amazement.

* * *

"…" Germany paused, tilting his head as he witnessed the woman that stood before him, finding her movements slightly amusing.

She was stretching as much as she could, to reach a book that was obviously too far above her. She was on the balls of her feet, trying her best to get it without a ladder. He tilted his head the other way, as she lifted her foot into the air unconsciously and grunted. He was at war with himself, on whether or not to continue watching her struggle, or help…

He sighed, before walking up to her. His movement finally caught her attention and she paused, watching him cautiously. He squatted down, and gently wrapped his arm around her thighs, which in turn caused her to give a loud squeak, flushing red.

"Germany!" She persisted. His face flushed slightly at the sound of his name, without the 'Mr.' added on, before he quickly shook the feeling off, and continued.

"…" He huffed, and slowly rose back up, knocking her off her feet as she gently landed on his shoulder without problems. When he stood to his full height, she shifted on his shoulder. Reaching out, she easily grabbed the book she was wanting, and held it to her chest in delight.

"T-Thank you."

"You are so short… I vonder how you do anything." Was his only reply as he gently placed her back down on her feet.

"Jerk…" She mumbled. "It is not my fault it that you are such a giant!" She growled, gently slapping his chest with the book several times childishly, before running off.

"…" He sighed, and reached up, scratching his head.

The truth was, he liked the fact that she was so small compared to him…

* * *

Germany sighed, glancing at all the paperwork he has yet to finish writing. He groaned, and rubbed his head in frustration. Leaning back in his chair, he hummed. Turning around, he looked out of the opened window. His blue orbs softened when he spotted a black dot on the grassy yard below him.

She was quietly reading a book outside, sitting on the grass. On her lap was one of the cats that enjoys hanging around the area. Feeling his body relax as he watched her, he smiled. Placing his elbow onto the armrest, he put his head onto his hand for support as he continued to observe her for a few more moments.

"Maybe vhen I finish, I'll go join her…" He mumbled to himself, before turning back around and continuing his paperwork.

"So the rumors were true!" A hushed whisper came from the hilltop, not too far away.

"My my, what a lovely little Corbeau~"

"Dude, I don't even _want_ to know what you just called her…" He quickly took the binoculars from him. "So Germany really _is_ keeping a human woman hostage!" He huffed. "He even has her wearing a collar so she can't escape!"

"How grotesque!" He huffed.

"She is a pretty thing…"

"She looks like she is from Japan."

"Isn't Japan and Germany allies? Why would he kidnap a woman from a country he is allied with?"

"Who cares!" He argued. "For all we know, Japan doesn't know Germany took her! It is my duty as the hero to rescue such a lovely maiden from his beasty clutches!"

"Yes. We have to save her…"

"Who said that?" He looked around. "Canada! When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time…"

* * *

Kagome was calmly reading her book, relaxing. Gently, she petted the cat that was resting beside her, only to stop when she had to turn the page. The cat purred loudly, rolling over on its belly. She smiled, laughing at its round tummy before giving it a scratch—

"…?" She froze when suddenly shadows loomed over her form. Slowly she turned around—

"Hi!" One of them greeted loudly, waving, while several others were behind him. They all had smiles on their faces that looked rather forced and creepy. So she did the only thing that any normal woman would do when surrounded by several strange looking men… She screamed.

"AhHhhHh-!" She was quickly silenced when one of them lunged forward and put his hands over her mouth.

"Shit! Blasted woman! There is no bloody doubt Germany heard that—we have to go—now!"

"Quickly let's grab her and go men!" They all quickly grabbed a part of her, lifting her up in the air. In the hast she dropped her book—She muffled a cry, and her face turned red when she felt a hand copping a feel on her chest— Suddenly it pulled back when one of the men smacked the blonde on the head.

"Ah! You don't have to hit me so hard~"

"And you don't have to be a bloody pervert either, but you just can't help it, can you!"

"KAGOME!" Like a wild beast Germany jumped out of the third story window, rifle in hand.

"That bastard is a lunatic!" One of them yelled out.

"Let's get out of here!" And in one fluid movement of smoke they ran faster than Kagome has ever seen…

* * *

Germany was calmly trying to finish his paperwork. He smiled as he signed his name again, placing the paper in the completed pile, before going to the next page. Just a few more left—

A fearful scream caused him to falter in his signature, as the scribble slid across the entire line, ruining the paper. His eyes widened, and his heart jumped into his ears, before falling down into his stomach.

"Kagome." He whispered, before quickly turning around and grabbing the rifle that was leaning against the wall. Without a second thought, he jumped out of the window. "KAGOME!"

When his feet landed on the ground in a solid thud, he raised his rifle to his eye, and scanned the area. Yet he was left to stare, as he was greeted by nothing, and he lowered his gun to his side. Slowly he walked towards the spot where he remembered seeing her, his heavy steps almost caused him to stumble.

His body felt cold as he looked down at the book lying helplessly on the grass, the lonely cat crying beside it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he bent down, picking up the book.

"Some guard I am—I vas suppose to be vatching her…" He growled, feeling his anger return, thinking of the ones who _dared _to take her.

They better be praying, for when he finds them, he is going to make them scream in pain if they harmed one hair on her…

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the blazing sun blinding her. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she sat up—

"She is awake!" The loud announcement caused her to gasp, turning towards the voice. She almost screamed when she found herself surrounded by the men again, all staring down at her like some new toy—

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, raising her hand to her chest.

"We are just your regular heroes, who saved you because we wanted to do a good deed!" One of them smirked, puffing out a chest. "You must be hungry, here, have a hamburger!" Suddenly he shoved a large burger into her hands, which made her look at him like an idiot.

"Save me?" She questioned.

"From that _impossible_' Germany, of course." He flashed her a dazzling smile, gently taking her hand.

"This coming from the asshole who touched her while we were carrying her away!" The man with thick eyebrows yelled at him, which caused him to release her hand and defend himself.

"I was only checking to see if her heart was still beating." He huffed. "After looking at your boring face, she might've had a heart attack."

"Why you-!" It was at this point that Kagome's attention faded from their argument, and landed on a tiny fairy that was flying around the man. When it noticed she was staring at her, she paused, and laughed, waving to her.

"…" She smiled sadly, before softly waving back. The fairy then flew over to her and grabbed her finger, shaking it up and down in a small greeting.

"…?" England paused in his rant to look at the woman in surprise. She can see them…?

"So tell us. What was it like to be Germany's prisoner? It must have been horrible." America bluntly asked.

"Prisoner?" She repeated, blinking in shock. "I wasn't his prisoner." She shook her head. This caused everyone in the room to pause and look at her.

"You wasn't?" England questioned.

"No. I was just staying with him for awhile. His is actually very nice and treats me kindly." She tried to tell them, but then the looks on their faces showed nothing but pity for her.

"My dear child. You must have been brainwashed." China gently patted her on the shoulder.

"You mean he didn't *$%! Or #!$*&! Because I know Germany is into le sexe étrange~." His words caused her face to turn bright red and she shook her head back and forth. "Though I couldn't blame him, you are such a lovely belle femme." He gently lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Please, don't touch me." She shoved him away, and stood up, her hand to her chest as she glanced around the room.

"Ha~! France was rejected!" America gloated, pointing and laughing at him. "You will never get a woman that way!" He snorted. "To impress a woman you have to flaunt your money and show off your power!" He flexed his muscles. "The ladies love a man with money and power!" He gloated. "So I am obviously the best man in the room."

"That is not how you treat a woman!" England spoke up. "You have to treat her kindly and with respect." He tried to educate them.

"…" Kagome then took this time to try and slip past them, going to the door— But then she ran into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry." She backed away bowing in apology.

"… You can see me?" He asked in a soft tone.

"You are standing right there, how could I not see you?"

"You would be surprised…" He looked away sadly.

"Hey!" America shouted, which caused her to jump in surprise. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room. "Don't try to run off by yourself, you could get lost…"

What is the deal with everyone thinking she gets lost easily?

"I want to go back to Germany." She pulled her hand away from him, staring at all the men in the room.

"Yup, brain washed. Why else would you want to go back there? You were his prisoner!"

"I wasn't his prisoner!" She repeated. "Japan put me in his care so he could look after me!"

"I'll protect you! You should come to my place instead~" France quickly got into her personal space, making her back up.

"My place is way better then Germany or France! You should come live with me!" America quickly tried to win the fight, shoving France away.

"I would treat you with dignity and respect-"

"Move over old man!" America pushed England out of the way as well. "She is coming with me!"

"I would believe this young femme would like to join me, oui~?" France reached out and grabbed her hand, making her jump away—Her eyes widened when her back touched the wall, realizing she had nowhere else to go.

"I'm sorry but I only want to live with Germany!" She shouted, making them all pause. "He is my friend and I trust him…"

"…" They all looked at each other, before shrugging off her words.

"You poor Mon Chéri~" France suddenly pulled her into a hug as tears entered the corner of his eyes.

"Germany must have done more damage than we thought." America mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to my place and make you feel better." France suddenly lifted her into the air, carrying her as he walked to the door.

"Hold it right there!" England suddenly got in front of him and grabbed her hand. "You are _not_ taking her anywhere, certainly not to _your_ place."

"What is wrong with my place?" He sounded slightly offended, and glared at him while trying to pull her out of his grip.

"You will just harass the poor woman." China grabbed her by the leg and started to tug as well.

"If she is going _anywhere_, it is to my place!" America grabbed her other hand and suddenly she was in the midst of a tug-o-war. And being the rope did not feel very pleasant at all…

Tears started to form underneath her eyes as they harshly pulled her in all directions. She didn't want this at all. She just wanted to go back—back to where she was happy—back to…

A loud blast erupted throughout the room as the door was harshly kicked it, so hard that it was torn off its hinges and flew across the room, smashing on the other side. Everyone froze as they looked at the entrance—Suddenly all the men in the room lost their color and the blood drained from their faces, staring down at death itself—For standing at the doorway, machinegun in hand, was Germany. His face held nothing but rage as his deadly aura was oozing pain and death around him…

"Germany!" She called out in relief, before she started to wiggle within France's arms.

"Release her." Was all he said, as pointed his gun in their direction—"Now!" They wasted no time in dropping her, and she easily landed on her feet. They all raised their hands in the air, laughing nervously.

Happy tears formed in her eyes as she ran to him. He gave a small grunt as she slammed into him at full force, wrapping her arms around him while burying her face in his chest.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked calmly. She shook her head back and forth. "Good." He gently pushed her away from him, taking her small hand within his. "We are going home." He announced, before turning to leave—The others then opened their mouths to persist, but he quickly sent them a glare over his shoulder. "You are lucky she vas not harmed, or else I vould have shot all of you vhere you stood." He threaten, which instantly shut all of them up. "Take her from me again, and I von't be so merciful." With that said, he gently squeezed her hand, prompting to move her forward, and we began to leave—

"Goodbye." She made sure to wave to all of them, giggling at their dumfounded expressions.

* * *

Germany stood not too far away from Kagome, as she sat in his yard, reading. Every now and then she would smile, and say something, but not be talking to him, which was weird…

She smiled, and waved goodbye, before going back to her book. Maybe she is starting to see things…?

Unknown to him, for the past few weeks, Canada has visited every few days to talk with Kagome. After all, he enjoyed their long talks, and she was very nice to him…

But ever since that day the other countries kidnapped Kagome, he hasn't let her out of his sight. He watched her more closely, determined to not let Japan or her down ever again. She was never going to get hurt, under his watch, he would make sure of it—A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he was quickly on guard. Just taking a few steps, he got in front of Kagome, and raised his pistol at the man who was walking towards them.

Kagome stood, and he felt her gently grab his tank top from behind in nervousness, while leaning over to see who was approaching.

"England." He greeted in a growl. "Vhat do you vant?" He stopped just a few feet away from them.

"I wanted to talk to her." He raised his hands up, to show he was unharmed.

"No-" He paused, feeling her move away from him, to reveal herself.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked, and motioned for him to lower his gun. With a sigh, he did so hesitantly, but made sure to keep it ready.

"You can see them, can't you?" He asked. The question confused him greatly, but Kagome seemed to understand what he was talking about—He didn't like the fact that he was left out of the conversation.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I knew it." He seemed relieved. "I've been thinking this whole time, wondering if I really saw you greeting her…" He trailed off. "How?" He asked, curious.

"I have seen many things over the years, and I believe in them." She plainly stated.

"I see…" England sighed. There was a long pause, before he glanced at him, then at her. "France wanted me to relay the message…" He rolled his eyes, questioning why he was even doing this—

"Just say it~!" A small shout came from the bushes, which cause him to turn towards it and raise an eyebrow. Are they all hiding in there?

"I am not saying it! You come here, you wimpy frog!" England growled, shouting.

"Fine!" He quickly stood up and walked over as well. "You know." He flashed her a bright smile. "If Germany becomes too rough for you at night, you can always come and join me instead—I will make sure to kiss all the pain away for you, Mon Chéri~" He blew her a kiss-

"Vhat!" A vain popped onto his forehead and he raised his pistol, aiming at them, bent on shooting the damned idiot in the head- Kagome gently placed her hand onto his arm, which calmed him down, and he lowered his weapon once more.

"I'm sorry Mr. France." She gently rejected his offer. "But…" She pressed her body against his, which caused his heart to trash rapidly against her touch. "I like Germany…"

"…!" Her confession caused his face to turn beet red and he coughed. Reaching down with his free hand, he gently patted her head. "I-I like you too…"

"…" France paused. "Oh, look, is that Italy?" He pointed behind him.

"Vhere?" His body tensed up, and he quickly turned around, looking behind him. "…?" Yet he didn't see anyone— Kagome give a small squeak in surprise, which caused him to curse under his breath. He was tricked! But as he turned around, it was too late. France and England was already running away, Kagome slung over the pervert's shoulder.

"Oh-Honhonhon~!" France's laugher filled his ears.

"Kagome!" He shouted her name, chasing after them. "Get back here, you bastards!" He yelled, and started shooting in the air in rage.

Kagome just sighed, and propped her elbow on his back, resting her head onto her hand. Her body bouncing up and down as France tried to desperately outrun Germany…

Why does it always seem to end up like this?

* * *

Germany was greeted with another busy day, sitting in his desk and signing paper work. He wondered when he would ever be done for the day—A knock at the front door caught his attention and he sighed. He gave a groan in annoyance, before starting to slowly raise from his chair—

"I got it!" Kagome's shout caused him to pause, before he smiled and plopped back down in his chair with a grunt.

At least she was thoughtful enough to know he was too busy to be bothered at the moment to answer the door. He hummed, going back to printing his signature on the papers lying before him.

"Oh-honhonhon~!" An all too familiar laugh caused him to flinch at the sound, before he jolted out of his chair and stuck half of his body out of the window.

"Kagome!" He shouted, spotting France running full speed across his yard—Kagome slung over his shoulder.

"Germany!" She called to him, kicking and wiggling in the country's hold.

"I _told_ you not to open the door vithout looking!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, vein popping out of his forehead.

"I'm sorry~!" She pouted.

He growled, before jumping out of the window and chasing after the wine-loving bastard, pistol in hand.

* * *

Germany sat in his study, looking over several of his documents. He was then interrupted, when the phone lying on the desk began to ring. He sighed, hoping that it wasn't Italy, in trouble again—Reaching out, he picked it up and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Ja?" He answered. "Ah, Japan.." The ally on the other end of the line then began to talk, wasting no time to get to the main reason he called. "…" He paused, allowing what he said to digest in his brain. "Nein. I understand…"

* * *

He paused in his eating, glancing at her for the hundredth time that day—

"Is something wrong? You won't stop staring at me." She questioned, pausing in her eating to look at him. "Or maybe you just starting to realize how good looking I am?" She joked.

"…" He smirked, before shaking his head and going back to his eating. "It's nothing."

"…?" She raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but said nothing, and continued eating.

* * *

Germany sat in his study, papers piled on his desk, partly neglected all day. As he tried to read the words on the paper, they became gibberish, for he was unable to concentrate while his eyes just glanced at the ink printed onto the white parchment. He sighed, rubbing his temples to try and release the tension placed in his brain.

He paused, glancing over at the couch, not too far away from him. He hummed, and a small smile appeared on his face when he spotted the small lump lying on the furniture. He then stood from his chair, and walked over to her, softening his usually heavy footsteps as he approached.

Standing above her, he watched as she gently slept without a care in the world. The book she was reading a few minutes ago was lying on her chest, opened to the page she was reading last, before she passed out.

Reaching out, he gently grasped the book in his large hands, and slowly pulled the object from her loose grip. As it slipped out, she gave a hum and shifted in her spot, which caused him to momentarily freeze, to see if she would awake. Yet after a few more seconds, he sighed, and relaxed, standing straight with book within his hands.

Closing the book, he placed it onto the table behind him, he then started to unbutton the jacket of his uniform. He swiftly removed the cloth, revealing the black tank top underneath. Carefully, he spread it over her resting form, and pulled it up to her chin to keep her warm.

"Germany…" She gave a sigh in contentment, snuggling up to the makeshift blanket. She was dreaming about him? He found a rush of heat quickly flood his cheeks at the thought. "Play… with me." She hummed. Her words cause his eyes to soften towards her, before he gently brushed his hand across her forehead, to expose more of her face for him to see.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I'm too old for games…"

In fact, he wasn't even human. A thing he has to constantly remind himself when around her…

* * *

A knock sounded through the house, causing Germany to pause in his reading and get off the couch.

"So early in the morning…" He complained, but walked to the door none-the-less. When he opened it, he found himself staring at bright green, which made him tense up.

"I am here on behalf of Japan, to retrieve Kagome." He calmly stated. His words caused a cold feeling to stir in his stomach, and he sighed.

"…" He looked at the man up and down, finding his long red hair and green eyes to be similar to someone from Ireland, not Japan, which made him seem cautious towards him—But Japan did say he was going to send someone… "Vhat about her stuff?" He finally spoke.

"We will send for her stuff later, Kagome is the most important thing, is she not?"

"…" He nodded. "Vait here." He turned around to go retrieve her.

He entered her room without knocking, only because he knew she would not hear him, even if he did. He quietly intruded, walking up to her bed. When he was at her bedside, his face flushed pink at the sight of her in her sleepwear, peacefully resting on the comforter. He was glad she was wearing a dress shirt to cover her undergarments, but he did wish she would wear more decent things—If she were sleeping in France's house, she would be harassed into the long hours of the night until morning, wearing such things…

Though the fact is that he wasn't France, thank god, and if she was at his house—He felt rage swirl in his stomach—He would beat him senseless.

Bending down, he gently maneuvered his hands underneath her, while trying not to wake her. He easily scooped her up into his arms, allowing her to rest against his chest. Shifting her slightly for comfort, he smiled down at her as she mumbled his name in her sleep, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. His eyes softened at her, and he gave her body a gentle squeeze against him, sighing.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he will miss her…

"Here." He hummed, carefully handing her over to the tall man, being careful not to wake her in the exchange.

"You have taken good care of her, I see." He smirked, staring down at her with something flickering in his green orbs. "No blemishes or markings. She is in perfect condition." His words caused him to shift slightly in uneasiness. It sounded like he was talking about an object, not a person—

"Yes. I did what I vas asked, and vatched her."

"You did such a wonderful job in protecting her, and keeping her safe…" His hold on her tightened, and she shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "But don't worry." He glanced back down at her, and smiled. "She is in my care now, and I won't let _anything_ happen to her…" Germany's eyes narrowed when he saw a fang sticking out from underneath his lips, before the man turned and walked away— "Itadakimasu…" The man whispered under his breath.

He shook his head, and tried to ignore the unsettling feeling he got in his stomach. He must have been imagining it…

* * *

Within the quiet house, Germany found himself in solitude, as he ate his meal. He would stab the sausage, and then slowly raise it to his mouth, before quietly chewing. Though he should be happy he is alone, and in silence, his mind was reeling, finding the emptiness to be _too_ quiet…

He sighed, and scooped a helping of mash potatoes into his mouth—

"_Let me do it." She offered, grabbing his plate to help him mash them. _

He glanced at his hand, remembering her soft touch—

A soft tap at his front door shocked him out of his daze and he coughed, standing up. Calmly he strolled down the hallway, as the thump returned, causing him to growl in annoyance.

He huffed and twisted the doorknob, wasting no time in swinging the door openly widely, almost pulling the door off its hinges.

"Vhat!" He shouted in anger. "Oh…" Yet once he saw a familiar face enter his line of vision, his rage deflated. "Japan?" He called his name, curious. "Vhat are you doing here?" He asked.

"I believe I told you on the phone." He reminded him. "I have come to pick up Kagome." He plainly stated.

"Kagome…?" He repeated. His heart sank, falling into his stomach in both shock and confusion. What?

"I know I said I would send someone, but I thought it would be best if I come personally." He told him. The grip he had on the knob tightened, until his knuckles turned white with strain.

"You have come… for Kagome?" He slowly spoke, as if the words still hasn't registered in his own mind yet.

"Yes." Japan motioned with his hand. "It seems that one of the men escaped us, and is still on the loose." His eyes widened at his words, and his breath caught in his throat. "So it would be safer if I came personally and picked Kagome up, in case he would try anything." The more he talked, the harder he gripped the handle, causing the poor object to groan out in persist to his rough treatment. "But the men were very strange." Japan frowned. "They actually believed if they _ate_ her, they would somehow gain power from it." He tried to laugh off the weird feeling, from the idea of eating someone. "It's rather ridiculous-"

"Japan?" He asked, his voice almost cracking as he spoke.

"Yes?" He blinked up at him, tilting his head.

"Vhat does, 'Itadakimasu' mean?" He asked.

"Oh." He hummed. "It's a phrase, similar to a prayer you would give, before you eat your meal. Thanking those who provided and gave you the food…"

"!" With a powerful snap, the handle was ripped from the door.

His veins turned into ice, as his body felt cold. His heart stopped beating, and his eyes dilated in shock.

He was suppose to protect her…

And he just handed her over on a silver platter…

To the man who wanted to kill her…

* * *

The man hummed, sitting is his chair outside, enjoying the view from his backyard. On the table before him was a dish with a metal cover over it to keep the food warm underneath. He was waiting for something, but he didn't seemed bothered by it, and smirked, leaning back in his chair as the breeze gently blew his red hair behind him.

"'Dat's him!" Germany gave a hushed whisper behind the bushes. His anger flaring at the mere sight of him. "I vould recognize him anywhere—let's get him." Just as he was about to jump out, Japan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"We can't! If he does have Kagome we have to be cautious. If she is still alive-"

"If!" He repeated, turning towards him in a growl. "She is alive!" She has to be…

"Ah~" The man gave a bored yawn, before clicking his tongue together. Reaching out, he removed the lid from his plate and sighed, smiling down at the dish… Steak.

"…" Germany's eyes widened, as he watched the man slowly cut a square piece of the meat, before greedily plopping it into his mouth. "Kagome…" He whispered under his breath—Soon his rage boiled inside of him as his mind just screamed 'kill him'. Without thinking he burst from the bushes, pistol in hand as he charged him.

Yet as he appeared, the man made no move to be frightened or even surprised.

"You bastard!" He shouted, while the barrel was pressed against his skull.

"You talking to me?" He calmly spoke, putting another piece of the meat into his mouth. "That's rather rude." Japan just stood in the back, fidgeting in nervousness, obviously upset that he didn't listen to him.

"You have three seconds, to give me a _very _good reason not to blow your brains out." He warned, cocking the gun.

"Germany?" The soft voice caused him to freeze. He quickly snapped his head towards the noise—

"Oomph!" He gave grunt as something slammed into him, and his eyes widening in surprise. "Kagome?" He questioned in shock, looking down at the tiny female who was hugging him around the waist.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him with amazement.

"Kagome!" He repeated in slight joy. It is her… "I thought…" He wasn't really able to finish his sentence and he took a big sigh. His body deflated in relief at seeing her smiling face, and that she was unharmed.

"Is he the one you have been talking about?" An icy tone voiced out, making his presence known.

Germany glanced up and saw a man with white hair, golden eyes, and a deadly cold expression standing before him. He wasn't sure why, but something told him to be very cautious around him…

"Yes." She smiled, turning towards him. "This is Germany, and that's Japan." She introduced them. "Germany, Japan, this is Sesshomaru-" She motioned towards the tall man with white hair. "And Shippo." She pointed to the emerald-eyed man sitting at the table. "They are _very_ old friends of mine."

"Friends?" Japan repeated.

"Then vhat about the guy vho escaped?" He asked.

"Ah." Shippo snorted. "Don't worry about that weakling; we took care of him, right Sesshomaru?" He smirked, gloating.

"Since you are here, you want to join us for dinner?" Kagome asked, smiling while motioning towards the table- "Shippo!" She suddenly shouted. "You started without us?"

"I was bored waiting on you." He joked, obviously not concerned about it with his relaxed attitude.

Germany looked down at Kagome, before his expression softened and he sighed…

"Could you pass the potatoes?" He calmly asked.

"Here." Shippo reached over and handed it to him.

"Where's the salt?" Japan questioned while glancing around the large table full of food.

"I got it." Kagome gave it to him with a smile.

"…" Calmly Sesshomaru ate his meal with much grace and finesse, keeping quiet.

Germany sighed, mashing his potatoes with his fork—

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked. "I'm sure the potatoes are already dead …"

"Ha~" Kagome gave a small laugh, before covering her mouth with her hand to try and muffle the sound.

"Shut up!" He shouted, his face flushing in embarrassment, while continuing to stab his potatoes faster in rage.

* * *

Germany sighed, writing his name down on the documents before him—Suddenly the phone on top of the desk started to ring, and he stared at it. After a moment of thought he finally decided to answer it…

"Ja?" He greeted. "Oh, hello Japan…" He paused, hearing him speak on the other line. "Vhat do you mean you can't find Kagome?" He raised an eyebrow, questioning him. A small tapping at his front door caught his attention and he turned back towards the receiver, interrupting Japan while he was trying to explain. "Hold on for a minute, someone is at the door."

Carefully he laid down the phone, and walked out of the room, going to the front entrance.

After scaling down the stairs, and walking down the hallway, he finally arrived at the door. Reaching out he twisted the newly fixed door handle, swinging it open just as the person on the other side was about to knock again.

"Is she yours?" The police officer held up the leash in his hand, the other end was attached to a very familiar looking woman—Who, for some strange reason, still wore the gift that Italy gave her.

"He-he-he." She gave a nervous laugh and waved at him.

"…" His face went blank and he sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Please, try and keep her tried up so she won't run away and get lost again…" The officer gave him some advice, while placing the leash into his hand for safe keeping. "Have a good day." He tipped his hat, before turning around and leaving.

"Kagome." He resisted the urge to sigh again. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." She bluntly admitted, her words causing a rush of heat to gather in his cheeks and he turned his head away.

"Japan is looking all over for you-" Flowers suddenly came into his line of sight, catching his attention, and he glanced down at her. "…?"

"…!" She groaned, trying to desperately stretch as much as she could, to place the crown of flowers onto his head.

"…" He rolled his eyes, before the stain on his cheeks grew darker. Slowly he lowered himself enough to become eyelevel with her.

"Ah!" She placed them onto his head with a gentle cheer, giggling. His eyes softened towards her happy expression, before the corner of his lips turned upward. She reached out, cautiously touching his cheek, than gliding her fingers down his jaw line tentatively.

"Vhat are you…-!" His words where halted when something soft pressed against his lips, and his eyes widened. Yet just as quickly as it came, she pulled away, her face as red as his.

"I like you…" She confessed in a hushed whisper.

"…" Slowly he stood up, towering over her smaller form, which made him smirk. Reaching out with his hand, leash still held within, he rubbed the name tag within his fingers. "Kagome…"

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, it was all very strange to him. She was just a human, while he was _Germany_… Is it even possible for him to be feeling this towards a human…?

He didn't know…

The only thing he _did_ know—

Was that he liked her too…

And damned if he would allow **France** to have her!

_Fin~_

* * *

Man, for a story that I just randomly wanted to write off the fly, it was probably one of the longest one-shots I have wrote yet! XD

Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Lol~ I had so much fun!

ShadowFoxMoon


	16. Beelzebub: Tatsumi Oga

Hey guys, sorry it's been soooo long since I updated on anything, but I was finally able to get out of my slump. So keep a look out for more updates soon.

I do not own Beelzebub or Inuyasha

_**Story Note:**_ If you haven't seen or heard of Beelzebub, first off you really should watch/read the manga, It just came out in Japan about a month ago, and episodes are already posted online and getting updated every week when it airs in Japan. It's really hilarious and creative.

_**Beelzebub Summary Plot:**_ For those of you who haven't heard of or seen Beelzebub, I am going to give a short summary of what it's about so you might be able to get into the story better. If you even decide to read it, even though you haven't heard of it…

Oga is a delinquent, one of the strongest bad boys in the worst High School where all the Juvenile Delinquents attend. One day while Oga was beating some guys by the river, a man floats down it and after Oga pulls him out, he splits open and a naked baby pops out. Oga then makes a evil face, asking if he was lost, though he was actually trying to be nice—and the baby instantly gets attached to him.

The baby, whose name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV—Beel for short, turns out to be the Son of the Demon Lord and was sent to the human realm so he could destroy it. Oga then becomes the child's parent / vesicle to channel Baby Beel's powers, and since then he has been trying to find someone strong enough and more evil then him to throw the responsibilities on them instead—and so the mayhem and ridiculous fighting ensues.

Whenever Beel cries, a huge power of lighting surrounds him, similar to Pikachu on Pokemon when he used thunder shock—and zaps everyone around him… and let's just say he cries… a LOT.

There are several other characters, such as Hilda, his wet-nurse who lives in Oga's house and looks after Beel. (Who his parents think got her pregnant and is Beel's illegitimate child.)

Furuichi, Oga's underling/friend since grade School, and several other comrades that join Oga later on…

I know that wasn't exactly a SHORT summary, but it was the best I could do to wrap such a delightful anime into a nutshell…

_**Story**_

**Once upon a time, in a land far far away…**

**There was a barbaric, ruthless, and defiant bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man.**

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a handsome, cool, and popular young man whom everyone looked up to." Oga smirked as he leaned against the wall to his henchman's room.

"Not this again." Furuichi sighed while placing his hand onto his cheek for support. "All I did was asked you where Beel was. You don't have to narrate everything that happened-"

"Don't interrupt me asshole!" Oga screamed, while his fist connected with Furuichi's cheek, sending the poor man flying across the room, and decorating his once blank wall with his face. "Shut up so I can tell my damn story!" He snorted though his nose in satisfaction, beginning once again with his tale…

_The handsome young man was noticing that his child companion has been acting weird as of late. For the past few days, Beel would zone out, and began to look around, expecting something to appear. He would give a small shout of glee, like he was happy, giggling to himself, before he would suddenly stop and look disappointed, as if someone took away his binky._

"The handsome man thought it was nothing important, so he just shrugged it off." Oga shrugged, while Furuichi sat impatiently with a sigh, yet continued to listen.

_Oga was walking down the street, going home. School was over with, and he didn't feel like beating up anyone today, so he decided to just go home and relax. His hands was stuffed into his pockets, as he casually strolled down the block, while baby Beel had a death grip on the back of his shirt, his head peeking over his shoulder._

"…" _He yawned in boredom, and scratched the back of his head. "Eh?" He paused, feeling Beel start to wiggle around on his back. "What are you doing-" Slowly an eyebrow rose, as he watched Beel crawl up, and over his shoulder, to rest in his arms instead._

"_Da~!" The green haired baby cheered, reaching out to no one in particular with a happy gleam in his eyes._

"_What is wrong with you?" He huffed in annoyance._

"_Da-boo!" He called again, raising his hand in a direction._

"_What is it? You want me to go that way?"_

"_Da!" He gave a small nod, smiling, his pacifier bobbing up and down as he sucked on it gently._

"_What does this look like, a field trip? I'm going home…" He ignored the child's request and continued walking straight—_

"_Ah…" The child's eyes filled with tears—_

"_Gah!" Oga found himself freezing in fear before—_

"_AhHHhhhHhhh!" The baby cried. His power radiated out of him, and before the poor man could react, he found himself surrounded by bolts of a familiar blue electric attack._

"_God damnit…" Oga cursed under his breath as he slowly dragged himself down the alleyway that the baby waved to. His clothes and skin were burnt brown, crispy as bacon, while his hair stood on end, burnt, as smoke rose from his limping body. Why him…?_

"_Da!" The baby cheered in joy, happy to be going in the direction he wanted._

"After being dragged in one direction, then another, the kind hearted man found himself standing in the park…" Oga hummed, placing his hand under his chin and nodding.

"Who are you calling kind hearted…?" Furuichi dully asked, giving him a blank stare.

"What did I say about interrupting me, Idiot!" Oga reached over and placed the man over his shoulders, as he bent his body into an upside-down 'U' shape, until he heard a loud snap—Successfully breaking his back, before his friend's body went limp in his hold, and he fell onto the floor.

"_The park isn't that far away, stupid!" He shouted to the child while raising the baby to his eye-level, glaring. "You didn't have to take me zigzagging across the whole city!"_

"_Da!" The baby glared back, full force, challenging him._

"_What the hell is that look for?" _

"_Dah!" He gave a small growl, before the baby launched its naked self onto his face, latching on with all his strength, and blocking his view of the world._

"_Get off me!" Grabbing him by his sides, he pulled with all his might, to remove the child off of him. As he did, he was still walking down the road of the park, and because of his impaired vision, it wasn't long before…_

"_Ah-" A small squeal of surprise came below him, as he felt something crash into his body, causing him to pause in his stride. Soon afterwards, Beel released the death grip on his face, and he was able to tug the baby off of him—_

"_Damn it Beel!" He found himself cursing the devil baby's name, growling. He stopped his rant, when he finally remember that he ran into something, and looked down, to see what hit him—"…?" He blinked, finding himself staring down at a small woman, who looked the same age as him. _

"You ran into a woman!" Furuichi shouted, huffing in dissatisfaction.

"It wasn't my fault!"

_She had long raven hair, deep blue eyes—and she was fat._

"Fat?" His friend questioned, tilting his head with his hand underneath his chin.

"Yeah, her stomach was like – Baaaaahhh." He explained while extending his arms out wide over his stomach, before touching the tips of his fingers together, all while making a strange sound effect.

"_I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you like that" She paused, before looking over at Beel. "Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Hello there." She greeted with a smile. Without warning she reached out and took Beel out of his hands._

"_No! Wait!" He extended his hand out to take Beel back, before he started to cry. "Don't-" He froze in surprise, his eyes wide. _

_He watched in shock as Beel cheered in delight, the young woman holding the demon king in her arms, while whispering to him. The woman gently tapped him on the nose playfully, which caused the baby to giggle, before reaching out, and wrapping his tiny hand around her pointer finger. The woman's expression softened towards the devil baby, humming. She wiggled her finger up and down, playing with him, as Beel cried out in joy, happy._

_Oga just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beel—Beel was actually attached to the woman! This was the first time that someone other than his own mother, took him away from his grasp, and he didn't cry! Not only that, but by the looks of things, it seemed that Beel has even forgotten all about him-! He is just playing with that woman, without even glancing in his direction…_

_It was in that moment, a thought came to the intelligent man's mind—_

"Intelligent?— Gah!" Furuichi found himself kissing his wall once more.

_He has been trying to find the perfect parent for Beel, so he could finally get rid of the baby, and by the looks of it, he found her! He wouldn't necessarily call the woman ruthless or evil, so he wasn't quite sure why she was causing such a positive reaction with Beel, but one thing was for certain—He was off of the hook!_

_With a grin, he slowly took several cautious steps back, and once he was a safe distance away, he quickly turned around, and faster than any human as ever seen, he flew out of the park, leaving a trial of smoke in his wake—Free!_

"So you ran away, leaving Beel with that woman?"

"I didn't run away." Oga huffed, as if disgusted. "I ditched her." He corrected with a smile.

"…" Furuichi sighed, smacking his palm against his forehead.

* * *

Kagome walked up to the house with a small sigh, wondering why she was here—Oh, yes, that boy, because he was obviously not a _man_, just left her alone with this naked baby in the park, as if the child was some puppy he could drop off on anyone and get rid of. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Is this it?" She asked the small child sitting in her arms.

"Dah!" It nodded, gently smacking its hand against her arm in delight, recognizing it. Her eyes softened towards the green haired boy, before situating him in her arms so she could free one of her hands to ring the doorbell.

There was a calming tune echoing in the house, revealing that someone was at the door, and after just a few moments of waiting, a shadow appeared in front of the door window. It slowly opened, revealing a girl, several years older than herself.

"Hello." She was the first to greet her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I come in?" She shifted the child in her arms, feeling the girl's intense stare towards her.

"…" There was an awkward silence, before she moved out of the way and motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you." She smiled towards her, and walked inside, making sure to take off her shoes at the door. As she calmly entered, the woman followed behind her, before she suddenly heard her speak.

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" She asked.

"Um, well—He…" She found herself looking down at the baby in her arms, while turning to the left, finding herself in the living room—The moment she entered, she felt several sets of eyes placed onto her, and she resisted the urge to squirm under their gaze. There was an older woman, an older gentleman, and a beautiful blonde woman in black, staring at her for several moments. At the same time, they all looked at the baby in her arms, then down at her stomach, then back up to her face—She could only take a wild guess at what their thoughts were…

"…" They didn't say anything, as if they were dreading to question why she where there—but they had a good guess…

"…" She gave a nervous cough, before deciding to speak, watching the young lady who invited her in, take a seat on the couch, staring at her intensely like the others. She started by looking over towards the man sitting at the table, the newspaper in his hand, before glancing at the woman by his side, holding a ladle. "Your son…" She began, knowing that they must be the parents. "Um…" She looked down at the green eyed, green haired, naked baby in her arms. It gave a small coo as it stared up at her. The baby was almost big enough to block her from the sight of her inflated, and large bulging stomach, which was a nice change of scenery. For the past few months her belly was all she has been able to see when she looked down…

Well, that, and the huge milk makers that came with the trouble of what was the cause of her large stomach…

"…" She sighed, deciding to just tell them the truth and get it over with, so she could go home—Without her knowing, the boy coincidently walked in just at that moment, standing behind her.

"Eh?" He whispered in slight surprise, obviously shocked to see her.

"Your son left me alone with his child…"

"EH!" He repeated in disbelief and slight anger.

His parents and everyone else in the room froze in shock, not sure what to say at the moment. Then they all moved at once, looking back down at her stomach, and they paled instantly, except for the blonde woman.

"What the hell are you saying?" He yelled behind her, causing her to jump slightly in surprise by his sudden appearance. "I thought you could take care of him—You seemed rather capable—"

"Me!" She responded with both shock and anger. "Do I look like I have room for another mouth to feed!" She huffed, the baby in her arms gave a loud disapproving growl, glaring at the young man who was yelling at her, its small fist raised in the air.

"Dah!" It argued, shaking its fist.

"And how the hell did you find me? I left you the moment you weren't looking!" He shouted.

"He showed me…" She motioned to the child in her arms.

"Da~" It nodded.

"Traitor." He growled, placing his forehead against the child's head in a challenge.

"Daa-boo!" It blew a small raspberry at him in disapproval, making the young man lose his temper.

"Why you-" The man held his hands out, about to strangle the child, when a booming voice stopped him.

"Tatsumi Oga!" His father stated his full name, causing him to flinch, not only at his shout, but his anger and obvious shock. "How could you do this—Again!" He yelled out while pointing towards her.

"My brother is a damn player …" His sister whispered under her breath in slight anger, but then there was a small gleam in her eyes, and an amused smirk on her face.

"How could you go behind Hilda's back and cheat on her like that!" His mother shouted, motioning towards the blonde standing in front of the stove.

"Idiot." Was all Hilda said as she sighed and shook her head.

"**EH!**" Oga's mouth dropped open in shock. "You got to be shitting me-"

"We are SO sorry!" His father quickly got onto his knees, touching his forehead to the floor, after doing an impressive sliding maneuver to reach her feet quickly. "I apologize for my son's rudeness and irrespirable behavior!" He reached over and grabbed his son's head, gripping a large chunk of his hair and slammed his face against the floor.

"Gah!" He gave a small shout of pain when his face connected to the hardwood flooring beneath her.

"Beg for her forgiveness, you disgraceful son of mine!" He shouted, while repeatedly slamming his head against the cold material. He watched with a slight smile on her face as the helpless boy wiggle his arms and legs, repeatedly hitting the floor. "Please!" His father finally stopped hitting him, but pressed his face against the cracked floor, suffocating him instead—"Forgive my horrible son, and for what he has done—" He bowed to her once again. "If it would make things right, would you please stay with us—I will make sure he takes reasonability for what he has done… Again…" He whispered the last part under his breath and his grip on his son's head tightened, pushing him further into the floor.

"Ah~" Oga gave a small yell in pain at the rough treatment.

"He will take care of the child, I'll make sure of it!" He bowed again. "So please be comfortable and stay here with us! We will look after you and your child."

"It must have been hard to be alone while in your state…" His mother spoke up with slight sadness for her.

"But-" She paused, finally figuring out that they must have the wrong idea—Wait… "I can stay here?" She repeated their offer. The gentleman nodded quickly several times. "Well…" She hummed, thinking while staring down at the floor. She really needed a place to stay, and it seemed that luck has finally shined down on her and gave her the opportunity to have a roof over her head—"Thank you for your kindness." She gave her biggest smile. "I'll be in your care as of today, so please look after me- Papa, Mama." She grin, the name causing the large man's face to blush blood red. The older woman put a hand over her lips, pink going across her nose as she giggled.

"**EhhHHh!**" Oga shouted in pure disbelief, while pulling his face away from the floor, mouth gapping.

* * *

Oga gave a soft groan as he rolled over. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned, scratching his head while clicking his tongue.

"Worst nightmare ever…" He mumbled. He dreamt that a fat woman came to live in his house. He snorted. She even decided to actually sleep with him in his bed with baby Beel—He paused, looking down at the large lump beside him on the bed. "…" He groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Damnit." So it wasn't a dream. He sighed, and slowly crawled of the bed, sliding off of the mattress from the bottom, so as not to wake them—Baby Beel specifically, for if he did, he would no doubt cry.

He hummed, and took off his white t-shirt, leaving him in only his blue boxers.

"_I want to sleep with Beel." She requested, the baby held in her arms._

"_No way." He downright objected. "He doesn't sleep with anyone else but me, can't you just sleep with my sister?" He huffed, putting his head through the opening of his white t-shirt._

"_But—" She tried to persist, and even Beel gave a small squeal of objection._

"_I said no!" He growled, not wanting a woman sleeping in his bed. His bed isn't made for two people and a baby, which means he would either have to sleep on the floor, or leave no wiggle room on the bed because of her fat ass—_

"_Da~" Tears started to appear in the corners of Beel's eyes, immediately catching his attention and making his body turn stiff._

"_Shhh." The woman, whose name he found out was Kagome, cooed, and gently tapped Beel on the nose. "Don't cry…" She hummed, her request instantly stopped his tears and he wiggled contently in her arms. "I'm sure if Mr. Oga doesn't want Beel to cry, he will allow me to sleep in his bed, no?" She blackmailed him, with a sweet smile on her face…_

"_God Damnit…"_

"Fuck." He growled, putting on his jacket, the last piece needed to complete his school uniform. Looking over towards the bed once more, he found himself pausing, staring at the small scene before him.

The woman was in a nightgown, which barely covered her large belly, so she had to wear shorts with it. Beel's head was resting beside her large chest, as she had her arm draped over the child protectively. Her hair was sprawled out behind her like a black flame across the bed, and the morning sun shone through the window beside the mattress in a way that made them seem to glow for some odd reason.

Well, now that he thought about it, Beel didn't wake up at all last night. It was the first time in awhile he slept through the whole night without being woken up with an electrifying alarm clock. He guessed she was right after all—She does calm the child down, for some reason…

He huffed, turning his head away from them and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Oga was on the roof of the school building, leaning against the railing, while Beel was resting on his head. He was skipping class, like usual, but it wasn't like they has teachers or classes to begin with, so it didn't really matter.

Furuichi was sitting across from him, eating an early lunch. It looked rather good actually, maybe he should steal it? He huffed, why was he even considering thinking about it? Of course he will steal it!

He reached down, casually grabbing the sandwich out of his friend's hand, right as it was inches from his widening mouth.

"Hey!" He objected, standing to his feet.

"Should've been quicker." He argued, stuffing the sandwich completely into his mouth, successfully imitating a hamster, as he moved it all to one side of his cheek to chew it.

"Ah…" Beel gave a small nose from on top of his head, and he felt a small drop fall onto his nose. He hummed, and looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of his tear-filled eyes—Oh shi— "AHhhHhHhHhHh!" He cried loudly, and he instantly felt the shocking wave of a million volts coursing though his veins. He gave a shout of agony as the attack peeked in power, before it suddenly stopped as quickly as it started.

He let out a large puff of smoke from his mouth, the ring floating out and up into the sky, as his body sizzled, crispy and over cooked.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted, reaching up and plucking him down from his head.

"Dah~!" He glared at him, sucking on his pacifier intensely.

"Don't tell me you are hungry!" He groaned. "You just ate breakfast before we left the house!"

"Da-boo!" He just looked away from him, crossing his slightly chubby arms across his chest defiantly.

A small clicking sound entered his ears, before a loud creaking echoed in the otherwise quiet roof.

"Looks like we have company." He mumbled, both him and Furuichi looking towards the only entrance to the roof. Yet, he was forced out of his angry glare, and into a surprised state when he spotted a very familiar fat woman walk out of the door way and towards them, a bag in her hands.

"I thought you would be up here…" She sighed, slowly walking towards them.

"Psst." His friend leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Who is that?" Furuichi asked.

"It's the woman I told you about." He growled. "The fat one."

"Fat?" He repeated. "You mean the one you dumped Beel on yesterday?"

"Yeah…" He nodded just when Kagome reached them.

"Hello, my name is Furuichi Takayuki." He introduced himself, since _he_ obviously wasn't going to do it.

"Kagome Higurashi." She nodded her head towards him, before looking at Beel and him. "Hilda sent me to give you this." Raising her hand, bag held within, she sighed. "It's milk for Beel." Well, that's good timing…

"Why didn't she just come herself?" He complained, but took the bag nonetheless. He wasted no time in reaching inside the bag and pulling out the objects needed to mix the milk in the bottle.

"She was busy." She shrugged. "Besides, I need the exercise." She unconsciously reached down and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, you _are_ fat…"

"Oga!" Furuichi scolded.

"What?" He turned to look at him. He then handed Beel the bottle, as he continued to sit on his head. He gave a small squeal of delight, before taking the object from his hand and eating. "Don't call my name if it's not important, idiot Furuichi."

"Well, if that is all, I'm going to leave now." The anger laced in her words could cut steel. "Goodbye, stupid Oga." She huffed, and turned on her heels, leaving quickly—Making sure to slam the door closed behind her in frustration.

"I thought you ditched Beel—I knew he would find a way back, but what is she doing with you too?" Furuichi asked, looking towards him.

"Well…" He hummed, leaning against the railing. "Once upon a time, far far away—" He started, but was interrupted.

"Stop! Stop! It's alright…" He sighed in defeat. "I don't want to know…" He rolled his eyes, gently massaging his temple.

"…" He smirked, even though the suckling noises coming from Beel was beginning to annoy him.

"But you never told me that she was that good looking." Furuichi gave a small whistle, a perverted grin on his face.

"You sicken me." Was his only reply.

"Hey, she is pretty hot for a pregnant lady, you have to admit that—and her boobs are as big as watermelons!" He smirked, placing his hands up to his chest in a grabbing motion. "Even bigger then Hilda's!" He mumbled to himself.

"Pregnant?" He repeated the only word that really caught his attention.

"What?" He paused, looking at him. "You mean you didn't know?" He looked at him like he was an idiot. "It is obvious—"

"…" He shrugged. "The whole time I just thought she was really fat…"

"…" A small bead of sweat fell down the back of his head and he sighed, an almost pained look on his face. "Hey—" He paused, as if he just thought of something. "How did she get up here?"

"Furuichi, you're such an idiot." He huffed. "She walked of course…"

"I know that!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, you remember where we are right?" He sighed. "This is Ishiyama High, the worst high school in the whole country! Where the bad of the bad, junior delinquents enroll." He pointed out. "How did she get up here and through the whole school without being roughed up?" He questioned, putting a hand onto his chin. "It must have been some sort of miracle no one saw her, and nothing happened—I mean, she is hot, baby or not…" At this point he was mumbling his own inner thoughts. "But isn't it tactically a bad thing for her to be wandering around here by herself-?" He looked over towards him, but was surprised to find the spot where he once stood to be empty. "Oga?" He questioned, looking around for him.

When he didn't spot him, a sly smirk spread across his face and he hummed, seeing the doorway to the exit jarred open…

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallway, sighing. Why did he have to go and say that she was fat, of all things? Of course she was fat! She knew it, and everyone who looks at her knows it. It's not like she can help it, but why did he say it like that for?

Carrying this child with her 24/7 was not what it is cracked up to be. She had to pee every thirty minutes- heaven forbid she had to cough or laugh at anything. She hasn't seen her feet in months, the child could kick like a horse, and she felt constantly tired lately…

She finally finished her painfully slow trek down the stairs, gripping the rail for dear life, while feeling the stairs beneath her with each step, taking her time just to be safe. She sighed, placing her hand onto her stomach for balance, as she stepped off of the stairs, and out into the hallway.

She felt exhausted, and her feet were killing her—

She paused, seeing a group of shadows engulf her smaller form, and looked up. Several men were blocking her path, looking down at her with a grin plastered onto their faces. Slowly they spread out enough, to almost surround her, like a pack of wolves, while licking their pierced lips. Instinctively, she raised her hand to her enlarged stomach protectively and stared down the men with an icy glare.

This surprised them slightly, and they stood straight, whistling, as if to show they were impressed. The one in the middle grinned down at her in amusement, humming.

"I like that look." He smirked. "It's quite attractive on you." Reaching out, he captured her chin, and forcefully raised her head to look up at him. "Such a cold stare goes good with your blue eyes."

"Don't touch me." She jerked her head away from his grasp, and took a step back. This caused the men around her to give small noises of admiration, releasing some oo's and ah's.

"Feisty." He hissed in enjoyment. She could practically imagine the things going on in his head at the moment, as he stared down at her, his eyes dilating with arousal.

"…" Slowly she curled the hand by her side into a tight fist, ready to fight the moment any of them took even one more step closer. She watched the man reached his hand out to her, and she slowly pulled her arm back—Suddenly a large fist flew over her shoulder, and by her cheek from behind, smacking the man square in the face, and sending him flying. She blinked in surprised, and slowly followed the still tight fist down its taught arm, to a very familiar man carrying a baby on his back. "Oga?" She questioned in surprised.

"Holy shit its Demon Oga!" One of them shouted and they all quickly took a step back in fear.

"H-hey Oga." One of them waved to him, chuckling nervously. "What are you doing here?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. Completely ignoring the fact that he just caused their leader to fly across the whole hallway.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" He questioned to them, lowering his arm. She could see them start to fidget in their spots, looking to one another.

"Well, we were just getting to know this young woman, right guys?" The same guy answered. They all nodded, agreeing, mumbling the words 'right' 'yeah' and 'yes'. "See, we was just going to invite her to join us and-" He paused, seeing Oga's expression towards him shift to an even more annoyed and heated stare—

Kagome blinked when she felt a strong arm wrap around her back, his hand gently placed onto her hip, and pulled her close to his side.

"You were doing _what_?" Oga asked again.

His irritated voice brushed across her ear as he whispered into her hair, his nose burying into the locks of her hair as he growled. She could practically feel the heat from the glare he was sending the men around them, and they instantly froze in fear, realizing their mistake.

"Ah, shit…" One of them whispered in regret. "She's Oga's broad!" The man revealed their mistake in both shock and terror. The others looked towards him, before those around him gave him a good punch to shut him up.

"What he meant to say is that we didn't um…" The man started to sweat bullets. "When we said we was wanting to invite her and uhh—" He was slowly digging himself into a deeper hole. "What we really meant is that we were actually… helping her… look for _you_ in fact!" He pointed to him, with a smile on his face as he finally thought of a good excuse to save their asses. The others shouted in joy at his not-so-quick thinking, and agreed.

"Get the fuck out of my sight." Was all Oga said to them, causing them to jump in surprise, and they stared at him in shock.

"Dah!" Beel glared at them, then threw his now empty bottle at the man, successfully hitting him in the head.

That small little movement was all that was needed to snap them out of their daze and get their legs working. They quickly scurried away like cockroaches, leaving a trail of dust in their wake at their fast speed.

When everything was clear and quiet, Kagome looked over at Oga, only to sigh at his smirk and look away from him—

"I'm not going to thank you." She admitted.

"Wasn't expecting one…" Was his quick reply.

"You know, I had it under control."

"Of course you did." He hummed, looking down at her with a grin, baby Beel cooing behind his shoulder. It was at that moment she felt a gentle pull on her back, his arm tightening his hold around her, before he started to move forward, dragging her with him.

"!" She was about to persist, when he spoke up, stopping her.

"You were on your way out, right?" He asked. "I was just going to step outside too, so it's just a coincidence I ran into you." He hummed. "Since we are both going the same way, with this no way planned, absolutely random meeting, why don't we just go together?" He suggested, yet was pulling her along the hallway without even waiting for her reply.

"And if I refuse?" She smirked at his smartass remark, yet allowed him to escort her to the entrance, finding his blunt and straightforwardness to be rather amusing.

"Then Beel would be sad." He used the baby to swindle her into walking with him.

"Dah~" Beel's eyes filled with tears, as if just thinking about it was making him sad.

"…" She sighed. "Alright."

"…" Oga smirked, and continued the slow stroll through the school.

As they walked down the hallway, Kagome found that every person they passed, all of them _males_ coincidently, stopped whatever they were doing when they passed, and stared. They were all then whispering to one another—things like:

"Oga has another woman?"

"What happened to the hot blonde?"

"And he has another kid in the oven too!"

"Fuckin' Player!"

"Eh, she ain't that bad looking either—"

"She's got a huge rack!" This rude man's blatant comment almost caused her to blush, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to beat him to death or take it as a compliment, seeing as everyone else was agreeing with his outburst.

"Ha~" Yet Oga seemed to find it rather funny.

"Ass." She whispered beside him, and tried to close her shirt together to hide the wondering eyes around them.

"You can't hide melons under clothes; it only makes them look bigger—Ow!" He whined when she gave him a good smack on the head.

"You deserved it." She huffed, turning her head away from him.

"…" Yet he gave a small chuckle, amused by her anger.

It wasn't too long afterwards, they were nearing the entrance, and before them were just a few steps leading to the double doors. Seeing this, her slow pace got even slower, and she hesitated.

She remembered this on her way into the school. There was no railing for her to hold on to, guessing that having a large metal bar in a school such as this was considered hazardous, that or they already made full use of it long ago and never returned it- but she was going up the stairs so it wasn't that big of a problem, but now that she was going down stairs, even though it was just five short steps, she found herself feeling slightly scared, afraid of tripping over her own feet, that she can't even see, and falling.

When they were right in front of the steps, she froze completely, hesitating as she felt her body go cold with worry. Oga must have noticed her concern, for the next moment he grabbed her right hand into his own lager one.

"I got you." Carefully he maneuvered, and took the first step, going down the stairs sidewise while he still had a hold of her hand. His other hand was resting on her back for support, and reassurance.

"…" She took a deep breath.

She was nervous, but she trusted him, and took the first step. Her body instantly went stiff, and her hand gripped his so tightly that her knuckles turned white as snow, and her fingers went cold as ice, losing all the blood and cutting off circulation. Her free hand went instantly to her belly in worry, and she nibbled on her lower lip, a bad habit she has yet to get rid of.

Oga quickly realized that her fear was worse than he thought, and he quickly stopped in his tracks, looking at her shaking form as she tried to balance herself. He then sighed, and took his hand out of hers—Her eyes instantly went wide as saucers in worry and she froze, like a deer caught in headlights, and her hand zoomed to her stomach, now they were both placed on the bulge, and she felt herself panicking with fear of falling, and tears started to wield in her eyes—

"Don't worry." His voice whispered to her, and he bent down. "I won't let you fall." He promised.

"…" She gave a small squeak as she felt his hand glide across her thigh, and she opened her mouth to shout at him, but then she could only give another yelp in surprise when she was lifted off of her feet, her arms instantly going around his neck, and she buried her face in his chest.

She blinked, stunned when he easily carried her up and against his broad chest, as if she was light as a feather, which she knew as impossible. She felt a different kind of fear, when he finally took his first step down the stairs, and she held onto him tighter, thinking that he was going to fall too, or that he would drop her.

"Trust me." He whispered into her hair.

"…" She sighed, and slowly her arms loosened its grasp on his neck, and she lowered them to rest on her stomach.

After she relaxed, the stressful baby steps were quickly conquered in seconds, though the first few moments felt like hours for her. Yet, even though they were on even ground, he didn't put her down, and continued walking out of the school—

"What are you-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride…" He huffed.

"…" She felt a rush of blood invade her cheeks and she looked down. "…" She paused, before her blush turned a darker shade of red and she sighed. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

"What was that?" He hummed, leaning his head down closer to her, a grin plastered on his face.

"Asshole, I'm not going to repeat myself…" She huffed, slapping him on the chest. He gave a small snort at the treatment, but otherwise didn't complaint about being hit.

"You're welcome…" He replied, and looked down at her. As she stared at him, his expression softened towards her ever so slightly, and her eyes widened in surprised. He almost looked—dare she say it—_handsome_ like that…

Quickly she turned her head away from him, suddenly finding the floor to be more interesting as she felt another rush of heat engulf her cheeks. . .

* * *

Oga sighed in his half-sleep state. He could smell a sweet scent entering his nose, and it calmed him, making his body feel light, yet dazed, and he didn't wish to move. It was such an enticing aroma, that if he had to guess the flavor, he would have to say it was the sweetest vanilla he ever inhaled.

This was the first time that he has ever had such a pleasant experience when waking up, it was rather new to him. He always just woke up and got dressed, then went to school. He has never had a morning where he was woken up with such a nice feeling that he didn't want to get out of bed—

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled.

He sighed again, and buried his nose deeper into the soft material that was emitting the scent. It started to tickle his nose, but he didn't care, and moved closer, before realizing that his arm was draped over it, so he just gently pulling them into his body. He hummed as the object easily fit against his form like a glove.

As he started to doze off once again, his hand began to move on its own, going in small circles over a huge smooth lump his palm was placed on. This got him curious, and he began to wonder what it was he was holding…

The first thing that came to mind what that he might be holding a pillow, with Beel curled up inside of it. He made another circle, giving it a better feel. He shook his head, finding it to be too smooth for that—and the material over it was much too soft for a pillow. Testing the fabric, it found it to be soft and thin; almost sliding against the large—whatever it was he was touching…

It was then that his curiosity began to get to him, so he slowly moved his hand up…

Maybe it was Beel, holding a beach ball? He thought, before quickly dismissing the idea. Beel was much too small to fit against him like this—

His fingers grazed against another lump, causing him to pause. Gently he placed his hand over it, cupping the object in his palm—His eyebrows angled together in thought, wondering what it was…

It was soft, and bigger than his whole hand can grasp…

What the hell is this? He questioned, almost at the point of being frustrated, not knowing the answer. It isn't Beel in a pillow, and it isn't Beel holding a balloon or beach ball—There is no way that is possible—He gave the object a small squeeze—

"Ugh." There was a small moan come from underneath him, and the wiggling against his body made him instantly freeze—

Please god, let it be Beel holding a beach ball—He pleaded in his mind, but he knew that no amount of begging would change what was against him, and in his hand, into something different…

Dread filled his mind, the moment he realized what he was touching, and holding—He instantly snapped his eyes open, and even though is body did not want to move, he jolted upright, his face bright as a tomato.

There was still hope in his mind that it could still be Beel, but once he glanced down, and seeing a familiar raven haired woman, resting beside him, he paled. He began to panic and jumped away from her, as if she were diseased. He scooted backwards, away from her still sleeping form and—

"AhhhHhHHhhh!" He screamed out in terror when the ground beneath him was gone and he started to free fall—"Ughghhh!" He groaned when his fall was suddenly halted with a sudden stop, leaving him almost breathless as the air got knocked out of him from landing on his back.

Rolling onto the grassy floor below him, he moaned, staring up at his open, _second-story_, bedroom window, as if it were laughing at him.

"Oga…?" The tired voice of Kagome spoke up, slowly crawling over to the window enough to peek her head out. "Are you alright?" She asked, just as Beel also popped he's head out of the opening.

"Daa~" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He groaned. Better then what shape he would be in if Kagome found out what he was just doing. She would_ kill_ him—Not to mention Beel might even get in the action of attacking him, along with his family. "Just fine…" He repeated, the weight of death looming over him from the consequences of his actions. Not like he wanted to grope her! He was half asleep for fuck—He paused, seeing Beel have a smug grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?" Reaching over, he grabbed a fist full of grass in his clutches, and with a rough tug, pulled a huge chunk of dirt from the ground. "AhhHh~" He threw the clump of roots and grass at them, and it slammed against the window, beside Kagome's head.

"!" She gave a small squeak by the sudden attack, before staring down at him with a glare. "What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled down at him, causing him to flinch from his laying position on the ground. "…" She paused, before turning around and leaving the window, away from his sight.

"…" He snorted—He froze when she suddenly appeared in the window again, his prized gaming system held hostage within her clutches above her head. "Don't—" He started to plead, but it was too late, and with an angry roar, she threw it down with all her might, and it quickly soared at her target… him.

He quickly rolled away just as the system smashed against the grassy spot where he once laid, broken in a million pieces. He swiftly stood on his feet, eyes wide, before staring up at her with an angry scowl.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled towards her, fist in the air.

"Boo~oo!" Beel raised his tiny fist up in a challenge as he glared back at him, as if angry he called her crazy.

"I thought it was a dream at first, but it wasn't a dream, was it! You damn pervert!" She called to him, pointing at him accusingly. "Don't think I don't know what you did!"

"Ugh!" He took a step back, paling slightly. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Was his only argument.

"Oh really!" She huffed, not believing him.

"Yeah really! You are so fat and ugly. I don't find you at all attractive enough to even touch you!" He shouted so loud, his lungs hurt.

"…!" She gave a surprised gasp, causing him to look up at her—

His eyes dilated, and he felt a small chill of dread go down his spine, as he watched her face slowly twist and morph into a deadly grin, staring down at him with such hate a malice—

He gulped, and his legs twitched, his instincts telling him to run, and run fast. So he did. He ran, and the only safe place he could think of to run too was Furuichi's, who was gracious enough to lend him some clothes, so he would be walking around in just his boxers.

But his luck wouldn't last long, for he couldn't spend the rest of his life there—He wouldn't let him sleep in his room, so he quickly found himself back at his home, once it became dark…

And when he did, he got the full punishment for his actions…

* * *

_The next day…_

As he walked down the hallway with Furuichi by his side, he began to hear whispers of his fellow classmates, laughing at him while pointing in his direction. He huffed, the hands in his pockets closed into tight fists at their mindless chuckles at his expense.

"Why…" Furuichi's question lingered as his voice faded, staring at him in confusion, though he still walked beside him.

"Don't ask…" He mumbled.

"Daa!" Beel gave a small cheer from his head, happy for whatever reason—Maybe the child was happy he received the punishment he got, or maybe he was just excited with the fact that his _**hair**_was the same **color**as his own, bright moss green, and they matched so well…

But that was not all— Maybe baby Beel was enjoying the fact that there were pink bows and ribbons _glued_ into the green mess that once was his hair, and he was unable to take them off…

Or _maybe_ it was the fact that the word '**Pervert**' was written across his forehead, in permanent marker no less, for all too see. Hearing yet another set of chuckles, as the men around him pointed and laughed at his new image, caused him to growl in anger—

"DAMNIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the closest male in his line of vision that would dare to mock him in such a way.

Though he sent the man flying into the ceiling, where his body was hanging from his head lodged in the structure, the other men around him still continued to laugh at him, despite the risk—One was even rolling on the ground, his hands on his stomach, as tears fell from his eyes.

"…"

_Oga struggled against the binding that held his hands behind his back and his ankles together. All he could do was roll around on the floor of his bedroom, while Kagome was lying peacefully in the bed. _

_By this point the deed was already done, and as he laid there on the floor, he looked towards the TV, seeing his reflection in the black screen. _

_His hair was green with bows glued into it, and the mirror image of the word 'Pervert' was in bold back, staring back at him, as if mocking him and his mistake of actually deciding to come back home. He growled, looking towards his bed, where Beel and Kagome were sleeping._

_Just look at her, resting peacefully, without even caring that she left him lying on the cold floor for the night._

"_At least I know a pervert won't be touching me in the middle of the night this way."_ Her words rang in his head over and over again, and he growled.

What god did he anger to disserve this? What demon was cruel enough to mess up his fate so bad, that he ran into such an evil woman, who was now living under the same roof as him…?

* * *

Oga sighed, feeling exhausted as he walked out of the living room, where Beel was playing, and towards the bathroom. It's been several days since his punishment, and his hair has since been returned to its' normal state.

Today was a rough day, and when he returned home from Furuichi's, the sun was setting. His family said that Kagome was resting in his room. He didn't feel like waking up the sleeping beast from hell—so he decided to take a nice hot bath and relax his muscles.

Don't get him wrong…

He sighed, slowly opening the bathroom door while taking off his outer jacket. The door gave a soft click as it closed, before he tossed the dirty cloth in the laundry hamper.

Kagome was nice to his family—She is _perfect_—They continuously remind him. He huffed, rolling his eyes from underneath his closed lids. Raising his hands, he pinched the first button on his shirt, unclipping one of many that went all the way down, keeping the cloth onto his body. She is a good cook—The second one was undone—She cleans so well—Down went the third—She is the perfect mother—forth—wife—fifth—she is too good for you, Tatsumi!—He growled—How could you treat her like that Tatsumi!—He felt his eyebrows angle together in frustration and a vein appeared on his forehead—Doing **THAT** to her, then just leaving her in such a state!—He resisted the urge to just rip the rest of his shirt open forcefully…

God damnit…

He didn't do anything wrong! He yelled inside of his head as the last button was _finally _undone. Yet he continued his momentum, unbuttoned his pants, and pulling down the zipper. He hasn't done **anything** to _any_ woman. He admitted in his mind, as he slid his shirt off of his shoulders, before it joined its friend, jacket, inside of the laundry hamper. Though he would never confess to such a thing out loud…

The sound of his pants sliding off of his hips and onto the floor echoed in his mind, before he stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor to pick up later. The next thing he did was slide the only piece of clothing left on his body, his boxers, off. As he pulled the material to his ankles he stepped out of them, before throwing them with his other clothes.

Kagome was a fucking saint to his family, yet why does she treat him like he was a jerk? He huffed, while reaching over and grabbing the towel on the top of the stack, placed in the corner of the room. It's not like he deserved to be bitched at constantly, yelled at about how he treats Beel, or have his game systems thrown at him—He paused in his thoughts as he walked over to the dividing frosted glass door that was blocking him from the rest of the bathroom.

Maybe he deserved that, but it was not like he was purposely groping her-!

"For fuck's sake…" He mumbled under his breath as he swiftly slid open the door. He froze, blinking when steam hit his exposed skin, causing him to shiver. His mind suddenly went cold, and he slowly raised his gaze…

What he was looking at crept into his mind, before he finally registered what he was seeing. His eyes widened in surprise, and he felt his entire face heat up at the image. His hold on his towel slacked, before the fabric slipped though his fingers and fell onto the floor.

Kagome was staring at him, her body submerged into the tub to the point where the water was covering everything but to very tops of the three large mounds of the most prominent thing on her body at the moment—She had a light splash of pink over her nose, and she looked at him in surprise, but she was clearly not as shocked as he was.

The towel falling onto the tile floor, snapped her out of her small daze from his appearance, and she gave a small yelp, quickly putting her arms over her chest to try and conceal herself from his eyes.

"Idiot!" She growled, glaring at him.

Her shout snapped him out of his own daze, and he blinked in response. At that moment his thought process was given a kick, and finally started to work—Just then he remembered the state in which his clothes were in—and the fact that he wasn't wearing any—and his face became hotter, and out of reflex he cupped his valuables, before remembering the towel.

He bent down, and picked up the object, placing it over his front to conceal himself. He glanced back over at Kagome, expecting to see her just as red as him, but her slightly flustered and angry expression hasn't changed. He was surprised to notice that she didn't really seem to mind the state that he was in, in comparison to her own, which seemed more important. She never even tried to cover her eyes, or even look away from him—Then he was reminded with the fact that she at least has seen** one** before, because of the condition she was in—

But she hasn't seen **his** before! She could at least look away, damnit! Maybe his was not large enough for her to be embarrassed about-? He growled, feeling his cheeks become even hotter. In his heated anger, and slight embarrassment, he quickly turned around, huffing. Of course he was big enough-!

A small giggle from behind him caused him to pause in his inner rant, and he looked over his shoulder. Kagome hand a hand over her mouth, before she looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes and a sly grin on her face.

"Cute butt…" She purred.

"!" He felt his entire face heat up. Reflex kicked in again, and he swung one of his hands around, placing it over his ass, the other keeping the towel in front—As if one hand was actually going to block it— She released another giggle at his fidgeting, and he huffed.

His brain finally started to work in the sad conditions his was under, and he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. He gripped the fabric in a bunched wad by his hip, not feeling like taking his time to tie it at the moment so it will hold up by itself. His knuckles turned white as he growled low in his throat, and he snorted.

"Damnit…" He mumbled, and stormed out of the bathroom, blood rushing up to his face yet again, just thinking about the scene that just happened—

"Wait!" He heard her call to him, right as he was about to close the screen door behind him. "I can't…" She started to say, and sighed. "I can't get out of the tub by myself…?" She confessed. Her words caused him to freeze in his movements, and he resisted the urge to look at her over his shoulder.

You got to be fuckin' kidding me…

He wasn't going to do it—There was no chance in hell that he was actually going to—

"Please?" He could hear the pleading tone in her voice, as several splashes were heard behind him, as she moved around in the tub.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" He mumbled. His eyes were clamped shut as he stood beside the tub. Her hand was held within his, as his other hand was on her back, to catch her should she slip. He was being used as a sturdy anchor, to remove her from the slippery trap she got herself into.

"Stop complaining." She replied, giving a small groan as she hefted herself out of the water. In reflex, his fingers curled tightly around her small hand, holding his position in place so she could pull herself up. "And don't you dare peek!" She growled.

"Yeah, yeah." He whispered under his breath defiantly. It wasn't until this moment, but he began to wonder why he just didn't leave her there, and go get his sister or mother to help her…

He rolled his eyes from underneath his closed lids. Walking into the living room in the state that he is in now—and asking them to help Kagome out of the bathtub… that wouldn't look too good…

He paused, feeling the weight placed onto his hand disappear. He cracked his eyes open, to see what happened, when he swiftly closed them again, remembering her threat, should he look at her body.

"You alright?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, to try and hear something. He paused, the soft sound of water splashing below him catching his attention. He sighed, and stood straight, relaxing once he figured out that she must have stepped out of the tub— He paused, feeling something warm and soft press against his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered against his skin, making him involuntarily shiver from the contact. "You can go ahead and take your bath now."

It wasn't until he heard the soft patter of her feet hitting the wet tile floor, before the familiar sound of the screen door sliding closed, that his eyes finally drifted open. Slowly he raised his hand to his cheek, where he could still feel the slightly moist imprint she left. As he touched it, he felt his face become hot once more and he sighed, staring down at the tile beneath is feet.

Maybe she wasn't _that_ bad after all…

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallway. She has been feeling rather exhausted lately, so she spent most of the day lying on Oga's bed, while he was at school. But it seems her relaxing time was over, for he soon came home with Beel, and now he was playing loud video games in his room, so she was forced to leave, wishing to lie down in the living room couch instead.

When he walked into the room, didn't he see her sleeping? Why was he so rude, as to turn on such a loud game, blasting it up full volume and waking her up like that? The sounds of gun-fire, along with 'get down' and 'return fire' were slammed into her brain the moment he turned on the TV, shocking her awake.

Why did he do that? She repeated the question as she raised her hand to the wall, using it for support as she slowly continued down the hallway. It's not like he would die if he didn't play his game—or at least was thoughtful enough to keep the volume on mute!

It was at points like these, she was glad she threw his system out of the window, breaking it. He soon bought / stole another one from somewhere she would rather not think about. Probably borrowing it from poor Furuichi- Yet she began to wonder if she should just throw his new one out of the window too—

"Ah!" She gave a loud shout when something slammed into her stomach, almost causing her to fall over from the power. "Damn…" She mumbled under her breath as she reached down and placed a hand over her stomach, her body hunched over slightly. "Ugh." She paused in her walk, waiting. "Seems someone is riled up today as well…" She was talking to herself with a small smile on her face. He can be quite a handful when he gets excited—Though she was happy that he was letting her know he was there, she wished he wasn't so damn strong…

After a moment, she didn't feel him move again, so she thought his small outburst was over, and she began walking once more. It only took a few more steps, and she was standing at the top of the stairs. She was of course nervous, like she always was when she went down the stairs, but she took a deep breath, gathering her courage. Placing her hand over her stomach, she gripped the railing with all her strength with her other, being extra cautious. She then softly stepped down, her foot touching the first step—

"Ahh!" She shouted in pain as a kick was jabbed into her abdomen. She felt her knees start to shake from the powerful blow, and she groaned, bending over. "Not now!" She complained. She wasn't in her best condition to take these attacks right now—"Ah!" She yelled as another kick hit her, followed by another, not giving her time to react or recover. It was at that moment, her body gave in to the exhaustion and stress she was under, and she felt her knees buckle.

As she began to fall backwards, her eyes widened, and many thoughts flashed though her mind at once. Dread, regret, fear for both her and her child. One of her main fears became real at that moment, she was going to fall down the stairs, and slowly her blood went cold as ice, as a chill went through her like a blizzard. Her eyes clamped shut, and in reflex she placed both her hands over her stomach, a sad attempt to protect the child in her belly—

"Hey!" A deep voice shouts of concern pierced though her thoughts, causing her to pause, blinking in surprise when she noticed that she was no longer falling—"You alright?"

"…?" That's when she noticed her back was pressed against something solid, and strong arms were placed around her, holding her up. "I… ugh." She groaned, flinching as another hit slammed against her hard.

"You okay?" He repeated, the sound of his question becoming more urgent.

"I'm fine…" She barely rasped out between her hard breathing. "If only he wasn't so spirited." Was her only real complaint.

"Takes it from his mother." He grinned.

"Oh, Ha-ha." She huffed. "He kicks like a bull." She sighed. "…" She paused, and reached up, grabbing one of the arms that were wrapped around her protectively. "Here…" Placing his hand underneath her shirt, he instantly stiffened, which caused her to giggle. She then placed his calloused hand over top of her bulging stomach, and she hummed, enjoying how his cold hand felt against her hot skin. Feeling his uneasiness, she smiled. "Go on." She pulled her hand away from his. "Feel for yourself."

"…" It took a few moments, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he gently pressed his palm against her—"Ah!" He gave a grunt as the same time she gave a small shout, both feeling the tremendous force, using her stomach as a punching bag. "Damn…" He hissed, pulling his hand away from her belly. "My hand is numb!" He looked at his palm in shock, and then started to give it a good shake, to return some feeling back into it. After clinching his hand into a fist, to check and make sure it was alright, he looked down at her in shock.

"Yes…" She sighed. "He has left a few bruises on me." She admitted sadly, and slowly hefted herself away from him, with a small grunt.

"Umm…" She watched curiously as he reached up, scratching the back of his head and looking down at the floor. "You should go back into my room and rest." He suggested. "I guess I can stop playing that game and read some manga instead or… something." He huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"…" She blinked at him, totally taken by surprise at his offer. She hummed, feeling her old self surface, as she flashed a grateful smile at him, her cheeks becoming hot, unable to control the blood rushing into them. "Thank you!" She found herself laughing, unable to hold in her joy at his sudden change of attitude.

"!" His eyes widened slightly, before he coughed and turned his head away from her. He offered his arm for her, which she happily took, and he escorted her to his room.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all…

* * *

Oga was sitting on top of his throne, a crown on his head. He looked down upon all the people below him, crowding around his person and staring up at him. He has conquered the world, and ruled it with an iron fist.

"Bow before me, fools!" He laughed, an evil yet happy grin plastered onto his face as everyone obeyed him, falling to their keens. Everyone and everything bowed down to his rule and nothing could stop him. "MuwahaAHahAHahHah~"

"O…ga?" A small sound echoed in his mind, making him pause in his evil laugh, and look around. "Oga?" It repeated again, and he looked beside him. "You are such an idiot." Kagome's pouting face appeared before him, making him gasp in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here, woman!" He growled. "I said bow!" He pointed towards the floor.

"…" She stared at him with a blank expression, before she huffed. Slowly she stomped up to him, making him flinch, almost shrinking back into his seat as far as he could into the cushion. Bending down, she placed her hands onto his cheek gently, which caused him to raise his eyebrow curiously. "Oga." She repeated softly, trialing her hand down his jaw, before lowering it to his chest.

"!" He gulped, his face heating up at the contact. Using both her hands, she started to rub circles on his chest.

"Oga…" She said again.

"Mmm." Was all he could say as he closed his eyes at the treatment.

"Wa…" She placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Wa?" He repeated, unsure of what that meant.

"Wake up!" She gave a frustrated growl, shaking him as hard as she could.

"AhHh!" He gave a small shout of surprise as he snapped his eyes open— "What the fuck Kagome." He groaned in displeasure when the first thing he saw was Kagome's face. He plopped his head back down onto his pillow with a sigh.

"Oga, I'm hungry." She confessed, looking down at him from her sideways position as she laid on the bed beside him.

"You know what fuckin' time it is?" He growled. "Go to bed and eat some breakfast in the morning." He huffed, and rolled over—A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him, making him look back into her deep blue eyes to see what else she had to say.

"I don't want breakfast." She sighed. "I want some Pickles and Ice-cream..." Her request faded slowly as she looked into his eyes with a small pout on her face.

"We don't have any pickles and Ice-cream in the fridge—" He paused, the words finally soaking into his hardhead and his eyes widened in realization and disbelief. "You got to be fucking kidding me…" He huffed. "No-!" He started to shout, but then Beel gave a soft coo from behind Kagome, making him pause, and lower his voice to a hushed whispering. "No way!" He shook his head, growling.

"But Oga-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"No buts!" He found himself turning to completely face her, huffing in anger. "There is no way that I am going to go all the way to the grocery store, to pick you up some damn Ice-cream and pickles, because you have weird fuckin' cravings in the middle of the damn night!"

"…" Kagome gave a small pout, her lips puckering, revealing the soft pink flesh. Slowly she reached up and ran her hand over his bare chest, humming. "Please…?" She asked again, trailing her fingers up and over his neck, before resting against his cheek. His froze, unable to move, and he found his cheeks becoming hot—

"…" He gulped, before he finally found his voice and spoke. "N-no." He repeated, yet he didn't sound as confident as before.

"Remember, it's not just for me…" She pulled the baby card, trying to hit at his soft spot.

"N-" His objection was halted when she slowly inched her face closer to his.

"Tatsumi…" She whispered his first name, which caused his already flushed face to brighten. Her eyes were slowly closing as she moved, until she was just an inch away, and he could almost feel her hot breath against his lips. He was frozen in place, unable to do anything, as he heart jumped up to his throat—"Please…" She asked again.

"…"

Aw, Fuc—

"How did I end up getting suckered into this?" He mumbled, sticking his sea salt Ice-cream bar into his awaiting mouth.

As he walked down the empty and dark street, he reached up with his empty hand and scratched his bare chest, his other hand holding the plastic bag with the pickles and Ice-cream that Kagome practically forced him to get.

His bare feet gave a hard slaps against the cold road, as his boxers gave little cover from the chilled night air, making him shiver.

He was lucky enough that the man behind the register even let him buy anything in the state that he was in—but it wasn't like he didn't have the time to get changed, he just didn't feel like it, so he left the house in just his boxers, feeling rebellious in some way as he went to get Kagome her snacks.

In actuality, the man was going to tell him to leave, but one hard glare at him made him quickly change his mind…

Pulling the blue ice-cream from his mouth with a pop, he hummed, licking his lips. Why the hell did he even agree to this errand anyway? He stuck his tongue out, licking the popsicle greedily—

Suddenly the image of Kagome's happy and brightly smiling face came to his mind, causing him to freeze in his movements.

"_Thank you!"A hint of pink dashed across her nose._

"…" He looked down at the ground in thought, as an oddly familiar feeling started to rush into his cheeks. He shook his head, quickly denying it—He blinked, feeling something cold hit his hand—"Ah, shit!" He cursed, staring down at his quickly melting ice-cream. "!" In reflex to save his treat, he swiftly stuck the entire bar into his mouth—"Damnit!" He yelled out into the sky as he grabbed his head in pain, feeling the horrible effects of the brain freeze and his stupidity—

A loud crashing sound rang into his ears, making his eyes widen in both fear and shock, and he turned his head to the ground so fast that he almost became dizzy.

Slowly, all the blood drained from his body, turning him pale as a ghost, watching as the sweetly smelling green liquid pooled out and onto the street…

Aw, fuc-

* * *

Kagome was walking through the grocery store, a basket held in her hand with a few needed items to make tonight's dinner. She wanted to make something special, so she went to the closest store near the house, so she didn't have to walk far. The only problem was, this was her first time here, and she wasn't sure where they put the Shitake Mushrooms.

"Mmmm." She hummed, a finger underneath her chin as she scanned the shelf before her.

"Can I help you?" A calm voice called from beside her. She blinked, before looking towards the sound, and found a very tall and handsome looking teen with pale purple hair that went to his shoulders. He seemed rather laid back, yet there was also an air of mystery surrounding him. The man was wearing an apron; the name tag attached to it said Shintaro Natsume.

"I'm looking for Shitake Mushrooms." She confessed, placing her finger to her lip, tapping it softly in thought.

"Ah." He gave an amused chuckle, before he turned to the shelf. Reaching up to the very top, which she couldn't even see in her height, he magically pulled out a bag, before reaching it to her with a small smile. "You were in the right place."

"Thank you." A small dot of color splashed onto her cheeks from embracement, before she happily took the bag from his hand.

"Oh." He paused, as if he just thought of something. "Aren't you Ogas…?" His questioned faded, his smile turning into a sly smirk.

"…?" She blinked, tilting her head at him.

"…" He chuckled in amusement. "It's nothing."

"Thank you for helping me again." She gave as good of a bow as she could in her state.

"It's my job." He raised his hand to her in defense, waving it side to side in front of him.

"Thank you nonetheless." She smiled, before turning around and going to the checkout register, to pay for her things.

Natsume went back to work, stocking the shelves. A few minutes later he watched with interest as Oga's woman walked out of the store, carrying her bag of food—

"Hmmm?" He found himself humming when he saw several men he recognized run pass the glass door, going in the same direction as the woman. "The Poison Skulls?" He mumbled to himself. "Isn't this area out of their territory?" After a few moments, an amused smirk appeared on his face, before he shrugged, going back to work…

* * *

Oga sighed as he waited in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. Beel was playing on the floor, with several toys that Kagome got for him. He glanced at the clock, before giving another sigh, mostly in frustration—His stomach gave a loud roar, signaling to him and everyone around him, what was on its mind.

"You got that right, buddy." He patted his stomach, agreeing. "Isn't Kagome back yet?" He huffed.

"No, or else she would be in here cooking." His sister replied from the table.

"Isn't it kind of strange?" His mother pointed out, looking away from her magazine and at the clock. "She should have been back a while ago…" Her comment made everyone freeze with what they were doing, before looking in his direction.

"…?" He blinked at their stares. "What?" He questioned, growling.

"Aren't you going to look for her, idiot!" His sister threw a book in his direction, hitting him square in the noggin.

"Gah!" He shouted, rubbing the sore spot in the middle of his forehead where she nailed him. "Why do **I** have to go look for her!" He shouted, standing to his feet.

"Because she is _your_ **pregnant** girlfriend!" She yelled louder than him, also standing to her feet, and pointing accusingly at him.

"She ain't my _nothin'_! Are you crazy!" He stomped.

"She is carrying your child, and you mean to tell me you ain't worried that she might have fainted or something on her way here, and you're not even going to look for her!"

"I told you that isn't my kid! I'm not taking reasonability for—" His mother gasping interrupted his shouting, and everyone looked to her.

"What if she went into labor!" His mother's eyes widened. "She doesn't have a cell phone!" Everyone quickly turned back towards him, their eyes boring into his soul, and he resisted the urge to squirm from their stares.

"…" He sighed, before bending down and scooping Beel into his arms. "Fine…"

She better have a pretty damn good excuse—making him get up and look for her…

* * *

Oga continued his stroll down the street, going to the grocery store.

"Kagome~" He called out in a bored manner.

"Dahh-buu~" Beel was also shouting for her.

"Kagome! Where are you-" He paused when he heard a crinkling underneath his feet. "Hmm?" He bent down, picking up a plastic bag. He hummed, looking inside. "Ah- Shitake Mushrooms!" He cheered. "What luck!" He was starving…

Opening up the bag he greedily popped one into his mouth, munching in delight as he continued his walk to the store.

"Kagome~" His yell was now muffled, his mouth full of food, and blowing small chucks as he tried to shout.

"Daaa-buu~"

* * *

Oga wasted no time in walking through the automatic doors, not bothered with the fact that he was still eating the Shitake Mushrooms as he strolled though the aisles—

"Welcom—Ah, Oga." A man with purple hair greeted him as he walked up. "What's up?" He asked with a smile, turning away from the shelf to fully face him.

"I'm looking for someone-" He paused. "Who are you?" He asked with a blank expression, throwing another Shitake into his mouth.

"…" Putting his hand to his chin, he smiled. "You were quite impressive the other day, Oga."

"About what?" Obviously have no idea what he is talking about.

"I hear Kanzaki is going to take a month to fully heal from the injuries you gave him in your fight." He hummed. "But after that, things are gonna get busy, since you defeated one of Ishiyama's TKKH." He rambled on.

"Huh?" Oga was only half listening to what he was saying, putting another Shitake into his mouth.

"You don't know?" He asked. "Those are the 4 great powers at our school." He then began to list their names. "Tojo, Kunieda, Kanzaki, and Himekawa…" He smiled, pointing his finger up to the ceiling. "By taking the first letter of each of their names, you make the Ishiyama TKKH."

"Ahh…" He wasn't paying any attention at all. "Who are you again?" He didn't even wait to finish swallowing the Shitake he had in his mouth, before stuffing another one in.

"…" He sighed. "…?" As if he just noticed what he had in his hand, he looked at the bag of Shitake's curiously. "Have you come to return the Shitake's your woman bought? Were they not to her liking?"

"!" This immediately caught his attention and he stopped eating, a mushroom merely an inch away from his gaping mouth. "What did you say?"

"Your woman." He repeated. "The one with the dark hair and wonderful blue eyes, she bought some Shitake Mushrooms."

"Did she have a-?" He motioned with his arms, extending them past his gut in a wide circle. This caused the man to give an amused chuckle.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mistake seeing her, Oga. Almost everyone knows who she is, after all, she _is_ your woman."

"She's _not_ my woman." He growled. Why does everyone keep saying that—

"Oh, well, that's a relief to hear." He smiled. "Because I saw some of the Poison Skulls following her when she left the store, but since she isn't your woman, I'm sure they were just passing by…"

"…!" His eyes dilated, and time seemed to stand still as his words hit his thick skull, registering into his brain what he just said. The mushroom slipped from his fingers, falling onto the floor with a tap, bouncing slightly on impact, and quickly forgotten. "What did you just say…?" His voice was soft, his mind going a mile a minute.

"The Poison Skulls were-"

"Idiot!" He shouted, interrupted him. "Which way did they go!"

"That way." He pointed back in the direction to his house. "I never saw them again though…"

"Fuck!" He turned on his heels and ran, the automatic doors almost not opening enough in time as he sped out of the store and back towards his house.

As he became a blur, moving as fast as his feet would take him, he quickly found the spot where he picked up the bag of Shitake mushroom's at—

"_You're woman." He repeated. "The one with the dark hair and wonderful blue eyes, she bought some Shitake Mushrooms."_

He looked down at the almost empty bag held in his hand in regret. He was eating them the whole time and he never knew-!

"Kagome…" He mumbled her name, a cold feeling constricting his chest.

"_I saw some of the Poison Skulls following her when she left the store."_

"Poison Skulls." He remembers kicking their asses last week—

"Daa…" Beel's saddened voice came from behind him as he continued to clinch onto the back of his shirt, while staring down at the spot where they found the bag.

"Don't worry." He tried to reassure him, seeing tears form in the corner of his eyes. He placed his hand onto his head. "I'll find her."

"…" He gave a small nod, before his expression did a complete change, and he glared at him in determination. "Buu!"

"Yes." He nodded, looking down the street with fire in his eyes. "**We** will find her."

* * *

Kagome groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Glancing around in her slightly hazy vision, she found herself on a very comfortable reclining chair. Her hands were not bound, nor were her feet. What kind of kidnappers were they?

Though she was inside of a very empty and large concrete room, she had no idea where they had taken her-

"I don't get why we have to roll out the red carpet for this broad!" There were several shouts coming from behind her, causing her to pause in her thoughts.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Another man growled. "We have to make her as comfortable as possible. We can't have her put under stress, she might suddenly go into labor, you fool!" He huffed. "We wouldn't be able to do jack shit in a situation like that!"

"…" She sighed, rolling her eyes at their words. For goodness sakes, she was only in her seventh month. So it was almost impossible for her to go into labor at this stage, and she has a feeling that this stubborn baby wasn't going to leave her anytime soon—if anything it was going to stay in there a few extra months beyond 9, just to piss her off…

But she will never reveal this fact to her kidnappers. She was in a good situation here, and she was not going to blow it, and be tied up or placed onto the cold stone floor.

"Oi! She is awake!" The voice caused her to jump slightly, and she instinctively placed her hand onto her stomach. She watched as several men crowded around her spot in the middle of the room. She glared at them, which only caused them to chuckle at her 'fiery attitude.'

"Girl." A very tall man with a shiny bald head and several piercings walked up to her. "Give us your cell phone so that we can call Oga over here." He pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and placed it in front of her, under her nose.

"I don't have a cell phone." She openly admitted. Staying so long in the cell phoneless Warring States, caused her to lose her attachment to the thing.

"…" The man gave a distasteful sneer at her, before retracting his hand, placing it back into his pocket.

"What?" The hotheaded man behind him shouted. He had a bright red Mohawk, and a tattoo printed on the side of his face. "Bitch, don't lie to us!" He yelled, stepping forward.

"I'm not lying." She glared at him, hated being called a liar.

"Don't think just because our leader says to give you _some_ special treatment, that you are immune to everything!" He reached out, and before she could react, he grabbed a fist full of her shirt collar, and with ease he ripped open her shirt. The tear opening up and revealing her blue laced bra, along with some of her exposed belly.

"Ah!" She gave a small shout of surprise, and paced her hand up to cover her chest. "You pervert!" Her cheeks splashed with red, and hate burned in her eyes—Before she could stop herself, her hand reeled back, and a thunderous smack echoed in the empty room. The force sending the rude man's head whipping to the side, his cheek stinging bright red from her attack.

"…!" The man was quite shocked, you can tell by his wide eyes and slightly gapping mouth. But soon it was replaced with rage and anger, before he quickly turned his head back around to face her. "Bitch!" Her eyes widened when she saw him bring his open hand to his ear, and in one swift motion, she felt a retaliating backhand go across her cheek as well, making her give a small yelp.

"…" She slowly turned her head back to face him, the fire in her eyes burning even more brightly. She growled low in her throat as she stared at the bastard square in the face. Her hand around her stomach became more tightened, and the hand by her side curled into a tight fist—

"Idiot!" The bald man sudden appeared, punching the man square in the jaw and sending him flying, before skidding several feet across the room.

"Ugh…" Mohawk groaned, slowly sitting up, while holding his damaged jaw. "What the-?"

"I told you not to touch her!" He growled down at him with authority.

Kagome looked away from them with a huff, her clinched fist loosening. She felt helpless in her state. If only she was in the old body she had seven months ago, she would show them—she would beat the crap out of all of them…

But now she has a child, and she can't do much, or else she would risk hurting him. The baby has practically drained her of her psychical energy, and if she tried to use any spiritual energy, she will hurt him, so that option was not available, unless it was for an emergency.

"…!" She paused, feeling a coppery taste in her mouth. Looking down, though she couldn't see it, she licked the corner of her lip, flinching when a sting of pain hit her. He must have cut it open—

"Ahh~!" A shout came from the other side of the door in front of them, the only door that Kagome could see in the whole open room. "Boss!" The door slammed open at the same time as the call, revealing one of the men's henchmen.

"What is it?" He growled, turning away from Mohawk who was still lying on the floor.

"I-its Oga-!" He started to warn them.

"Eh!" The bald man questioned, stepping towards the door-

"Gah!" Suddenly the man fell forward, knocked out when someone punched him in the back of the head from behind.

"Pardon me." A bored voice hummed, his taught arm still extended, his fist hovering in the air where he punched the man, a dull look on his face.

"Da~!" The familiar baby on his head held up his hand.

"…" Slowly he lowered his fist, before stuffing it back into his pocket. He then stepped forward, scanning the room slowly—"!" When his black steel eyes locked onto her blue, his eyes widened—Being unable to take his stare, she turned her head away from him, a splash of color going into her cheeks, and she swiftly covered her chest from his view, embarrassed.

He then stomped towards her, the men around her unmoving—yet one swift punch in their direction sent them flying, as if they were made of paper, and opening the way for him. When he reached her, he grabbed a hold of her chin, turning her head to the side.

"…!" He growled, bending down to get a better look. "Who…" He started to speak, his deep and angry voice sent chills down her spine. "Who did this?" He asked, looking at them over his shoulder.

Everyone in the room slowly turned their gaze to Mohawk, as he continued to sit on the stone floor, eye wide and unable to say anything in his defense.

"You-!" Oga released the hold on her chin, walking up to the man. "You-!" Bending down, he picked up the man by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up high into the air to meet him eye to eye.

"I-!" Which was all the man could let out— Watching the scene take place was like watching a a deer, staring down a bear before it got eaten—Oga reared back his fist, and the man gave a horrible scream of pain as he began to pummeled the man over and over again, leaving bruises, lumps, and knots all across his body and face.

"**Ouch…"** His so-called teammates hissed in displeasure as they witnessed him being beaten till his was a hair away from death, not even lifting up a finger to help him.

Once Oga was done beating the man to an unrecognizable pulp, he threw him as if he was a wad of trash. The man soared far and wide, crashing right through the window, and beyond, out of sight.

"Daa-Buu!" Baby Beel held up his fist, pinky extended. His own way of flipping people off…

"Now…" Slowly Oga turned around, a fire burning in his eyes as he faced the other men. "Who is next?" He stood to his full height, a shadow covering his eyes, yet you can still see the flame in them burning though the darkness. A wicked grin was plastered onto his face as he pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Buu…" Beel agreed, glaring down at the men before them, as an aura of anger and rage quickly engulfed them, showing off their power.

"…!" The men paled, some of them even taking several steps back—but there was no way to escape Oga…

They all suddenly gave a loud scream as he launched himself forward and attacked.

* * *

"I can walk, you know?" Kagome sighed from her position in Oga's arms, gripping the jacket that he threw over her shoulders, tightly over her chest to cover herself.

"…" He didn't argue, and just placed her feet gently down onto the street. They were pretty close to his house anyway…

"Thank you…" She turned to face him, sighing at his dull expression. Sometimes, it was hard to read what he was thinking. Reaching up from underneath his jacket, she tugged at his short sleeved white shirt that was now exposed to everyone. "For everything…" She felt her face become hot, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Da-buu…" Beel smiled, his cheeks also becoming flushed as he waved, pleased.

"…" Oga on the other hand just looked down at her, as if thinking over something deeply. He reached down, taking her chin in his hand, to tilt her head up more towards him. "Hmmm." He bent down lower towards her, and as he got closer, she felt her face becoming warmer and warmer. When he was just an inch away, she sighed, feeling his hot breath go across her face. It was at that moment, that she began to wonder when she closed her eyes…

"!" She gave a small gasp when she felt something warm and wet go from her chin, up to the corner of her lip, licking away the blood that was on her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes, to see Oga smirking down at her, licking his lips.

"By the way…" He whispered, his voice husky and deep. "I ate all the Shitake Mushrooms you bought at the store…" He confessed, his smirk widening into a sly grin.

"…" She paused, blinking, and allowing what he said to register in her mind. Slowly her eyes widened in disbelief and she gasped. Her blushing face quickly got redder, but this time it was from anger, as she glared at him, her blue eyes shining furiously. "You did **what**!" She reeled her hand back, smacking him hard in the arm.

"Ow." He gave a fake wince, rubbing the appendage as he walked backwards, taunting her.

"Now I have to go back to the store!" She huffed, and bent her foot upwards, so that it was reachable, while hoping on the other. Reaching down, she quickly took her sandal off and chucked it at him.

"Whoa!" He easily dodged the footwear, laughing with amusement. "Missed me!" He taunted, before quickly running ahead of her, a large smile on his face.

"Get back here!" She screamed at him, the last shoe she had left, clinched in her hand, waving in the air as she chased after him as fast as her fat body could move.

Though she was angry, she couldn't stop the joyful smile that spread across her face as she chased him down, back towards the house. The empty arms of his jacket blowing in the wind, as she continued to hold it closed in front of her open chest.

"Daa-buu!" Beel cheered from on top of Oga's head, happy.

* * *

"Oga, I'm going to the store. I'll be back later, okay?" Kagome tried to tell him, but he just continued to lay on his bed, his arms lazily draped over his eyes. Baby Beel was lying beside him, also taking a nap. "…" She sighed. "Fine." She turned around to leave—

"Just don't get kidnapped again." He joked, a sly grin hidden underneath his arms.

"Oh Ha-ha." He could almost hear her rolling her eyes, before the soft click of the door closing behind her signaling to him that she left.

After a few minutes, the quiet was too much for him, and he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed, and without looking, reached over with his hand and grabbed the handle to the large sliding window by his bed. Without much effort, he slid it open just enough so that the wind was blowing though the crack, making a soft whooshing sound that soothed him—

"No! Stop!" Her cry fell through the opening, making him snap his eyes open, and jolt up. Waking Beel in the process.

"Kagome." He whispered under his breath in concern, fully opening the window with a slam, and sticking his head out of the opening, to see what was going on.

"Dah?" Beel crawled onto his back, and peeked over his shoulder, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Kagome was pulling against her capture, huffing in anger.

"No! You **are **going with me, Kagome!" His hand was wrapped around her wrist, pulling her out, and away from his house, onto the street.

By the looks of things, he knew Kagome, and wanted to take her somewhere, but she obviously didn't' want to go—Oga felt an animalistic growl escape his throat, as anger boiled in his stomach. He got a quick look at the man, finding everything about him to be strange.

He was wearing all red, he didn't have any shoes on, his hair was long and white, his fingernails were long and sharpened to a point, and he wore a red baseball cap on his head.

"No!" Kagome raised her only free hand, and smacked him across the cheek. Oga smirked at the man's surprised expression, but then it quickly changed to anger as he turned his head back around to face her.

"You stupid wench!" The man growled, screaming in her face.

Rage bubbled in Oga's stomach, and he found himself jumping out of his second-story window, landing with a thud on his feet, which made his legs vibrate from the impact, before they went numb. Dashing with all his speed, he zoomed towards the man—He turned towards him just in time to see his fist, right before it made contact with his face.

The man was forced to take a few steps back from the force, letting go of Kagome's wrist, and his cap fell off, lying forgotten on the street floor.

"You okay?" He took Kagome's now freed wrist, and looked at it for a moment, to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him, a small dot of pink going across her nose.

"…" He sighed, before putting his full attention back to the man in front of him. "She doesn't want to go with you." He growled. "Leave." He ordered.

"Dah!" Beel raised his rattle into the air, agreeing with him.

The man quickly stood to his full height once more, and he huffed, as if the punch he gave him did no damage to him at all—which surprised him, since that very punch brought many men to their knees, if not leaving them unconscious.

"Its him, isn't it!" The man suddenly shouted, pointing at him accusingly while glaring at Kagome, who was behind him. "He is the one you have been fucking around with behind my back!"

"No!" Kagome yelled back, slashing the air in front of her. "Oga has nothing to do with this!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"…?" Oga paused, raising an eyebrow when he saw something twitch out of the corner of his eye—He blinked, seeing two fuzzy triangle's perched on top of his head. After another moment, they swiveled around, moving on their own, which caught his attention.

"You went behind me and started screwing around-!"

"You are one to talk, Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly yelled, cutting the man off.

"What the hell are you talking about—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Inuyasha! I saw you!" She pointed at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You were with **Kikyo**! Don't deny it!"

"…" He growled, biting his lower lip, revealing the sharp canines hidden in his mouth. "That doesn't matter!" His anger returned full force.

"Of course it matters! Idiot!" She growled. "You promised me you wouldn't see her again after everything was over!" She nibbled on her lower lip in nervousness. "You broke your promise, and with it, my heart." She placed her hand over her chest, tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome…" The man was more than a little shocked. Guilt and regret over came any other emotion in his face, and his ears flattened down on his head. "Kagome, I'm sorry…" He took a step towards her—

"I won't let you near her." Wasting no time, he quickly got in front of her, glaring down at the man full force.

"Dah!" Beel also gave his best glare at the man, not liking him at all.

"Get out of my way, human." He growled, flexing his hand in front of him.

Human? He repeated in his mind. Is it possible that he is a demon…?

"You are going to have to make me, idiot." He smirked, walking a few steps away from Kagome, and cracking his knuckles, ready for the fight that was sure to come.

"As you wish." He smirked as well, before raising his clawed hand into the air—

"No!" Kagome screamed, and before he could react, pulled him out of the way, just as he brought his hand down—Oga watched with wide eyes as yellow beam-like energy appeared from his claws, flying towards him, and just barely missing him by a few inches, destroying the spot where he once stood, leaving three large gashes in the thick concrete.

Suddenly the man charged for them. Oga looked down at Kagome, unsure of how to get her to a save place—He was dumbfounded when he saw her quickly step in front of him. He was about to persist, but then she just smiled at him in reassurance, and raised her hands in front of her.

"…?" He was surprised to see a pink dome-like energy surround them, just before the demon reached them.

"Damnit Kagome!" He shouted, pounding his fist repeatedly into the barrier, unable to break it. "You **are** going to come home with me!"

"No, Inuyasha!" She shouted back, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't belong to you, or anyone!"

"RaaAaahHHhA!" He shouted with all his lung power, and slashed at the pink glass that was separating them. Attack after attack, he never gave up—Suddenly a large crack appeared, his persistence finally paying off, and it quickly snaked its way up and over the dome. Kagome gave a small gasp, and winced.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted. "Sit!" She screamed—

"Ugh!" The necklace placed around him, made of fangs and some kind of beads, glowed purple, and he saw the man freeze in his movements. He gave a loud grunt, and seemed to be struggling to stay standing, as if a heavy weight was placed on top of him, pulling him down. Yet he fought it, until he grunted in pain, and was forced into a kneeling position before them—then the necklace's power faded, leaving him breathless, gasping for air. A rebellious fire still burning in his eyes, as he stared at her.

"Sit." Kagome repeated, this time her words were soft.

"Gah!" He groaned, once again at war with the glowing object placed around his neck—It wasn't long, until he was forced onto his hands and knees, yet it continued to pull him down to the ground. "Kagome!" He shouted her name as he fought with all his strength, not wanting to be defeated.

"…Sit." She said one last time, even while he was still fighting it—and he was instantly pulled down, his body slamming against the cold concrete of the street.

"Uh!" He huffed from his lying position on the ground.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke his name in a soft tone, the necklace's color fading, and he got back up. He stared at her, while sitting on his knees, a lost look in his eyes. "It's over. I'm not going back with you." Her words must have finally sunk in, and he accepted it. The man turned his head away and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"…" It was quiet for several moments, before the man huffed. "Feh." He snored, standing to his feet. Walking over to the baseball cap, he picked it up, placing it onto his head. "If that is what you want…" He finally gave up, and with that said, he leaped high into the air, landing on the roof of a neighboring house, before jumping from building to building, leaving.

"…" Kagome sighed, and slowly lowered her hands, when she did, the barrier disappeared—"Ah!" She gave a small shout of pain and placed her hands onto her stomach, her knees buckling under her.

"Kagome!" He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, and grabbed her arm, to hold her up. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just… need some rest." She smiled up at him.

"…" He sighed, and carefully walked her back inside so she could lie down.

* * *

"A Miko?" Oga repeated the word Kagome just spoke, as he placed a rice ball into his mouth. They were sitting in his room, Hilda was nice enough to bring us some snacks while Kagome tried to explain to him what the hell just happened…

"Yes." She nodded, nibbling on her own rice ball. "I have the power to destroy demons."

"Da-buu." Baby Beel was suckling on a bottle full of milk, enjoying himself.

"So he was a demon?" He mumbled mostly to himself. Not really caring one way or another if that man was a demon or the president of Japan- He stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Yes." Kagome sighed. "I ran away from my house so that he wouldn't find me, but he did anyway." This seemed to upset her. "I didn't want use my powers against him, because I have a chance of harming my child…" She looked down at her stomach in worry, and started to rub soothing circles over it.

"…?" He hummed, stuffing himself with another helping. He paused—"Wait." His brain stopped, slowly spinning its wheels in his mind, as he thought for a moment about what she said. "…" He placed his hand onto his chin— "Doesn't that mean…" He felt his brain start to smoke and sizzle, being overworked. "That…" He paused. "Your child also has demon blood in it?" He questioned out loud—He shook his head, quickly denying it. There is no way that Kagome is going to give birth to a demon—

"It seems you are not a dumb as you look, Oga." Hilda, who has been listening to the whole conversation on the sidelines spoke up. "I guess even **you** have your good days…"

"Eh!" He blinked in shock, almost spewing his food out of his mouth.

"You were right." Kagome nodded, smiling down at her belly. "His father was a demon-"

"Eh!"

"I already knew this…" Hilda gloated, taking a sip of her tea.

"What? Since when?" He shouted, looking at her.

"Oh…" She looked away, as if in thought. "The first day she moved in…"

"**What!**" He screeched.

Damnit, why doesn't anyone tell him these things!

"Daaa~" Beel gave a pleased sigh, as he plopped down onto his back and burped, his belly full.

* * *

Oga was walking down the city street, Kagome slowly keeping up behind him. The large bag held within his hand gave a loud crackle as he shifted it so that it would be more comfortable for him. Since the second… _complication_… Oga thought it was best that from now on, he would accompany her whenever she went out to the store—since she always seemed to attract unwanted attention, much like himself…

Baby Beel was asleep on his back, resting peacefully—How, when there was a huge racket and noise of the busy street around them, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Kagome…

She could always calm him, no matter what was upsetting him. Maybe it has something to do with her being a Miko? He thought to himself. Doesn't that mean her spirit is suppose to be pure and calming, or something?

He shrugged, not sure— He paused, feeling Kagome slowly sneak up behind him, and ducking her head so no one could see her—yet that was almost impossible, you would have to be blind to not see her, and the inflatable gut that was sticking out.

"What are you doing-?"

"Shh." She actually shushed him! "Don't move." She must have seen his irritated expression, for her lips turned into a small frown. "Please?"

"Why?" He looked around, trying to see what was upsetting her.

"Just don't move! Aright?" She gave a hushed shout from behind his shoulder.

"…" He sighed, and waited impassionedly as several moments passed. He would glance at her nervous form over his shoulders, before looking around, to try and find what was bothering her. He sighed, feeling as if there was nothing for her to actually be worried about, after all, he hasn't seen anything-? "Uh?" Suddenly something rare showed up in his line of vision—"I've never seen a limo before…" He mumbled to himself as he saw the black automobile turn a corner, and started slowly driving down the street they were on. Why would they come to this part of the city?

His thoughts were put on hold, as Kagome's hands, which were gripping his arms, tightened to the point where her nails were almost drawing blood beneath his jacket sleeve. His lips thinned to a small line on his face, as he looked back towards the limo.

He watched as it passed him, before turning down another street. He tried to get a good look at the person inside, but all the windows were tinted—

"…" Kagome sighed in relief once it was out of sight, and she came out of hiding. She looked down at the floor, fidgeting with her fingers in thought.

"Kago—" He started to question her, but she quickly raised her head, a bright smile on her face. She then wrapped her arms around his bicep, hugging it to her large chest, and she began to ramble on about anything, as if everything was normal…

"…" He shrugged, not caring anymore, and continued his walk back to the house. He shifted the food so that he was carrying it with one arm, to make her more comfortable. She just giggled in amusement, tightening her hold, and successfully squishing his arm up against the soft spongy flesh of her chest. "…" He felt a small heat extend over his nose, and he closed his eyes, trying not to let his mind linger on unpleasant thoughts—or else his **life **will become unpleasant. If Kagome found out what he was thinking about—

"Pervert." She whispered under her breath, looking at him with a smug grin.

"…!" His face brightened and he sighed, stuffing his free hand into his pocket. "Not **my **fault…" He huffed. "If _someone_ wasn't touching me like that." He mumbled under his breath.

"I know." She just laughed, hugging his arm even tighter. "But I like seeing your face all flustered… It's cute." She hummed, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "But not as cute as your butt." She joked.

"!" He gave a shocked cough, his face heating up and turning bright red. "Shut up!" He gave a hushed shout, glancing around at the people who were walking by them, noticing how they gave him strange looks.

Damn woman…

"Buu~" Beel sighed from his position on his back.

* * *

Kagome sighed, tired, as she continued her seemingly long walk up the road. Why didn't she just take a taxi or something? She questioned to herself as she took another step, her feet killing her.

"Oh, yes…" She didn't have enough money for a taxi.

Well, she could have asked Hilda for a ride, but she was too stubborn to ask for one, so here she was—On her way to the small restaurant that she heard about. It was said to have very good yakisoba, so she decided to check it out, the only down side is that it was a little too far for her own good, and it caused her to take a big detour, out of the usual safe zone she was comfortable walking in.

Oga was at school, so she didn't feel like bothering him, and making him come with her—Though she could understand his concern, she wasn't a child, and doesn't need to be looked after.

"Ah!" She gave a small shout of joy when she found the building she was looking for, and walked inside, a smile on her face. When the cool air from inside hit her, she felt refresh again, and she walked further into the build, looking around.

The restaurant was small yet cozy, with only a handful of tables, but luckily enough, it was empty, and quiet, which she was thankful for. There was a bar, and behind it was the kitchen, the fryer used to make the yakisoba was open to watch him cook your meal, and the whole air around the place was relaxing…

"Welcome!" The huge man behind the bar turned around, and gave her a forced smile, which caused her to blink at him—Did he not like his job?

Just looking at him, made her take a step back, so she could fully see him. He was really tall, towering over her in height. His hair was orange, a scar went across his right eyebrow, and he was nothing but muscle…

_This_ is the man who is going to cook her food? He was a beast! She admits that he was not a bad looking beast—but a huge bulk of a man nonetheless.

"Uh?" He paused, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He blinked, spatula still held within his hand.

"…?" Kagome looked down at his apron, and she tilted her head cutely, reading the words that spelled—"Hidetora Toujou." She mumbled the words out loud, without realizing it.

"Yup." He hummed, lifting his spatula in the air. "That's me." He bent over the bar, to get a better look at her face. "You are really tiny…" He spoke his mind. Reaching out he placed his free hand above her head, as if judging her height. It was several long moments as he just stared at her, before he smirked, a small dash of pink going across his nose.

"?" She blinked at him, wondering why he was blushing—but then it quickly went away as fast as it appeared, and he stood back to his full height.

"Come on." He motioned with his finger, a smile on his face. "I won't hurt you…C'mere…" He cooed. "Kitty-kitty."

"I'm not an animal." She mumbled, placing her hands onto her stomach in a small huff. "So please don't call me over to you as if I'm a pet…"

"Oooh." He grinned. "Feisty." He smirked. "So tell me kitty, what would you like to eat?" He asked, placing his hand onto his hip, staring down at her.

"Well…" She didn't like to be called kitty, but she was hungry. She sighed, taking a seat in one of the stools at the bar. "I came here for some yakisoba…" She admitted.

"Well you came to the right place!" He grinned. "I'll make you the best in the house." With smooth movements, he quickly got the ingredients ready, throwing them onto the fryer.

Kagome watched, amazed as he flipped and fixed the noodles with such grace. It was as if he was dancing with her food—which wasn't very pleasing sounding now that she spoke those words out loud…

"Here you go!" He put the food onto a plate, and placed it down in front of her. "Eat up!"

"…!" Her eyes widened, and she involuntarily started to drool, staring at it while the delicious aroma filled her nostrils. "Yum!" She smiled, pulling apart her disposable chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" She happily dug into the meal—Her eyes widening once the bite touched her tongue. Her face flushed with delight and she gave a small squeal of joy, loving the flavors. "Delicious!" She finally spoke, in the small moment her mouth wasn't full of food, or she was greedily slurping down the noodles.

She was being a pig right now, but she didn't care…

"Hmm." He smirked. "Glad you like it." The sound of bells jingling caught both of their attentions, and several men walked into the restaurant. Kagome noticed that all of them were dressed rather roughly, and each of them had either a tattoo or piercing—"Welcome." Toujou greeted with a dull tone, a frown on his face. "Take a seat…" He mumbled under his breath, watching the men closely. They just chuckled, staring back, while some of the others were eyeing her with a dark gleam in their eyes. Yet they listened, taking a seat at a table directly behind her.

"More?" Kagome raised her plate towards Toujou, a small blush across her nose at her ability to devourer the food into her already large gut. She hummed, trying to lighten the mood—

"…" It must have worked, for he smiled down at her, and took her plate. "Of course."

As he was fixing her food, the men behind her stared to talk amongst themselves. Just by listening to their conversation of things such as the last gang they fought with, and who vandalized what, showing off, she realized that these men would most likely cause a racket in the restaurant, with the way they was carrying on.

And as soon as the thought left her mind, they were talking louder. Before long, they began to try and catch her attention, giving cat calls and spewing out names. She of course ignored them—

"Hey, Bitch!" One of them got angry and stood up—

"!" Toujou growled, standing up to his full height and looking down at them. "Don't treat her like that." He stood up for her, which caused a light blush to go across her nose. The man took a step back, taking by surprise with his height.

"Oh yeah, Hulk?" He laughed. "You really think you can take us on?" He quickly got his courage back when his henchmen stood up as well, backing him up.

"…" She sighed, getting irritated. She just wanted some yakisoba… Unable to take it anymore, she stood up, and with a bored expression on her face, turned around to face the men. "Leave." Was all she said, her tone cold as she stared them in the eyes.

"Leave?" The man repeated, laughing, his men soon joined him. "As if we would listen to a—" He paused, his words freezing and his eyes going wide with recognition. "Holly fu-!" He pointed down at her, blood draining from his body. Soon the men behind him figured it out as well, and they too paled, taking a step back in fear.

"…" They all looked around, as if expecting to see something jump out and attack them—The leader then turned back to her, still pale as a ghost. "Y-you got l-lucky this time, woman!" He tried to keep what was left of his pride as he was shaking in his boots. "But next time you'll get it!"

"…" She just stared at them, before taking a step forward. They fidgeted nervously, taking a step back in reflex, fear of touching her, as if she were diseased. She smirked—"Boo!"

"AhHhH!" They all screamed like little girls, before running out of the restaurant as if their life depended on it, running over each other as they tried to claw their way out of the door. All the while they were screaming things like 'Demon's woman' or some other such nonsense.

"For Pete's sake…" She mumbled under her breath in annoyance, placing her hand down onto her enlarged stomach. "I don't belong to him…" Guess that being a star around here has its kicks after all, though it wasn't something to be proud of. It seems that everyone around here knows her because of Oga—Well, every bad guy anyway. With those pests out of the way, she sat back down in her seat, going to enjoy the rest of her meal—

A deep laugh coming from the man behind the bar, caused her to pause, looking up at him.

"That was wonderful!" He grinned, staring down at her, finally ceasing his laughter. "I must thank you." He hummed. "If I actually fought those guys, I would be out of a job!" He looked at her curiously. "Tell me, how did you do it? Scaring them off like that?"

"Well…" She gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. "They must have known that no one messes with a pregnant woman when she is eating!" She lied, not wanting to reveal the fact that it was Oga's bad reputation of being Satan incarnate that scared the fools shitless, and not her…

"I see!" His smile widened. "Say." He leaned over the counter, his voice turning more serious and deep. "My shift is about to end." He told her. "How about I take you out as thanks, for saving me from getting fired…?"

"Y-you're-!" Her face became hot as she turned her head away from him in embarrassment. "You're asking me out!"

"Sure! Why not?" His grin returned.

"…" Well, he does seem like a nice guy—She paused, her blush becoming redder. Was she actually _thinking_ about it! She nibbled on her lower lip, before looking back at him, seeing that he still had that grin on his face as he watched her closely. He was just taking her out as thanks, there was no need to be embarrassed, and _technically _it isn'ta date— "…Okay." She agreed.

"Yeah!" He shouted, pumping the air with a pleased expression. "I'm going to take you home with me, Kitten." He smirked.

"I'm not a cat!" She shouted, huffing.

Good god, what did she just agree to…?

* * *

Oga was leaning against the railing to the school, bored out of his mind. Beel was resting on his back, his belly full of milk he just made for him, while Furuichi was sitting across from him, eating a sandwich. Slowly his gaze lowered to the meal in his underling's hand, his focused zoomed onto the food, and he licked his lips.

"Not this time." Furuichi grinned, as if he had the upper hand. Opening his mouth wide, he moved his sandwich to his awaiting mouth. He then snapped his mouth shut, to only cry out in pain when nothing was there. He blinked, looking around for his magically disappearing sandwich. "Oga!" He growled, standing to his feet and pointing towards him.

"Muhat?" (What?) He looked away, as if trying to play innocent, his cheek stretched beyond capacity like a balloon. "Mushent me." (Wasn't me.)

"Shut the fuck up, I know it was you!" He got in his face, pressing his forehead against his, while pointing his finger into his face, almost into his nose.

"…!" Finally swallowing the lump of bread, lettuce, and turkey in his mouth, he sighed, feeling refreshed from the meal. "Idiot Furuichi, why would** I** want **your **sandwich?" He asked, an evil grin plastered onto his face.

"To eat!" He replied, shouting.

"Oh~ Yeah~" He hummed. "Since you put it that way- I guess your right…" He shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and it wasn't—He paused, a vibrating sensation coming from his pocket. "Uh?" He reached into it and pulled out his cell phone. Checking the number, he frowned, not recognizing it. "Yo!" He flipped it open and called out to the person on the other line.

"Oga!" A familiar voice shouted back.

"Kagome!" He tensed up, not liking how upset she sounded.

"Og…!" The connection wasn't very good, and she was breaking up pretty badly—The static was almost unbearable.

"Kagome! Where you at! You alright?"

"I'm…- Taken by… Toujou…!"

"Taken!" He repeated. Who the hell is Toujou?

"I…- Worry!" She shouted louder, so he could hear. "At…Park!"

"The park!" He spoke the only words he understood. She was taken to the park?

"…Come-! Or…Kill you!" Her angry yell echoed in his ear, before there was a loud click, signaling the line was cut off.

"Damnit!" He stared at the phone, his body shaking with anger as he balled his hand into a fist. "Kagome, you idiot! Going and getting yourself kidnapped- Again!" Does she purposely get into trouble to make him mad!

"Kidnapped?" Furuichi repeated, listening into the whole conversation with a concern.

"Yeah, someone named Toujou." He spoke the name Kagome said over the phone.

"Toujou!" Furuichi screeched. "Hidetora Toujou!"

"You know him!" This got his attention, and he looked over at him.

"He is one of the TKKH!" He told him with a paled expression.

"Well…" He sighed, looking down at the phone, a pain hitting him in the chest. "She was able to tell me where he took her, so we should go get her…" He looked back up, a fiery gaze burning in his eyes.

But what kind of kidnapper takes their hostages to the park…?

"Here." Toujou handed her a large ice-cream cone, and she smiled, taking it.

"Thanks Toujou." She hummed, licking the deliciously cool treat, helping herself.

"Tora." He corrected.

"Tora?" She repeated, blinking.

"A nickname given to me… I have grown attached to it." He confessed, eating his ice-cream while they continued their walk in the park.

"Tora." Tiger. It suited him, she giggled. "It's cute."

"It's not cute." He huffed, yet didn't complain beyond that. "So." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Was you able to get a hold of whoever you wanted to talk to?"

"Oh!" She explained, just remembering she still has his cell phone in her pocket. She handed it back to him. "I did! Thank you." He accepted it with a nod, before putting it into his pocket.

"Sorry for the bad reception, I need to get a new one." He mumbled mostly to himself as he took a large bite out of his ice-cream. She was slightly amazed that he didn't get a brain freeze.

"It's ok. I just had to tell him where I was and not to worry." She continued to happily lap up her treat. "I also told him not to come, or I will kill him." She said with a bright smile on her face, giggling. "So we shouldn't be bothered while we are out here."

"Hmmm." He hummed, plopping the last bite of his cone into his mouth, already done.

"Toujou?" A voice called to him, and they turned around, seeing a man with two-tone, slick back hair and glasses walk up to them. "So this is where you were. I have been looking everywhere for you." He finally reached them. "Hmm?" It seemed that he just noticed her, and looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. "Who is this?" He was obviously curious.

"Ah." Tora reached around, pulling her to his side with a smirk. "This lovely Kitten?" He gave an amused chuckle. "Look at her Shoji! Don't you think she is tiny!" She felt a firm hand stroke her head affectionately. She resisted the strange urge to purr as he continued to pet her.

"Toujou…" The man's face fell, and he sighed. "She isn't an animal… You can't keep her." Finally! Someone with sense!

"…!" This seemed to catch his attention, and he looked back at him. "What? But I was going to take her home!"

"I'm not a pet!" She huffed, cheeks flaming red, yet she didn't try to remove herself from his hold. "Ah!" She gave a small shout of surprise, seeing that her ice-cream was melting. "!" She quickly went back to her snack, licking it hungrily while ignoring the two men's banter about Tora being able to keep her or not…

"Kagome!" The sound of her name being shouted fell into her ears, and she paused in eating her ice-cream, turning her head to where the voice came from—

She gave a small squeak when a huge gust of wind picked up around her, blowing her hair everywhere. What the-? When it finally disappeared, she looked around, noticing that the large arm that was around her shoulders was no longer there.

"…?" She blinked, a shadow looming over her, causing her to look up. What she saw was… "Oga!" She shouted in surprise and anger, at seeing his face. "What the hell are you doing!" She growled, not happy at all to see him—She paused, seeing that he had a fist outstretched above her, right where Tora once stood…! She quickly turned around, only to find Tora lying a few feet away.

"Good shot!" Tora grinned, sitting up from his spot on the ground.

"…?" Kagome looked at her empty hands, finding that her ice-cream was no longer there, but on the floor. "-!" She gave a surprised gasp, before she frowned, huffing in anger.

Oga, you Idiot! She growled.

Her ice-cream… Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

Damn mood swings…

"You alright Kagome?" Oga looked down at her, and after assuring himself that she was unharmed, he reached onto his back, and removed Beel, placing him into her empty arms. "Look after Beel for me—He was worried about you."

"Ahh~" Beel gave a small cheer, happy to be in her arms. "Buu~!"

"Oga, wait-!" She shouted towards him, yet the brute just kept on going, not paying attention to her and heading headlong into Tora—Who surprisingly enough seemed more than happy to exchange fists with him.

Punch after punch, they just continued to beat each other, both not even bothering to dodge the other's attack. They were willing to see who would outlast the other, caveman style. As she kept looking on, Beel was enjoying himself, rooting them on in their bloody showmanship. Her on the other hand, did not find it as amusing. It reminded her too much of a certain wolf and dog going at it, barking insults at each other to somehow prove their manhood and win her over.

Well, she has some news for them—She ain't no damn trophy to be handed out to the winner, and she was sick and tired of being treated like one!

Tora and Oga growled, Oga had Tora's fist, while Tora had Oga's, both pushing against one another to see who would budge—They both gave a shout, before leaning their heads back, then launching their skulls forward—With a loud crash, similar to thunder, their heads collided. At the same time, they both released one another, before they brought their fists up to their heads and charged each other like jousters.

"…!" They both looked on wide eyed as Kagome suddenly stepped between them, and they both stopped their fists just a breath away from hitting her. She looked ahead, even as the gust of wind went around her from their fist's sudden stop.

"Daaa~!" Beel seemed ecstatic, happily waving his arms up and down in her hold while leaning against her chest.

"Kagome!" Oga shouted, angered. "What are you doing!"

"What am** I** doing?" She shouted, turning towards him. "What the _hell_ are **you** doing!" She huffed, poking him in the chest. He looked at her surprised, taking a step back. "I was on a date with Tora! I told you not to come!"

"D-date?" He repeated, stuttering in shock.

"Date?" Furuichi, who she just now noticed, screeched in disbelief, all blood draining from his face.

"Yes, a date!" She repeated herself. "Which I'm sure you haven't been on one in your entire lifetime, so shove it!" She poked him in the chest again.

"Daa!" Beel joined in, poking Oga as well, growling.

"Eh!" He blinked, confused. "But I thought you—"

"That's your problem! You shouldn't think!" She huffed, glaring up at him with anger. "Here!" She then handed Beel back to him, much to the baby's surprise.

"Da?" He blinked.

"Take Beel and GO HOME!" She pointed in a random direction, letting her anger cloud her ability to figure out directions, unable to really tell where the house was from where they were standing.

"Eh!" He repeated.

"Ugh!" She huffed, turning on her heels and walking back to Tora. She then wrapped her arms around his bicep, hugging it to her chest. "I am going with Tora!" She announced. Her face then flipped from angry, to smiling in a second, as she turned to look up at Tora. "Let's go." She gently pulled him by his arm, along the road.

"Eh!" Was all she heard from Oga as she continued to walk away.

"…" It didn't take Tora very long to get out of his fighting mode, and back to his usual self. Surprisingly enough he didn't mind being dragged away from Oga or his fight, showing his thoughts on the matter by raising his other hand and gently patting her on the head in reassurance. "There there Kitten, calm down…"

"I'm not a cat." She huffed, yet she couldn't stop the rush of blood going into her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Ah." Beel looked from Oga, then back to Kagome, watching her walk away. "Ai!" He looked at Kagome once again, tears forming in his eyes. "Ahhh~" He cried, holding his hands out, as if reaching for her, while waving his arms up and down. Obviously wanting to be with her instead of him.

"Traitor!" Oga shouted.

"Bahh!" He turned his head and growled at Oga, a vein popping onto his forehead.

"What the hell is that look for!" He growled back.

"Dah!" Tears formed in his eyes.

"Ack!" Oga leaned back. "No-no-!"

"BeeAHHhHhhHHhhhhhhhHh." Beel cried, a huge wave of power blasting forth and electrifying all those around them to a crisp.

"NoOoOOOOooOO!"

* * *

Oga continued to stroll through the small crowd, hands stuffed into his pockets. Everyone seemed to steer clear of him, so dodging them was rather easy. Furuichi was walking beside him, sighing with his palm practically glued to his forehead in disbelief.

"Why are we even at the carnival, Oga?" Furuichi asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Stupid little Furuichi, I wanted to enjoy the festival and rides." He grinned down at him, his fangs showing.

"Oh?" Furuichi wasn't convinced. "You sure it isn't because of Kagome?" He rephrased his question.

"Who?" He looked around, acting innocent.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the woman we have been stalking for the past hour!" He almost screeched.

"Furuichi, you idiot!" Oga quickly pressed his palm against his mouth, before dragging him out of the open and into a small space between two venders. "Shut up!" He gave a hushed whisper, while peeking over the side of the stall, to see if they heard him.

"…?" He watched as Kagome loosened her hold on Tora's arm, and pausing long enough to glance over her shoulder. After a moment, she shrugged, and continued walking.

"…" He sighed in relief, finally removing his hand from his friend's mouth.

"Don't lie to yourself, you are following her." He glared up at him from their couching positions.

"Of course not…" He huffed. "We are just going in the same direction."

"Da-buuaii!" Beel appeared from behind his shoulder, cheering.

"Then tell me why is Beel wearing that disguise!" He pointed at the baby. On the baby's face was a pair of Groucho glasses, the huge nose and mustache made it almost impossible to look at him and not laugh your ass off—Especially with Beel's serious expression-!

"Pssshh!" Oga found himself trying to hold in another set of laughs, placing his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself. "Idiot Furuichi." He was finally able to control himself, and pointed his finger into the air. "It's for effect, _effect_!" He glanced back over the side of the stall, to make sure they haven't moved too far out of his sight.

Seeing that Tora was at the next stall over, playing one of the games, he sighed and turned back towards his partner in crime.

"I still think we should leave!" He tired to once again convince him. "This is an invasion of her privacy!"

"No." He closed his eyes and held up his finger once again, as if he was going to teach him something. "Walking in on her while she is taking a bath is an invasion of her privacy~"

"You've seen her naked!" Furuichi screeched, his tone had a mix of both horror and slight envy—

"Furuichi, you idiot!" He quickly slammed his fist against the man's skull, sending him flying down to kiss the dirt beneath his feet. He kept his knuckles pressed against the back of his head for good measure, so he wasn't able to get back up. "That's not the fucking point!" His face turned red, the images popping back into his mind.

"So you_ did_ see her naked!" He mumbled into the ground. "Gah!" He screamed in pain when he pounded on his skull while it was still stuck to the dirt, burying his face further into the ground.

"Shut up!" Removing his fist from his head, he peaked back over the stall.

He watched as the vender had an upset look on his face, before turning around and reaching behind him. He then handed Tora a huge stuffed tiger. Tora smirked at it, before handing it over to Kagome. Her smile brightened, laughing as she hugged the animal to herself, happy. She was overjoyed, and he couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious she was thanking him for the gift, and hugged him around the his waist—

"…" Oga frowned, finding a weird feeling hit him in the stomach, as if he ate bad tacos again…

Tora just smirked down at her, and patted her on the head—Oga resisted the urge to growl, watching the scene unfold, as a pain constricted around his chest and his blood felt cold.

"Looks like she is enjoying herself." Furuichi pointed out the obvious, also watching the exchange.

"Stupid Furuichi!" Without even looking, he effortlessly extended his fist outwards—He knew he hit his target when he hear a soft groan come from beside him, before a loud crashing sound came from several feet away.

"Dah-buu!" Beel raised his fist into the air, glaring at were Furuichi landed.

"Furuichi!" Kagome's surprised voice called out as she ran to his side, looking down at his sprawled and beaten state.

"Shit!" Oga cursed.

"H-hey, Kagome." He gave a weak smile, waving to her.

"If you're here then…?" She paused and looked around. Her instincts told her to go to where the stalls were, so she did, but when she looked—Nothing was there. "Uh?" She blinked, tilting her head to the side while hugging the stuffed tiger to her chest.

"…" Oga sighed as he walked down the street, looking at the floor and not particularly watching where he was going.

"Buu…" Beel crawled over his shoulder, and leaned. Raising his cubby arm, he patted his cheek, as if to cheer him up. "Daa!"

"Thanks for the comfort Baby Beel, but I'm not upset…" He was in denial—

"Ugh!" He suddenly bumped into someone, yet he paid no mind and continued walking. "Hey!" He called out to him. "Aren't you going to say yer sorry, punk!" Him and a few of his lackeys got in front of him, making him pause in his walk.

_She gave a bright smile as she hugged the tiger… _

That same knot returned in his stomach, and he didn't know why, but he felt angry.

"Hey, are you listening to me!" The man yelled in his face.

_She then ran and wrapped her arms around Tora's waist…_

His blood began to boil, and the hand in his pocket tightened into a fist.

"Hey, I'm talking to—"

"…!" Oga suddenly slammed his fist into the building beside him without moving any other part of his body, as he just continued to stand there and stare at the ground. The tough brick gave way to his tremendous power, leaving a huge indent three times the size of someone's skull. The men stared, their eyes big as saucers. "Move." He commanded.

The men turned white as ghosts, and raised their hands in front of them in defeat, quickly getting out of his way. He placed his fist back into his pocket and continued forward, his lips thinning into a frown.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but for some reason he wanted to go back to school, beat everyone up, and destroy everything in sight until his hands went numb…

* * *

Oga was sitting in his room, on his bed, reading manga while Beel was sleeping peacefully beside him. The sun was starting to set, and soon his room would be shrouded in darkness. The thought only sent his mind reeling faster as the heat continued to boil in his blood, impatiently tapped his foot against the hard wood flooring.

Where the fuck is she? He questioned in his mind, putting down his book, when he was unable to concentrate on it. He soon got to his feet, humming in thought. She should have been back by now… Without him even realizing it, he started to pace back and forth.

His mind started to flash images of that Toro guy, doing things to Kagome that he would rather not say out loud. Each picture becoming more violent, and despicable then the last—His hands curled into tight fists, and a growl was threatening to escape his throat.

It was in that moment that a movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention, and he turned towards the door. The first thing he saw was a snout, then a furry head of a very familiar stuffed tiger, before the full thing was revealed—Then out came the one woman he was so worried about the entire time…

He paused, realizing what he just thought. He wasn't worried! He quickly denied it. He was just extremely pissed, that's all…

"And where the fuck have you been the whole time!" He growled, glaring at her.

"…?" She paused in mid-movement of closing the door to stare at him. She then huffed, returning his pissed glare with one of her own. "I'm sorry mother; I didn't know I had a curfew." Was her smart reply.

"Don't give me that shit." He stomped on the floor, resisting the urge to roar like a beast and shout at her.

"Don't you dare try to control me, Oga, I'm not yours!" She growled back, hugging the tiger to her chest. Stupid thing, every time he looks at it he just wants to burn it! "I can go out with anyone I want, and stay out late—Hell, if I wanted to spend the night as his place, you can't stop me! I'm a grown ass woman and you have no say in what I can and cannot do!"

"…" He growled. He was so angry, he couldn't properly see straight, but he had nothing to say to her, for the fact was, she was right. He didn't know why that her words made him so mad, but they did.

"Just admit it Oga, you would be glad if I left!" She shouted, tears forming beneath her eyes. "You have been trying to get rid of me since the first day I have moved in here, just like Beel." She pointed to the still sleeping child on the bed, which alone was a miracle.

"Kagome…" He blinked in surprise, the tears in her eyes instantly cooled off his rage, and he could already feel himself calming down. "It's not like that…" He paused, knowing that what she said was true. He didn't care about anyone but himself, and this woman was… She barged into his life and messed everything up. Made his life hell, and trouble always followed her wherever she went. He wouldn't admit it out loud but-

It was fun… It pissed him off, but it was fun…

"It's just you were with that Toro guy—"

"Tora." She corrected, but he continued as if he didn't hear her.

"I didn't know him and after what happened to you last time, what the hell did you expect I would do?"

"You were…" She paused, staring at him with surprise. "You were worried about me?"

"Hell no!" He quickly responded, growling. "Who would worry about a fat woman like you!"

"Oh…" She turned her head away, and pulled the tiger up so that it was resting under her chin. Oga's hate returned as he stared at the stuffed toy with disdain. "So you weren't worried?" She asked again.

"No!" He slashed the air. "Now throw that stupid thing away." He glared down at the tiger, rage bubbling inside of him.

"I see…" She looked at him, then down at the tiger. "You weren't worried… You were just jealous." She smirked.

"J-…!" He couldn't even repeat the word and he took a step back. "Of course not!" He huffed, turning his head away and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Yes!" She walked up to him, a grin plastered onto her smug face. "You _are_ jealous!" She wiggled her finger in front of his nose.

"I'm not jealous!" He grabbed her wrist, and lowered himself so that he was staring directly into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

He was breathing harshly, his chest heaving up and down from his shouting, fire burning in his eyes, as he stared into her blue pools, which were sparkling with amusement. Feeling the stuffed animal press against him was the last straw, and he grabbed the offending object, harshly throwing it across the room, without taking his eyes off of her.

"So you're not jealous I went out with Tora?" She asked again, her smirk spreading into a knowing grin.

"No!" He dared to move his face even closer to hers, trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I go out with Tora again tomor—"

"Oh, Hell no!" He downright objected without even waiting for her to finish her sentence. "You aren't going anywhere else with that man!" He ordered—no, commanded, his eyes blazing with rage at the mere thought of her being with him again, alone—together. The way she acts around that man, the way she smiled at him-! Just remembering it made him want to punch him in the face. "If you want to go out so badly, I'll take you somewhere." His mouth moved before his mind could register what he was saying.

"Really?" This seemed to catch her attention, and she blinked up at him, taken back by his offer.

"Yes. Someplace nice, with just the two of us." He paused, looking at the bed, then back down at her, being reminded of the huge bulge coming from her midsection. "The four of us." He corrected himself. His words made a dash of pink go across her cheeks, and he smirked. "So don't you dare go out with anyone other than me." He spoke without really realizing what he was saying to her.

No… He wasn't jealous.

Not at **all**…

* * *

Kagome stood beside Oga, her arms wrapped around his bicep, as they both stood in front of a restaurant.

"_This_ is where you want to go?" Oga seemed to be skeptical about it.

"Daa~" Beel poked his head out from over Oga's shoulder.

"Trust me." Kagome smiled, pulling him towards the door. "It has the most delicious yakisoba…" Her smile turned into a smirk as she opened the door, and it gave off a soft jingle when they walked through.

"Welcome!" Tora turned around, greeting them.

"You!" Oga pointed at him, growling.

"Ah, Kagome." He called to her, before looking towards Oga. "And you must be Oga. Shoji told me all about you…"

"No way!" Oga quickly turned on his heels and started to stomp out of the restaurant, dragging her with him. "I'm not eating _here_!"

"Come on Oga!" Kagome dug her heels in and tried to pull him back the other way. "Stop being so jealous!" She huffed. "Just get past that and I'm sure you two might even become friends!"

"I'm not jealous!" He quickly turned back to face her, yelling.

"Then why won't you eat here?" She asked.

"…" He huffed. "I don't want to eat yakisoba…" Was his only argument.

"You asked me where I wanted to eat, and I want to eat here!"

"Well I'm not!" With that he turned and started to go, leaving her behind to stand in the doorway.

"Fine!" She shouted back. "I guess I'll just have to stay here with Tora! The two of us… Alone~!"

"God Damnit…" Oga huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly as he sat beside her, while he was handed his plate of food.

"Daaa~!" Beel cheered, sitting on top of the bar, still naked, without a care in the world, bottle in one hand while his rattle was in another.

It didn't take too long, but Oga soon stopped having a stick up his ass, and finally started to have a good time. He even started a nice conversation with Tora, and like she predicted, they hit it off straight away.

She smiled, sticking the noodle entangled fork into her mouth, a hum of delight purring through her chest as the wonderful food touched her tongue. Feeling a pat on her head, she paused in her eating and looked up, only to see Tora's amused smirk.

"Gooood Kitty."

"She isn't a cat!" Oga growled, standing to his feet and slurring insults at Tora, his fist held out in front of him in anger.

"Daa-buu!" Beel suddenly joined in, holding up his pinky finger at the huge man.

"…" She sighed and rolled her eyes at their banter and exchange of words. Shaking her head she went back to her meal and ignored them.

Men…

Yet a pleased and happy smile was spread across her face, enjoying herself and the time she spent with Oga…

* * *

Oga was walking back home with Kagome. He could feel her slider arms wrapped around his bicep, as she happily talked about several things, a smile on her face. Beel was on his back, napping peacefully. Dangling from his free hand was a bag, inside was a box filled with left over yakisoba…

As they neared his house, he looked down the street, able to spot his home from where they were at—He paused, seeing a limo parked just outside of the entrance to his house.

"That limo…" He mumbled to himself, having an odd feeling that he should remember it from somewhere... He blinked, looking down at Kagome when he felt her hold tightened around his arm, and her body started to shake beside him. "Kagome?" He called to her.

"!" She jumped in surprise at his voice, and whipped her head around to stare at him, her eyes were wide, shocked and unsure, frozen stiff like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You alright?" He asked.

"…" She looked back at the limo, not really saying anything.

A clicking sound echoed all the way to where they were at, and Kagome quickly hid behind him just as the back door to the expensive automobile opened, and a man stepped out. He quickly turned serious, stepping in front of her, and staring the man down as he closed the door behind him once he fully stepped out into the light.

The man was tall, and dressed as how he thought he would be, in a suit. He could tell, that even through his clothes, he was well built underneath the fabric, which was hiding his true shape. His hair was long, and black as night, yet something in his mind whispered that it wasn't his true color. The man looked towards him, and Oga could see gold staring back at him, cold and impenetrable as stone.

"Kagome." The man's voice was deep and commanding, sending a chill even down his spine.

"…" Slowly the girl hiding behind him peeked her head out, before the rest of her followed.

"Come here." He ordered, expecting nothing less than obedience.

"…" Without even trying to resist, she walked forward.

He could only watch, a cold feeling sinking into his stomach as her hand slowly trailed down his arm, before resting into his palm. Her finger tips gently grazed his, before slipping from his grasp, and she looked back at him with a sad look in her eyes, then turned to face the man. As she continued to stroll towards him, the man watched her with a piercing stare, as if she would run away any minute. She then placed her hands onto her stomach, as if trying to draw courage from the child still resting within her belly.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." She greeted once she was before him, yet all she could do is stare at his feet.

"…" When Oga saw him raise his hand, he tensed, his body already in fighting mood. If he tries anything – He watched as he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head so that she was staring into his golden orbs. "…" He didn't say anything, and for several moments he just looked at her, his expression never changing from its cold and superior look. "Who's child is that?" He glanced over, his gold eyes locking onto his black ones made him twitch with anger. He voiced his thoughts without even having to say it, like everyone else, he believed **he** was the one that got Kagome pregnant. Even though he didn't have to speak his thoughts out loud, he did anyway. "This human's?"

Human? He repeated in his mind. Does that mean-?

"N-no." She shook her head, freeing herself from his grasp.

"It's not?" Nothing on his face gave away his surprise, but the small change in his tone did.

"No." Her voice cracked, as she tried to hold back tears.

"…" He didn't say anything, and just stared down at her for several painstakingly long seconds. "That time…" He spoke, as if to himself. "It's mine." She stated, more then asked.

"…" Kagome just nodded.

Oga's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt his hold on the bag of leftovers loosen. Beel wasn't doing any better, the child's eyes were as large as his. Even though it felt like needles were crawling around his skin, and blood was drained from his body, he clinched his teeth, and continued to listen.

"Kagome."

Oga watched as the blackness of his hair somehow drained down his long locks, as if it was washing off. The same thing happened to the rest of his body, as if the makeup and disguise that was keeping him looking like a human melted off of him, leaving a demon standing in its wake in full glory. Silver hair, claws, pointed ears, and markings painted along his arms and on his face.

At that moment it was as if the lock holding the dam finally gave way, and the tears fell from her eyes unrelentingly, unable to hold them in any longer. Sesshomaru raised his hand, and placed it onto her moist cheek.

"I was going to return and see you… I swear!" She was barely able to speak between her hiccups and sobs, as she raised her hand to her eye, and rubbed it, as if that would stop it. "I… I was! I was going to tell you!"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke sternly, his deep voice immediately catching her attention. She looked up, and held back her sobs and cries as best as she could, to hear what he had to say. "You never come back…" He told her.

"!" Her eyes widened in shock, before more tears started to form beneath her lids, then toppled down in large drops, unable to hold it back any longer. This time, they did not come with wails or sniffles, but fell silently, no noise coming out of her trembling lips, as if she were mute.

"…" Oga looked on, as a pain hit him hard at seeing her in such a state—not once has he seen her cry like that…

"I'm so sorry…" Was all she could say, her voice filled with regret and sorrow.

Sesshomaru then slowly lowered himself and without warning, pressed his lips against hers in a calm chaste kiss. Oga's eyes widened in surprise by the man suddenly bold move, and he groaned, flinching and raising his hand to his chest, where a sudden stab of pain attacked him. The contact wasn't long, and the demon pulled away from Kagome, before turning towards the car and opening the back door.

"Come with me." His commanding tone softened ever so slightly as he looked down at her. "I want to make up for the lost time…" He confessed, while holding the door open for her.

"…" She seemed to hastate, as she nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of his offer.

"Time has changed me in the past five hundred years, I assure you." He tried to convince her. "I will not push you or our pup away."

"..." She shook her head. "It's not that…" She glanced at his direction out of the corner of her eyes, surprising him.

"…" Sesshomaru followed her gaze, staring at him for several moments, before looking back at her. "I see…" He hummed. "I am too late." As he looked down at her, his expression softened. "Five hundred years too late." He added. "It seems my chance to be with you has already come and gone…" He released an almost unnoticeable sigh. "Your heart has already been taken by another."

"…" She looked down at the ground, a hint of color showing into her cheeks.

"Eh?" He mumbled under his breath, surprised. Who are they talking about?

"Very well…" He didn't even try to change her mind, and just like that, he accepted it. "I will be sending you a small amount of money so you can care for our child with adequate food and shelter." He then moved around to the other side of the door, about to get in. "I will visit often, to see him." He put his foot into the vehicle and ducked his head to fit inside-

"Sesshomaru!" She called to him before he got completely in the car. She ran to him, and although Oga's view was blocked because of the car door, he knew what she was doing.

"…" He growled, turning his head away as a large weight rammed into his chest, making it feel constricted.

A few moments later, he heard the slam of the door closing, and it slowly drove towards him. He stepped out of the way, watching it slowly drive past him. He kept his focus on the car, as both him and Beel dully stared at it, before it drove away and around the corner, out of sight. He just continued to glare at where it disappeared to, the knot in his stomach turning and making him feel sick.

"Oga?" Kagome's voice came from behind him, yet he didn't turn around, he didn't want to look at her—"Oga?" She repeated, putting a hand on his shoulder—

He quickly pulled away from her touch, and turned around. Without even glancing her way, he swiftly walked past her at a quick pace, and going to his house.

"Oga!" She called to him to get his attention. He growled, stuffing his hand into his pocket and ignoring her—

Her tiny hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve, and with a hard tug, turned him slightly towards her, stopping him in mid-step.

"!" His eyebrows angled down in anger. He turned his head towards her, and opened his mouth, going to shout at her. How dare she-! She suddenly grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and forcefully pulled him down to her height. "You stupid woman I-!" His rant was put to a halt when something soft covered his lips. His eyes slowly grew in size. His hold on the leftovers loosened, before slipping from his grasp, falling onto the street, spilling sloppily across the concrete. But just as quickly as it happened, the contact was broken as she pulled away. "…" He was frozen stiff, left standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Silly Oga." Kagome purred, giggling. "It's just a kiss…"

"!" He felt the familiar feeling of blood rushing into his cheeks before he growled down at her. "That wasn't just a kiss you-!" He huffed.

"…?" She paused, tilting her head at his odd behavior. "Don't tell me-!" She gave a fake gasp, a sly smirk spreading across her face. "I stole big bad Demon Oga's first kiss!"

"N-no!" His face was getting hotter and hotter with each second, and the fact that her sing song laughter was taunting him didn't help either.

"Daa-buuaii!" Even Baby Beel was laughing at him, waving his rattle in the air.

"…!" He growled, watching as Kagome continued to poke fun at him, a bright smile on her face. He paused, his anger deflating once he noticed the happy expression she was showing him. "…" His face became hot again, but for a different reason. His hand moved on its own, and he reached out, gently touching her cheek. This instantly stopped her giggles, and he looked down at her with a soft expression in his eyes.

"…Oga?" She looked up at him questionably, tilting her head. He then lowered his body, stealing his kiss back from her. "!" She gave a small squeak in surprise by his sudden move, which made him smirk in amusement.

At first it started out soft, but then he pulled away, only to press against her lips yet again for a second time—Then a third. Soon he became bolder. He snaked his hand around her neck, tangling his fingers into her raven locks. By this time, she was released from her shock, and she began to respond to him. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his dry throat, and wanting more, Oga pressed his lips harder against hers.

She parted her lips slightly, releasing a moan. Using that to his advantage he opened her mouth wider using his own lips in a forceful way of entrance. She gave a small gasp of surprise, which he hungrily took into his mouth, before his tongue darted out, claiming what was his.

She released another cute noise at his boldness, which only made him chuckle in response. He slowly backed out, but not without taking a nibble of her bottom lip with him, enjoying the sound of its soft smack as it snapped back into place when he reluctantly let it go.

He pulled away, just enough to get a good look at her face. Her chest was heaving up and down, similar to his own, yet he liked watching her chest rise in fall as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were marred with the color of crimson, and her eyes were smoky blue, hazed with a fog of pleasure, looking at him with half-closed eye lids.

He gave a small chuckle and smirked, amused by the sexy look she was showing him.

He could definitely get use to that…

* * *

Oga was lying on the couch, flipping through the channels. It was at that moment Kagome walked into the living room, catching his attention. Slowly his eyes scanned her body, and a sly grin stretched across his face.

"Is he asleep?" He asked, fully sitting up in the chair and placing his feet onto the floor.

"Yes." She smiled.

"…" He patted the spot beside him, and she hummed, walking over. When she got to him, she then plopped down, right into his lap instead, causing a small growl to rumble through his chest, pleased. "Even better." He smirked, and bent down, trailing his lips across the smooth skin of her neck, causing her to shiver in response.

Dropping the remote, he took up something more interesting to him at the moment, and placed his hand over her enlarged stomach, running his palm over it in a large circle. "You're so fuckin' hot." He whispered into her hair, which caused her to giggle in response.

"Why are you so horny all the time?" She asked, turning her head around just enough to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Why are you so sexy all the time?" Instead of answering, he asked another question.

He wasn't lying. Her body right now is the most exotic thing he has the joy of laying eyes on. Her huge stomach has grown on him, and he is having hard time fighting the urge to just laying her down and taking her right then and there. Her watermelon sized, yet still soft, breasts which she only has when she is in this state, not to mention her sensitivity—He loved all of it about her, and it just turned him on even more.

"Help me up, I have to start cooking." His fun was quickly dashed, and he sighed. He easily scooped her into his arms, a small giggle coming from the princess when he did so, and a light splash of color went across her cheeks when he sat her down in the kitchen. "His stuffed toy is laying on the floor." She told him.

"I'll give it to him." With that said he took a few steps away from her, letting her get to her business, and went to retrieve the animal.

He easily spotted the orange and black tiger, picking it up. Tora gave it to Kagome as a gift, a smaller version of the one he won for her at the caravel. He would have thrown it in the trash, but **he** liked it, so Kagome would have gotten angry at him if he had tossed it.

Walking out of the living room, he turned and went down the huge hallway. Like he always does when he walks down this wide stretch of flooring, he wondered why Sesshomaru was crazy enough to buy such a big house when there was only us living here…

Walking into the room he was looking for, he smiled down at the baby crib, seeing a familiar mess of green hair. Reaching out he playfully patted the mob—

"Gah." Another sound came beside it, and he glanced over at the other shape lying next to Beel.

His expression softened when he looked upon the dark patch of black hair, with white tips permanently dyed into it. A long strip of matching fur was sticking out from his bottom, coming from the hole which was personally made just for him in his clothes. Every now and then it would give a small twitch, and wag back and forth as he continued to dream peacefully.

"Here you go, bud." He handed the tiger to him, sitting it down beside his head. The one year old cooed, before wrapping his chubby arms around the toy animal, burying his nose in its fuzzy chest. Going back to Beel he patted him on the head once more.

"_Remember Beel, be gentle with him, okay." Kagome placed the sleeping newborn next to Beel, who was staring at him with curious eyes. "His your new baby brother after all!"_

"_Dah!" He looked back at her with a serious expression, making Kagome smile down at him, proud._

"Daa~" Beel reached out, grabbing his 'brother' by the hand.

"…" They looked rather cute like that. He smirked down at them in amusement, before walking out of the room, remembering to turn the light back off as he was leaving.

When he returned, he looked over towards the kitchen, finding Kagome standing in front of the stove. She was wearing an apron, though it could not hide the large balloon that was her stomach, and she was gently stirring a pot with the wooden spoon in her hand.

He carefully crept up behind her, a smirk on his face. When he was finally within reach, he wrapped his arms around her large tummy. She instantly smiled a soft smile, humming. He growled, gently licking her earlobe while stroking the lump that will soon be his child.

"I'm cooking." She complained, giggling.

"But I want my dessert now." He couldn't help himself as he let his hands wonder over her body, finding it attractive. He began to place hot kisses down her neck, until he stopped at her collar, before trialing his tongue back up, and suckling on the tender flesh.

She was _perfect_…

She was** his**…

"Not until after dinner." She teased, making him groan in disappointment. She hummed, as if she just thought of something. "Did you take out the trash?"

"…?" He paused in his kissing. "The what?" He mumbled against her skin.

"The trash." She repeated herself, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I'll do it later…" He put it off—

"…!" She growled, slamming the wooden spoon against the oven, making him jump in surprise. "I told you to take out the fucking trash _TWO _**days** ago!" Her eyes started to burn with fury, making him almost cower away at the intensity.

"Sorry?" Was all he could manage to say.

"_Get_. The. **Fuck**. OUT!" Each word rumbled out of her throat, as if Satan himself had possessed the tiny woman. She was on fire—Literally! Her body started to radiate with her enraged aura, as her hair floated around her head like Medusa, and fang protruded from her mouth. "NOW!" He suddenly felt himself being launched out of the back door, before his body slid across the grass of the yard. He groaned in pain, sitting up and rubbing his sore skull. Kagome screamed like a mad banshee and his eyes widened in horror when he spotted a familiar gaming system held within her clutches, over her head. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

She yelled out, throwing the system down with all of her might, onto the ground by her feet.

"NOOOO!" He screamed, and reached his hand out, as if to catch his hopes and dreams, but they were all shattered, now bits and pieces spread out onto the yard. He stared at the broken chucks of what was left of his treasure and adventures that he spent the last year conquering. All lost now, never to be returned. "Why!" He yelled to the sky. Why was he being punished so~? "Ow." He gave a small yelp when something smacked into his head. He looked down at the offending object that would dare to—He blinked, holding up a garbage bag, full of trash…

"Don't. Come. Back." Kagome hissed at the doorway, her flaming black aura still surround her as she slammed the door shut with all her might, causing cracks to form in the weak frame and wall around it.

"…" He sighed, leaning against the little thing that caused the whole outburst in the first place, the bag giving a small rustling sound from the trash within it, shifting in his weight.

Those damned _mood swings_ of hers are fucking **dangerous**…

* * *

WOW! Over 30,000 words! That's like a new personal record for me! It even beats my longest chapter for my Ouran x-over! XD

I got to say I had a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

ShadowFoxMoon


	17. Prince Of Tennis: Kaoru Kaidō

I do not own Prince Of Tennis or Inuyasha

Happy Birthday **_Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_**! XD Hope you enjoy your gift~

**_Story_**

The evening was nice, and the sky was clear. The warm sunlight shining through the tree tops made her skin tingle, and the smell of freshly cut grass tickled her nose.

Kagome looked away from the interesting book she was reading, and glanced up at the leaves hanging above her; squinting when her vision was blinded by the sudden rays peeking through the green foliage.

Believing it was time to head back home, she got to her feet. Her pair of sandals were placed in one of her hands, loosely dangling from her finger tips, an open book in her other. She decided to walk barefoot in the cut grass, enjoying how the blades made the bottom of her feet tickle with ever step she took.

The park was the perfect place to relax and read. She found the most wonderful spot where no one else went, and she could have her peace and well deserved relaxation. She looked back at the ink covered pages opened before her, and she continued her light reading, as she strolled through the park. Just below her line of sight, a familiar large jewel hung around her neck, giving off a gleam when the rays would bounce off its surface just right.

A small smile tugged her lips before her mind became engrossed in the printed words before her and she hummed. Her hips swayed from side to side in amusement, as she walked slower than her normal pace, and her eye focused on the page before her. Using only one hand, she skillfully turned the page, her eyes quickly following the dialogue and continuing the paragraph without skipping a beat.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at what she just read. That two-timing, no good—

"Ah~" She gave a small squeal when her foot harshly snagged and she tumbled, falling over something large and she landed roughly with a yelp in surprise, dropping both her book an her sandals. "Ow~" She winced, finding herself on her back, her legs propped up on the object she tripped on just moments before. "Who would put something here—?" Her words were cut off when the thing she tripped over groaned, and moved underneath of her; causing her to squeak out in surprise. "Oh!" She exclaimed and quickly moved her legs, her face turning red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you—"

"Ssss…" The man hissed, pulling himself off of the ground and onto his hands and knees. He sent her a glare, which caused her to jump slightly.

He must have been hurt if he was making such a strange noise…

"Are you alright?" She bent down so she was eye-level with him, a look of concern etched on her features.

"Fine." He hissed out, and pushed himself off the ground to sit on his knees. He looked down at himself and huffed. He then pinched the center of his tank top with his fingers, and began to pull the cloth up then back down, successfully flinging off the extra blades of grass from his shirt.

"Here. Let me." She then reached out and brushed her palm against his shoulders, removing the debris from him, not even worried about the fact that she had some stuck to herself. She then moved down to his bicep, she paused when his muscles twitched from her touch—

"I said I was fine." He pulled away from her and quickly got to his feet. He then bent down and dusted off his shorts and legs. She huffed. She was only trying to help.

"I was just being nice." She then leaned over and picked up her sandals. "What were you doing on the ground anyway…?" She mumbled under her breath. With her shoes safely in her grasp, she glanced once more around the area for her reading material, but frowned when she didn't see her book—She paused, blinking when it suddenly appeared directly in her face. She looked up from the book, following a tan hand, up a muscled arm and her blue orbs landed on a glare, which was becoming familiar to her rather quickly. "Thank you." She reached out her fingers wrapping around her book. When he was sure she had a hold of it, he let go.

"Push-ups." He replied. His words causing her to pause in confusion and look up at him.

"What?" She tilted her head at him.

"I was doing push-ups." He rephrased it so she could understand.

"…" It took a moment, but her brain finally understood. "Oh!" Her face turned crimson, embarrassed that he had heard her—Yet she was surprised for a second time, when his hand came into her view once more, extending as a gesture to help her to her feet. She smiled up at him, and placed her hand into his, accepting. "Why were you doing push-ups?" She asked, curious. There are bettering places to do push-ups then at a park.

"It's part of my training." He responded, and easily pulled her up to her feet with little effort. "I have to do a hundred of them."

"A hundred?" She blinked at him, surprised by the outrageous number. He just looked down at her with his piercing eyes. She was no longer afraid of his glare anymore; in fact, she found that it suited him quite well—

His eyes went lower and she followed his gaze. She paused when her eyes landed on their hands, which was still joined.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. "Sorry!" She pulled away from him quickly. She then coughed, and fidgeted in her spot, wiggling her exposed toes between the blades of grass, as if to comfort herself from the embarrassment she was repeatedly getting herself into. "I'm sorry…" She composed herself enough to look back into his eyes once more. "For interrupting your training."

"Ssss…" He nodded at her, taking it as his way of accepting her apology.

Without another word he then left the conversation at that, leaving her to stand on the grassy area alone. She watched his retreating back as he jogged back towards the dirt road, pacing himself well as he continued down the long stretch of land until he was out of sight.

He wasn't such a bad guy…

She thought to herself with a smile, hugging her book to her chest.

* * *

Kagome sighed from her comfortable position underneath her favorite tree. She slowly turned the page in her book, a contented smile on her face. The sun was shining through the leaves above her, kissing her skin, while the grass underneath her stained her clothes, but she didn't mind.

Beside her was the dirt path that lead throughout the park, but she was happy that no one had past her, or been around for quite some time, giving her peace so she could read.

Reaching up she started to fiddle with the jewel between her fingers, as her eyes scanned the page, pulled deeply into the book. Yet once the chapter was finished, she sighed, and glanced around the area.

She could easily see a good distance on the road from either end, and she smiled when she didn't see anyone on the track or anywhere near approaching her secluded area. She then glanced up at the sky. She hummed, and raised her hand to block out the light that exposed itself to her eyes so suddenly. She glanced between the gaps in her fingers and she gasped, realizing what time it was.

"Oh no!" She was late!

She quickly got to her feet and gathered her things. Giving her rump a pat for good measure, trying to dust off the green clumps that stuck to her butt, she sighed. Grandfather was going to kill her…

She mumbled under her breath and turned towards the dirt path—She paused, hearing the sound of feet hitting the shifting ground.

She had to take a step back in surprise when suddenly someone jogged past her, catching her completely off guard. She couldn't stop her eyes from following the figure running past her shocked form, watching intensely, curious.

She thought for sure the path was clear a few moments ago? Where did he come from—Her question was halted when she recognized who she was openly staring at.

"Push-ups." She mumbled the nickname she gave him, since she didn't know his real one.

She watched his retreating back for a second time, as he calmly jogged away, too occupied with his training to even notice her.

* * *

Today would be the perfect day to go to the park. The sun was shining, the rays warming your body. The grass was green and full of life, and the gentle breeze was refreshing.

But if one _should_ go to the park, one would find a peaceful form of a raven haired beauty, sleeping within. Yet one could not blame her, the day was just too perfect _not _to fall asleep in the mist of calmness the day provided.

The soft grass beneath her comforted her, and the gentle breeze lulled her. Try as she might to fight it, her body gave in to rest and she found her eyes drifting close.

Laying on her back, beneath her favorite tree, the green blades surrounding her, Kagome Higurashi was in bliss. Her hair was fanned out around her head, while her new book was open, and resting on top of her chest, which was softly raising and falling with her breathing. Her hand was placed over the book, holding it in place, while the other lay unmoving by her head, palm up. Her head was turned to the side, and every now and then she would inhale deeply and sigh in her sleep, disturbing several locks of her hair that was loose enough to flutter in the breeze of her breathing.

One might call someone crazy, vulnerable, and naïve to fall sleep in such an open area like the park, but they were not Kagome. This lone girl had been through so much that something as mundane as falling asleep in a public and exposed place as a park was no big deal to her, compared to the hardships and danger she was put through in her life.

Not only that, but the day being so perfect, meant that there was a lot of people present around her. Though it disturbed her at first, and she was unable to read when she first arrived, the slightly crowded environment made it safe for others to relax with so many eyes surrounding the area.

If that wasn't convincing enough, her little brother was playing with his friends just a few feet away. She was suppose to be watching him, but ended up falling asleep instead.

Because she was just such a wonderful big sister—

Her nose gave a small twitch when one of the locks of her hairs floated down and around her face, landing just perfectly so, to tickle her nose. Her face scrunched up slightly, in reflex to the disturbance in her dreamless sleep, annoyed by the strand.

As if by some stroke of luck, or maybe the wind was being kind today, and wanted her to rest a little bit longer—It lightly blew, its soft touch gently sweeping across her cheek, before tucking the stray strand behind her ear and out of her way.

She gave a sigh of relief with the offending hair gone. Even with the wind's best efforts to keep it so that she would continue napping, the small event was enough to wake the light sleeper from her rest.

"Mmm." She gave a soft moan, and turned her head. Her eyelashes that were kissing her cheeks moments before, slowly lifted, revealing the deep blue they were hiding from the rest of the world.

She couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her opened mouth, her body taking in the much needed oxygen to wake up. With that settled she sat up, the book that was on her chest fell, and landed with a plop on her lap, but she paid it no mind.

Another yawn revealed itself, but this time she raised her hand, to cover up the fact that her mouth was gapping open—She gave a small yelp in surprise when the wind suddenly picked up, wiping the air around her. She placed her hands onto her head as the wind caused her hair to flick and dance around her face, trying to stop the locks as their violent motions made them into mini-whips, cracking and snapping at her face, which stung on impact.

Yet just as fast as it appeared, the wind dissipated and she sighed in relief, lowering her hands. She immediately began looking for her book, hoping that it didn't go too far. She smiled, spotting it just within arm's reach away from her.

Good thing it was one of the thicker novels…

She leaned over, her palm placed down onto the grass to allow her to reach further, as she reached out with her other hand and grasped the book—

A cloth, which was caught in the gentle breeze left over from the violent rush moments before, suddenly came down and landed on her arm. The motion surprised her as she stared down at the bright fabric which was molded to her bicep like a second skin, pushed against her flesh from the breeze that was still blowing, the edges blowing in the motion of the air around her, flapping in the wind.

Disregarding her book, finding more interest in the cloth for the moment, she removed her grasp from around the bindings of the book, and reached to her arm, peeling off the fabric that was so attached to her.

Raising the cloth to her face, the first thing that caught her attention was its bright orange color, and simple design of diamonds placed all around it. She hummed, and spread the cloth out—She paused when the fabric didn't expand all the way, and found that it was shaped, with a knot tied on one end.

"Bandana?" She mumbled to herself, realizing what it was she was holding. She glanced around, curious as to who this belonged to.

Not seeing anyone near her, she leaned out once more, so she could view behind the large tree beside her, that was blocking most of her view—

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing the back of a figure jogging away from her, on the dirt path. He was pacing himself, and looked oddly familiar—She blinked when a image of a glare entered her mind, perched on top of his head was the exact same bandana she was holding. "Push-ups." She called out to no one, realizing who the person was. "Hey!" She shouted, and reached out to him. "Hey~!" She tried again louder this time, waving the cloth in the air, as if to flag him down, but he was already too far away from her—

She sighed, and slowly got to her feet. She looked down at the bandana in her hand and a frown appeared on her face. She knew that it was pointless and he was already too far gone to catch up to him…

"What are you doing?" A question came from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder, spotting a familiar mop of black hair and brown eyes looking up at her curiously.

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled at her younger brother.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, before looking down at her hands. He paused for a moment, before a sly grin appeared on his face— With speed Kagome didn't even know her brother had, he reached out and snatched the cloth out of her hand, earning a squeak in protest from her and she glared down at him.

"Sota!" She called to him in a scolding tone.

"Is this from your boyfriend?" He asked, poking fun of her as he looked at it, curious.

Her face turned a nice shade of red and she shook her head. "No!" She has only talked with him _once_…

"Oh?" He laughed. "Then you won't mind if I just throw it away then—"

"Don't you _dare_!" She reached out to snatch the cloth away from him, but he laughed and pulled it away from her grasp.

"Bleh~" He stuck his tongue out at her, in a teasing manner and laughed.

"Sota!" She stomped her foot on the ground and growled at her idiot brother's childish behavior. "Give that back to me, right now!" She reached for it a second time, but he ducked from her grasp, his smiling becoming wider.

"You want it?" He waved it in the air above him. "Gotta catch me~" He then ran away from her-

"**Sota**!" She huffed, yelling out her brother's name once more, and gave chase.

When she caught him, he was _so _**dead**.

* * *

Kagome was at the park yet again, sitting on one of the benches that was placed beside the dirt road. The closest seat near to her spot, beside her favorite tree.

"He has to come by sooner or later." She just knew it.

She sighed as she stared down at the cloth held in her grasp. It was folded neatly in the palm of her hand, bright and clean, any dirt and grime was removed. She decided it was best to return it in good condition, instead of in its dirt covered state it was in when she got it.

Glancing in either direction of the path, she nibbled on her lower lip in nervousness, still not seeing anyone. She was fidgeting in her spot, her thumb rubbing small circles in the fabric as many thoughts ran through her mind.

What was she going to say?

"Hey. I found this, and—" She began to fumble with her words and she sighed.

He was going to think she was such an idiot…

Her musings were paused when the sound of footfalls stomping on the dirt, caught her attention. Her head snapped up as the sound got louder and louder as it got closer to her position. She looked over towards the noise—A disappointed look crossed her face as a female jogger entered her line of sight, before swiftly passing her form in her quick pace, and zoomed ahead.

It wasn't him…

She looked down at the ground and sighed. She wasn't sure if she should be sad or relieved that it wasn't him. She will probably just end up making a fool of herself, like last time. Reaching up, she placed her palm against her forehead, feeling a headache slowly creeping into and disrupting her negative thoughts.

Probably thinks she is an idiot already— Well, can't argue with that logic, because she _was_ an idiot…

"I mean, who trips over someone like that?" She mumbled to herself, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment, just thinking about their first encounter.

She was a clumsy idiot…

Reaching up, she placed the folded orange fabric over her reddened face, as if to hide it from the rest of the world. She shook her head back and forth in slight denial wondering how, and what she could possibly say to make up for the fact that she was such a klutz.

She sighed and lowered the cloth from her face— Suddenly a blur ran past her, causing her to pause and blink in surprise. Lifting her gaze, her cheeks became flushed once more as she spotted the man she had been waiting for this whole time. "W-wa-!" The word slipped from her lips, her voice lost in the confusion as she swiftly got to her feet so fast, she felt dizzy from the movement. "…wait…" She called out to him, her hand extended as if to catch a ghost, his fading back already becoming smaller and smaller. "I … have your bandana…" She mumbled under her breath. "…" A small frown appeared on her face as she looked down at the ground in disappointment, mostly at herself.

He didn't even notice her…

But he did look nice in his new green bandana—The moment the words entered her mind her face turned crimson and she looked down at the orange cloth still in her hand…

Well, she might have missed him today, but there was always tomorrow…

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on her spot underneath the tree. She glanced down at the book in her hand, her excessively thick and large bookmarker sticking out of the book further down the pages, to keep it safe. The orange folded fabric was being pressed between the ink covered pages, the corners of the cloth sticking out, constantly reminding her of why she was there in the first place.

Yet returning the bandanna was easier said than done, she came to realize rather quickly—

A form zoomed past her sitting position, jogging at a calm pace on the dirt road, not even noticing her. She sighed.

"And there he goes…"

Why was he so fast? She complained, pressing the open book to her heated forehead, the paper cooling down the warm flesh from the contact.

It'd been like this for several days now. Why was she having such a hard time returning it to him?

She must be cursed…

* * *

"He should be here soon." She'd gotten his routine down pretty much to a T at this point.

It had been a week or two since she'd found his bandana and had been trying, yet failing every single time, at returning it to him. She wondered if at this point she should even return it.

She sighed.

She was bent over, resting against the bench. Her butt was hanging in the air, while her crossed arms were placed on the top of the bench, her head resting on her arms. She slowly moved her rear from one side to the other, swaying softly as she began to think.

She tapped her foot on the grass beneath her, as her eyes never left the dirt road that was laid out before her.

She had been watching him jog by her every day, yet still, every time she missed her chance to catch his attention and call him over to her. If she ever did get him to talk to her again, she was sure that he would think she was some kind of stalker, and she wouldn't blame him.

She practically _was _one at this point…

So she began to hesitate on whether she should even return his bandana to him…

"Ah~" She watched with odd fascination as he came into her line of sight. She was about to call to him, but then her words caught in her throat, the scenario that she was thinking about earlier coming to her mind yet again and stopping her. She sighed, helplessly watched him run past her, and ahead, too focused on his training to see anything but the dirt road ahead of him.

She tilted her head all the way to the side, as if exhausted, and one of her arms came loose, and stuck outward. Held within its grasp was the orange fabric that was causing so much trouble for her.

Looked like she would just have to try again tomorrow. It would be Saturday, so he would be at the park in the morning and the evening so she would have two chances.

He always did his push-ups at the park on Saturdays and Sundays, so he would be a little late in arriving here—She frowned at her own thoughts.

Yup, she was a stalker…

* * *

Kagome sighed, shifting herself in her seat on the bench. She took up the whole chair, her back pressed against the armrest, while her legs were laid out, ankles crossed. Her book was laid out in front of her, but she was having a hard time concentrating.

"It's so hot." She complained about the heat, and groaned.

Gone was the warm weather of the spring, and out came the scorching hot days of summer. Had it really been that long since she first met him? She questioned, mostly to herself. Reaching up she began to fan herself, hooking her finger along the rim of her tank top, and opened it up wildly so that what rare breeze that was blowing at the time would air out the heat that was gathering in her chest.

She didn't like being sweaty, yet the summer's here was the hot and sticky kind. She groaned, and wiggled in her spot, uncrossing her ankles and switching her legs to cross them again, the sweat gathered between her connecting thighs made her uncomfortable. She made sure to wear shorts and a tank top, but now her skin was exposed to the burning rays of the sun and she cursed under her breath that she didn't bring any sun screen.

Her skin had just two tones—White and burnt, never anything in-between…

The only good thing was the fact that the park's benches were painted with a certain type of paint that made it so that the metal underneath never got hot, and wouldn't burn anyone when they sat down…

Maybe she should go sit underneath the tree anyway, just to make sure she doesn't get sunburn? She began to question her choice in seating location. She was too exposed here— She should have thought better, and sat under the shade of the tree…

She sighed and slowly maneuvered herself, and stood up, her book held in her grasp, her fingers trapped between the closed book, holding her place. Raising her other hand, she ran her fingers through her hair, deciding that it might have been best to have put it up, and away from her neck, but it was too late now.

Was today going to be the day she would finally give him his bandana back…?

It had been several weeks since then, but one thing or another lead to the fact that she had yet to give it to him. She began to wonder if she was ever going to give it to him—Then again, she had become rather accustom to seeing him every day, as he ran by her. If she did give it to him, she would no longer have an excuse to come to the park and watch him.

She had been wondering many things about the mysterious man, now that he practically took up most of her evening time, just so she could watch him for a few seconds, as he passed by her—

Who was he? What was he training for? He seemed young, no older then herself, in fact, so it was a good guess that it must have something to do with school. He must be in a club. He was really tall—Maybe he was in basketball? He was also pretty well built, so maybe football?

She sighed and closed her eyes, having little trouble imagining his perfectly sculpted form running in her mind, after seeing it so many times. The way his arms and hips swayed in his movements as his foot lifted from the ground, only to step down again, wasting little action in his running, to conserve energy and pace himself.

He was so focused, and his stride was very strong—

Her thoughts were put to a halted when a familiar sound of heavy, yet equally spaced steps sounded in her ears and she smiled. She opened her eyes and looked down the path—

Her eyes widened at what she saw coming at her.

Oh god…

Her face instantly turned crimson, her mouth becoming ajar, her grip on her precious book loosened, until it slipped out of her hand, landing on the ground below her with a plop. But it lay on the dirt floor, forgotten, unable to look away, as she watched him approach her with a stern and concentrated look on his face.

He was shirtless! She almost screeched in her mind, for no words were coming out of her mouth.

He usually wore tank tops so it wasn't hard to tell he was well built underneath, but—damn! How the hell was he so ripped! Her eyes widened as he continued to get closer and closer to her, her face becoming hotter and hotter.

She'd seen Inuyasha and many others without a shirt on, but she never seen someone so— solid. Inuyasha was skinny and lean. Though he was strong, it was because he was a demon and had no need for large bulky muscles.

She had seen a lot, but she'd got to say this is the first time she ever felt so… she wasn't sure how to explain it, as she openly gapped at the man who was jogging towards her, her mind turning into mush at the sight of him.

With each step he took, his muscles flexed underneath his tightly taught skin. His tanned flesh was prickled with drops of sweat, his body covered in a thin layer of sheen from the heat. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wonder, and she followed a lone drop roll down from his neck, across his broad chest, and over several of his pecks before being stopped by the band of his shorts.

"…" She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly becoming dry.

Yet when he finally reached her, he didn't skip a beat and passed her like he usually did, as if she wasn't there. Even so, she still continued to follow him with her eyes, taking in every inch of his exposed flesh. Her already flushed face got hotter, when she stared at his back.

His front wasn't the only thing shaped, but his back was also toned and rippled with muscle. She watched, as if in a daze, and unable to look away, even after he was already gone and out of her sight…

She placed her hand over top of her eyes, her entire face becoming as red as a tomato.

She was a pervert…

* * *

"I'm going to the park!" Kagome shouted loud enough so that everyone in the house heard, and knew where she was going. Bending down, she wiggled her foot into her shoe, before putting her other in the only other similar pair, twisting her ankle so that it fit into the tight shape without having to untie it.

"You have been going to the park a lot lately." Her mother walked out of the kitchen, a bowl held in her arms while stirring the chocolaty concoction with a large spoon.

"Yup. Every day." She made sure she had the cloth tucked away in her pants pocket.

"I want to go." Her bother chirped up from the living room, leaning back in the armrest of the couch far enough so that he could see her from his spot, held in his hands was his trusty gaming controller. He was leaning so far back, that she swore his spine should have snapped at that angle.

"No way." She refused.

"Why not." He frowned, obviously upset as he looked at her upside down.

"Because last time you almost threw his bandan —" She paused in what she was going to say and coughed. "I'm just not going to!"

"Mom!" He pleaded to mother, looking at her while half of his body still dangled upside down.

"Kagome, take your brother." She said, ending the discussion, and turning back towards the kitchen to continue her cooking.

"…" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on then."

"Yeah~!" He jumped and was on his feet in a flash, throwing the controller onto the couch, and not bothering to turn off the console or TV.

She huffed, wondering why he was so excited to go with her to the park in the first place…

* * *

Kagome was standing underneath her favorite tree, her back pressed against the hard bark as she leaned against the sturdy plant. She was reading her book, thankful that her brother wasn't bothering her.

She looked away from her book, just as she heard Push-up's familiar footsteps approaching. When he passed her, she sighed, looking down at the cloth sticking out from between her fingers, as she held the book lightly in her hand.

There must be something she could do to catch his attention—

"You like Banana man, don't you?" A voice came from beside her, and she blinked in surprise.

"No!" Her cheeks turned pink at his words. She should have known the reason he was being quiet was because he was up to something…

"Yeah you do." He smirked at her, putting his hands behind his head. "After all, the reason you come to the park every day is to see Mr. Banana, right?"

"That isn't the only reason…" She huffed. "And it's not _banana_, its ban-da-na." He just shrugged at her correction, not caring.

"So, have you confessed yet?" He teased, flashing a big grin.

She turned bright red. "I don't want to confess." She growled. "He just dropped his bandana and I want to give it to him, that's all."

"Yeah. That's why you watch him every day…" He sighed. "If that were true why haven't you given it to him yet?"

"Because I haven't been able to get him to notice me, that's why." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you just call to him?" He made it sound so easy. "Just say: Hey, Banana-head!" He shrugged, talking as if it was such a simple thing to do.

"You don't think I haven't tired that?" She sighed. "When he is running, he gets so focused, nothing else is in his mind."

"Have you tried to follow him, so you can catch him when he isn't running?" He asked.

"I'm not going to _follow _him around everywhere while he is running like some… _stalker_." Besides… she already tried that. She frowned. But he was not only too fast, but he ran _forever_! She couldn't keep up with him, and last long enough to the end of his cardio training.

"You already seem like a stalker to me—Ouch!" He groaned out in pain when she smacked him on the noggin. "That hurt!"

"Good." She huffed.

"So…" He sighed. "He doesn't even know you exist, right?" He rubbed his bruised head. She flinched.

"You don't have say it like that…" She looked down sadly, his words cutting her deeply, knowing that he spoke the truth.

"Don't worry, sis." He softly patted her on the back. Kagome was surprised to see that he had a concerned and serious expression. "I'll help you."

"You?" She repeated. "What can you do to help me?" She asked.

"I'm a man, of course." He puffed out his chest proud.

"Hardly…" She mumbled under her breathe as she looked down at her younger brother.

"I know what men want." He nodded. "I will have him drooling after you in no time!" That sounds more gross then anything—"I got a plan!" He had a sly grin plastered onto his face. "With it, Mr. Banana is sure to stop dead in his tracks!"

"He isn't a banana!"

* * *

**Plan A**

Kagome was sitting on the bench, a bento was sitting on her lap as she ate her lunch with much grace and pose she could muster. Raising the sausage to her lips she took a bite out of it and hummed, her cheeks turning a rosy color in delight at the wonderful flavor that hit her tongue.

She opened her mouth wide, to take another bite—

Banana—Umm—_Bandana _jogged past her in that moment, not even bothering to give her a glace in her direction.

"…" She huffed. Putting the food back down, a frown on her face.

_Next day~_

Kagome was licking the huge ice-cream cone in her hand, making sure to trail her tongue along the side slowly.

_Step, step, step_— She heard him approach.

She hummed, licking off some of the ice-cream from her fingers. The cold treat melting quickly in the hot summer day.

_Step, step, step_—He continued without skipping a beat and going past her.

She sighed, yet continued to eat her ice-cream…

_Next day~_

She was sucking on a popsicle—

She sighed, seeing his form run by her yet again.

"Sota!" She shouted.

"Hmmm?" He popped his head up from his hiding spot behind the bench, eating his own popsicle.

"How is eating stuff suppose to help me?" She growled out. Though she was enjoying the yummy treats…

"Well~" He drew out the word, humming in thought. "Seeing that you have such good stuff to eat, he would want to come over and have some too!" He grinned happily.

"Ugh!" She almost fell out of her seat in shock at his words. "Idiot!" She groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead. "You couldn't possibly think that will work!" She argued.

"What do you mean?" He blinked at her, obviously confused by her words. "It works all the time with me at school." He mumbled out. "Those girls are tricky…" What the hell!

"You mean to tell me that you walk up to random girls you don't know, just because you want to eat their food?"

"Yeah…" He said with a serious look on his face.

Guess that they had boys like her brother in mind, when they thought of the old saying 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'

Then again, if that's true then that means her brother is pretty popular with the ladies… She groaned at the thought.

"It's on to the next plan then!" He smiled, finishing off his popsicle and giving off a cheer.

Plan Apple- **Fail**

* * *

**Plan B**

"I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and objected.

"Why not?" Sota looked down at the outfit he was holding up for her to take.

"Number one:" She held up one finger. "It's a bunny costume." She tried her best not to hit him upside the head. "Number two:" She held up two fingers. "It-is-a-**bunny**-**cost**~_ume."_ She glared at the offending object hanging from his grasp. A pink furry outfit, with a special pink bow attached, wrapped around its neck. The whole thing was stupid- She was not wearing that. "Three:" She held up three fingers. "IT'S A BUNNY COSTUME!" She screamed in his face, trying her best not to cuss him out.

"Well I think it's an improvement—Gah!" Her brother cried out in distress as she suddenly picked him up by the scruff of his collar and started to shake him back and forth in anger.

During the whole charade bandana jogged past them—yet Kagome was too occupied at strangling her own brother to notice…

Plan Bunny- **Fail**

* * *

**Plan C**

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" How did her brother ever convince her to do this, was a miracle. "Sota." She whispered out. Said brother stuck his head out from the top of the bench when hearing his name. "Everyone is staring at me…"

"That's because you look so beautiful." He grinned.

She gave him a deadpanned expression, knowing he was just pulling that out of his ass…

"It's not because I'm pretty, Sota. I look stupid!" She growled at him. Not to mention indecent and probably against the law.

She was forced to wear a two piece lavender bikini. Perched on top of her head was a set of lavender cat ears, and a tail was sticking out from her behind, which was sewed into the bottoms. If that didn't do it for you, there was also a red collar strapped around her neck, with a bell, chiming whenever she would make the slightest of movements.

What was she, some kind of bikini wearing cat-girl?

"Well it's your own fault!" He argued. "You didn't want to do Plan B!" He huffed. "I know Plan B would have worked, so you got to suck it up and go with this plan instead."

"You little-" She raised her fist, a vein appearing on the side of her forehead—

"SHhhh!" He shushed her. "He's coming~!" With that said he ducked back behind the bench.

Bandana was jogging towards her, like he usually did, at his normal pace. Kagome nibbled her lip, but knew deep down that he was just going to pass her by again-

He blinked just as he was approaching her, and her eyes widened when his orbs locked onto hers. Instantly her face flushed crimson, and her mind went blank. Oh no! Now what! She began to panic, fiddling with her thumbs as her hands rested on her lap.

"Pssst!" Her bother whispered to her to catch her attention. "Your line!"

Oh yeah!

He was now passing her, but even though his body was moving ahead, his eyes stayed on her, turning his head so he could continue to stare at her—

She pushed her chest out, while her arms squeezed her boobs together, the sudden bouncing movement of her chest caused the bell around her neck to jiggle- She looked away slightly and batted her eyes at him.

She could feel Sota reach out between the large gaps in the bench and moved her tail, swishing it around for added effect.

"Meow~" She purred.

His eyes widened at her and his face instantly flushed red—"Ugh—" His foot snagged, tripping over his own feet, and he tumbled face first into the dirt path.

"Oh!" She gasped, and was up on her feet, by his side in an instant. "You alright Banana—Umm I mean. You okay?" She asked concerned and she got on her knees and looked down at him, to check for injuries.

"Sss…" He hissed, slowly lifting himself off the dirt and onto his knees.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, leaning down so that she could get a good look at his dirt covered face.

His eyes widened slightly and his entire face flushed red once more. He quickly turned his head away from her. "F-fine…" He stuttered out, giving another hiss.

"You sure—" Her question was put to a halt when he began to take his tank top off, revealing the sculpted body—Then it was her turn to turn into a tomato.

"Here." He held out the shirt for her to take, while his head was still turned away from her.

"…" She just stared at it for a moment—

"Put it on!" He gave a small shout, the edge of his ears becoming red. "Sss…"

"…" She smiled at his embarrassment, thinking that it was cute. She then took his shirt and pulled it over her head. She blinked down when it was on, finding it to be much too big for her— It was long enough to stop at her thighs, and it fit her more like a dress, then a shirt. "It's on." She told him.

"Good." He then finally turned his head around to look at her— His face turned an even darker shade of red, and another hiss escaped his slightly parted lips. He quickly glanced away from her, not staring directly at her, but instead out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Her sudden nose made him turn back towards her to see why she shouted. "Here." She reached over to her arm, for around her bicep was the orange cloth, for safe keeping. Her 'outfit' not having any pockets for her to place it in. With a soft tug on the knot, it came loose. "This is yours." She held out the troublesome fabric.

"…" He reached out, taking the bandana. "Thanks."

She sighed in relief, happy to finally free herself of the cloth and returned it to its owner.

"I'm Kagome." She introduced herself. She smiled up at him, and he blushed, turning his head away from her once more.

"…Kaoru" Yet he told her his name as well, his cheeks still stained pink. "Kaoru Kaido."

Plan Cat—**Success!**

Who knew it would be such a hassle to get his attention…

* * *

~~~Kaido's POV~~~

* * *

_A few days after the first encounter…_

Kaido was doing his evening training, pacing himself as he jogged around the park.

"Hmmm?" Yet something caught his attention and he blinked. "It's that girl…" He mumbled to himself, spotting the same woman who tripped over him just a few days ago, sitting under a tree, beside the road, reading. "…" He hummed to himself, and paused in his light jog, his gaze lasting longer on her form then it needed to.

She must really like to read…

He thought to himself as he watched her read her book quietly, only moving when she needed to turn to the next page—

"Idiot!" She suddenly shouted.

He jumped in surprise, and quickly maneuvered so that he had his back pressed against the tree that she was currently sitting under.

He leaned over, and peeked at the girl from around the tree. He continued to watch her read, and noticed that her face was scrunched up in concentration at the words in front of her, an angry look on her face.

"That idiot…" She mumbled under her breath and he sighed in relief. She was only yelling at the book…

Wait a minute—Why was he hiding in the first place? He asked himself. He did nothing wrong…

He watched her for several more minutes, and it wasn't long afterwards that she looked away from the book and sighed. She leaned over and looked down the path, to see if anyone was coming, before looking down the other side. Not seeing anyone, she hummed and looked to the sky. She flinched and raised her hand, to block out the bright light—

"Oh no!" She suddenly called out, making him blink at her. She suddenly got to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

It was in the moment he realized that she was going to leave. Suddenly his brain began to churn and he froze. When she left, she would see him hiding there-!

Thinking on his feet, he quickly left his spot. He morphed his expression into its usual glare, and then began to jog, passing right in front of her as if everything was perfectly normal.

He smirked to himself, when he saw her surprised expression, as she intensely watched him, her blue eyes glued to his form as he passed her shocked stated.

That was close…

* * *

It wasn't long before he ran into the woman yet again…

"It's her…" He spoke under his breath, as he slowed his jog down to a light walk, approaching her spot underneath the tree—He froze when he saw that she was laid out on the grass, unmoving. He gave a small hiss of displeasure and quickly sprinted to her side. "Hey!" He called to her and keeled by her side. "Are you alright—" Yet his concern was halted and he sighed, seeing that she was only sleeping. "Tch." He snorted. This girl is so strange.

Who falls asleep in the park?

He continued to look down at her, and he blinked, seeing how relaxed she looked laying there.

Her hair was fanned out around her head, while her new book was open, and resting on top of her chest, which was softly raising and falling with her breathing. Her hand was placed over the book, holding it in place, while the other lay unmoving by her head, palm up. Her head was turned to the side, and every now and then she would inhale deeply and sigh.

He hummed. She looked so peaceful—A small breeze blew, moving a lock of her hair. It floated and fell down, laying across her cheek and curved up and under her nose. He knew immediately that the strand was bothering her, for her face scrunched up, and her nose wiggled, her body reacting to the annoyance, and trying to get rid of it.

"…" Reaching out, he softly hooked one if his fingers under the stray lock of raven hair. He slowly trailed his knuckles across her cheek, and tucked the strand behind her ear, out of the way. When he did she gave a sigh of relief—

Yet his good deed didn't go unpunished, for his actions woke the light sleeper.

"Mmm." She moaned, turning her head over in her sleep.

"Ssss…" He cursed under his breath and swiftly got to his feet. He then hid himself once again behind the tree, out of her sight. He paused, blinking. Why did he keep hiding from her? He asked himself. He sighed, and reached up, taking off his orange bandana, to scratch his scalp. This is so stupid—"Ugh." He gave a small grunt in surprise when the wind suddenly picked up and blew around his body in a harsh gust of air, catching him off guard.

His bandana slipped from his grasp and he hissed once more, watching as it blew up and away, carried by the breeze. Thankfully the wind died down in that instant, and he followed it closely with his eyes, as it went around the tree. He leaned over, peeking behind the trunk, but when he did his eyes widened, spotting where it landed.

He watched as she looked around for the owner of the cloth that was held in her hand, and he growled—When she turned her head in his direction he quickly ducked behind the bark to hide himself.

Damn…

He shook his head, riding himself of his disappointment at losing his bandana and deciding to just leave it. He huffed and then left, continuing his jog down the dirt path. He sighed, and reached up to touch his exposed hair, not feeling the same without his bandana.

That was his favorite one too…

* * *

After that, he began to see the woman more and more on his evening jogs…

She would be sitting on the side of the road, either on the bench or underneath her tree, reading a book, and when he passed, she would pause and look up at him.

Sometimes she would look as if she was about to say something to him, and other times she would just stare at him as he ran past her.

After a week or two, he noticed that it got to the point where he was seeing her every day. Twice on Saturday's, once on his morning runs, and again in the evening…

It was rather strange…Was she stalking him?

* * *

It was now summer, and Kaido began to find himself rather intrigued by the persistent raven haired woman…

Seeing the girl every day, it was no wonder that his interest and thoughts would wander towards her every now and then, even when he wasn't on his regular training routine. He caught himself thinking about her at school and whenever his mind would go blank—She would suddenly pop in unannounced into his mind, catching him off guard.

"Hmm." He hummed. This was so stupid. He didn't even know her name! "Ssss…" He hissed in disappointment and himself and sighed. Slowly his jog came to a stop and he reached up, scratching his head in thought, over the top of his green bandana.

Maybe he could somehow find a way to catch her attention and start a conversation with her? He thought. But…

How do you catch a girls attention? He frowned, thinking carefully. He then thought back to all the girls he remembered seeing. Most of the female population would surround the tennis court, while they were training. He remembered. Though they weren't there for him, really, they were mostly there for several of the other more popular team members—

Suddenly an image appeared in his mind of an event that happened a few days ago…

_"Ah~" Momoshiro sighed in relief as he took off his shirt, exposing his upper half to the world. "It's too hot~" He complained, but felt better once his shirt, which was soaked in sweat, was removed and tossed aside. "Much better."_

_"AhHhHh~" The females all squealed in delight and suddenly swarmed around him, all giggling and laughing, heart floating around their heads._

_"Hello ladies." He called to them and laughed, scratching the back of his head and flashing a bright smile. _

"That's it!" He finally figured it out, and quickly took off his tank top, showing off his naked upper body.

This was sure to catch her attention enough to come and talk to him! He smirked down at himself, before he then continued his brisk jog, his sweat filled tank top held within his palm in his right hand.

Though he hated taking any kind of advice from that idiot Momoshiro, indirectly or not, he had to admit that being shirtless felt better in this scorching heat anyway…

When he approached the usual spot where she would hang out at, he spotted her standing in front of the bench. He could feel her eyes glued to his form, and he used all his strength to stop the rush of heat trying to gather into his cheeks, and focused on continuing his jog, as if everything was normal.

Yet he was surprised when openly staring at him was all she did, and she never approached him…

When he was out of her line of sight he reached up and scratched his head and hummed. Did this not catch her attention enough? He thought, looking down at his shirtless body. Why didn't she talk to him? He asked himself.

But it worked for that damned Momoshiro.

He hissed, unaware that his state was causing a stir in the crowd, as he continued to jog around the park- mostly from the female population…

* * *

Just a few days after that, his usual routine was slightly changed…

Is she eating? He questioned to himself, approaching her as she was sitting on the bench. As he got closer, he found out that he was indeed correct in the fact that she was eating her lunch in the middle of the park.

That was a first…

As he passed her, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to move ever so slightly away from the path and towards her as she placed a bite of food into her awaiting mouth, before chewing happily.

Once he passed her completely, he put his full attention back on the path before him. As he continued on his way down the dirt road, it didn't take long before the raven haired woman was far behind him—

"…" A sudden rumble came from his stomach and he hummed, patting his growling belly with a frown.

That food did look rather good. Maybe he should have stopped and joined her…

* * *

The next few days after that, just kept getting stranger and stranger for the tennis player.

Every day after that the girl began to eat several other different things, conveniently enough right when he was jogging past her. Just as he was getting curious as to what she was going to be eating next, he was left staring at the scene before him, as he watched the woman lift a small boy into the air and began shaking him, complaining about a…bunny costume?

If that wasn't strange enough for him, what he saw the next day took the cake…

Was she dressed as a…cat? He questioned, unable to look away from her the moment she came into his line of sight, shocked by her exposing attire, his orbs locked onto her deep blue pools.

He loved cats…

"Meow~" She purred.

His face quickly flushed red at her suggestive movements, catching him off guard—"Ugh!" He found himself tripping over his own feet, his usually reliable reflexes he achieved while playing tennis failing him, and he tumbled, face first, into the dirt road…

Who knew trying to get her attention was so much trouble…?

"I'm Kagome." She introduced herself smiling up at him.

"…Kaoru" Yet he told her his name as well. "Kaoru Kaido."

But it was worth it…

_Fin~_


End file.
